El Peso de Nuestras Decisiones (AU)
by Templario.Oscuro
Summary: La relacion de Marco y Star se vuelve demasiado tensa que incluso no son capaces de asumir sus verdaderos sentimientos tomando decisiones que traerán grandes consecuencias para el futuro de ambos, pero la llegada inesperada de sus versiones adultas del futuro, darán pie a una nueva aventura hacia lo desconocido que incluso las dudas e indecisiones deberán ser superadas por ambos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores, me da gusto saludarles y espero que disfruten este nuevo fic , digamos que este fic nos centraremos en la relación del Starco, la idea de este fic se vincula a un viaje hacia territorios no explorados de Mewni, veremos lugares bastante interesantes, algunas ruinas interesante que veremos en el viaje, monstruos, personas de igual modo e incluso algo de mestizaje como lo sucedido en Monster Bash, la historia se ambienta después de los sucesos de Stump Day, digamos que un par de meses después de lo sucedido, haré un exploración al lado conflicto de la relaciones de pareja, en el ámbito afectivo y psicológico de esto, estos capítulos serán de larga escrituracion, realmente no tengo ideal de cuanto capítulos serán en total.**

 **Tambien iremos incluyendo algunos capítulos llamando las voces del futuro serán varias historias bastantes interesantes, solo disfruten.** **La portada de este fic serán las vestimentas de Marco y Star, en esta ocasión, las versiones adultas de Marco y Star ocuparan vestimentas parecidas con algunas variaciones.**

 **La imagen no me pertenece pero los créditos y agradecimiento al autor.**

 **Sin más que decir comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Prologo I**

Había comenzando como cualquier mañana en el reino Butterfly, la primavera ya se iba y el verano se anunciaba cada vez más cerca. Tras despertar, luego tomar una ducha y colocarse su vestido de color verde mar, leggies de rayas moradas y naranjas y calzando sus botas de rinoceronte de color magenta, se había dispuesto ir a desayunar como sus padres,pero antes de llegar al comedor, el mayordomo del castillo le hizo entrega de una carta que iba dirigida a ella que al tomarla en su mano corrió rápidamente en dirección desconocida.

-Princesa, esto es para usted-dijo el estoico Manfred entregando la carta en sus manos y alejándose.

-Al fin-se dijo. Subiendo y bajando escalera e incluso topándose con sus padres que le preguntaban donde se dirigía con tanta prisa solo respondía con una sonrisa.-Me llego una carta-contesto.

-¿Carta?-se dijeron el rey y la reina que vieron a su hija llena de emoción.

-Una carta que he estado esperando hace mucho-volvió a decir.

Moon y River al ver expresión de felicidad de su hija que continuo su camino, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos sabiendo de quien era la carta y retomando el camino al comedor. Star se detuvo frente a la habitación de Marco ingresando en ella, seguida por los cachorros láser que regresaban después de hacer sus necesidades en los jardines del castillo.

-Llego carta- menciono en un tono dulce y nostálgico que al recortarse en la cama del castaño, se quedo por unos minutos mirando la letra mientras los cachorros solo la observaban con la lengua afuera y lanzando uno que otro ladrido. Con una sonrisa abrió el sobre extrayendo de él, algunas hojas con una escritura que reconoció enseguida y percibiendo su aroma sin parecer una loca.

* * *

 _ **Querida Star:**_

 _Te pido disculpa por demorarme en enviar esta carta, pero solo hace un mes llegue a la academia del maestro Erendin y de su orden, digamos que mi nueva vida en esta dimensión es prácticamente sencilla pero algo agitada._

 _Tengo clases de artes marciales, esgrimas, equitación e incluso de alquimia que he debido poner algo más concentración pero nunca dejo de pensar en ti y lo preocupada que has estado estos meses sin saber de mí. Deberías ver este lugar es increíble, hay enormes montañas que en ocasiones debemos subir cargando cubetas con agua, hay bosques que se extienden más allá del horizonte que en ocasiones exploramos para mejorar nuestra orientación, sentidos e incluso aprender a sobrevivir en la naturaleza, hay días que llueve sin parar o días soleados pero aquí no hay una excusa para aburrirse, el primer día se me dio un recorrido completo, me sentía como un niño en una dulcería,me entregaron ropas nuevas de color blanco y una cinta de color azul que son los colores de la academia, según lo que me explicaron que a partir de eso construiré mi nuevo yo._

 _Creo pronto lo entenderé, hace poco explore la biblioteca de la academia, es un lugar enorme y tiene miles de libros, que se nos permite tomar prestado para leer en la noche o avanzar algo más en mis los estudios, tengo mucho por aprender en este lugar._

 _He hecho nuevos amigos, mi primer amigo fue mi compañero de habitación perteneciente a una raza de leones humanoides llamado Jason, mientras escribo estas líneas te envía sus saludos, luego conocí a un chico de nombre Roger que trabaja en la biblioteca de la academia. Prácticamente podría llenar esta carta hablando de los chicos que he conocido y de sus aspiraciones pero solo me importa decirte como me encuentro._

 _Mi sensación de estrés, sentirme sofocado e incluso mi depresión se han ido, me siento como nuevo e invencible._ _En cuanto a mis maestros son personas estrictas y agradables aprendo cosas nuevas todos los días, pero el maestro de Alquimia siempre está pendiente de mis avances e incluso me deja tarea extra para nivelarme con el resto de los aprendices que están más avanzados._

 _Sobre el maestro Erendin me recuerda algo a Glossaryck pero sin el sarcasmo ni sus enigmas, proviene de una raza antigua y mística, creo que debe tener por los menos unos 2000 años e incluso me comento que en una ocasión visito la tierra cuando estaba entrenándose, siempre está pendiente de mi y está a cargo del combate marcial, nadie logra vencerlo sin importar si llevas armas o no. E incluso nos instruye y anima a superar nuestros propios límites para ser mejores cada día._

 _Con el hecho de ser un gran maestro y cuando charlamos siempre me invita una taza de té que resulta ser un asco pero bebo para no ofenderle._

 _Hace unos días fui elegido para participar en un combate contra un estudiante superior y apenas pude seguir el ritmo del combate y termine apaleado, ¿divertido no?. Pero he mejorado bastante e incluso estoy un poco más alto de la ultima vez que nos vimos._

 _Otras veces los maestros nos llevan al campanario de la academia para observar a los estudiantes que están avanzados en sus estudios, dar un salto de fe como ellos dicen, se arrojan al vació dando piruetas o cayendo en picada libre aterrizando en el suelo como los superhéroes o como ellos._

 _Se me permite hacer mis nachos una vez por semana, todos hacen filas e incluso los maestros esperan ansiosos para comerlos pero no puedo evitar en pensar cuando llegaste a la tierra y lo emocionada que te ponías cuando te cocinaba para subirte el ánimo o celebrar una nueva derrota que le dábamos a Ludo._

 _En las noches siempre me imagino, ¿Cómo fue tu día? ¿O lo que hiciste? O ¿donde fuiste?, en ocasiones sueños que estamos juntos recorriendo el bosque de la muerte segura o ir por salchiduendes._

 _Ahora que recuerdo mi maestro de esgrima, nos hizo meditar durante toda la mañana hasta entrada la tarde, en ese lapso me comento parecía estar muy sereno y solo murmuraba tu nombre, cuando termínamos me pregunto quién eras y le explique todo lo que hemos vividos durante todo este tiempo. Lo único que me dijo fue: lo que llevas en tu corazón nunca lo pierdas de vista y siempre lleva contigo aquellos que esperan tu regreso._

 _Siempre pienso en mis padres, en la reina Moon dando órdenes, a River cuando íbamos de cacería al bosque, en Pony Head y sus malos chistes, me pregunto como estarán Alfonzo, Fergunson, Janna y Jackie con sus vidas, e incluso a Eclipsa cuando me ordenaba llevar su mesa al jardín de las rosas y jugábamos póker toda la tarde, pero nunca puedo dejar de pensar en ti sin importar lo que esté haciendo._

 _Sabes que te quiero mucho, espero que los años pasen pronto y así podarmos reunirlos como prometimos y regresar a explorar más a fondo las tierras salvajes, unirnos a los Skycrawlers, buscar tesoros ocultos, infiltrarnos en alguna enorme mansión o lugar abandonado e incluso estar junto a una fogata y observar las estrellas._

 _El Maestro Erendin me dijo hace poco que podía escribir al menos una vez por mes y recibir una carta desde el exterior. Tratare de escribir todo lo que me suceda en mi vida e incluso te enviare algunos pequeños regalos, mientras escribo me encuentro tallando un medallón de madera con forma de mariposa prometo enviártelo con la próxima carta y también esperare con ansias tus cartas._

 _Hay mucho que contar pero necesitaba enviarte esta carta para asegurarte que me encuentro bien, me estoy divirtiendo y aprendiendo muchas cosas nuevas, pero sin duda tenerte lejos es algo difícil de asimilar nuevamente pero esta vez sé que me estarás esperando cuando regrese y sobre el medallón de mariposa ya lo termine esta al fondo del sobre._

 _ **Con amor Marco Díaz.**_

 _ **Posdata: xoxoxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxxxxxxxxoooxxox.**_

* * *

Star al terminar la carta y buscando al interior del sobre encontró el medallón que le mencionaba Marco, observándolo en silencio mientras su rostro se ruborizaba completamente y hundiendo su rostro en la almohada percibiendo el aroma de Marco.

-No sabes cuánto te extraño- al tener el corazón acelerado, empezó a recordar los sucesos de los últimos meses y como cambio todo de la noche a la mañana.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este prologo espero que estén atentos, el próximo capítulo se publicara el día 17 de febrero durante la jornada, espero que les gustara este capítulo de introducción, pronto tendré el siguiente hasta puede salir antes de tiempo, espero sus reviews y sin más que decir nos veremos pronto.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola queridos lectores, creo que al leer estas líneas deben pensar un nuevo capítulo que es un SI rotundo pero digamos que al reflexionar un poco hice una segunda parte del prologo desde el punto de vista de Marco esta vez, nos ubicaremos en este segundo prologo un par de semanas después de que Star recibió la carta.**_

 _ **Más abajo realizare un analices completo del capítulo e incluso explicare algunas cosas más, sin más que decir comenzamos.**_

* * *

 **Prologo II**

Había pasado casi un par de semanas desde que llego a la academia y enviado la carta a Star para darle aviso que se encontraba sano y salvo. Durante el último tiempo estuvo concentrado en su entrenamiento y en sus estudios de alquimia comenzando a lograr resultados deseados que incluso fue elegido para integrar un grupo de estudiantes avanzados para mejorar su estilo de combate físico y de esgrima bajo la tutela del maestro Erendin.

Aquella tarde se había batido en cuatro combate de contacto físico siendo derrotado en cada uno de ellos por una inusual falta de concentración de su parte, que incluso el propio maestro Erendin estaba sorprendido por lo sucedido, tras terminar las lecciones y con el crepúsculo cerca se quedo hasta el final repasando cada combate perdido y como fueron sus derrotas.

Al respirar profundo y comenzó a imaginar nuevamente que estaba luchando, repaso mentalmente y físicamente cada uno de sus movimientos empezando a darse cuentas de sus errores.

-Soy un estúpido, me equivoque en lo más básico-se dijo mientras seguía caminando y reflexionando en la arena.

-Veo que aprendiste una importante lección-comento Erendin que se iba acercando hacia él.

-Maestro-contesto viendo a un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello blanco como la nieve que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de ojos azules intenso, portando ropas de color blanco y azul, calzando un par de zapatillas en puntas caminando sin mayor apuro.

-Bien, ahora dime la razón del porque fallaste hoy-inquirió.

-Admito que fue culpa mía por estar desconcentrado de la lección de hoy pero hace unos días envié una carta al reino Butterfly y no he recibido respuesta-contesto.

-Oh, deberás tienes a seres muy queridos en la dimensión de Mewni.

-Sí.

-Ten-dijo el maestro Erendin sacando de sus amplias mangas una carta.

-Para mí-tomando la carta de manera ansiosa que apretó entre sus manos-¿Cuándo llego?-pregunto.

-Hace unos minutos pensaba dártela esta noche en la cena pero viendo que estabas corrigiendo tus errores es mejor que la tengas en este momento-comento Erendin que se despidió del joven pupilo dejándolo a solas.

-Gracias Maestro- respondió Marco observando al gran maestro que se retiro del lugar.

Sin pensar o dudarlo unos segundos, rápidamente corrió hacia el campanario subiendo hasta lo más alto junto a un grupo de gárgolas que estaban listo para acechar su presa solo si fueran reales en vez de piedra, abriendo con mucho cuidado la carta percibiendo el aroma a flores de veranos que estaba sellada con un beso carmesí.

 _ **Querido Marco:**_

 _Gracias al cielo que llegaste a la academia, estaba muy preocupada por ti pero me alegra que fueras aceptado de inmediato, mamá y papá han estado preocupado también pero les comente todo lo que estás haciendo e incluso Buff Frog y los renacuajos te desean suerte en tu entrenamiento._

 _Cuando recibí tu carta estaba muy emocionado y me disculpo por el retraso en responder no sabía que poner, estuve en tu habitación casi una semana tratando de escribir y pasando las noches en velas, espero que no te moleste o mejor dicho no creo que te moleste si ahora somos novios (no mires a otras chicas)._

 _¿Has mejorado en alquimia?, Siempre me hago esa pregunta y has hecho explotar el laboratorio como aquella vez en mi primera clase de química cuando me emocione y ocupe mi magia haciendo volar todo el laboratorio, espero a la próxima que me cuentes como vas con eso._

 _Sobre tus preguntas como paso mis días digamos que ahora ayudo a mamá y aprendo a gobernar e incluso he asumido algunas tareas del reino y ordene reparar los caminos del reino para un mejor acceso, eso me recuerda que estoy tomando un curso por correspondencia de crianza de Guerricornios debo ir por una semana a un campamento y tendré mi primera evaluación al final de este, ya me he puesto a estudiar recordando los métodos que me enseñaste en la tierra, he aprendido mucho incluso estuve hace unos días en el parto de un potrillo, casi vomite y me desmaye, nunca había visto algo tan asqueroso en mi vida pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo para sacar el certificado, pero debo renovarlo cada año cuando mi yo del futuro me lo explico pero ya sabes cómo son estas cosas._

 _Digamos que a veces me pongo tus Hoodie rojas y Sir Lavabo trata de tener cuidado con ella para no perder tu aroma (parezco una fetichista), ¿Enserio estas más alto? O ¿Cuánto has crecido?, espero que los años pasen pronto para reunirnos como prometimos y recientemente he recibido cartas y regalos de jóvenes de la nobleza tratando de ganar mi favor e incluso mi papá redacto una acta real que ponía en ella que ya se eligió un adecuado heredero para gobernar junto a mi cuando asuma el trono_ _y mamá hizo una declaración pública que era así hasta exagero algunas cosas pero sabes que te extraño, mientras esperaba tu carta me preguntaba dónde estaría o ya estabas entrenando con el maestro Erendin._

 _Me alegra saber que todo vaya bien pero no me agrado mucho que fueras apaleado en tus combates por otro chicos, ¿Qué se cree?, podría viajar a esa dimensión para darles una lección por meterse contigo._ _Pony Head me dijo hace un par de días que fuéramos a la academia y nos infiltráramos para ver como estabas pero Hekappo nos tiene un ojo echado encima. Cuando tratamos de investigar los planos de las dimensiones rápidamente nos arrebata de las manos y dice que no debemos molestarte (la voy arrojar desde el campanario de tu academia, si me entero que ella te hace alguna visita)._

 _Me entere que Kelly ahora trabaja en los salchiduendes, te envía sus saludos y sobre Tad digamos que se ligo a otra chica pero era maltratado constantemente, ahora va a comprar siempre salchiduendes como excusa para ver a Kelly, esos dos deben hablar de muchas cosas._

 _A veces los días se me hacen eternos pero ya quiero verte con tus nuevas habilidades y quizás podamos saltar desde las torres de todos modos me voy a aferrar a ti y los increíbles abdominales que tengas._

 _Hace una semana fui a la tierra a ver a tus padres, le explique lo que sucedió con nosotros y de la relación que mantenemos ahora, aun no comprendo como terminamos haciendo una fiesta, preguntan como van tus clases y entrenamientos, eso me recuerda que la señora Díaz dijo que te cepilles los dientes tras cada comida y el señor Díaz dice que si necesitas dinero les escribas, en realidad dudo que necesites pero trata de enviar cartas junto a las mías y se las enviare enseguida para evitar que se preocupen demasiado._

 _No sabes cuanto te extraño, ya quiere verte pero comprendo que necesitamos este tiempo lejos entre nosotros para crecer como personas, te quiero abrazar, besar e incluso me deberás varias citas, regalos, nachos, ir al cine y muchas cosas más, ya comencé hacer una lista de todo lo que debemos hacer y recuerda aun tenemos que unirnos a los Skycrawlers._

 _Realmente no se que más escribir pero confío que ambos lograremos convertirnos en mejores personas de lo que ya somos en el futuro._

 _ **Con amor y mucha locura, Star Butterfly.**_

 _ **Posdata: Alfonzo, Fergunson, Janna y Jackie, te envia sus saludos.**_

 _ **Posdata 2: Enviales saludos a James y Jason, espero conocerlos pronto.**_

 _ **Posdata 3: No mire a otras chicas ni te acerques a ellas o las voy a arrojar desde ese campanario que me hablas.**_

 _ **Posdata4: XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXXXXXXXXXOXOXOXOXO.**_

Marco volvió a leer la carta un par de veces mirando hacia el horizonte y recordando los sucesos de haces unos meses, como su vida cambio en un giro inesperado.

* * *

 **(Inicio del Flash-bash) Hace unos meses, finales de invierno.**

Como era sabido por todos en la dimensión de Mewni, la llegada de primavera marcada un importante precedente todos los años siendo una época de cambios en especial si dentro de unas semanas se celebraría una nueva reunión de los diversos reinos de Mewni. Pero este año iba a ser totalmente diferente a otros, en especial con la llegada inesperada de un par visitantes.

-Que recuerdos- dijo a su compañero.

-Sí-contesto acomodándose el sombrero de copa en su cabeza.

El primer forastero llevaba ropas grises, negras, botas largas y un abrigo de color rojo y negro con una hombrera que colgaba una capa de color azabache, portando en su mano izquierda un guantelete con nudillos de acero, una hoja oculta que podía ajustar el largo de esta según las necesidades de combate e incluso un gancho que podia ser disparado conectado a una cuerda fina y resistente, además de un cuchillo kukri, algunos accesorios alrededor de la cintura y llevando entre sus manos un bastón espada con un pomo de dragón.

-Me gusta tu abrigo de color azul en especial la hombrera y la capa que cuelga de él-elogio a su compañera por sus ropas.

-Gracias- respondió con una sonrisa coqueta.

La segunda forastera llevaba una vestimenta similar pero exceptuando por el abrigo que era de color azul y una hombrea que colgaba una capa azabache que ni siquiera portada arma visible con las manos enguantadas y una amplia capucha que cubría por completo su rostro, al seguir caminando por el pueblo a los pies del castillo Butterfly pasaron desapercibido por los aldeanos y soldados por igual como si fueran simplemente dos extranjeros que iban de paso.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?- pregunto.

-Sí, suena genial- respondió la que portaba el abrigo azul.

-¿Calzone?- propuso.

-Quiero dos calzones napolitanos-afirmo ella.

-Lo que tú guste- acercándose a su compañera que tomo por la cintura besándola por unos momentos.

-¿Nostalgico?-pregunto.

-No, solo por que quiero-contesto.

Tras tomar lugar y comer sin ser molestado observaron los alrededores del reino Butterfly mientras discutian los pasos a seguir.

-Entonces nos separamos y hablamos con ellos.

-Si, es mejor explicárselos de este modo ambos sabemos que fue una época muy difícil.

-Lo recuerdo-tomando la mano de su compañero.

-Sabes que a pesar de lo sucedido, te amo y nada cambiara eso, la razón de estar aquí es para encontrar el dinamo y mejorar el futuro.

-¿Podremos ayudarlos?-pregunto esperando la respuesta de su compañero.

-Si podemos, pero solo debemos guiarlos no podemos interferir más allá-respondió.

-Esta bien, estarán todos los príncipes y princesas en la laguna que esta cercana al reino.

-Bien, yo ire al castillo, sera fácil infiltrarme y solo debo buscar antes de hablar con River y la reina Moon.

Al coordinar el punto de encuentro y quitarse el sombrero de copa que dejo de lado, colocándose en su lugar la capucha del abrigo para cubrir su rostro por completo, antes de separarse se volvieron a besar con algo de lengua involucrado de por medio, manteniendo la union y deseando que todo saliera como fue planeado.

-Cuídate y trata de no ser tan rudo, si te atrapan-dijo Star.

-Sí, trata que sea rápido y no te emociones-contesto Marco.

Al mirarse directamente y un ultimo beso, cada uno tomo distintas direcciones en busca de sus versiones de 15 años y comenzar su tarea que tenían por delante.

* * *

 ** _Aquí dejamos este capítulo, el siguiente comenzamos con la historia dejamos en suspenso cuales serán los movimientos de las versiones futura de Marco y Star, el próximo capítulo tendrá mucha acción, drama, romance, revelaciones y varias cosas que serán una gran sorpresa, el próximo capítulo saldrá el día sábado 17 de febrero en el transcurso de la jornada_**

 ** _Ahora los reviews:_**

 **Sugar: _El lugar donde esta Marco será un más detallado casi al final del fic, donde hare una completa descripción detalladamente de la academia._**

 _ **Guest: El fic tendrá un rumbo interesante explorando un poco más las relaciones de pareja y parte de la aventura.**_

 **En relacion al Marco y Star adultos de este fic, tienen la edad de 28 años y me inspire en el desarrollo de ambos en los personajes de Assasins Creed Syndicate en Jacob y Evie Frye.**

 **Empecemos por Marco esta veces preferí no tomar a esa masa de musculo que hemos visto en la serie, tome a Jacob Frye como personaje a su descripción física es alto, de contextura más esbelta pero tiene una capacidad física sobrehumana por sus años de entrenamiento y autocontrol que aprendió, no tanto ir por una aventura cuando quiera ahora es más centrado, equilibrado, sabe cuándo debe pelear o no, actuar precavido o tomar el riesgo, en relación a su equipo armamento adapte algunas cosas del mismo personaje como el guantelete y el bastón espada, al ir avanzando en el fic se irá revelando más cosas.**

 **Sobre Star opte y tome algunos rasgo de Evie Frye ahora es un poco más tranquila, es de carácter más analítica, sabe pensar en momento de crisis pero conserva algunos rasgo de su personalidad, tiene algunas similitudes con Moon, aprendió a escuchar y actuar según amerite la situacion e incluso ha aprendido y creados nuevos hechizos que iré mostrando en el fic, sus ropas al igual con Marco son como un contraste con entre ellos con variaciones significativas como vieron.**

 **Ambos personajes serán el contraste de sus versiones de 15 años, provocando algunos conflictos como cambiaron hacia el futuro.**

 **Por último espero que les gustara la segunda parte del prologo espero que estén atentos y esperare sus reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola queridos lectores, les traje un nuevo capítulo del fic pero esta vez lo divide en dos partes y también sumamos, unos pequeños capítulos llamados voces del futuro que relataran ciertos sucesos de Marco y Star del futuro antes de los sucesos del fic estos serán aleatorios y en el transcurso de la historia e incluso puede que haya uno que otro capítulo entre medio donde publique exclusivamente voces del futuro.**

 **Ahora volviendo al capítulo como ya dije antes fue divido en dos partes, la primera parte tendrá acción, drama y un poco de romance en cuanto a la segunda parte será publicada la próxima semana y sera el doble de explosivo, espero que lo disfruten y ahora los reviews:**

 **19windermor: Gracias por tu mensaje, me agrada saber que la forma en que presento el starco sea del agrado tuyo al igual que varios lectores que siguen el fic, también agradezco que sigas mis otros fic y espero que este capítulo sea aun más sorpresivo.**

 **Guest: El encuentro de Marco y Star del futuro traerá grandes consecuencia para los del pasado, solo debes estar atento y listo para lo que se viene.**

 **Sugar: mis más querida lectora, en lo personal si opte por un físico más esbelto y lo ya conversado hay cosas que la serie exagera en algunos aspectos y al final del capítulo hablare un poco más de la altura de Marco y Star por igual.**

 **Lectores esperos sus reviews no sean tímidos en dejarlo, sin más que decir comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Voces Del Futuro I: Regreso a Mewni.**

Cuando termino su ardua labor, se quedo de pie junto a la cama observando al que fue alguna vez un joven escudero, reflexionando sobre los más recientes sucesos.-¿Va morir?- al oír aquella pregunta se giro en dirección de su esposo estando en el umbral de la puerta sin ocultar su rostro de angustia.

-Limpie sus heridas, aplique algo de ungüento, magia y vende sus heridas pero ahora queda en manos de su propia voluntad- contesto la mujer de cabello blanco azulado, mientras se lavaba las manos tratando de ocultar su pena y el sentimiento de frustración por verse limitada ante tal situación.

-Siempre fue un chico amable, educado y nos respectaba como si fuéramos sus padres-comento el rey.

-Me rompe el alma pero debemos llamar a Rafael y Angie, ellos siempre cuidaron de Star como si fuera su hija, estamos en deuda con los Díaz-replico la reina.

-Cariño, yo voy a hacerles una visita y explicare toda la situación-al mirar nuevamente al castaño sintió como si una parte de su corazón fuera arrancado en ese momento.

Mientras el rey y reina, salieron de la habitación, con el sentido de la audición aun intacto trato de soportar el dolor y la agobia que lo aquejaba tras oír la gran preocupación de la reina y rey de su condición actual.

-Ya he caído antes, solo debo volver a subir como lo he echo en reiteradas ocasiones- al lanzar un quejido volvió a perder nuevamente el conocimiento, en su inconsciencia extraños sueños lo invadieron recordando incluso ciertas situaciones que le afectaron en su adolescencia-¡Te odio!- volvía a escuchar pero no fueron una o dos veces fueron cientos y cientos de veces, recordando la escena antes de volver a despertar en medio de la noche.

-¡Te odio!- se dijo a si mismo pero el sonido de la puerta lo alerto obligandolo a ver quién era y que buscaba en su habitación, a duras penas abrió sus ojos observando a la invasora cargando un bolso y asegurando la habitación con cerrojo-¿Qué hace aquí?-se pregunto.

La invasora al verlo a un par de metros se mordió el labio inferior provocando que un poco de sangre corriendo por sus labios, extrajo un libro que abrió en una página leyendo rápidamente y poniendo manos a la obra, al quitar el vendaje puesto por la reina, la princesa comenzó a limpiar toda las heridas y aplicando un ungüento de color gris y uno segundo de color rojo que dejo unos minutos expuesto antes de aplicar unos polvos y volviendo a vendar todas las heridas.

Tras asegurar las vendas estuvieran adecuadamente colocadas, tomo un paño limpio que humedeció en un cuenco con agua, limpiando el sudor del rostro del castaño y tras finalizar se quedo junto a él acariciando su rostro en silencio.

-¿Pensé que me odiabas?- se dijo nuevamente.

La princesa al reunir nuevamente todos los implementos de curación en el bolso, se volvió acercar lentamente pasando nuevamente su mano por el rostro.-Ya te perdí una vez- escucho claramente y recibiendo un beso en los labios, saboreando el sabor a sangre.

* * *

 _ **Una Nueva Aventura (Parte I)**_

 _ **Entrada principal del castillo.**_

A pocos metros de la entrada principal del castillo, se encontraba un grupo de casas de dos niveles en su mayoría residía oficiales del ejército y caballeros por igual junto a sus familias, estudiando detenidamente el acceso principal rápidamente comenzó a moverse por los tejados tratando de mantener un bajo perfil y no ser detectado por los centinelas del castillo.

-6 guardias más el capitán cada uno armado y equipado con espadas, lanzas y escudos, debo tratar de evitar el combate solo si me veo en la obligación de hacerlo- al seguir moviéndose y mirando las murallas del castillo, trataba de encontrar un acceso poco vigilado dando finalmente con el.

Al mirar en todas direcciones y tomando el impulso necesario se lanzo hacia la muralla cayendo en las almenas, observando los alrededores moviéndose rápidamente por la muralla y descendiendo hacia los jardines reales.

-Bien, ya me infiltre y según recuerdo debería estar en mi habitación en estos momentos- al posar su vista en dirección de donde se encontraba su antigua recamara, no pudo evitar tener recuerdos de aquel día produciéndole un sentimiento de frustración y melancolía- ese día Star fue a la laguna junto a Tom, Pony Head con los demás príncipes y princesas, pero yo no quise ir por sentirme sofocado con todo lo que estaba pasando- al correr hacia una de las entradas del castillo, fue detenido por una voz que se le hizo muy familiar.

-¿Acaso vienes a intentar un asesinato?-pregunto River portando su martillo con forma de carnero.

-No, solo vengo a ver a alguien, majestad-contesto.

-Seguro- bufo sacando su cuerno de guerra que hizo sonar.

-Con todo respecto prefiero evitar el combate.

-Soy River Butterfly y digamos que he estado algo aburrido últimamente.

-O acaso la reina Moon solo lo tiene de adorno junto a ella mientras toma decisiones importante para el reino- viendo en ese momento a un grupo de al menos 20 soldados y algunos caballeros, lo rodeaban cerrándole cualquier posibilidad de huir del lugar.

-Veamos si tus habilidades de combate, son iguales como tu lengua afilada.

Al contemplar el escenario, los soldados estaban apuntándole con las lanzas y los caballeros estaban ansioso por atacar-si quieren mi cabeza vengan por ella-dijo en ese preciso momento un joven soldado cargo con la lanza-por favor, no saben con quién se mete- esquivando el ataque y de un rápido movimiento rompió la punta de la lanza, clavandola en la pierna del soldado gritando por el dolor.

-Por su cabeza- rugió River.

Marco sin la necesidad de sacar algunas de sus armas cargo de inmediato sobre los soldados y caballeros, apenas dieron crédito a lo que estaban viendo, uno de ellos fue desarmado sin mayor esfuerzo y recibió un puñetazo en el rostro, volviéndose todo confuso.

 _ **Laguna del reino Butterfly, en ese mismo momento.**_

Cuando Tom golpeo el balón dio inicio al juego de voleibol jugando con Rock, Larry y Penélope, desde un lado eran observando por Rich, Jaggs y Pony Head subiendo el volumen de la música mientras la princesa Butterfly se encontraba mirando en dirección del castillo, meditaba en silencio lejos de todos los demás príncipes y princesas.

-No es problema mío si él no quiere venir- lanzando un suspiro recorriendo con su mirada el lugar, algunas parejas disfrutaban de los primeros rayos del sol de primavera al igual que ella y sus amigos- estaba muy emocionada por esta pequeña fiesta pero ya me estoy aburriendo- al posar sus ojos sobre Tom por unos instantes no pudo evitar desviar la mirada mientras al joven príncipe de los demonios ocupaba, una hoodie de color roja con las mangas rasgadas, la figura de su mejor amigo se mostró frente a ella por unos instantes sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Oye, ¿está todo bien?-pregunto Pony Head flotando alrededor de Star.

-Si-contesto.

-¿Segura?-pregunto nuevamente entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Sí, está todo bien lo estoy pasando de mil maravillas- volvió a contestar.

-Star, puedes ser honesta conmigo y dime que te sucede has estado actuando demasiado extraña desde que llegamos o mejor dicho te he visto algo confundida desde hace un tiempo-inquirió su mejor amiga.

-Estoy bien- mostrando una sonrisa- mentirosa, sabes la razón- se dijo.

-Puedes ser honesta, Tom está concentrando en su juego y ¿dime de una vez lo que sucede?- pregunto.

-Me sorprende que Marco no viniera- contesto finalmente.

-Entonces es sobre Marco- dijo su amiga mirando en todas direcciones y acercándose a ella- dime la verdad, ¿acaso aun estas enamorada?- pregunto en voz baja.

-No-respondió- somos mejores amigos y es mi escudero- mordiéndose la lengua antes de hablar algo indebido o que se pudiera mal interpretar.

-No me mientas- tomando lugar junto a ella- nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas, se cuando mientes o dices la verdad- mientras el resto de los príncipes y princesas seguía jugando y divirtiéndose a pocos metros de ellas.

-Estoy con Tom, nos dimos una nueva oportunidad y todo va bien entre nosotros-contesto- mentirosa- se dijo una vez más recordando que hace un par de semanas tuvieron una discusión que paso a mayores donde no se hablaron por casi una semana pero todo aquel tiempo lo paso junto a Marco viajando por las dimensiones.

-Bien-dijo Pony Head mirando que justo en ese momento Tom se iba acercando- aquí viene tu príncipe azul- alejándose de ella y diciendo en voz baja que luego continuarían con la conversación.

-Necesito un nuevo recreo para mis problemas-se dijo sonriendo al príncipe Lucitor.

-Star, ¿está todo bien?-pregunto Tom tomando lugar junto a ella bajo la sombrilla.

-Sí, solo estoy algo cansada- mostrando una tímida sonrisa-eres despreciable Star- volvió a decirse.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a dar un paseo y estar unos minutos a solas-dijo Tom acercándose lentamente a ella pero antes de dar una alguna respuesta la princesa, como todos los presentes que estaban alrededor de la laguna empezaron a observar a una figura envuelta en un abrigo azul con capucha y el rostro cubierto completamente atravesando como si nada el agua.

-¿Quién es?-se pregunto la princesa viendo a la extraña estando a pocos metros de la orilla.

-Se me hace algo familiar- comento Tom mirando a la extraña pero Star al ver la figura tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

-Hola, buenas tardes-dijo la extraña abriéndose paso en dirección de los príncipes y princesas.

-Es una chica- se dijo la princesa observando detenidamente a la extraña- hola, soy la princesa Star Butterfly y futura reina del reino- presentándose.

-Es un honor y debemos hablar a solas, querida-dijo realizando una reverencia.

-¿Hablar?-dijo Tom abriéndose paso-soy el príncipe Tom Lucitor y soy el novio de la princesa Star, cualquier asunto con ella es asunto mío.

-Odio eso de Tom-se dijo y una vez más tomando la palabra- disculpa a mi novio, ¿Qué puedes necesitar de mi?-pregunto.

-Te lo diré pero debemos hablar a solas-dijo nuevamente viendo una vez más al príncipe del inframundo que se acerco a pocos metros de ella.

-Si van a hablar pueden hacerlo aquí perfectamente-dijo Tom empezando a mostrarse furioso por ser ignorado.

-No moleste-dijo la extraña alzando su mano que proyecto una luz, cegando y lanzando por los aires al príncipe demoníaco.

-¡Oye!-dijo Star.

-No sabes con quien te metes-dijo Pony Head mostrándose molesta al igual que el resto de los príncipes y princesas protestando por lo sucedido.

 **-** Por favor-dijo antes de ser golpear y arrojada en dirección de la laguna por el golpe narval de Star.

-Nadie se mete con mis amigos-dijo Star que al girarse en dirección de Tom estaba aun aturdido y cegado por la extraña luz-¿estás bien?-pregunto pero antes oír alguna respuesta, Pony Head capto su atención de inmediato.

-Creo que esto se pondrá feo-indicando hacia la laguna comenzando agitandose violentamente y el cielo se empezaba a oscurecer.

-Con ese golpe derrotaba a Ludo de inmediato- mirando con gran sorpresa, dos grandes remolinos de agua se alzaban hacia el cielo- ¿te gusta?-escucho claramente detrás de ella encontrándose de frente a la extraña del abrigo azul completamente empapada.

-¡Whoa!-dijo Pony Head.

-Pero yo...-tratando de comprender lo que sucedía.

-Crees que ese truco infantil me va a derribar como lo hacías con Ludo, por favor es tiempo de terminar los juegos- de un salto emitió una aurora de color dorada con forma de mariposa desplegando un par de alas hecha de pura magia.

-Otra Butterfly- dijo la princesa viendo a la extraña, no había sufrido el cambio de apariencia que era usual entre las mujeres de la familia.

-¿Acaso es una prima?-pregunto Pony Head.

-Nunca la había visto, pero voy a averiguarlo-contesto transformándose y volando en dirección de la extraña, mientras los dos remolinos se unía creando una figura de sirena e incluso portaba una espada- magia elemental, es muy difícil de hacer debe ser muy poderosa-se dijo.

-Su nombre es Tsunami y esto es magia elemental- dijo la extraña.

-Conozco lo que es la magia elemental pero es difícil de dominar-contesto.

-Es difícil si te lo auto impones- replico ella.-Entonces princesa, ¿quieres hablar o pelear?- le planteo mientras Tsunami se alistaba para la batalla.

-No te tengo miedo-rugió Star lanzando un hechizo a quema ropa.

 _ **De regreso en el castillo Butterfly.**_

De un simple movimiento desvaino su kukri rompiendo lanzas que tomo entre sus manos y arrojandolas directamente a las piernas de los soldados y caballeros, lentamente fueron cayendo como moscas.

-Eso todo lo que tiene el poderoso ejército Butterfly- dijo rompiendo el brazo de otro soldado continuando por el pasillo hasta llegar aún salón siendo esperando por el rey y algunos caballeros.

-Muy bien rufián hasta aquí llegas-dijo River con el labio partido.

-¿Enserio?, acaso no aprendió que no debe meterse conmigo-bufo.

-Tú y yo-afirmo River.

-Bien-dijo Marco.

River lanzando el característico grito de guerra del clan Johansen, cargo alzando su martillo contra él y un simple par pardeo esquivo el ataque, pero en ese momento una esfera rodó por el piso del salón estallando y provocando una gran confusión.

-¿Dónde estás?- rugió River agudizando sus sentidos.

-Aquí- escucho con un golpe de su martillo uno de sus caballeros fue a dar directamente a la pared del lugar-tramposo- dijo River antes de ver la mano cerrándose en un puño.

 _ **En el cielo de la laguna.**_

Al verse completamente agotaba Star observo a la extraña y su elemental que la tenia rodeada.-Princesa, por favor dejemos los juegos de una vez- dijo la extraña.

-No-contesto ella.

-¿Acaso piensas que tienes alguna oportunidad conmigo?-pregunto.

-Sí, ya he vencido a otros como Ludo y Toffee-afirmo la princesa.

-Ludo nunca fue un desafío y Toffee solo fue una molestia pero seamos sinceros, todas esas ocasiones tuviste el apoyo de tu escudero y por lo que veo no está aquí para ayudarte-bufo.

-No lo metas en estos-contesto ella jadeando y tratando de mantener su aspecto de mariposa.-¡Golpe Narval!.

-¿Acaso estas enamorado de él?-pregunto.

-No, somos mejores amigos- contesto.

-Mentirosa-replico ella-sabes la verdad y solo pones excusa para no salir dañada nuevamente.

-Cállate- respondió enfurecida Star concentrando toda su magia en un ataque pero antes que pudiera lanzarlo, la extraña ya estaba conjurando un hechizo que arrojo a ella pero en medio de su descuido el enorme elemental la capturo entre manos.

-Sabes-acercándose.-Debes relajarte un poco- comento.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la extraña al quedar en silencio llevo su mano quitándose la capucha dejando sin habla a la princesa, apenas pudo entender lo que sucedía.

-No puede ser-dijo Star.

-Soy tu- dijo la Star del futuro.-¿Sorprendida?-pregunto y mostrando una sonrisa.

 _ **Nuevamente en el castillo.**_

Desde hacia un tiempo había comenzado a sentirse sofocado como si una presión en su pecho fuera aumentando cada día, sumando a las burlas y constantes humillaciones recibía de parte de caballeros, escuderos y sirvientes por igual por ser el escudero de la princesa por simple lástima e incluso se había planteado la idea de regresar a la tierra para retomar donde había dejado su vida y sumando el hecho de sus crecientes sentimientos hacia Star.

-Podría ir a la laguna pero de que serviría, solo pasaría lo mismo que la ultima vez- tras lanzar un suspiro se giro en dirección de su mesa de noche mirando fijamente sus tijeras para abrir portales - o tal vez explorar todas las dimensiones por un tiempo- al reincorporarse tomo entre sus manos las tijeras hasta que el sonido de un gran estruendo se escucho por todo el castillo.

-¿Un temblor?-se pregunto.

Al esperar unos minutos escucho nuevamente el segundo estruendo y el sonido de las trompetas, anunciandos un intento de ataque al castillo. Marco tomo su hoodie roja y saliendo de la habitación para ayudar al resto de los soldados y caballeros, en el momento de llegar a la primera planta la situación era peor de lo esperado.

-No puede ser-se dijo viendo a caballeros y soldados del reino heridos como si alguna clase de bestia o monstruo hubiera pasado por el lugar, al seguir recorriendo el corredor una voz lo llamo, girándose y encontradose con River en persona, contra la pared con el labio partido y un ojo en tinta.

-Marco, mi muchacho huye de aquí este no es un lugar para ti-dijo el rey tratando de ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto tratando de ayudarlo.

-Estaba dando un pequeño paseo y vi que un sujeto con abrigo rojo y negro, se infiltro. Llame algunos caballeros y soldados para tomarlo bajo arresto pero no sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos.

-¡Fue uno solo!-exclamo sorprendido.

-Sí, no había visto algo así desde que Toffee hizo el primer ataque al reino con sus monstruos pero este sujeto es mucho más peligroso-afirmo.

-Peligroso o no, debo sacarte de aquí cuanto antes- le dijo al rey, tratando de ponerlo de gran esfuerzo tomo al rey sacándolo de aquel lugar, comenzando a avanzar por los pasillos, los gritos de desesperación y miedo continuaban escuchándose.

-Déjame y busca a Moon- apoyándose en una de las paredes del pasillo.

-No, debo sacarte de aquí y ponerte a salvo-contesto.

-No seas tonto, tu seguridad es más importantes- replico el rey.

Pero antes que el castaño pudiera responder una vez más, un grito ahogado se escucho. Ambos al girarse en dirección de donde provenía vieron a los tres más importantes caballeros del reino mordiendo el polvo y completamente apaleados.

-Lady Whosits, Sir Dashing y Sir Stabby, ¿Qué les paso?-pregunto Marco.

-Saca al rey de aquí-ordeno Lady Whosits que estaba totalmente apaleada.

-Es muy fuerte y pelea como si fuera un huracán-comento Dashing cayendo desmayado.

-Niño, has caso de lo que decimos- ordeno Sir Stabby con el brazo roto.

-Son los mejores caballeros y fueron derrotados como si nada-dijo River. Marco tomo una de las espadas, pero en ese momento una figura se iba acercando hacia ellos.

-Típico de los mewmanos, no aprenden a escuchar ni muchos menos a meterse en los asuntos de otros- dijo el extraño del abrigo rojo y negro.

-Tú- rugió River poniéndose de pie.

-No dejare que toques al rey-amenazo Marco empuñando la espada.

-Niño, el rey no me interesa -contesto.

-Marco, vete de aquí-ordeno River.

-Pero River, no voy a dejarte y soy escudero del reino debo protegerte- mirando con temor al desconocido.

-¡Bravo!... que niño más valeroso y dime ahora vas a cargar contra mi o solo te quedaras parado temblado de miedo- bufo el extraño.

-Este niño es valiente y es como un hijo para mí como tal lo voy a proteger-dijo River tomando una de las espadas.

-Ya he perdido mucho tiempo con los soldados y caballeros del reino.

Marco vio como River al empuñar la espada cargo sin dudar ningún minuto de lo que podría sucederle.-Ya me canse de este juego-dijo el extraño deteniendo el ataque de River, volviéndolo a golpearlo una vez más dejándolo fuera de combate- ahora niño vendrás conmigo- comenzando acercarse hacia él.

-¡River!-grito Marco tomando la espada que al tratar de lanzar un corte fue detenido sin mayor esfuerzo por el extraño, conteniendo el ataque con una hoja oculta en su guantelete.

-Por favor, no hagas esto difícil- dijo el extrañ un nuevo intento de vencer al desconocido, lo ataco con un movimiento de karate que contuvo una vez más.-Marco- dijo River que estaba mirando la escena.

-Quiero ser más fuerte-dijo en voz alta el castaño siendo amarado de pies y manos por el extraño que se lo echo al hombro como si fuera un saco de maíz.

-Gracias por su tiempo majestad, prometo traerlo de vuelta-contesto caminando hacia la salida.

-Maldito bastardo-contesto Marco.

-Acaso Rafael y Angie Díaz, te educaron de esa manera para responderle así a los adultos-dijo el extraño.

-No hables de mis padres como si los conocieran-dijo Marco.

-¿Qué harás?, piensas en matarme cuando tengas la oportunidad- inquirió el extraño.

-Si lo hare-contesto.

-Interesante- dijo- quiero ver como lo haces.

Marco al ir sobre el hombro del extraño observo a caballeros y soldados tratando de ponerse en pie, algunos estaban heridos, otros inconscientes y algunos con brazos o piernas rotas gritaban de dolor, sorprendido por la devastadora fuerza del extraño.

-Ellos trataron de capturarme pero este fue el resultado.

-Eres peor que Toffee-dijo Marco.

-Gracias por el cumplido-contesto.

Por nos minutos se quedo en silencio meditando en su mente-quiero ser más fuerte- sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.-Más fuerte, eso se consigue con sacrificio y entrenamiento- respondió.

-¿Que sabes tú?-pregunto Marco derramando un par de extraño se detuvo en seco dejando en el suelo a Marco, justo en ese momento estaban siendo aguardados.

-Vaya, esto sí es un reto-comento el extraño.

-Reina Moon, Hekappo, Onmitraxus y Rhombulus-dijo Marco sonriendo y esperanzado.

-Deja ir a Marco-ordeno Hekappo comenzando a multiplicarse.

-Pagaras estas afrenta-dijo Moon portando su armadura.

-Estarás por lo menos unos mil años cristalizado para comenzar tu sentencia-bufo Rhombulus.

-Ríndete-dijo Onmitraxus. De un movimiento lanzo hacia alta comisión mágica una esfera estallando enseguida en los rostros de la alta comisión de magia, saliendo una especie de humo negro.

-Whoa-dijo Marco viendo desde su posición como el extraño ya estaba derrotando a los clones de Hekappo y Rhombulus ya estaba en el suelo.

 _ **De regreso a la laguna.**_

Cuando Star puso nuevamente sus pies en las arenas observo a la Star de quince años con el corazón en la mano y totalmente exhausta.-Dos Star-dijo sorprendida Pony Head y los demás príncipes como princesas que apenas daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo en ese momento

-Hola, ¿cómo han estado?-pregunto Star (28 años), abriéndose paso hasta su jovenyo, que estaba siendo protegida por Tom.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto el joven demonio.

-Ella lo quiso de la manera difícil- contesto- es tiempo de ir al punto de encuentro- Star tomo a su versión adolescente entre sus brazos pero en ese momento un estallido proveniente del castillo la alerto.-Marco-se dijo tomando su forma de mariposa mientras la Star de 15 años apenas podía moverse.

-¿Dónde vamos?-pregunto, completamente aturdida.

-Al castillo, por Marco-comento.

-¿Marco?-dijo.

-No el que conoce sino mi Marco.

-¿Dos Marco?- se pregunto. Al comenzar a volar fue seguida por Tsunami por los cielos en dirección del castillo para evitar un peor desastre de lo que podría estar sucediendo.

 _ **De regreso al castillo.**_

Cuando los clones de Hekappo atacaron en masas, rápidamente esquivo cada ataque y embestida pero la reina Moon continuaba lanzando sus hechizos sobre él ocupando de escudo a los clones para cubrirse.

-Cobarde-dijo Moon, al lanzar un rayo impacto sobre él que lo arrojo contra la pared.

Pero de un salto ya estaba de pie y mirando de frente a sus adversario- eso es todo lo que tiene la alta comisión- sacando su kukri y volviendo a la carga empezando por Rhombulus que derribo pero Hekappo y sus clones trataron de sorprenderlo e incluso Onmitraxus ya estaba rodeándolo.

-Tsunami-se escucho por todo el castillo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo.-Marco- se dijo y rápidamente se abrió camino entre los clones tratando de alcanzar su joven yo, en su intento de acercarse fue derribado por Onmitraxus siendo inmediato apresado por este.

-Te tengo-dijo.

-Marco está atado pedazo de imbécil-mirando en dirección del castaño-déjame ir por él-protesto.

-Has causado muchos problemas-bufo Hekappo.

Marco al ver que su joven yo trataba de liberarse de las cuerdas y con el elemental sobre ellos a punto de impactar, un movimiento con su mano libre se quito la capucha revelando quien era realmente.

-Marco- dijeron al unisonó los miembros de la alta comisión de magia e incluso la reina Moon estaba sin palabras.

-Suélteme-rugió siendo liberado finalmente llegado hasta donde estaba su joven yo que estaba sorprendido.

-No puede ser-dijo Marco (15años).

-Sorpresa y sujétate, si queremos salir de esta-dijo Marco (28 años) alzando su mano donde portaba su guantelete y disparando el gancho que portada y clavandose bajo una cornisa comenzando ascender rápidamente-maldita sea todo se complico-se dijo.

El imponente elemental al impactar en el castillo provoco un fuerte estruendo derribando parte de las murallas del castillo y el jardín quedando completamente devastado.-Marco, ¿están bien?-pregunto Star (28 años) que cargaba a su yo de 15 años.

-Sí-contesto mientras que los dos jóvenes se miraron entre si y después a sus ¡Yo! del futuro totalmente confundidos.

 _ **Unas horas después, reunión de emergencia de la alta comisión de magia.**_

Moon, Hekappo, Onmitraxus y Rhombulus, se encontraban en la sala escuchando de parte de Manfred sobres los daños cometidos en el castillo y el catastro de los heridos.

-La muralla se demorara al menos 4 semanas en ser reparada, el jardín está completamente destruido y en cuantos a los heridos tenemos a 150 soldados, 30 caballeros y el rey River pero no hay muertos prácticamente todos heridos-concluyo el mayordomo.

-Gracias Manfred, puedes retirarte – dijo Moon. Cuando el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se retiro de la sala de reuniones, Hekappo fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Por qué Marco y Star siempre están metidos en esta clase de problemas?-pregunto.

-Más bien son del futuro- repuso Rhombulus.

-Pero si están aquí es por alguna razón-afirmo Onmitraxus. Mientras los tres intercambiaron miradas y esperando algunas palabras de la reina Moon que solo se encontraban meditando en silencio.

-Los dos realmente están cambiados-se dijo y siendo observada por el resto de la comisión- ¿entonces alguna idea señores?-pregunto la reina.

-Moon, esperamos que tu des alguna idea- indico Hekappo.

-Opino igual-secundo Onmitraxus.

-Debemos cristalizarlos-propuso Rhombulus que recibió una reprimenda de parte de Hekappo-es mejor que te calles y si quieres dar tu opinión puedes hacerlo de manera coherente.

Tras lo sucedido y el impacto del enorme elemental como medida de prevención había ordenado a Marco y Star del futuro rendirse de manera pacífica lo cual aceptaron sin mayor inconveniente.

-¿Dónde se encuentran?-pregunto Onmitraxus.

-En la torre de invitados bajo una estricta vigilancia-contesto Moon-Marco entrego todas sus armas y equipo en cuanto a mi hija accedió a colocarse un sello para bloquear sus habilidades mágicas hasta que todo esté más tranquilo.

-Reina Moon con todo respecto muchos de los soldados y caballeros, están temeroso por el ataque que hizo el chico Díaz según lo que estuve investigando e interrogando se describió el asalto al castillo extremadamente inusual-comento Onmitraxus.

-Hablas más claro-dijo Hekappo.

-Onmi, no hables en misterio-comento Rhombulus.

-Según estuve escuchando los movimientos, la forma de esgrima, de atacar y defender e incluso mucho de su armamento no proviene de la tierra o de esta dimensión-al realizar una pausa hablo nuevamente- estas armas y ese estilo marcial pertenece a la Academia de los Altos Maestros Interdimensionales.

-Altos Maestros Interdimensionales-se dijo tratando de hacer memoria por unos minutos-nunca había oído de ellos- comento.

Onmitraxus, Hekappo y Rhombulus le explicaron que este grupo compuestos de diversos seres provenientes de las incontables dimensiones desde hace milenios se dedicaban a reunir diversos tesoros, libros o cualquier objeto que tenga algo en relación al conocimiento e incluso tiene un grupo armado.

-¿Entonces ellos de qué lado están?-pregunto Moon.

-De ninguno como ya menciono Onmi, ellos solo ven por sus intereses buscando tesoros de antiguas civilizaciones o explorando diversas dimensiones pero nunca les gusta interferir en los asuntos de los demás- dijo Hekappo.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando y díganme hay alguna reina que ya tratara con ellos en el pasado-inquirió Moon, observando a los tres que se miraron asustado- hablen y no callen-exigió saber.

-Eclipsa- dijo finalmente Onmitraxus.

-¿Es broma?-pegunto la reina Moon.

-Eclipsa paso un par de años estudiando y explorando la biblioteca de los altos maestros. -comento Rhombulus.

-No puedo creer que está pasando y para variar el Marco que proviene del futuro es parte de ellos-concluyo Moon lanzando un suspiro- ¿entonces que sigue?-pregunto.

-Hablemos con ambos y veamos que buscan en esta línea del tiempo-propuso Rhombulus causando una gran sorpresa.

-Esa es una buena idea-secundo Hekappo.

-Sin duda-dijo Onmitraxus.

 _ **Mientras, en la torre de invitados.**_

Mientras Star (28 años) se encontraba observando por la ventana del castillo y Marco (28 años) en cambio estaba recostado en espera de ser liberados y fueran llamados por la reina Moon.-Vaya que desastre- dijo Star.

-Dímelo a mí, solo me infiltre iba todo bien y tu padre apareció de la nada-comento Marco.

-Ella solo se opuso y de paso le lance un conjuro a Tom-lanzando un suspiro.

-¿Es broma?-pregunto.

-No-contesto.

-Eso estuvo mal.

-Ni me lo digas y pensaba que viviera por propia voluntad pero es muy testaruda.

-¿Enserio?- bufo-así eras a esa edad siempre alocada y dispuesta a busca alguna aventura-pero al girarse en dirección de su esposa vio una expresión de dolor y angustia en ella que ya había visto en algunas ocasiones-¿Star?.

-Solo que este tiempo me afecta y lo sabes, fueron un par de años donde sufrí bastante-contesto. Marco al reincorporarse observo a su esposa que trataba de disimular que todo iba bien, pero la conocía lo bastante bien para saber que no era así.

-Star- tomándola entre sus brazos de inmediato respondió el brazo-no me voy a ir, lo sabes pero fueron años difíciles para ambos en que estuvimos separados-dijo.

-Ya te perdí una vez y no quiero que ella sufra por lo que pase.

-Nosotros solo podemos darle un pequeño empujón pero el resto depende de unos minutos quedaron abrazados en silencio, pero la puerta se abrió lentamente observando a la reina Moon sin escolta.

-Star y Marco, tenemos que hablar-dijo Moon.

-Por supuesto-contestaron ambos.

-Antes de empezar, ¿debo suponer que deben tener cerca de los 30 años o me equivoco?.

-28, en realidad-dijo Marco.

-Casi 30 años pero también debo suponer que Star ya asumió el trono en el futuro-inquirió nuevamente Moon.

-Sí, cuando cumplí los 24 años asumí el trono junto a mi esposo-contesto a su madre del pasado.

-Ya veo-formulando la siguiente pregunta-¿Por lógica Tom es el nuevo rey?-pregunto.

-En eso te equivocas- dijo Star.

-¿Entonces debe ser algún miembro de la nobleza de Mewni?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Yo soy el rey Butterfly-dijo Marco. Ambos observaron a la reina Moon que estaba sorprendida por tal afirmación, hasta que hablo nuevamente.

-Siempre pensé que ambos nunca hablaría de lo que sentía, digo comprendo que los 15 años sean algo complicado pero qué demonios ven acá Marco y dame un abrazo como tu futura nueva madre-dijo la reina.

-Gracias suegra- respondió Marco.

Moon tras el abrazo les explico que la alta comisión necesitaba saber la razón de venir al pasado e informales, al oír esto ambos compartieron una mirada que de inmediato se mostraron de acuerdo ante la idea.

* * *

 **Whoa, que capítulo más explosivo mejor que las películas de acción, hablando enserio espero que les gustara y ahora hablemos un poco de los Marco y Star del futuro en relación a su altura y su vestimenta.**

 **Como mencione Marco y Star del futuro en este fic están basado en los gemelos Jacob y Evie Frye en especial algunos caracteres de personalidad como sus peinados como ya mencione en especial de Star eso incluye que ambos tienen 28 años de edad.**

 **Algunos datos extras:**

 **Marco está en una altura de 1.85, es de cuerpo esbelto que incluso posee algunos tatuajes y cicatrices pero como se menciona en el review de Sugar, este Marco tuvo un entrenamiento más ordenado, tampoco me agrado ese aspecto de masa muscular que le dio la serie al crecer por eso opte en la estilización de un Marco esbelto que es un hábil atleta y como vimos en el fic puede pelear sin ningún problema contra varios oponente.**

 **En cuanto a la Star del futuro, ella ronda una altura cercana a 1.78 aproximadamente es mucho más atlética que Moon y ha aprendido en los años a crear sus propios hechizos como vimos en este capítulo en la batalla contra su yo del pasado, ahora se ha vuelto algo más seria y aprendido de sus errores, dejo eso de lado de ser una mejor princesa sino piensa hacia futuro que será reina.**

 **El resto de los aspectos serán analizando al transcurrir los siguientes capítulos, ahora bien les deseo lo mejor y estén atentos para el siguientes capitulo que se vendrá más explosivos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola queridos lectores saludos cordiales en este nuevo capítulo y antes del domingo como es mi cumpleaños (no les dire mi edad).**

 **Antes de empezar quiero hacer un pequeño parada en esta parte, lo que están a punto de leer creo que es el capítulo más polémico que he escrito desde ya advierto que tendremos gore, romance, algo de comedia, drama y un par de verdades en este fic, este es un nuevo capítulo de voces del futuro, la siguiente parte de la línea temporal saldrá en los próximos días no tengo una fecha en especifico aun establecida.**

 **Ahora este capítulo se ambienta un par de semanas antes del primer capítulo de voces del futuro, aquí relataremos el encuentro de Marco y Star después de cinco años de estar separados.**

 **Sobre los reviews:**

 **Sugar: Moon siempre le doy un toque diferente como has visto en mis otros fic en lo personal me gusta marcar una diferencia.**

 **Siempre hago el esfuerzo de despegarme de las personalidades originales hacerlas diferentes en cada fic, me gusta darles un toque más personal que sean del agrado e incluso me siento orgulloso del resultado, el personaje de Pony Head me recuerda a la amiga loca que toda persona tienes que te saca una sonrisa, creo que River merece un poco más de atención como vimos en el capitulo anterior.**

 **Creo que lo hemos hablado y aun debemos extender el tomckie por el mundo.**

 **Guest: Sobre que soy diabólico si soy culpable de eso, pero el cap la siguiente parte será explosiva.**

 **19windermor: Madre mía, incluso me paso lo mismo al momento de realizar la corrección la siguiente parte será explosiva y mucho más emocionante prometo revelar la verdadera razón del viaje hacia el pasado de los Marco y Star de 28 años.**

 **En cuantoa sus habilidades apenas las hemos visto, en este capítulo veremos una nueva habilidad de Marco que dejara más de uno sorprendido, creo que muchos terminaran con un infarto al corazón.**

 **Como saben pueden dejar sus reviews y serán respondidos, sin perder el tiempo comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Voces Del Futuro II: Reencuentro**

Recientemente había obtenido el grado de cazador de primera categoría con tan solo 20 años, para muchos miembros de la academia de los altos maestros interdimensionales, eran algo sin precedente, en cuanto al gran maestro Erendin lo consideraba como el mejor aprendiz que alguna vez hubiera pisado la academia siendo ahora un cazador reconocido y respectado por todos.

Su primera misión como cazador de primera categoría, era buscar venganza contra un grupo de mercenarios por el asesinato de unos novicios que estaban entrenando en la dimensión de la selva negra, específicamente en unas antiguas ruinas que eran utilizadas habitualmente para mejorar las habilidades de los jóvenes, en medio de su instrucción fueron abordados por este grupo asesinándolos tras negarse a entregar sus pertenencias.

Ahora un par de semanas luego de dar caza y ejecutar a varios de los mercenarios, solo quedaban el líder y dos subordinados, encontrándose en camino al gran festival. Cuando cruzo el portal rápidamente comenzó a recorrer el lugar mientras los asistentes, artistas, vendedores de comida. Empezaban a dar vida a toda la ciudad.

-Bien, solo debo mezclarme y esperar el momento que ellos salgan a divertirse- al continuar con su paseo se detuvo frente a una tienda mascaras de estilo japonés observando en especifico la de un Oni de color rojo y negro-es un festival, tal vez mientras trabajo pueda divertirme.

* * *

 _ **Unas horas después.**_

 _El gran festival de las diversas dimensiones se desarrollaba cada año en esta fecha, siendo en la dimensión de los pixies que a diferencia de sus primos las hadas su carácter era más travieso y grandes amantes de las fiestas como tal, aquel día era la oportunidad para desatar un gran frenesí con todo los habitantes de las innumerables dimensiones llegando en masas._

Ambas princesas al cruzar el portal, quedaron maravilladas con la gran afluencia de asistentes en el lugar desde habitantes de Mewni hasta los enigmáticos y pocos sociables gatos con rostros. La princesa Butterfly había dejado ya su adolescencia, ahora era una mujer en todo sentido de la palabra, llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño, alcanzaba la altura de 1.78 cm, llevando un vestido de color azul y blanco, calzando un par de botas de color blanco con estrellas celeste en cada lado y un par de aretes rosados.

-Este lugar estarealmente lleno-dijo Star (19 años).

-Bfly, estamos aquí para celebrar, comer, beber e incluso conocer chicos-dijo Pony Head riendo que era cinco veces más grandes ahora.

-Paso-contesto ella.

-Comprendo que tú y Tom terminaran de la peor manera pero, ¿cuánto ha pasado desde que se fue?-pregunto.

-5 años- contesto la princesa.

Cuando Pony Head floto a su alrededor, ambas compartieron un abrazo con su mejor amiga reconfortándola.-Pronto lo encontraras- dándole esperanzas.

-Si- respondió recordando todo lo sucedido y como de la noche a la mañana aquel chico de la tierra siendo su mejor amigo y escudero salió de su vida. Tras ese momento ambas continuaron recorriendo el festival observando los diversos puestos de comida, los faunos animando a las parejas a bailar, acróbatas y escupe fuegos demostrando sus habilidades a los asistentes.

-Realmente los pixies se lucieron este año-comento Pony Head.

-Si-dijo Star viendo a los acróbatas pero en aquel momento unos guardias pasaron junto a ellas-en el callejón-fueron las palabras de ellos, ambas compartiendo una mirada de complicidad.-Vamos, huele a problemas –dijeron al unisonó.

En las afueras del callejón un enorme grupo de curiosos estaban siendo apartados del lugar mientras los guardias estudiaban la escena del crimen.-¡Un asesinato!-exclamo la princesa viendo el cuerpo de un ser con aspecto felino, colgado con la garganta rajada completamente y un letrero que decía- _ **Soy un asesino de niños**_ \- y una horrible expresión como si lo último que viera fuera a la mismísima muerte.

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo en voz baja Pony Head viendo el rostro de su amiga-¿Star?-pregunto, esperando alguna respuesta.

-Ustedes dos-dijo una voz muy familiar interrumpiendo la escena-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto.

-Rhombulus-dijeron ambas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Solo vimos al festival-contesto Pony Head.

-Rhombulus, ¿mi madre se encuentra también en este lugar?-pregunto saliendo de su trance la princesa-¿Star?, ¿Lilacia?-dijo sorprendida la reina portando su armadura seguida por Onmitraxus y Hekappo.

-Mamá, ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto.

-Reina Moon, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Pony Head.

Tras lanzar un suspiro la reina les indico que la siguieran, tras salir del corazón del festival ingresaron,en los cuarteles generales de la guardia ocupando el despacho personal del comandante estando fuera en aquellos momentos.

-No les voy a mentir-dijo la reina-se produjo el asesinato de un peligroso criminal buscado por el asesinato de un grupo de niños e incluso sus dos cómplices se encuentran libre por esta dimensión, pero no encontramos ninguna tijeras dimensionales en el cuerpo-concluyendo la breve explicación. Un silencio invadió a las dos princesas hasta los miembros de la alta comisión mantuvieron silencio.-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?-inquirió Star.

-Nada-contesto la reina-pero tampoco les voy a impedir, participar en el festival. Claro deberán cuidarse en todo momento, estos son asuntos de la alta comisión de magia-mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

-Podemos ayudar-dijo Pony Head.

-Sí, ¿Qué podemos hacer?- secundo Star.

Moon, Hekappo, Onmitraxus y Rhombulus intercambiaron mirada entre sí e incluso murmuraron entre ellos hasta que nuevamente la reina hablo. -Ambas son princesas y como tal tienen deberes como derechos, en esta ocasión prefiero que se mantengan al margen, en especial tu Star reconozco que has crecido con tu magia y también eres más fuerte como tu padre pero prefiero que disfrutes del festival o parte de él mientras buscamos al resto de los fugitivos-concluyo.

-Sobre él que está cometiendo los asesinatos-inquirió la princesa.

-Estamos rastreando al culpable pero por el momento. No tenemos ninguna pista-intervino Onmitraxus.

-Mejor dicho no sabemos quién pudo perpetrar el asesinato, estamos sin testigos ni pistas-tomando la palabra Hekappo.

-Algunos guardias del festival afirman tiene que ser algún asesino personal- comento Rhombulus.

-Solo disfruten del festival y nosotros nos encargaremos del resto-dijo Moon en tono autoritario.

-Bien-dijo Star con una sonrisa causando asombro en los presentes. Tras dejar las dependencia del cuartel, ambas princesas observaron a los guardias de los pixies y del resto de las fuerzas armadas dando apoyo.

-¿Alguna idea por dónde empezar?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto y mirándolo los alrededores-vamos a la taberna más cercana-indico la princesa Butterfly.

 _ **En ese momento.**_

-No, por favor- suplicando misericordia.

-Patético- dijo tomando de las ropas al mewmano renegado- ¿entonces asesino de niños como quieres morir?- sacando la hoja oculta del guantelete emitiendo un reflejo por la habitación con la luz filtrada por la única ranura que se le permitía el acceso.

-Yo no mate a ningún niño, lo juro-contesto llorando.

-Tu nombre es Doug o mejor dicho teniente Dougy, te gusta ver sufrir a los demás en especial torturar a niños o mujeres sin importar la especie-comento.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto.

-Tu amigo Ronny me confesó todo e incluso me dijo donde te encontrabas y también tu jefe-viendo el rostro de terror del mewmano.-Entonces, ¿dónde está tu jefe?-pregunto.

-El jefe ya se fue de esta dimensión, me dejo abandonado a mi suerte tomo las tijeras antes de irse pero no me dijo donde o,a qué lugar se iba a largar-contesto.

-Te refieres a estas tijeras-dijo Marco sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo un par de tijeras dimensionales.

-Por favor-dijo. De un rápido movimiento corto la garganta del mercenario luchando por su vida mientras su propia sangre lo ahogaba.-Curioso sabes-tomando su máscara y sombrero de copa-tu amigo Ronny fue el que te delato y me dio las indicaciones como encontrarte e incluso me dijo sobre tu jefe y sus nuevos amigos-observando el cuerpo sin vida del mercenario.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación, se encontraba caminando por una de las calles en dirección de la taberna más cercana para un pequeño descanso mientras el grito de una mujer se escucho a lo lejos.

-¿Un sándwich?, no estaría mal-se planteo.

 _ **Unos minutos después, en la taberna.**_

La princesa observo el lugar tratando de buscar algún sospechoso estudiando cada rostro de los comensales, meseras, en cuanto junto a ella la princesa Lilacia revisaba el menú.

-¿Un sándwich de queso y jamon o burritos?- pregunto a la princesa.

-Burritos-contesto observando a un grupo de gnomos estaban ebrios por completo.

-Es la primera vez que tenemos una aventura de esta clase, digo como tú y Marco siempre la tenia- apretándose los labios por el cometario.-Si-contesto ella tratando de disimular que todo iba bien-te odio-recordó.

-¿Has encontrando algo en relación de su paradero?-pregunto.

-No-contesto- he preguntado y buscando en varias dimensiones pero nadie sabe nada e incluso Kelly no quiere saber nada de él- fue la respuesta.

-Eso sí fue triste-observando a la rubia.

-Incluso Hekappo lo busco pero ni ella pudo. También busque en la tierra y los señores Díaz al verme solo me dijeron que no regresara nunca más, estaban realmente molestos conmigo.

-¿Enserio?-apenas dando crédito de lo que estaba escuchando-pensé que ellos te quería como si fueras su hija.

-Nunca los había visto así de molesto-respondió.

Star al ver el salón principal en dirección de la mesas del fondo. Un sujeto de mascara con abrigo rojo y sombrero estaba en silencio, sin tener compañía alguna.-Comprendo lo que es la soledad-intercambiando una mirada con el extraño.-Voy al baño-dijo a su mejor amiga.

-Ok-respondió-tranquila tomate todo tu tiempo-contesto a lo lejos.

Al tirar la cadena del retrete y abriendo la llave del lavamanos, un par de lagrimas recorrieron su mejilla.-¡Te odio!- se volvía a decir una y otra vez-te odio, te odio, te odio- siendo constantemente acosaba por aquel recuerdo y esas palabras que no la dejaban dormir por las noches desde que tenía 15 años e incluso su relación con Tom iba en picada con el pasar del tiempo pero se engañaba a si misma tratando que siguiera a flote.-¿Hasta cuándo deberé llevar esta carga?-se pregunto.

Al salir del baño se topo con un par de camareras que hablan entre ellas.-Viste a ese sujeto de la máscara y el abrigo rojo, bajo esa ropa debe tener un físico impresionante-comentaron entre ellas.

-Quizás es alguien que busca diversión-contesto.

-¿Abrigo rojo?-se pregunto. Recordando nuevamente al sujeto que estaba al fondo del saló con la mirada a la figura mencionada por las camareras, regresando junto a Pony Head que estaba comiendo sus burritos y bebiendo.

-Acaban de llegar-indico.

-Genial-continuando con su búsqueda.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto.

-Sí-contesto confirmando la presencia del sujeto de abrigo y mascara, apunto.

-Te refieres a ese sujeto-indico en voz baja.

-Es él-contesto.

-¿Acaso es el asesino?-pregunto.

-Un sujeto que está solo y totalmente tranquilo con un asesinato producido a un par de calles, solo saca la cuenta, Pony.

-No se quizás quiere pasar desapercibido y nada más.

-Antes de hacer algún movimiento, mejor comamos y de paso lo observamos-propuso a su amiga.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto.

-Sí, Marco siempre me decía que debíamos actuar con cautela-viendo el rostro de Pony Head-¿sucede algo?-.

-Al decir Marco, tus corazones se iluminan-comento de paso soltando una carcajada.

-No es cierto-respondió cubriendo sus mejillas-concéntrate esto es importante-.

-Está bien-dijo Pony Head.

Ambas chicas empezaron a comer sus burritos y observando de reojo al sujeto de la máscara estando metido en la lectura de un libro de tamaño mediano, mientras cambiaba la pagina-Me vio directamente a los ojos-le susurro a Pony Head apartando la vista.

-¿Nos descubrió?-pregunto.

-Ni idea-contesto pero en ese momento una de las camareras se acerco a su mesa pasándoles la cuenta.

-Fueron 6 burritos y una jarra de cerveza en total, hace 15 monedas de cobre-dijo la camarera.

-¿Aceptan dinero hecho magia?-pregunto Star sacando su varita.

-No, señorita-indicando un letrero.

-Prohibida la creación de dinero con magia, prohibido el dinero en papel, las peleas, discusiones políticas y todo lo relacionado a la realeza-leyeron ambas.-Yo pago por ellas-intervino el sujeto de la máscara tomando la cuenta mientras ambas chicas intercambiaron una mirada mientras la mesera recibía el dinero.

-Gracias-dijeron ambas chicas viendo al desconocido salir del lugar.

 _ **En cuanto a la alta comisión de magia.**_

Todo había empezado con la llegada de un emisario al reino Butterfly por parte del los altos maestros interdimensionales e incluso la propia reina Moon tuvo la necesidad de llamar a una reunión de emergencia a la alta comisión de magia, donde la situación fue explicada con más claridad, tras solicitar ayuda para capturar a un grupo de asesinos y poner al tanto a la propia reina de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad, todo había cambiando a partir de ese día e incluso ahora en el festival una carta cambio toda la situación.

- _Para la alta comisión de magia, agradecemos su apoyo en la búsqueda de los fugitivos pero tenemos a uno de nuestros mejores cazadores en el festival esperamos la comprensión de esta situación, firma Erendin_ -termino de leer Hekappo.

-No me gusta esas palabras-dijo Moon.

-Reina Moon, ellos quieren venganza por la muerte de sus pupilos-comento Onmitraxus.

-Venganza o no, si permitimos estos actos pronto se tomaran más atribuciones de las correspondientes -dijo Rhombulus.

-Entonces ya sabemos que el asesino de los dos fugitivos, es ese tal cazador pero aún falta el ultimo-Moon al tomar la carta nuevamente repaso una segunda y tercera vez-¿alguna idea?-arrojando la carta al tacho de la basura.

-Ir en búsqueda del tercero-propuso Rhombulus.

-No podemos permitir que ellos tomen la justicia por sus propias manos-secundo Hekappo.

-Ellos a pesar de ser una organización dedicada a reunir artefactos u objetos de carácter históricos de las diversas dimensiones, no podemos pasar esto por alto-dijo Omitraxus.

-Primero piden ayuda y ahora se retratan, son peores que una solterona-comento Moon.

-Majestad, creo es tiempo de tomar cartas en el asunto-propuso Rhombulus.

-Concuerdo-secundo Hekappo.

-Si, es mejor capturar al último fugitivo nosotros mismos-comento Onmitraxus.

-Es tiempo de moverse-ordeno Moon.

 _ **De regreso al festival.**_

En principio solo debía mezclarse entre los asisten del festival y dar con los tres últimos asesinos de los pupilos pero al momento de ejecutar al segundo mercenario y de paso tomar un pequeño descanso en una taberna cercana, un encuentro inesperado había complicado todo.

-5 años sin vernos y aparece justo frente de mi- abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Desde que se había unido a la causa de los altos maestros dimensionales, una de las primeras enseñanzas inculcada fue dejar de lado sus inseguridades y todo aquello que pudiera perjudicar su mente o corazón al momento de realizar alguna misión, pero ahora todo en su interior era nuevamente un caos por completo.

-Apenas lo encuentre me iré de regreso a la academia- antes de hacer su siguiente movimiento el inevitable recuerdo de hace cinco años se le vino a la mente recordando las palabras de la princesa-te odio, eres alguien despreciable-fueron las palabras exactas.

Una simple sacudida de cabeza y volviendo a poner manos a la obra se movió por callejones, tejados, saltando una que otra pared hasta llegar a una concurrida avenida congestionada.-Oye tú-escucho al momento de girarse ambas princesas descendieron junto a él.-Genial, lo que faltaba-se dijo.

-Te fuiste sin poder darte las gracias-dijo la princesa Butterfly.

-Oye amigo-dijo Pony Head inspeccionándolo detenidamente-¿acaso nos conocemos?-pregunto.

-Sigue igual de fastidiosa-Marco por unos breves segundos estudio a las dos princesas, empezando por Pony Head que ahora era cinco veces más grande de la última vez, y en cuanto a la princesa pudo disimular su rubor gracias a la máscara-se ve hermosa-pensó en su interior.

-¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?-pregunto nuevamente Pony Head.

-No-contesto-digamos que tengo asunto más importante entre manos.

-Al menos podrías decirnos tu nombre-inquirió Star.

-Salamander- respondió Marco- que poco original pero al menos ese nombre me ha sacado de varios problemas-se dijo.

-Salamander, es un gusto soy Star Butterfly princesa de Mewni y mi amiga es la princesa Lilacia pero todos le dicen Pony Head.

-Un gusto-contesto.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde te diriges?-pregunto la princesa.

-Solo estoy disfrutando del festival- respondió.

-Oye Salamandra o como te llames, al menos ten la decencia de acompañarnos somos dos damas sin ninguna escolta-dijo Pony Head que miraba con cierta familiaridad al desconocido.

-Estoy algo ocupado-respondió alejándose de ellas.

 _ **Unos minutos después.**_

-Es un idiota y antisocial-exclamo Pony Head continuando el recorrido del festival.-Si tu lo dices- contesto- tiene razón, se me hizo algo familiar- pensó.

-Ya estas pensando nuevamente en Marco- riendo por lo iluminada que estaban las mejillas de su amiga.-Oye, deja en paz mis corazones-tratando de ocultar sus mejillas.

-Ni por Tom te pasaba eso-viendo el rostro furioso de Star-creo que me pase.

-Si, tonta por mis inseguridades lastime a Tom y antes de eso perdí a Marco, han pasado casi 5 años puede que este hasta muerto sin que yo lo sepa-alejándose de su amiga.

-¡STAR!-grito a lo lejos.

Durante su largo paseo a solas recordó lo sucedido con Marco, todo se había originado cuando su mejor amigo y escudero le confesó sus sentimientos un par de horas antes de la fiesta de primavera en el castillo, al oír tal confesión se quedo inmóvil frente a él hasta que pudo articular nuevamente las palabras.

* * *

-Te odio, eres alguien despreciable- viendo el rostro de Marco-vete de aquí, regresa a la tierra, eres un simple plebeyo y yo soy una futura reina debo estar con alguien de similar posición-fueron sus palabras.

Ni siquiera ella sabia la verdadera razón del porque dijo aquellas palabras, a los 17 años luego de una discusión con Tom sumando a su búsqueda por dar con Marco las cosas terminaron de la peor manera para ambos, el príncipe demoníaco al momento de aclarar de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

-Solo trato de ayudarte y estas muy delgada Star, te pasas horas y horas revisando cada mapa de las líneas dimensionales, no duermes, apenas comes-esperando una respuesta de su novia.-Debo encontrarlo, yo fui la culpable y la forma horrible como lo trate – respondió.

-Algunos han empezado hablar sobre tu obsesión e incluso se comenta que estas enamorado de él-le rostro.-Yo fui la culpable-dejando de lado sus mapas-si fuera así.

-¿Star?-pregunto confundido.

-Lo siento-respirando profundamente y mirando directamente al joven demonio- pensé volver a sentir lo mismo por ti pero tú no eres Marco, simplemente fuiste mi despecho para olvidarle.

-Es mentira-dijo Tom tratando de mantener la calma-nosotros hemos tenido esta relación por dos años y ahora me dice esto-. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Tom se había enclaustrado en su castillo e incluso en las reuniones de la realeza ambos jóvenes se emitan.

* * *

-Mátenlo- escucho acompañado de una explosión en ese momento.

 **En las afueras del festival.**

Del portal dimensional emergieron de el, un grupo de al menos 20 cazadores de segunda y tercera categoría liderados por una de las maestras más importante de la academia.

-Cazadores reconocimiento-ordeno Asami esperando la respuesta-Maestra-dijo uno de los cazadores de segunda categoría-dirección norte, veo explosiones y fuego-cediendo su catalejo.

-Maldita sea- viendo la situación al interior del festival- cazadores recuerden nuestras ordenes, dar apoyo al cazador de primera categoría Marco, nada de misericordia a los asesinos de los novicios y en lo posible evitar víctimas inocentes, si en el caso de los mercenarios cuenten con apoyo no duden en ejecutarlos-ordeno.

-Sí, maestra-gritaron al unisonó.-Avance- ordeno Asami.

 _ **En ese mismo momento.**_

-¿Qué demonios?-se pregunto Pony Head viendo el humo a la distancia-¡Lilacia!-girándose.- ¿Reina Moon?.

-¿Dónde está Star?-pregunto la reina seguida por el resto de la alta comisión.

-Ni idea-contesto. Mientras el fuego comenzaba a extenderse por la zona norte del festival-Iré a ver-dijo Onmitraxus alzándose hacia el cielo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Hekappo.-Mis entrañas dicen que pronto empeorara todo-comento Rhombulus.

Moon alzo el vuelo en dirección de Onmitraxus, al momento de ver la situación desde el aire. Todo estaba peor de lo que imaginaba.-Reina Moon-indico en dirección norte-alguien esta saltando desde los tejados esquivando los ataques de alguna especie de arma mágica-.

-El enviado especial de Erendin-viendo la batalla y las explosiones-¡Mama!- viendo a su hija Butterfly volando hacia ella.- ¿Cariño estas bien?-pregunto.

-Sí, pero debemos ayudarlo-dijo Star en tono de desesperación.-¿Ayudar?-pregunto Onmitraxus.

-A Salamander-indico.

 _ **En el corazón de la batalla.**_

-Mierda-se dijo al momento de refugiándose detrás de una mesa, al tratar de recuperar el aliento, las ráfagas de disparo continuaban sobre él tratando de determinar cuanto eran-deben ser unos 30 o quizas más, deben ser los glotones por el tipo de armas o tal vez las comadrejas rabiosas - al revisar su guantelete ajusto el mecanismo guardando la hoja inferior, revelando una hoja segunda de al menos 20 centímetros capaz de luchar contra una espada sin problema alguno.

Marco continuo revisando el resto de sus armas como su kukri recién afilado, un par de esferas de alquimia, unas cuantas cuchillas arrojadizas y por ultimo su bastón espada. Luego de comprobar todas sus armas se coloco su capucha respirando profundo.

-Bien-volviendo a respirar- es tiempo- se dijo. De un rápido movimiento miro sobre la mesa contando 3 figuras que portaban espadas a un lado y arcabuces en su manos apuntando en su dirección, tomo una de las esferas arrojandola en dirección de los sujetos que se iban acercando lentamente.

-Adiós- dijo Marco cubriéndose los oídos, en ese momento un fuerte estallido sacudió todo el lugar. Lo siguiente que supo fue carga contra un cuarto mercenario tomándolo por sorpresa, abriendo su cuello de par en par.-Entonces ese sujeto pidió ayuda a las comadrejas-viendo el emblema en las ropas de los caídos, al llegar a la pared, un rápido vistazo en dirección de la calle principal viendo un enorme cañón que estaba apuntando en su dirección.

-Escucha imbécil, puedes rendirte estamos superándote en número y armas-dijo el líder de los ojos muertos y detrás suyo estaba su objetivo-vamos niño es tiempo de rendirse-dijo él.-Igor el astuto, eres un asesino de niños y al final de esta día tu cabeza ira directo a las manos del maestro Erendin-contesto.

Igor el astuto provenía de una dimensión de nombre Tenebris, unos de los lugares más peligrosos habitado por seres muy parecidos a los humanos con la diferencia de someterse a extraños experimentos e implantes mecánicos, Igor era un hombre si se pudiera llamarse como tal, un sujeto calvo, de piel grises, ojos negros, en vez de su brazo derecho llevaba uno mecánico, vestido con ropas desgatadas y sucias e incluso tenia implantando un ojo biónico.-Veamos quien termina sin la cabeza niño-grito Igor.

-Seguro-se dijo escuchando el siguiente movimiento de sus enemigos- cien monedas de oro quien traiga su cabeza- rugió Igor.

Las comadrejas rabiosas empezaron su avance observando a sus pies una segunda esfera liberando una especie de humo blanco, cubriendo por completo el área, el primero de ellos cayó al suelo luego de ser atravesado, por el cuello con una cuchilla arrojadiza, rápidamente cargo sobre el segundo tomándolo por sorpresa siguiendo por el tercero tratando de quitarle el arcabuz pero un cuarto y quinto mercenario corrieron en ayuda de su compañero.

-Queda poco humo-se dijo apuñalando rápidamente al tercero pero el cuarto fue tomado por escudo, mientras el quinto disparo percatándose de su error.-¡sorpresa!-dijo Marco matando al quinto clavando su espada en el corazón. En aquel momento el humo se había disipado por completo quedando rodeado pero al buscar a Igor este había desaparecido, al verse superado y a punto de ser acribillado, el ataque de sus camaradas lo salvo en el ultimo instante.

-Ve por Igor-ordeno la maestra Asami.- regresare con su cabeza-contesto, de un salto se subió a un barril escalando en dirección del tejado donde diviso a Igor junto a los restantes comadrejas hacia el norte.

 _ **Mientras.**_

Onmitraxus llevaba sobre él a Hekappo y Rhombulus siguiendo a Moon, Pony Head y Star que guiaba a todos ellos.-Estamos cerca-dijo Star.

-Sí pero el fuego ya ceso-indico Moon.

Los seis al estar a pocos metros vieron a Salamander corriendo por los tejados, la princesa Butterfly descendió en su dirección pero al verlo sin su máscara y con la capucha, no pudo dar crédito de lo que estaba viendo.-¡¿Marco?!- quedando sin palabras.

-Lo sabía por eso se me hizo familiar- comento Pony Head al igual que la alta comisión de magia quedaron pasmado por ver al castaño después de tanto tiempo.

-Star-dijo Moon acercándose a su hija-debemos seguirlo luego tendran tiempo de hablar.

-Si- contesto ella continuando con la persecución- está vivo- disimulando su sonrisa.

Todos ellos vieron como perseguía a un sujeto con una prótesis de metal tratando de huir del festival pero de un salto el castaño, salto por los aires disparando de su guantelete un gancho conectado a un cable empezando a deslizarse por el camino.

-Increíble-dijo Hekappo.-Pero es un cazador de Erendin-dijo Rhombulus.-Eso no importa, debemos ayudarlo-dijo Moon.

 _ **Plaza central del festival.**_

Cuando el portal se abrió un grupo de 15 caballeros montados en guerricornios guiados por el propio River se hicieron presentes para dar apoyo a la alta comisión en caso de algún imprevisto pero la impaciencia del rey y sus caballeros fueron de inmediato a prestar su ayuda.

-Esto parece un verdadero manicomio-dijo River viendo a los asistentes del lugar corriendo en todas direcciones buscando refugio.-¿Majestad?-pregunto Lady Whotsits.

-El humo viene de ese lugar, entonces debemos dirigirnos a ese punto-indico River viendo a la nueva porta estandarte y nuevo caballero del reino-Lady Higgs iras junto a mi-ordeno.-Sera todo un honor majestad-contesto la hizo sonar el cuerno de guerra, el grupo avanzo rápidamente a todo galope en dirección de donde provenía el humo.

-Mierda, tengo un extraño presentimiento de todo esto pero a la vez, creo que mi día se alegrara de algún modo - al continuar su marcha se abrieron paso por la calle principal siendo victoriados por los asistente del cabo de unos minutos se toparon con una verdadera carnicería.

-Alto-grito River observando a los cazadores y la maestra Asami masacrando sin piedad alguna a los mercenarios suplicando por sus vidas.-Están dementes-alzo la voz Lady Whotsists.

-Esto es personal- contesto la maestra Asami dejando de lado a uno de ellos.

-Personal o no, están pidiendo clemencia- dijo River.

-¿Clemencia?-bufo la maestra- la misma que pidieron los novicios, cuando fueron golpeados y las atrocidades que sufrieron.

River se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, recordando la noticia de la muerte del grupo de novicios.-¿Majestad?-preguntaron los caballeros.-Solo eran niños- hablo en voz alta.

-Niños de apenas 10 años- dijo Asami-nuestro enviado especial se fue por allá siendo seguido por la alta comisión de magia-indicando el camino.

-Avancemos-ordeno River dejando atrás a los cazadores mientras terminaban su tarea- ¿somos mejores o peores que ellos?- se pregunto continuando en dirección de las afueras del festival.

 _ **En las afueras del festival.**_

Cuando Marco descendió del imponente Onmitraxus, Igor y el resto de los mercenarios de las comadrejas rabiosas.-Ellos son míos-dijo Marco abriéndose paso.

-Marco- dijo Star cortando el paso-dime, ¿al menos dime, si tu mataste al restos de los mercenarios?-pregunto.

-Si- castaño se planteo frente a su objetivo, viendo al resto de los mercenarios apuntándolo directamente al corazón y la cabeza.-Esto se acabo-dijo Marco.

-Mataste a cada uno de mis guerreros, me pregunto cómo alguien tan joven pudo vencernos-dijo Igor.-Solo quiero tu cabeza-contesto. Alzo su brazo mecanizado transformándolo en un cañón.-También poseo otras habilidades-mostrándose confiando y emitiendo un aura de energía que al verlo la alta comisión de magia quedaron en silencio.

-Interesante-dijo Marco comenzando a emitir una aura de color rojo.

 _ **En ese momento.**_

-No puede ser- dijo Moon mientras el aura de Marco empezaba a lanzar fuego.

-De saber que esto se pondría candente, unas frituras o palomitas de maíz. ¿No estarían mal?- dijo Pony Head.

La princesa Butterfly vio al castaño cargar contra Igor esquivando sus ataques, en cuanto a las comadrejas rabiosas trataban de dar con su objetivo.-Es realmente bueno- interrumpió River seguido por los caballeros-Marco mi muchacho, ¿Qué te paso?- se pregunto.

-Ahora es un cazador de primera categoría- interrumpió la maestra Asami-cazadores de segunda y tercera categoría, aprenda de esta oportunidad y vean como unos de los mejores estudiantes de la academia maneja toda la situación-indico.

-El mejor estudiante-se dijo Star.

Marco conjuro un ataque de fuego, lanzando en dirección de las comadrejas rabiosas que al ver la escena dejaron sus armas al igual que su líder y de paso Igor el astuto quedaba a su suerte.

 _ **En ese instantes.**_

-Cobardes-dijo Igor esquivando el ataque.

-Suficiente de juegos-dijo Marco tomando distancia. Pronunciando un par de palabras en un extraño idioma surgiendo a sus pies un círculo con marcas rúnicas, en cuanto a Igor empezó a cargar su cañón, al levantar el vuelo concentrado rápidamente toda la magia en sus manos.

-Si va ser de un golpe necesitare toda la magia posible y quizás caiga agotado- al reunir la magia en sus manos lanzo finalmente el hechizo- Símbolo del fuego: lanzallamas del dragón rojo-dijo y viendo por última vez aquel mercenario de nombre Igor desaparecer en medio de las llamas dejando solo un trozo de metal al rojo vivo y el polvo de su ser, desapareciendo en medio del viento.

Lo último que vio antes de caer rendido contra la tierra fue a la maestra Asami acercándose.

-Bien hecho cazador de primera categoría.

* * *

Al despertar vio a su alrededor varios rostros familiares que no había visto en casi 5 años.-Tiempo si verlos-dijo desde la alta comisión de magia hasta los caballeros de Mewni, en especial vio de reojo a Star-5 años-se dijo.

-Estás loco, muchacho-comento River.

-La última vez que te vimos eras un enano-comento Hekappo.

-¡Whoa!, esos movimientos fueron increíbles-dijo Pony Head.

-Tranquilo estas entre amigos ahora-dijo seguir recibiendo el saludo del resto de los presentes, Star y Marco quedaron observándose por unos instantes.

-Hola Salamander-dijo algo nerviosa la princesa.

-Princesa-con un simple gesto de cabeza buscando por los alrededores a sus compañeros-¿Dónde está la maestra Asami?-pregunto.

-Apenas venciste a ese sujeto, tomaron sus restos y te dejaron estos-dijo Rhombulus entregando un bolso al castaño.

-Gracias- contesto abriéndolo y revisando su contenido-ropas, un sombrero de copa nueva, algunos cuchillos arrojadizos, un par de esferas de alquimia, ¡Instrucciones!- exclamo tomando el pergamino y leyendo sus nuevas órdenes- _Viaja a Tenebris luego llega al pueblo del pantano, espera a un hombre llamado Hal, te proporcionara una embarcación y viaja a la ciudad capital, visita al viejo curador del museo, te debe entregar un ejemplar de un libro con el título de Eibon y ten cuidado, ellos están detrás de ti-_ terminaba de leer.-¿Supongo que iras a otra misión?-pregunto Moon.

-Si-contesto continuando la revisión de la maleta-monedas de tenebris y algunas hierbas medicinales-termino.

Al levantar la vista observo a Moon, River, Pony Head, Star e incluso a Hekappo con una mirada de tristeza.-Debemos suponer que así es tu vida- dijo River pasándose la mano por su nuca.

-Sí, cumplir misiones regresar a la academia, entrenar, charla con los demás miembros y maestros por ultimo volver a embarcarse en una misión-contesto.

Marco tomo sus ropas nuevas dejando a un lado las viejas quedando solamente en bóxer las mujeres presentes apartaron un poco su vista para darle algo de privacidad, se coloco sus pantalones negros, camisa blanca, un chalequillo de color gris, una corbata roja, su abrigo rojo con el símbolo en la espalda de la sankofa y una hombrera que caía una capa de color escarlata, se coloco su guantelete, el cinturón con todas sus herramientas agregando las esferas de alquimia, cuchillos arrojadizos, las hierba medicinales y por ultimo su kukri e incinerando sus viejas ropas con un conjuro de fuego.

Al ver nuevamente a la princesa Butterfy se acerco a ella quedando a un par de centímetros de distancia.-Fue un gusto verte-dijo Marco sin recibir una respuesta por parte de la princesa.

-Oye, apestorpe al menos trata de escribir-dijo Pony Head.-Es algo difícil pero veré si puedo hacerlo-respondió al seguir su camino recordó las tijeras que pertenecieron a Igor y sus mercenarios entregándolas a Hekappo-Son tuyas-.

-Gracias y te ves mejor esbelto, va mejor contigo en vez de los músculos-comento Hekappo.

Al seguir su camino cruzo mirada con Onmitraxus, Rhombulus y algunos caballeros lo observaron en silencio.-Oye deberías venir a entrenar con nosotros-dijo Higgs.

-Veo que al fin eres caballero-respondió Marco chocando los puños con la pelirroja.

-Cuídate Marco-dijo River dándole un abrazo.-Marco, trata hacernos una visita han sido casi 5 años-dijo Moon.

-Lo hare- Marco al tomar sus tijeras miro sobre sus hombros a Star que estaba charlando con Pony Head-¿una reprimenda?-se pregunto.

Al abrir el portal miro por ultimo vez a lo que habían sido su familia pero el crujir del suelo lo tomo por sorpresa y siendo empujado hacia el portal en el momento que fue abrazado por la princesa Butterfly.

-Yo iré contigo- atravesando el portal en dirección de Tenebris.

* * *

 _ **En alguna dimensión desconocida.**_

-Reúnanse-ordeno viendo a tres sombras que se materializaban frente a él- ¿solo quedamos nosotros cuatro?- pregunto.

-Sí pero antes éramos 8, todo por culpa de ese mocoso de la tierra- contesto un segundo.

-Les recuerdo- intervino una tercera voz-su poder crece cada día, Asami le revelo los secretos del fuego y también tiene el sello-.

-Desde que apareció nos ha traído solo problemas- replico el último de ellos.

El primero de ellos levanto la mano en señal de silencio.

-Es verdad que su poder es inmenso pero no debemos olvidar la promesa que hicimos a nuestros hermanos caídos de vengarnos, ese Marco Díaz ha sido un problema desde el día que se convirtió cazador, tras los últimos 3 años ha estropeado cada plan para llegar a nuestra meta.

-¿Dónde se dirige?-pregunto uno de ellos.-A Tenebris-contesto.

-Entonces Tenebris será su tumba-dijeron los tres restantes.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo y ahora un análisis.**_

 _ **Como vimos Marco revelo una nueva habilidad, ahora con el poder del fuego veremos más de acción pero será medido el uso de la habilidad.**_

 _ **Otro punto es la alta comisión de magia ya conocemos sus función y la academia de los altos maestro dimensionales su misión básicamente cumple una función de ser arqueólogos, historiadores, científicos, reunir libros o piezas de artes de las diversas dimensiones para ponerlo a disposición de todos aquellos que quieran aprender y ampliar sus horizontes, en esto la alta comisión de magia le molesta por cómo actúan y sus cazadores que deambulan por las diversas dimensiones siendo rivales directos.**_

 _ **Los rangos de la academia va de la siguiente manera de mayor a menor.**_

 _ **-Altos maestros-(Erendin es la máxima autoridad se considera la máxima autoridad que lo asiste un consejo de altos maestros formando el consejo).**_

 _ **-Maestros-(Asami es una maestra que ronda los 35 años y proviene de una dimensión equivalente a los que oriente, tiene los rasgo típico de una mujer del Japón).**_

 _ **-Cazadores-(De primera a cuarta categoría; cado uno de ellos cumple diversas misiones según la necesidades pero solo hay 20 cazadores de primera categoría más es uno de ellos, alcanzan el grado tras años de estudio y entrenamiento, Marco logro el grado con 20 años lo común es casi a los 30 años).**_

 _ **-Novicios y los iniciados-(Ambos están en la escala más baja por lo general la edad de ingreso está entre los 7 a 12 años, la mayor parte del tiempo se lo pasan estudiando y entrenando la mayor parte del tiempo) sobre como Marco ingreso a la academia se rebelara en el próximo capítulo cuando tenga cierta charla.**_

 _ **Lo siguiente y más importante ya hemos visto a los enemigos de Marco pronto entraran en acción por tu ultimo el siguiente voces del futuro será un poco más romántico.**_

 _ **Eso es todo cualquier duda que surja me lo pueden decir por reviews o pm pero no hago spoiler, eso es todo espero que lo disfrutaran, cuídense y recuerden Amor y Paz.**_

 _ **Posdata: la imagen en mi perfil y al igual que la portada del fic por unas semanas pertenece a genzoman de deviart, todos los derechos reservados y agradezco el permitirme ocupar la imagen y desde ya les presento a la antagonista del fic.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola queridos lectores me da gusto saludarlos en este nuevo capítulo, espero que sus vidas sigan como de la mejor posible, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo del fic y nuevamente es otro capítulo de voces del futuro.**_

 _ **Este capítulo sabremos el pasado de Marco y Star del futuro lo que tuvieron afrentar, comprendo que estas líneas temporales sean complicadas pero en el siguiente capítulo volveremos a la línea del Marco y Star del pasado con sus yo del futuro, realmente son algo confusas pero ese es el punto divertirse ahora los reviews.**_

 _ **Sugar: En este capítulo de voces del futuro y los siguientes ambos irán hablando de sus sentimientos y experiencias, pero incluso Marco ha visto más de las dimensiones y Star al quedarse en Mewni, veremos el crecimiento personal de cada a lo que son en la historia centra.**_

 _ **19 windermor: En ambas líneas temporales veremos más cosas sorprendentes, en cuanto a las personalidades que le doy a los personajes siempre trato que mantenga cierta esencia pero a la vez me doy esa libertad que permite la escritura de ver el aspecto más intimo de cada personaje eso incluye a los que agrego de mi propia autoría.**_

 _ **Bien queridos ahora el capitulo y al final hablare un poco más de a la academia, Tenebris y de la villana de turno, comenzamos.**_

* * *

 **Voces Del Futuro III: Hace 5 años.**

Había llegado el momento de confesar todo de una sola vez. Aquella decisión la medito desde hace un par de meses tras el Stump Day y sumando a los malos tratos de algunos caballeros, escuderos y sirvientes incluida la propia princesa.

-Todo listo-se dijo comprobando por última vez su vestuario y saliendo en dirección del punto de reunión. En el momento que llego al lugar de la cita, llevaba entre sus manos un ramo de flores de diversos tipos y tratando de controlar sus nervios.

-Respira y exhala- se decía una y otra vez.

-¡¿Marco!?-exclamo la princesa acercándose.

-Aquí vamos-se dijo sonriendo tímidamente-Hola Star-contesto.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto- sabes que en unas horas será el baile de primavera y mi cabello no es nada de facil peinar-mirando con sorpresa el ramo de flores y apenas comprendiendo lo que sucedia.

-Si, lo se-contesto-ten son para ti-dijo Marco depositando con mucho cuidado el ramo de flores entre las manos de la princesa.

-Gracias-contesto algo confundida-¿ A que se debe?-pregunto.

-Quiero decirte algo-respirando profundo.

-¿Marco?-dijo Star.-No creo entender lo que sucede.

-Veras-mirando directamente a la princesa- al principio me costo asumirlo pero me di cuenta que he desarrollado cierto sentimientos por ti, o en otras palabras estoy enamorado de ti, Star-termino sintiendo el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-...

-¿Star?-pregunto.

-T…..-con una expresión sombría-te…-. Arrojando el ramo de flores al suelo.

-¿Star?-pregunto nuevamente.-Te odio-escucho finalmente.-te odio- retumbo en su cabeza viendo a Star en ese momento.

-Te odio, Marco-escucho una vez más.-Estoy con Tom-fue nuevamente su respuesta.

-Star-dijo Marco.

-Cállate-alzando la voz.-Quiero que te calles-diciendo nuevamente.

-Pero-interrumpiendo a la princesa-Te odio, eres alguien despreciable- viendo el rostro de Marco-vete de aquí, regresa a la tierra, eres un simple plebeyo y yo soy una futura reina debo estar con alguien de similar posición-fueron sus palabras.

-Yo solo-trato de decir a la princesa- solo piensas en ti-mordiéndose el labio inferior- recuerdas mi confesión frente a todos los chicos de la academia-inquirió ella esperando la respuesta.

-Star-dijo una vez más.

-Marco, el día que te fuiste de regreso a la tierra solo ignoraste lo que sucedió esa noche, luego me decías sobre tus citas con Jackie pasando por alto lo que yo sentía-trataba de detenerse pero era necesario decir aquello en ese momento-ahora vienes a decir que estas enamorado de mi, cuando solo pensabas en tu felicidad y solo debía quedarme parada verte ser feliz-rugió y tratando de no romper en llanto. En aquel momento Marco trato de enlazar sus manos con la de Star pero ella lo repelió de inmediato sin la necesidad de magia.

-Eres despreciable al final y al cabo-contesto.-Cuando regresaste, hiciste que todo se volviera mas difícil pero ya he decido con quien quiero estar- sonriendo amargamente y tratando de no quebrarse frente a él.

-Star-trato que lo escuchara por todos los medios-solo piensas en ti, ahora soy el premio de consuelo tuyo-viendo como Marco empezaba a retroceder.

-Soy un idiota, realmente la lastime-se dijo tratando de acercarse- no puedo revertir el tiempo pero al menos dame la oportunidad de reparar todo el daño causado-rogando.

-Callate-dijo Star-¿crees que es así de fácil?-pregunto.

-Star, yo te amo y siento que tú compartes el mismo sentimiento-dijo Marco.

\- Te odio, eres alguien despreciable- viendo el rostro de Marco-vete de aquí, regresa a la tierra, eres un simple plebeyo y yo soy una futura reina debo estar con alguien de similar posición- dijo por segunda vez- Yo no te amo y largo de mi reino.

-Siempre hemos estado juntos y hemos pasado por muchas cosas-replico una vez más.

-Tú elegiste- recordando lo sucedido en el cementerio cuando Ludo robo el libro y a Glossaryck- tus sentimientos no valen nada para mí, yo solo amo a Tom y ahora largo de vista para siempre-tomando el ramo de flores que destruyo con sus propias manos. En el momento de quedar a solas,cayo de rodillas mirando las flores y mirándose a si mismo sintiendo que su corazón era aplastado por sus propias decisiones, ese peso sobre sus hombros lo destruyeron finalmente.

-Todo fue por culpa de mis decisiones-se dijo.

 _ **Una semana después.**_

Tras ser rechazo y con el corazón roto había tomado la decisión de irse para siempre de Mewni, al reunir sus pocas pertenencias y sin despedirse de nadie, solo emprendió rumbo en dirección desconocida atravesando el portal, llegando hasta una dimensión muy similar al salvaje oeste pero habitados por animales antropomorfos. E incluso consiguió un empleo en una taberna local dirigida por un puerco espín de nombre Gerry, que lo acogió de inmediato al momento de solicitar el empleo.

-Chico, lleva esto a la mesa 7-ordeno Gerry.

-Si-contesto Marco cargando una bandeja con algunos tragos y bocadillos-milagro, son las 9 de la noche y ninguna pelea-. Al entregar el pedido y recibiendo unas pocas monedas de parte de los comensales, se acerco nuevamente al enorme puerco espín.-Señor Gerry-dijo Marco.

-Si, Marco-contesto.

-Son las 9 de la noche-indicando el reloj.

-Puedes tomarte un descanso- respondió su jefe.-recuerda que a las 10 debes estar de vuelta.

-Gracias- dejando la bandeja de lado y quitándose el delantal. Caminando en dirección de la cocina y saliendo de ella hacia la parte trasera del establecimiento.

Desde el primer momento en que entro a trabajar para Gerry había recibido un trato adecuado e incluso varios clientes y colaboradores del lugar se gano la simpatía de ellos e incluso los oficiales de la ley como criminales en ocasiones le proponía unirse a ellos. Para facilitarle las cosas se le proporciono una pequeña cabaña con todo lo necesario desde una cama cómoda hasta un baño privado.

Tras entrar en la habitación y guardar en una pequeña caja de madera el dinero de su turno, se recostó por unos instantes mirando hacia el vació.

-Ya es una semana- se dijo volteándose en dirección de la pared-solo me fui, ni un adiós o carta, simplemente me fui como llegue sin ser extrañado- al quedarse inmóvil en la cama trato de acomodarse en distintas direcciones tratando de dormir unos minutos pero el recuerdo de ser rechazado seguía vivo en su mente y más claro como nunca antes.

-Te odio- recordando por completo la escena.

 _ **Dos días después.**_

Todo comenzó como de costumbre, los clientes iban y venia, tomar pedidos, servir, limpiar el piso, detener un par de peleas e incluso vaciar las escupideras, pero en aquella tarde el negocio iba más lento de lo normal o demasiado lento de lo usual.

-¿Señor Gerry?, una pregunta-dijo Marco.

-Si-contesto.

-Agradezco su buen trato y voto de confianza pero al menos quiero saber la razón de sujetar este ovillo de lana-dijo Marco acomodándose como pudo en el banquillo.

-El tejer me relaja y eres el único con manos pequeños-contesto.

-De acuerdo- mirando los alrededores.

-¿Entonces quien fue?-pregunto.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo confundido.

-¡La chica que rompió tu corazón!- exclamo el puerco espín.

-No quiero hablar de eso-evadiendo la afirmación de Gerry.

-Sea lo que te hizo, debes seguir adelante pero tal vez deberías regresar a casa-comento Gerry revisando el tejido.

-Podría regresar a mi dimensión pero incluso en mi hogar fui un patán con mis padres, amigos y la chica que fue mi novia-contesto.

-Aún eres joven y los padres están dispuesto a perdonar lo que sea, excepto si dejas la escuela de leyes y te dedicas administrar una lugar de mala muerte-comento riendo.

-Regresar a casa-se dijo y ponderando aquella posibilidad, en aquel momento el sonido de la campana de la entrada principal retumbo en sus oídos, sacándolo de su pequeña reflexión interna -¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Marco viendo a dos figuras encapuchadas entrando en el lugar.

-Problemas-contesto guardando su tejido-yo me encargo-le dijo a Marco tomando su delantal.

-Hola Gerry-dijo uno de los encauchados.

-Rook y Robin, tiempo sin verlos-contesto Gerry tratando de mantener la calma.-Tranquilo solo queremos comer y beber algo-intervino la segunda voz resultando ser femenina.

El castaño que estaba en junto, observo detenidamente a los extraños y en particular los guanteletes que portaban cada uno notando una hoja oculta en ellos. Cruzando en ese instante la mirada con uno de los encapuchados.

-¿Y el mocoso?-pregunto Rook.

-Soy Marco-presentándose.

-Es un gusto-dijo Robin con una suave voz.

-Es mi nuevo camarero-dijo finalmente Gerry temblando de miedo.

-¿Eres terrestre?-pregunto nuevamente Rook.

-Si-contesto- ¿y tú debes serlo igual que yo?-devolviendo la pregunta.

-Mocoso astuto-dijo revolviendo el cabello de Marco.-Gerry, cerveza y la especialidad de la casa-dijo Robin siendo seguida por Rook a una de las mesas.

 _ **Esa misma noche.**_

Gerry le explico que aquel hombre y mujer,era mejor hacerse a un lado de ellos y continuar la vida sin mayor complicaciones. En principio apenas pudo comprender ese extraño temor pero al llegar los clientes después de una ardua jornada de trabajo bajo el intenso sol, entendió de mejor forma lo que estaba sucediendo. Aparentemente ellos eran alguna especie de mercenarios a sueldos e incluso se le comento que eran asesinos profesionales.

Pero aquel llamado Rook había exigido que fuera su camarero el resto de la noche.-Entonces una orden de cerveza, alitas de pollos con salsa agridulce, escorpiones fritos y de postre puré de piña-anotando toda la orden en su libreta.- ¿Algo más?- pregunto.

-Si-dijo Rook.- ¿Cómo un chico terrestre termino en un basurero como este?- hablando en voz baja mientras se acomodaba la capucha.

-Es una larga historia- fue su respuesta.

-En resumen, una chica te rompió el corazón- fue el veredicto de Robin.- No seas cruel con el chico- escucho por parte de Rook.

-Disculpen, debo ir por sus pedidos- indico, en el momento de alejarse de la mesa fue detenido por Rook nuevamente.-Marco, ten-arrojando a sus manos una moneda.

-Gracias-dijo el castaño.- está limpia- estudiando la moneda, completamente en blanco sin alguna letra o figura acuñada en ella.

Tras entregar la orden a los recién llegados de la tarde, siendo las 9 en punto de la noche. Se dirigió como todas las noches a descansar en su pequeña habitación y recostándose, en su recorrido por el mundo de Morfeo. El recuerdo de su confesión se hacia una vez más presente, sentía como su corazón y alma se quemaban.

-Duele.-Te odio.-No, me hagas esto.-Te odio- escucho una vez.- Tus decisiones tienen pesos, Marco- despertando con un frió sudor por todo el cuerpo.

-Entonces-dijo una figura saliendo de las sombras.- ¿Qué decisión vas a tomar?-pregunto.

-Oye-dijo.- este lugar es mi habitación y es privado- colocándose en pie sintiendo bajo su mentón un frió objeto metálico que recorría su cuello en ese instante.

-Tranquilo-escucho en su oído.- Solo queremos hablar, niño bonito.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto.

-Charlar- fue la respuesta de Rook.

-¿Tienes la moneda?-pregunto Robin.

-Si.

-Muéstrame la moneda.

-Esta sin acuñar-extrayendo la moneda de su bolsillo. Rook al acercarse en dirección de Marco tomo la moneda entre sus manos revisándola detenidamente y regresándola.

-Mírala con más atención- le indico.

-Solo es una moneda sin acuñar- contesto pero de todas formas obedeció dócilmente la orden. Por unos segundos la moneda se mantuvo sin cambio.- Nada-dijo.

-Toma la moneda y concentra todo tus pensamientos, sentimientos o mejor dicho has que la moneda sea un reflejo de tu persona- intervino Robin.

-La moneda sea un reflejo de mí-se dijo.

-Hazlo-ordeno nuevamente Rook.

Marco al tomar con su mano derecha la mano se concentro en ella canalizando todo su ser, cada pensamiento, recuerdo, sensación e incluso dolor y alegría, sintió una extraña calidez en su mano comenzando a extenderse por todo el cuerpo y mente.

-Bien-dijo Rook.

-Así se hace-dijo Robin.

-¿Qué es esta sensación?- se pregunto.

-Abre los ojos-dijo Rook.

Y en el momento que Marco abrió los ojos la moneda se había transformado en una sortija de algún extraño metal que nunca antes había visto en su vida.-Un nuevo hermano- comento Rook quitándose la capucha revelando bajo ella el rostro de un hombre de cabello negro corto, piel levemente bronceada, con algunas cicatrices .- Rook solo es mi seudónimo que ocupo, mi nombre es Geralt.- presentándose.

-Yo soy Selena- revelando bajo la capucha una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos azules, de expresión gentil.- pero es sorprende encontrar a un terrestre en este lugar-comento guardando su arma.

-Fue una larga historia-contesto nuevamente.- Pero díganme, ¿ustedes quiénes son?-pregunto.

Geralt y Selena le explicaron a Marco pertenecen a una orden que exploraba y reunían diversos objetos de las dimensiones conocidos como los altos maestros interdimensionales, dirigidos por el maestro Erendin que los guiaba para cumplir su misión de recolectar en un solo lugar todo el conocimiento y compartirlo libremente.

-¡Whoa!-dijo Marco.-¿Cómo entro en todo?-pregunto.

-En ocasiones encontramos a jóvenes como tú, con ciertas habilidades mágicas para ser parte del grupo, los educamos, entrenamos y recorren las dimensiones cumpliendo misiones. Claro está si acceden de manera voluntario-contesto Selena.

-Marco-dijo Geralt.- No podemos obligarte ni mucho llevarte a la fuerza, pero ya no eres un niño y puedes decidir por ti. Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros o quedarte aquí, es tu elección-.

-Recorrer las dimensiones y vivir aventuras- se dijo.- es tentador-.

-Si en parte- dijo Selena.- pero seguimos una causa mayor, algo importante para los demás. En ocasiones debemos pelear o matar por un bien mayor. Es algo complicado pero todo es para un mejor futuro.

-Matar-sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda.-Eso va contra todos mis principios.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Geralt.-¿Que decisión tomas?- extendiendo su mano.

* * *

 _ **Tres meses después, dimensión de Mewni.**_

En el momento de recostarse en su cama, un extraño dolor en su corazón había comenzando a manifestarse hace unos meses, no importara lo que hiciera, o donde fuera, ese dolor en su pecho iba consumiéndola cada día en ocasiones despertaba en medio de la noche sudando y temblando como si algún sentimiento reprimido quisiera salir a flote.

-¿Qué me pasa?-se pregunto girándose en todas direcciones.- me duele como nunca- al ponerse de pie, se coloco su bata y pantuflas saliendo de la habitación en dirección norte del castillo. Tras unos minutos de subir y bajar algunas escaleras se planto frente a la puerta estudiándola detenidamente.- ¿Que hago aquí?- se pregunto en ese instante.

Apenas tuvo noción de sus acciones entre estar parada frente a la puerta y recostarse en la cama envuelta en una hoodie roja.

-Él se fue de Mewni, ya no es mi problema pero solo aquí puedo sentirme en paz-comenzando a quedarse dormida,pero inesperadamente comenzó a ser acosada por alguna clase de sueño o una premonición pero habían sombras, voces, y muerte por doquier.

-Debe morir-escucho.-Debe morir- escucho una segunda vez y sucesivamente hasta que una voz dijo.- Solo deseo verla por última vez antes de verse a si misma cubierta por sangre y rodeada de fuego mientras una sombra devoraba a Marco por completo.

-Tu corazón y alma son míos- dijo la sombra y riendo de forma macabra.

-¡NOOO!-fue el grito que la saco de aquel extraño sueño y con el corazón agitado comenzando a llorar en la más absoluta soledad.

* * *

La maestra Asami era la encarga de entrenar y evaluar en el aspecto físico de los estudiantes de la academia de los altos maestro interdimensionales.

-Bien-dijo observando a sus pupilos.- 100 sentadillas más- tomando asiento frente a ellos y bebiendo una taza de té. Marco ya cumplía tres meses al interior de la academia tras aceptar la propuesta de Geralt y Selena. Tras un viaje de al menos dos semanas con ellos y un entrenamiento básico supervisado por el propio Geralt. El alto maestro y líder de la academia Erendin lo sometió a una evaluación especial aprobando sin muchas dificultades.

En principio Marco no tenia muy claro su motivación pero tras pasar algunas semanas observando los ir y venir de los cazadores de primera a cuarta categoría, empezó a entender que estaba en lugar al servicio de los todos los seres dimensionales y no para fines egoísta, su misión era simple y sencilla reunir todo el conocimiento de las diversas culturas y civilizaciones de cada lugar y permitir aquellos en busquedad del conocimiento acceder a ello sin restricción alguna.

-100- se dijo terminando la secuencia de entrenamiento.

-Bien estudiantes- dijo Asami.- Pueden retirarse, exceptuando por ti, Marco-indico. el castaño escucho las palabras de animo de resto de sus compañeros esperando hasta quedar a solas con su maestra.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto.

-Si-dijo sirviendo una segunda taza de té.- Veras, ya has cumplido esta parte del entrenamiento y ahora deberás presentarte con el maestro Arno y con los chicos de tu edad.- concluyo.

-¿Qué significa?- pregunto confundido.

-Felicidades, recibiste una promoción y algunos maestros creemos que de seguir así, pronto serás cazador de cuarta o tercera categoría- bebiendo un poco de té.- Pero claro mientras sigas con la misma motivación y ganas, e incluso tengo entendido que tienes algo de problemas con la alquimia.- comento la maestra.

-No se que decir-mostrándose emocionado.- Pronto seré cazador, como Geralt y Selena.- se dijo.

-Recuerda no debes perder esa motivación, ya estas algo retrasado por llegar tarde. En comparación al resto de los estudiantes- observando la felicidad del castaño.-Vaya sin duda tiene un gran potencial, no seria raro que fuera cazador de primera categoría antes de los 25 años.- apurando el té.

-¿Cuando comienzo con el maestro Arno?—pregunto.

-Mañana a primera hora pero te recomiendo llegar antes para presentarte formalmente con el resto de sus compañeros y no hagas enojar al maestro Arno, no es tan paciente como yo-entregando a Marco un nuevo conjunto de ropa compuesto de una camisa de lino blanca, pantalones azules y un pergamino que certificaba su avance.- compartiendo de cierta forma la felicidad de Marco.

-Gracias, maestra- dándole un abrazo de forma impulsiva.

-Por favor no me toques-dijo Asami.

-Lo siento- sin poder quitar la sonrisa de felicidad.- gracias por sus enseñanzas- realizando una reverencia.

En el momento de retirarse a su habitación la figura de una chica de su edad paso frente a sus ojos en dirección del bosque de bambú que estaba a pocos metros de la arena entrenamiento.

-No puede ser- se dijo.

-Regreso- comento Asami mostrándose algo nerviosa.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto a su maestra viendo como los nervios se apoderaban de la mujer.- Maestra Asami- dijo una vez más.

-Alguien muy peligroso-contesto.

 _ **Esa misma noche.**_

A pesar de las advertencias de la maestra Asami, los comentarios de los estudiantes e incluso el cocinero de la academia le aconsejaron alejarse de aquella chica de cabello negro como las plumas de un cuervo.

-Por donde- caminando en la más absoluta oscuridad en búsqueda de ella.- Solo se parecen de espalda, pero realmente son diferente- en el momento de verla no pudo evitar recordar a la princesa Butterfly exceptuando por el largo cabello negro que caía por su espalda.

-¿Quién eres?- voltearse encontrándose de frente con la chica que lo estudiaba de pies a cabeza.-Soy Marco Díaz-contesto.

-Eres el nuevo chico, el que trajo Geralt y Selena. Pero dime que buscas en este lugar-inquirió la chica caminando.

-Solo quería hablar contigo-alcanzándola.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto.

-En esta academia se sabe todo-contesto continuando su camino.

-Oh, verdad-dijo y observándola.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto.

-Te recomiendo no acercarte a mí, soy peligrosa-contesto.

-Todos dicen eso pero no te veo como alguien peligrosa- observando los tatuajes de los hombros de la chica.-¿Por qué eres peligrosa?-pregunto.

-Eres alguien raro-dijo ella.- Entonces debo suponer que me dejaras en paz, cuando diga mi nombre- indico al castaño

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Soy Ren Catastro- presentándose y mirando con cierta curiosidad a Marco.

* * *

 _ **5 años después, Dimensión de Tenebris.**_

En el momento de salir del portal ambos quedaron tumbados entre la hierba que era mecida por el viento y el cielo estaba completamente cerrado con intención de liberar una poco de lluvia.

-Esto debe ser una broma- se dijo, en el instante de reincorporarse la princesa estaba observando cada facción de su rostro e incluso al llevar su dedo indice a sus facciones-eso es molesto- poniéndose finalmente de pie.

-Marco-dijo la princesa mientras las lagrimas de felicidad recorrían su mejillas y sus corazones se iluminan.- Eres tú-dando saltitos de felicidad y abrazándolo.

-Oye- conteniéndose. – Es tan alta como la reina Moon- completamente sorprendido por la estatura de la princesa.

-Es mi Marco-dijo en voz alta.- Te he buscado por cinco años, no sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti.

-Me puedes dejar de abrazar-dijo finalmente rompiendo el abrazo y tomando algo de distancia.- Ese es asunto mío y no tenemos nada que ver- fue su respuesta.

-Oye-dijo la princesa.- Te busque en cada dimensión, revise cada mapa para trazar un camino, fui a la tierra donde tus padres me dijeron que no volviera jamás e incluso ocupe el hechizo del ojo que todo lo ve pero nada, ¿Dónde has estado? Y, ¿Qué es sobre eso de ser ahora un matón y mercenario a sueldo?-pregunto.

-Recuerdas te odio, vete de aquí, eres un plebeyo, soy una princesa, debo estar con alguien de mi posición, ¿te suena? O ¿debo seguir?-pregunto.

-Eso estuvo mal-contesto la princesa avergonzada. – Pero te fuiste sin despedirte de nadie, e incluso pensé que estabas muerto al no poder encontrarte.

-Erendin, tenia razón nadie me podía encontrar al estar más allá del espacio-tiempo, pero me busco por 5 años-se dijo tomando su sombrero y bastón espada.- Ya he perdido mucho tiempo y tengo asuntos que resolver- comento a la princesa viendo en ese momento sacar su varita y rápidamente impidió su uso.

-Oye-dijo la princesa apenas comprendiendo su actuar.- Solo iba a conjurar ropa.

-Eso es muy peligroso-comento.

-¿Por qué es peligroso?-pregunto.-¿Donde estábamos?.

-Estamos en Tenebris-contesto.

-Y eso importa- dijo a él-¿Qué es este lugar sacado de una película de terror de la tierra?-pregunto.

-Es el lugar más peligroso de todas las dimensiones. En este sitio existe seres de pesadillas, vampiros que se alimentan de magia, la corrupción y las muertes están a la orden del día, ya es peligroso para sus habitantes pero en cuanto a los usuarios de la magia es mucho más-concluyendo su explicación.

-¡Ohh!-mirando los alrededores.-¿Entonces cual es nuestra misión?-pregunto.

-Misión-dijo. – Aquí no hay un nosotros primero que todo y segundo yo trabajo solo-fue su respuesta.

-Somos un equipo, recuerdas-comenzando a hacer mención de las peleas contra Ludo y sus secuaces, la derrota de Toffee y todas las aventuras que vivieron.- ¿recuerdas?- Pregunto.

-Si-contesto e incluso recordando las palabras de Star cuando apenas tenias 14 años al convertirse en escudero.- eso fue hace tiempo-dijo.

-Hiciste un juramento- le recordó la princesa.- juntos como el equipo que nunca que tuvimos que romper-acercándose a él.

-Ren- se dijo Marco viendo a la princesa fijamente. – Ella no es Ren, son muy distintas ella no va matarme mientras este durmiendo, no va devorar mi corazón ni mi alma pero ahora somos dos completos desconocidos- divagando en su mente el recuerdo de su amante.

-Yo quiero ir contigo- entrelazando sus manos con é ás fuera una mera coincidencia pero una leve melodía y un recuerdo de ambos en el inframundo se le vino a la mente e incluso recordando ciertas palabras.

-Debo ser un idiota- se dijo en aquel momento.- Esta bien, puedes venir pero debes hacer lo que yo diga.

-¡Siiii!- exclamo la princesa abrazándolo una vez más.- prometo hacerte caso en todo-contesto.

-Pero primero me vas a escuchar-dijo rompiendo el abrazo.- Iremos al pueblo más cercano por algo de ropa para ti, en todo momento debes decir que eres mi esposa para no levantar sospechas, solo podemos confiar en nosotros, alguna pregunta-dijo finalmente.

-Marco-dijo completamente sonrojada y llevándose las manos a las mejillas.- Las cosas que me dices pero creo que debes pedirme de la forma correcta ser tu esposa.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso-contesto.

-Por favor-dijo poniendo ojos de cordero.- debes pedírmelo, de la manera correcta- mostrando una sonrisa coqueta.

-Está bien- dijo lanzando un suspiro y arrodillándose frente a ella.-Star, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa falsa?- le propuso.

-Sera todo un honor- realizando una reverencia.

-Bien-dijo colocándose de pie.- hay un pueblo cerca de aquí, podremos conseguir ropa, algo de comida y continuar lo antes posibles hacia el pueblo del pantano.- en el momento de avanzar un par de metros su mano fue atrapa por la princesa.-¿Qué haces?-pregunto.

-Soy tu esposa, si tomo tu mano será más creíble y me debes besar-dijo riendo.

-No te voy a besar-contesto.

-Sabes que no muerdo-dijo Star.- ¿O me tienes miedo?- pregunto.

Y ese instante se detuvo en seco observando su rostro detenidamente. Ella en medio de su confusión y de lo que estaba sucediendo sintió sus labios ser acariciado por Marco, en principio fue un beso suave y cariñoso, luego paso a ser más pasional pero la princesa sentía en su pecho como su corazón estaba completamente acelerado.

-¿Se volverá a repetir?-pregunto hundiendo su rostro entre las ropas de Marco.

-Sí es lo que desea la princesa, lo cumpliré- fue su respuesta.

* * *

 _ **¿Increíble?, espero que el viaje de Marco y Star dará que hablar ahora tres puntos importantes.**_

 _ **La Academia de los altos maestros interdimensionales se encuentra en un punto desconocido solo los cazadores y maestros saben cómo llegar a su hogar, ahora la academia me base en el credo de asesinos, de la cultura de los monjes orientales, órdenes militares de la edad media e incluso puede decir en la liga de asesinos de Ras Al Ghul, es una mezcla de diversos aspectos manteniendo una esencia clásica del lejano templo ubicado entre las montañas en chinas, esperando que se comprenda la idea.**_

 _ **Tenebris: Si recuerdan el Londres de la época victoriana mezclada con hombres lobos, vampiros, seres de pesadillas también hago referencia al video juego Bloodhorne, al innsmouth de Lovecraft. Es un mundo que iremos conocimiento de mejor forma en voces del futuro 4.**_

 _ **Ren Catastro: Como vimos se mostro como una chica algo oscura y la antagonista de Star, fue algo simple su presentación pero en los siguientes capitulo podremos ver de los que es capaz.**_

 _ **Algunos datos extras.**_

 _ **El apodo Rook se traduce como grajo un tipo de cuervo más pequeño, siendo el apodo de Geralt.**_

 _ **El apodo Robin se traduce como petirrojo, por el cabello de Selena que tomo el apodo.**_

 _ **El personaje de Ren es nuestra portada por un par de semana y será el centro de atención en el siguiente voces del futuro, ese capitulo será completamente dedicado a ella y su relación con Marco, será explicada**_

 _ **Eso es todo lectores, me tomare un par de semana en el siguiente capítulo será extenso quiero pensar y estructurar adecuadamente el capitulo, espero sus reviews y sin más que decir hasta la próxima.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola queridos lectores ha sido un tiempo desde que actualice, fue un hiatus completamente inesperado de todas formas necesitaba ver como terminaba la serie y digamos que no afectara en gran medida este fic.**_

 _ **Estamos en la línea actual de la historia luego de los sucesos de una aventura parte I.**_

 _ **Ahora que regrese con un nuevo capítulo este se ambiente luego de una nueva aventura parte I y el próximo capítulo una nueva aventura parte II, este un capitulo de completa transición. Aquí le damos el pase para la antagonista principal y sin más que decir comenzamos.**_

* * *

En el momento de revisar unos de sus incontables pergaminos había dado con lo que estaba buscando por semanas, la luz de la vela ilumino una parte de su rostro mientras que la otra estaba oculta por unos mechones de cabello negro como las plumas de un cuerpo.

-Un circulo-estudiando el pergamino.-Solo necesito una fuente o un hechizo que canalice directamente la magia, como no puedo ir a las llanuras del tiempo pero conozca a la persona indicada-poniéndose de pie.

Ren Catastro o también conocida como la Catástrofe De la Oscuridad era sin duda alguna, una de las criminales más peligrosas de las incontables dimensiones e incluso los altos maestros como la comisión de magia había unidos fuerzas en su búsqueda durante los últimos años, pero solo existía una persona que podía rivalizar con sus poderes. Luego de tomar su abrigo con capucha, sus gafas de cristales oscuros y su mochila reuniendo algunos objetos necesarios para su pequeño viaje, convoco con simple movimiento de manos un portal frente de ella atravesándolo en el proceso.

-Es tu fin Star Butterfly-se dijo.

* * *

 **Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly Parte I: El Movimiento De Ren**

 _ **En el futuro, castillo Butterfly.**_

Aquella noche se encontraban al mando de la guardia real del castillo entre las que se contaban a la capitán Katrina Bulgoyaboff, la teniente Irene Dogbite y lady Higgs. Abriendo una botella de un fuerte licor para mantenerlas despiertas en su larga vigía.

-Odio estos turnos doble-dijo Higgs bebiendo.-Ellos simplemente se van como si nada, nosotras debemos pasar noches en vela- tomando otro poco de liquido color dorado sucio.

-Sabes como son el rey y la reina, ellos siempre van de un lugar a otro en especial él-comento Irene un monstruos con aspecto de perro dálmata quitándose la chaqueta de la guardia real.

-Ellos han sido así, desde que tengo uso de razón-dijo Katrina quitándose la boina.-Es mejor que ambos estén juntos, recuerdan cuando la reina Star aun era princesa y como lo busco-haciendo memoria.

-Ni me lo digas-dijo Higgs recordando lo sucedido.-Ella fue la razón del porque se marcho en primer lugar-vaciando su vaso.

-Disculpen no comprendo a lo que se refieren-dijo Irene.-Llevo poco tiempo siendo parte de la guardia-indico.

Katrina al ponerse de pie rápidamente aseguro la puerta, viendo a Higgs servir una segunda ronda mientras Irene estaba completamente confundida.

-Pone atención, solo lo diré una vez- haciendo memoria.-Hace años la reina Star, tuvo una discusión con el rey, en ese entonces era su escudero-continuando con su relato mientras Irene escuchaba la historia detalladamente por algunos minutos, Katrina explico todo lo sucedido en aquellos años, incluso el príncipe Tom Lucitor se había vuelto el hazme reír por parte de los caballeros.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto.

-Se pone mejor-tomando la palabra Higgs al continuar el relato recordó claramente el reencuentro entre Marco y Star por estar varios años separados, lo que más le impresiono como al resto de los caballeros fue el gran cambio de él, ya no era aquel chico torpe y precavido sino era alguien más.-Cuando lo vimos pelear y matar a ese sujeto, fue realmente extraño era como si se anticipara a todos sus movimientos, pero la reina Moon y la alta comisión estaba aun más impactado por verlo nuevamente, al terminar y caer rendido, sus camaradas como esa extraña mujer lo dejaron tendido y nos entregaron un bolso, luego se fueron-recordó claramente.

-Vaya no lo sabía-dijo Irene.

-Esto no debe salir de aquí, es tabú hablar lo que sigue-dijo Katrina.

-Ella debe saberlo-indico Higgs.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto viendo a Katrina y Higgs.

-¿Has visto al rey entrenar, cuando se lanza desde la torre más alta?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Si-fue su respuesta.

-Cuando se cambia la camisa en su espalda tiene una cicatriz muy espelúznate-callando en ese momento la pelirroja.

-¿Lady Higgs?-pregunto Irene posando su mirada en Katrina.-¿Capitán?-pregunto nuevamente.

-¿Has oído de Ren Catastro?-hablo nuevamente Higgs sintiendo un escalofrió.

-Si-fue su respuesta.-¿Fue ella?-pregunto.

-Ren fue parte de los altos maestros, fue la compañera del rey hasta que algo paso entre ellos y ella termino loca de rabia, está más que decir sobre los combates entre la reina y Ren cuando se encuentran, incluso se habla que ellas fueron las que devastaron la capital de la dimensión de Tenebris-comento Katrina.-Mi padre tuvo la desgracia de verla una vez, casi muere pero gracias al rey se salvo-bebiendo rápidamente el contenido del vaso.

-Ni lo digas, esa mujer realmente esta muy loca y es una sadica-dijo Higgs mostrándose incomoda.

-¿Usted la vio?-pregunto.

-Aun tengo pesadillas sobre ella cuando ataco por primera vez el castillo, mato a varios caballeros-recordando lo sucedido.

-Realmente debe ser peligrosa- notando la incomodidad de ambas.-Es mejor cambiar de tema-dijo.

 _ **En los jardines del castillo, en ese momento.**_

Sintió bajo el cuello el frió acero pero antes de cerrar los ojos una mujer de con un abrigo de color negro, gafas y un guantelete muy parecido al que utilizaba el rey pero de color negro y nudilleras de acero de dragón, le dedicaba una sonrisa y una sola palabra.

-Adiós-dijo Ren arrojándolo al foso y continuando su camino.-Ahora a buscar a la niña y su juguete mágico- moviéndose por las murallas del castillo. Al moverse entre las sombras observo a un gran contingente de guardias rondando por los alrededores manteniéndose oculta detrás de unos arbustos y tratando de agudizar su oído para dar su proximo movimiento.

-Regula tu respiración-se dijo.-Ella debe estar durmiendo-estudiando la situación pero a poco metros de ella, la charla de dos guardias le había llamado la atención escuchando claramente una conversación bastante comprensible.

-Ya estoy cansado de estos turnos dobles-dijo unos de los guardias a su compañero.

-Pronto los reyes regresan y todo debe volverá a la normalidad, solo debemos proteger a la princesa-comento un segundo.

Cuando Ren salió de su escondite mostrando una sonrisa macabra, los guardias con solo verla e identificarla por los anuncio de su captura, se aglomeraron alrededor de ella dispuesto a detenerla como a de lugar y de paso reclamar la recompensa ofrecida por su cabeza.

-Hola –dijo.

 _ **En el interior del castillo, niveles superiores.**_

Luego de su pequeña charla Lady Higgs se encontraba tomando el ascensor en dirección para asumir su puesto en los alrededores de la habitación de la princesa, mientras Katrina e Irene supervisaban los accesos principales del castillo. Tras descender del ascensor caminando sin mayor apuro a la habitación, algunos guardias al verla acercarse se ponía en guardia y la saludaban.

-Buenas noches, Lady Higgs- decían poniéndose firme ante su presencia.-A su servicio-cantaba al unisono.

-Buenas-contesto siguiendo su camino e ignorando uno que otro holgazán aprovechando la ausencia del rey como de la reina.-Al menos están de buen humor-se dijo.

La conversación con Katrina e Irene le habían alterado de cierta forma los nervios recordando claramente el primer ataque de Ren al castillo, donde varios soldados como caballeros dieron su vida al momento de enfrentarla, ese recuerdo la continuaba acosando a pesar del paso del tiempo e incluso algunos de sus conocidos cayeron en combate, pero al acercarse noto que la habitaciones aun tenia la luz encendida.

-Quizás no puede dormir-se dijo confirmando sus sospechas.-¿Princesa?-viendo a una pequeña niña con la pijama puesta hojeando un libro infantil con varios dibujos metida en la cama junto a dos singulares muñecas.

-Tia Higgs- respondió la princesa Thalia.

La pequeña princesa compartía varios rasgos de su madre pero de su padre había heredado su cabello castaño y de su abuela materna sus ojos verde, a pesar de su corta edad ya demostraba sus habilidades mágicas realizando simple cosas como levitar sus juguetes o sus cuentos hasta hacer bailar a sus peluches de las más diversas formas y tamaños.

-Es algo tarde y…-escuchando en ese momento la alarma y llamando a todos a las armas.-Un ataque- viendo a la princesa.

-¿Tia Higgs?-pregunto.

 _ **En la entrada principal del castillo.**_

Cuando Katrina, Irene y seguido de una gran contingente dispuesto hacer frente ante los invasores se detuvieron a pocos metros de las puertas del castillo.

-Preparados-ordeno Katrina.

Las puertas habían sido atracadas minutos antes cuando el sonido de las campanas anunciaban la medianoche, ahora con el castillo en peligro aquellas puertas debería resistir hasta poner a salvo a la princesa como la varita mágica.

-Capitán-dijo Irene.

-Saldremos de esta-contesto.-Maldita sea, justo cuando la reina y rey decidieron viajar al pasado-se dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

Las puertas eran azotadas constantemente tanto monstruos como mewmanos se mantuvieron en sus posiciones desde la ascensión de Star como reina, lentamente los monstruos comenzaron a ocupar una posición en la vida social de Mewni e incluso algunos ya eran parte del consejo como del ejercito, mientras el retumbar de las puertas seguía cada vez más y más soldados se unían a Katrina para hacer frente a la fuerza invasora.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-se dijo nuevamente viendo como las puertas eran azotadas violentamente al mirar sobre su hombro sus soldados estaban dispuesto a dar su vida por la seguridad de la princesa.

-Arqueros en primer línea-ordeno Irene. Al dar la orden los arqueros se adelantaron apuntando en dirección de la puerta, Irene al mirar a Katrina asistió comprendiendo el mensaje.

-A mi señal-dijo justo cuando ambas puertas caían.-Fuego- ordeno.

No fueron una ni dos ráfagas de flechas sino tres las que se dispararon entre la cortina de polvo y astillas que brotaron en ese momento, al continuar disparando con la nube de polvo completamente dispersa observaron las puertas detenidamente notando en ellas marcas de garras y otros golpes que no pudieron identificar.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo Katrina viendo las flechas de regreso hacia ellos.-Muro de escudos-ordeno.

El muro resistió sin mayor problema resguardando a tiempo a los arqueros, por los siguientes minutos el sonido de las flechas clavándose en los escudos fue lo único sonido que estaban escuchando, ellos solo mantenían la calma antes del inminente choque entre ambos bandos.

-Fueron varias ráfagas-se dijo Katrina. Cuando todo exceso y abriéndose paso entre sus soldados desvaino su espada estando en guardia en todo momento e incluso estaba preparada para lo peor. -Arqueros a retaguardia-ordeno Katrina.

-Buenas noches-dijo una mujer de ropas negras y gafas oscuras plantándose frente a todos ellos, los soldados como Katrina e Irene al verla, un terror las invadió por completo algunos soldados lentamente comenzaron a retroceder pero Irene rugió ordenando mantener la posición.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Katrina manteniendo la guardia. -Ren Catastro- indico.

-Vengo a ver a la princesa-contesto.

-La reina y rey vendrán en seguida para hacerte frente-dijo.

-Jajajajaja-lanzando una risa macabra.-Que adorable querida-dijo.

-Pero nosotros vamos acabar contigo-dijo Katrina alzando la espada.-¡Ataquen!-ordeno a sus soldados.

-Por favor-bufo.-Ustedes no son rivales para mí- cambiando el tono de su voz.

 _ **De regreso en los niveles superiores del castillo.**_

Higgs había tomado a la princesa con la varita llevándola hacia el lugar más seguro del castillo, mientras los soldados encargados de vigilar los alrededores del cuarto de Thalia iban a prestar su ayuda a Katrina e Irene.

-¿Dónde vamos?-pregunto Thalia.

-Tranquila princesa-dijo cargándola en su espalda.-Iremos a un lugar muy divertido, pero no debes hacer ruido-indico.

-¿Es un juego?-pregunto nuevamente aferrándose a la varita.-¿Qué debemos hacer?.

-Es malo mentirle pero es por su seguridad-se dijo.-Un juego muy divertido termina cuando Katrina o Irene, nos llamen-contesto.

-No suena muy divertido-dijo.

-Si es divertido y si esperamos pacientemente, ganaras un premio-comento riendo.

-¿Qué premio es?-pregunto emocionada.

-Una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate, de la casa de sus abuelos en la tierra-dijo Higgs escuchando el clamor de la princesa que de inmediato se llevo la mano a la boca.-Buena chica-dijo ocultando su rostro de preocupación por sus dos amigas.

 _ **Mientras.**_

Ella había sido entrenada para ser la mejor y lo demostraba con mucha facilidad, cuando Katrina cargo contra ella apenas realizando un movimiento lo esquivo sin ningún problema la espada, pero Irene tomo una ballesta apuntando en su dirección realizando un pirueta hacia atrás y riendo.

-A traición –bufo Ren esquivando la saeta y tomando la daga de un soldado muerto.-Regresa en 100 años-arrojándola hacia la pierna de Irene y lanzando un grito agudo de dolor.

-Irene-dijo Katrina bajando la guardia viendo en ese momento a la pelinegra conjurando un hechizo-¡Sorpresa!-fue lo último en escuchar antes de caer tumbada en el suelo.

Al realizar una segunda pirueta se detuvo observando a los soldados tanto monstruos como mewmanos derrotados, algunos estaban muertos y otros simplemente estaban mal heridos. Ren observo el lugar por unos instantes confirmando que todo había quedado en su lugar.

-Oh princesa-decían al continuar dando pequeños saltos como si fuera una niña subiendo por las escaleras e incluso se encontraba ocasionalmente con uno o dos guardias que huían al solo verla.-Venga a jugar niños, en especial el rey Marco-lanzando una carcajada desquiciada solo para burlarse de la ausencia de la reina como el rey. En el momento de llegar a los niveles intermedios del castillo específicamente en un largo pasillo observo frente a ella un grupo de caballeros liderados por Lady Whosits, Sir Stabby y Sir Dashing seguido de un gran contingente de soldados dispuesto hacerle frente.

-Oh más niños para jugar y por lo que veo son los mejores caballeros de la reina-bufo.-Claro aquellos caballeros que lo despreciaron-se dijo recordando ciertas conversación cuando era un poco más joven.

-Hasta aquí llegas, Ren Catastro-dijo Lady Whosits.

-Nosotros somos la elite del reino Butterfly-dijo Sir Stabby.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Sir Dashing.

Los tres caballeros y los soldados cargaron a ciegas creyendo que aquel ataque provocaría en Ren algo de temor pero fue todo lo contrario. La pelinegra murmuro un par de palabras desde el piso de piedra comenzó a formarse un círculo mágico del cual un enorme escudo redondo y flotante, se interpuso entre ella y sus atacantes.

-Danza de cuchillas-dijo invocando una docena de espadas de diversos tamaños y formas, flotando alrededor de ella a modo de protegerla.-¡Por ellos!-ordeno.

Cuando los caballeros y soldados vieron sobre ellos las espadas invocadas de Ren rápidamente tomaron las medidas necesarias para contrarrestar el ataque ordenando a los soldados con escudos anchos formarse delante de ellos, en medio de su confianza notaron a sus pies una extrañas esferas de color rojo y negro.

-¿Qué demonios?-se dijo Stabby.

Un gran estruendo se escucho por todo el castillo y los gritos de caballeros como soldados invadían la noche convirtiéndose en un festival de muerte todo orquestado por Ren Catastro y sus terribles poderes mágicos.

 _ **En ese momento.**_

Su ultimo recuerdo fue ver una extraña luz y perdiendo la conciencia pero su despertar fue gracia a un temblor en el castillo y los gritos de desesperación de varias voces al mismo tiempo e incluso gritos de agonía se hicieron oír por todo el castillo.

-Mi cabeza-abriendo los ojos.-Me duele-quedándose en el mismo lugar, recordando todo lo sucedido.

-¡Katrina!-la llamo una vez en ese momento, mientras lentamente iba comprendiendo lo sucedido en todo su entorno.-¿Irene?-pregunto tratando de ponerse de pie y viendo como los pocos soldados sobrevivientes ayudaban a los más heridos a ponerse de pie y llevarlos a un lugar seguro.-¡Tu pierna!-recordó.

-No te preocupes por eso-indicando el vendaje improvisado.-Duele pero no me voy a desangrar-comento.

-Esa Ren tiene un poder muy devastador-recordando con un simple chasquido de sus dedos y su estilo marcial los derroto sin ningún problema.-Ni siquiera una gota de sudor o un mechón desacomodaron-comento a Irene ayudándola a ponerla de pie.

-Solo la reina es capaz de hacerle frente-dijo Irene.

-O el rey-indico Katrina viendo el cuerpo inerte de los soldados.-Ella es muy poderosa, debemos reunir más hombre y en lo posible tratar de contactar a la reina Moon-recordando que estaba en ese momento en la tierra en un crucero por su segunda luna de miel junto a River. Katrina al reincorporarse ordeno llevar a los heridos a un lugar seguro hasta que todo estuviera en orden y de paso tomando su espada e incluso Irene tomo una ballesta y un carcaj con varias saetas.

-Quizas Higgs ya la puso en un lugar seguro-poniendo todas sus esperanzas en la pelirroja.- Iré ayudarla-dijo.

-Yo también-dijo Irene.

-Y yo-dijo una tercera voz en ese instante.

-¡Tú!-dijeron al unisonó.

Para los habitantes del reino como del castillo aquella inusual simpatía de la reina Star y el rey Marco por aquella mujer de cabello verde azulado, ojos color purpura y vestida con su típico traje y sombrero e incluso emitieron un decreto real para perdonar todos su crimines contra Mewni.

-Bien señoritas, es tiempo de expulsar a esa psicópata-dijo Eclipsa.

 _ **En el salón de las reinas Butterfly.**_

Como medida de seguridad se había designado el salón de las reinas Butterfly por tener las puertas más gruesas y siendo el lugar más difícil de alcanzar de todo el castillo. La pequeña Thalia jugaba con su varita sin mayor preocupación. Para muchos la princesa aun era muy joven por tenerla en su poder pero la reina Star había decido que su hija la llevara antes de tiempo para comenzar a dominar su magia lentamente y poder tener un mejor entrenamiento. Higgs lanzo un suspiro teniendo a mano en todo momento su espada pero la princesa solo se limitaba a jugar sacando una sonrisa a la pelirroja por verla completamente despreocupada y divirtiéndose a su modo.

-Solo se divierte y nosotros la estamos protegiendo a toda costa- se dijo.

-¿Cuándo regresaran mami y papi?-pregunto dejando de lado sus juguetes.

-Veras princesa- tomando lugar junto a ella.-Ellos tuvieron que hacer un viaje largo, pero regresaran cuanto antes y te traerá un bonito recuerdo de donde fueron-indico.

-Yo quiero que papá me saque a pasear en Nachos y Mamá haga cosas divertidas con su magia como suele hacer-viendo a Higgs.-Si eres una buena niña, prometo decirle a tus padres que fuiste una buena princesa e incluso te comiste todas tus verduras-acariciando el cabello de la princesa.

La princesa al saltar de felicidad miro sobre el hombre de Higgs a una figura femenina acercándose a ella.

-¿Quién es ella?-indico.

-Ella-se dijo girándose y viendo a una mujer de cabello negro y ropas negras acercándose, mostrando una sonrisa escalofriante mientras Higgs volvía a colocarse de pie y tomando su espada.-Tú desquiciada, ¿Qué buscas?-pregunto.

-Buenas noches-dijo Ren viendo a la princesa oculta detrás de la pelirroja.-Necesito la ayuda de la princesa Butterfly por unos minutos pero prometo no hacerle mucho daño-bufo.

-Vete de aquí bruja cuando la reina y el rey lleguen, van a ponerte en tu lugar-dijo Higgs apuntando con espada a Ren que solo la observaba con aquella sonrisa burlona y peligrosa.

-¿Enserio?-inquirió.- O quizás ellos están lejos de aquí o mejor dicho en el pasado-mientras Higgs se ponía en guardia.

-No te tengo miedo-contesto.

-Miedo-teniendo una idea.-Entonces será espada contra espada-invocando el arma.

-Soy una de las mejores espadachines que existen en Mewni-viendo a la princesa.- Quédate oculta detrás de la máquina de tejer y sale hasta que yo lo diga-viendo asistir a la princesa y corriendo en la dirección indicada.

-Valiente pero una autentica boba- cargando contra ella.

La técnica de Higgs era insuperable e incluso los caballeros más experimentados reconocían su habilidad innata siendo perfeccionada con la ayuda del rey pero Ren era más impredecible, su esgrima tenía cierta elegancia pero lo mezclaba con algo de artes marciales de los altos maestros, al lanzar una estocada fue esquivada sin problema y respondiendo el ataque.

-Una-dijo Ren viendo a Higgs llevarse la mano a su brazo derecho conteniendo la sangre que comenzaba a salir lentamente por la herida.-Cuando haga 10, te mato-lanzando una risita.

-Ya verás-dijo cargando nuevamente contra ella.

Solo fue un choque de espadas lo cual Ren se aprovecho de lanzar varios cortes.-2, 3, 4 y 5- dándole una patada y cayendo al suelo en ese momento e incluso su espada fue a parar varios metros de ella.-5 cortes, querida niña- tomando distancia.

-Es rápida-se dijo.-Pero soy mejor-volviendo a ponerse de pie.

-Admito que tu técnica es buena y sin duda Marco te ayudo a mejorar, pero yo fui la responsable en entrenarlo con la espada que recuerdos-menciono viendo a la pelirroja tomarse unos segundos para recuperarse.

-Voy hacerte picadillo-confirmando que la princesa estaba en el lugar indicado por ella.-No te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya me estoy aburriendo-dijo Ren.-Voy a matarte y luego la princesa- lanzando el sexto y séptimo corte.

Lentamente las cortadas comenzaron afectarle estaba perdiendo sangre en ese momento, pero la velocidad e inusual técnica de Ren era sorprendente, entendiendo que solo estaba jugando con ella para hacer más larga su agonía.

-Patética-dijo Ren.-Solo faltan tres cortes y tú solo trata de prolongar lo inevitable- lanzando el siguiente el ataque siendo esquivado con gran dificultad por Higgs.

-No te tengo miedo-cargando por tercera vez.

Pero Ren al mostrar una sonrisa conjuro dos clones de ella portando espadas, mientras Higgs se detuvo en seco observando a la tres reír y comenzando a correr alrededor de ella, al estudiar los movimientos agudizo su oído coomo vista pero una cuarta la tomo por sorpresa.

-Muere-dijo Ren lanzando las cortadas restantes viendo como la pelirroja finalmente era derrotada quedando tendida en el frió piso con lenta y dolorosa pérdida de sangre empezaba a pasar su cuenta, cuando estuvo a poco centímetros de Higgs se quedo observando unos minutos a la valiente caballero.-Fue divertido pero tu tiempo llego-comenzando a reunir algo de magia.

-Te voy a matar-dijo Higgs.

-Interesante-bufo.-Este hechizo se llama Acto Final, es tiempo de decir adiós- pero la voz de la princesa se hizo escuchar defendiendo a Higgs y apuntándola con la varita.

-Déjala en paz, bravucona-dijo Thalia.

-La mocosa quiere ser como su mamá-riendo.

-No-dijo Higgs. –Mátame-tratando de captar la atención de Ren.

Thalia a pesar de su corta edad le planto cara a la pelinegra en principio le causo cierta diversión y a la vez lastima, muchos habían peleando contra ella pero cada oponente de Ren era destruido de la manera más cruel posible, al reunir la magia suficiente en la palma de la mano algo en el interior le impidió lanzar el hechizo y de paso algo la golpeo mentalmente.

-No-dijo.

-Déjala en paz-suplico Higgs.

-Noooooooooo- tomando distancia de ambas repitiendo sin parar la palabra No. Ren desvaneció el hechizo por completo centrando su atención en la mirada de Thalia, la pequeña princesa sosteniendo la varita y colocando la misma mirada de su padre, causo en ella un colapso al interior de su mente, Higgs con gran esfuerzo y a pesar de sus heridas tomo entre sus brazos a la princesa a modo de protección.

-¿Qué le sucede?-se pregunto tratando de colocarse en pie.

En cuanto a Ren no pudo evitar recordar sus años en la academia pero en especial le vino a la memoria una serie de recuerdos. Pensando que los había bloqueado por completo esa niña los había despertado nuevamente teniendo una secuencia tras otra, esa mirada regreso, luego una sonrisa y en especial cuando se besaban.

-¡Te odio!-grito una y otra vez.-¡TE ODIO MARCO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas y su mente empezó a quebrarse por completo maldiciendo su nombre.

-Es nuestra oportunidad-dijo Higgs al ver nuevamente a Ren, su aspecto comenzó a cambiar lentamente esta vez era un ser de sombras y de ojos rojos, la princesa apreso con fuerza a Higgs ignorando por completo la sangre que la cubría.

-Niña-dijo Ren avanzando hacia ella, mientras en su boca mostraba una hilera de dientes afilados.-Te voy a devorar-dijo.

-Déjala-dijo Higgs abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a la princesa.-Toma esto- y un rayo impacto en Ren.

La pelirroja llevo su mirada hacia las recién llegadas sintió un gran alivio al ver a Katrina, Irene e incluso a la reina de la oscuridad habían venido en su ayuda.

-¡Nana Eclipsa!-dijo Thalia.

-Hola cariño vine a jugar contigo y expulsar a esa demente-contesto Eclipsa con una sonrisa.

 _ **Desde Ren.**_

Su mente estaba completamente devastada quizás fueran años e incluso siglos pero Ren solo era torturada por aquellos recuerdos, siempre tuvo la idea de que esas memorias habían desaparecido por completo pero al final ella misma se convención de aquella mentira siempre estuvieron presente en su mente quizás como un tesoro oculto de un dragón o como la mejor época de su vida antes de caer en la locura.

-Esa niña con solo mirarme me destruyo por completo-se dijo. Lentamente fue poniendo orden en su mente cada recuerdo volvió a su lugar en especial con Marco, en medio de su recuperación su apariencia habitual regreso como el equilibrio y comenzando a tener noción de su entorno.

-Vete de aquí-dijo Eclipsa plantándose de frente.-Es hora de irte-ordeno nuevamente e incluso Katrina e Irene estaban lista para atacar.

-La reina de la oscuridad-poniéndose de pie y notando la falta de su brazo derecho.-La niña-dijo nuevamente.

-Si la tocas, te matamos-dijo Katrina.

-Le haremos un gran favor a la reina y el rey-dijo Irene.

-Largo del reino de Star-dijo Eclipsa nuevamente.

Pero al mirar de frente a las tres mujeres en especial a la peliverde toda posibilidad de victoria había cambiado por completo y en su estado actual era nulo realizar cualquier movimiento contra ella pero necesitaba algo de poder adicional para abrir el portal espacio tiempo para viajar al pasado y quizás una nueva oportunidad se había presentando en ese momento.

-Es tiempo de irse-dijo Eclipsa.

-No-fue su respuesta abalanzándose sobre Eclipsa.-Necesito algo del poder de las Butterfly y usted majestad, es lo ideal-indico.

-Eres una demente-dijo Eclipsa lanzando otro conjuro y enviando a Ren directamente a la pared.-Largo-dijo una vez más.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu amada hija y esposo?-pregunto Ren sosteniendo en su única mano una pequeña esfera apostando todo por aquella provocación.

-No te atrevas a mencionarlos-lanzando el hechizo mortal contra Ren.-Le hare un gran favor a Erendin-contesto.

Ren en ese momento arrojo la pequeña esfera cargándose por completo de la poderosa magia de Eclipsa, lo siguiente fue regenerar por completo su brazo esbozando una sonrisa de victoria había cumplido su cometido de una forma u otra pero aquella niña la seguía mirando directamente a los ojos, tratando de no caer nuevamente en una crisis.

-Gane-dijo riendo llevando ambos manos en dirección del techo.-Es el fin de la reina Star Butterfly-destruyendo el techo convirtiéndose en un cuervo huyendo del lugar.

 _ **En la enfermería del castillo, una hora después.**_

Aun no se determinaba el número de los caídos como heridos pero gracias a la oportuna llegada de Eclipsa se evitaron cientos y cientos de muertos, ahora luego de trasladar a Higgs y siendo tratada por la propia reina de la oscuridad en un gran esfuerzo de curar sus heridas con magia mientras Katrina sostenía en sus brazos a Thalia aun cubierto de la sangre de la pelirroja.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto.

-Si gracias-dijo Higgs estando muy debilitada por la gran pérdida de sangre.-Que desastre-viendo a la princesa.

-Esa mujer realmente ha sido un gran dolor de cabeza, por eso la reina cuando la enfrenta siempre destruyen todo a su paso-comento Irene.

-Pero gracias a la señora Eclipsa se evitaron más muerte-dijo Katrina.-Gracias, majestad- agradeciendo su ayuda.

-Solo vine por la princesa-dijo Eclipsa tomando entre sus brazos a Thalia.-Necesitas un baño y un cambio de pijama-indico.

-¿Dónde está la prima Meteora?-pregunto Thalia en medio de su inocencia.-¿Y la mujer mala?-inquirió.

-Se quedo en casa pero prometo que ambas jugaran apenas puedan, sobre la mujer malvada ella tomo sus pulgas y se fue-respondió.

-Independiente de lo sucedido, ¿Cómo se entero?-pregunto Higgs.

-Estaba viendo las estrellas tranquilamente y de un momento a otro percibí una imponente aura que no había sentido hace mucho, le dije a mi amado que cuidara a mi hija y desplegué mis alas rápidamente-contesto.

-Soldados y caballeros que no estuvieron en el castillo ya se desplegaron por los alrededores-indico Katrina.

-Ella dijo gane y es el fin de la reina Star-recordó Higgs e incluso recordaron el extraño artefacto que utilizo Ren para absorber el hechizó mortal de Eclipsa.-¿Que fue esa cosa ?-pregunto acomodándose en la cama.

-Esa esfera que absorbió mi hechizo, era una cazador de magia en ocasiones los altos maestros la utilizan para contener poderes mágicos y utilizarlos en conjuros o quizás en algo más-explico.

-Ella estaba al tanto que los reyes estaban fueran y en el pasado-dijo Irene.

Un silencio por completo tomo la enfermería pero la pequeña Thalia abrazaba con todas su fuerzas a Eclipsa pero ella al verla solo mostro una sonrisa y había decido que era tiempo de llevarla de regreso a su habitación.

-Ustedes tomen las medidas necesarias de encontrarla-cargando a la princesa.

-¿Dónde la llevaras?-pregunto Higgs.

-Iré a darle un baño, un cambio de pijama y por ultimo lo voy a leer un cuento, me quedare con ella hasta que todo esté más tranquilo-contesto.-Noche de chicas-viendo a la pequeña Thalia reír por la noticia.

Katrina, Irene y Higgs observaron a la reina de la oscuridad hacerse cargo de la princesa, por el momento había que encontrar a Ren y sacarle la verdad de sus planes, reparar el castillo y preparar los servicios funcionarios para los caídos, en resumen un larga jornada por delante.

* * *

 _ **En el pasado, castillo Butterfly.**_

Cuando Star Butterfly, Marco Díaz y Tom Lucitor entraron en la sala del consejo de la alta comisión de Magia tomaron lugar junto a los miembros respectivos mientras River con un cuello ortopédico y el labio partido estaba junto a Moon en la cabeza de la mesa esperando a los recién llegados.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Tom.

-Ni idea-respondió Star.

-Apuesto que debe ser lo sucedido con nuestras versiones futuras-intervino Marco.

-Quizás- respondió en voz baja Star.

En los siguientes minutos ningún de los presentes emitió palabra alguna solo eran miradas entre sí o en ocasiones ciertos comentarios en voz baja en relación a lo sucedido. Star vio a su madre que estaba charlando con River tratando de adivinar lo que estaban discutiendo pero las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par cuando Star y Marco del futuro hicieron ingreso, la joven Butterfly quedo mirando a su versión adulta notando cierta madurez en ella ahora que todo estaba más tranquilo pero al llevar su vista sobre el Marco adulto noto lo diferente del otro Marco de la dimensión en Hekappo provocando en ella un rubor.

-Es guapo-se dijo mordiendo el labio inferior.

El joven Díaz estaba realmente sorprendido viendo su futuro yo pero posando su mirada en la Star adulta no pudo negar su belleza quedando completamente embobado pero desde el otro lado de la mesa la Star del futuro miro con una mueca de disgusto a su joven yo como a Tom y el Marco del futuro ignoro por completo la presencia de la joven Butterfly como del joven demonio, centrando su atención en su yo más joven.

-Sin resentimiento, niño-dijo.

-No hay problema-contesto.

Moon al ponerse de pie observo a todos los presentes, esbozando una leve sonrisa centrándose en su futuro yerno.

-Rey Marco puede comenzar-indico.

-Rey Marco-dijeron los tres jóvenes viendo al castaño poniéndose de pie, pero la princesa al mirar a su yo adulto y los dos Marco apenas dio crédito a lo oído e incluso Tom quedo sin habla.-Yo me caso con Marco en el futuro-se dijo.

 _ **En las afueras del castillo.**_

Su plan había sido un completo éxito pero apenas tenía fuerzas para lograr un nuevo ataque luego de huir del castillo regresando a su guarida, concretando el hechizo para viajar al pasado, Ahora necesitaba encontrar un lugar para recuperarse antes de iniciar la segunda parte de su plan, al posarse en su forma de cuervo en un árbol cercano observo detenidamente el castillo lanzando varios graznido.

-En el pasado no es muy fuerte pero es una gran oportunidad antes que se vuelva más poderosa-alzando el vuelo en dirección sur del castillo, con sus escasas fuerzas tomo rumbo en dirección del antiguo templo de monstruos.

Pero su mente continuaba en caos por lo sucedido en especial, cuando Thalia la miro con aquellos pequeños ojos verdes intensos rompiendo el equilibrio interno de Ren, esa simple mirada la había perturbado de un modo u otro.

-Es tiempo de morir Star Butterfly-continuando su vuelo.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo queridos lectores gracias por su atención, el siguiente capitulo será bastante extenso ya llevo algo avanzado pero quiero darme unas semanas en escribirlo lo que tengo en mente es bastante increíble e interesante muchas cosas van a pasar y todo eso no quiero adelantar nada.**_

 _ **Vamos con los reviews:**_

 _ **Kevbray: Gracias por las palabras si fue bastante interesante fue una forma de explicar el cambio de Marco, en el siguiente voces del futuro veremos un poco más de él y realmente fue algo sinvergüenza.**_

 _ **Sugar: Hay algo de responsabilidad en cada parte, sobre la relación Marco y Ren profundizare bastante en los siguientes capítulos, todos sus actos tienen consecuencias y digamos que el beso fue algo caprichoso por parte de ambos se todo se volverá aun más tenso y viejas heridas saldrán a la luz nuevamente.**_

 _ **Sumoner Dante: Es algo complicado pero la idea se va captando lentamente pero es una forma de jugar con dos épocas distintas.**_

 _ **Marcoman: saludo querido lector, solo me di una pausa y aun debo ordenar varias ideas necesito tiempo para ir acomodándolo todo.**_

 _ **Bien lectores el siguiente capítulo se titula Una Aventura Parte II, es superduper larga duración solo pido paciencia y créame será bastante extenso tratare de tenerlo antes de tiempo. No diré fecha ni nada parecido solo pido calma y saldrá.**_

 _ **La imagen de portada tenemos a la Ren Catastro de 28 años o la actual, este dibujo no me pertenece pero agradezco a su autor y todos los respectos correspondiente, bien lectores eso es todo dejen sus mensajes diviértanse y paz como amor para todos, hasta la próxima.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola queridos lectores, buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches dependiendo del lugar de donde me estén leyendo. Este es el asunto he escrito varias cosas y teniendo una que otra idea, he decido hacer un pequeño arco que iniciamos en el capitulo anterior y se titula asalto al castillo Butterfly lo dividí en tres partes, esta es la segunda y la próxima publicación tendremos la tercera parte y luego tendremos la segunda parte del capítulo Una Nueva Aventura (Parte II), y hasta un capitulo bastante especial para aligerar un poco toda la situación.**_

 _ **Ahora vamos con el capitulo y después otras palabras, iniciamos.**_

* * *

 _ **Salón de reuniones.**_

Unos de los beneficios de pertenecer a los altos maestros dimensionales, era el acceso a una variedad de avances tecnológicos de todo tipo. El Marco del futuro coloco sobre la mesa un pequeño dispositivo del tamaño de una galleta bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los presentes.

-Es una broma-dijo Hekappo.-Es muy insignificante aquel juguete-comento.

-H-ppo-dijo la Star del futuro.-Pone atención, aun no termina la explicación-chocando brevemente su mirada con el joven Marco dando un poco guiño.

-Gracias-percatándose de la escena.-Este artefacto emite un holograma y lo que verán a continuación no puede salir de estas paredes, ni ser mencionando por nadie-mirando específicamente a los más jóvenes. El pequeño artefacto proyecto un holograma de un templo antiguo, los presentes se miraron entre sí tratando de identificarlo pero el rey Marco llevo su mano hacia el templo presionando sobre él. En ese momento una criatura con aspecto de escarabajo sorprendió a todos por igual.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Moon.

-Se llaman Scraburianos-indico.-Fueron una raza muy antigua habitantes de Mewni, estamos hablando cerca de ocho mil años en el pasado, cuando habitaron el continente pero ellos simplemente desaparecieron luego de un cataclismo, según las investigaciones realizaba por mis hermanos de la orden.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes de su existencia?-pregunto Rhombulus.

Los llegados del futuro se miraron entre sí por unos segundos explicando el _como_ y _porque_ tenia esas información, los altos maestro interdimensionales habían tenido contacto con aquella raza e incluso poseían la información necesaria pero los miembros de la alta comisión, se mostraban disgustado por la facción a la cual pertenecía.

-Un perro de los altos maestros-dijo Hekappo.-Aun no puedo creer lo, te uniste a esos matones y asesinos.

-Deberíamos cristalizarlo-dijo Rhombulus.

-Marco, ellos no son de fiar-intervino Onmitraxus.

River como Moon intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, la princesa Butterfly, el joven Lucitor como el joven Díaz estaba en silencio tratando de asimilar toda aquella conversación.

-Por favor, no hablen de esas cosas antes de ser rey fui cazador de primera categoría….-deteniéndose en ese mismo instante.-Esas estúpidas reglas-se dijo.

-Es mejor seguir con la explicación-dijo la Star del futuro volviendo a guiñarle el ojo al joven Marco.-Hola mini galán- dijo en voz baja.

La explicación de su viaje se debía a que en el futuro, aquel templo quedo en ruina por acciones de la naturaleza y por saqueadores, el objetivo era buscar un artefacto de origen Scraburianos denominado por los registros como dinamo canalizador.

-En el futuro necesitamos encontrar fuentes de energía para hacer funcionar algunas maquinas, este dinamo es vital para poder conectar ciertos portales hacia la tierra, principalmente para los jóvenes mewmanos puedan recibir una educación más favorable-dijo Marco.

-¿Qué tanto ha cambiado Mewni?-pregunto la princesa Butterfly.

-Bastante- fue su respuesta.-Dentro unos días, partiré con Star hacia las tierras del norte y obtener aquel objeto, según las leyes del espacio y tiempo esto es lo máximo que podemos retroceder.

-¿Cuándo van a partir?-pregunto Moon.

-Lo antes posible, pero necesitamos reunir algo de provisiones y un bote-comento la Star del futuro.

-Yo puedo hacer lo arreglo con el bote, conozco al sujeto indicado-comento River.-Se lo agradecía- escucho el rey de parte del castaño.

Luego de concluir la reunión los miembros de la alta comisión mágica se quedaron charlando entre sí, Moon y River se retiraron alegando la necesidad de atender asuntos importantes, los tres jóvenes tomaron rumbo desconocido y por último los llegados del futuro miraron toda la escena.

-Había olvidado lo interesante de todo esto-bufo.

-Si-dijo la rubia.- ¿Y ahora?-pregunto.

-Yo tengo aun trabajo que hacer y visitar a una vieja amiga-dijo Marco.

-¡Oh!, realmente lo vas hacer- inquirió a él.-Vas a dejar a un lado, las reglas de los maestros.

-Ella lo merece, nunca ha sido de esa forma y tiene todo el derecho del mundo de ver a su esposo como hija-comento.-¿Lo vas seguir?-pregunto.

-Si-fue su respuesta.

* * *

 **Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly Parte II: La Trampa**

 _ **En los niveles inferiores del castillo.**_

Ninguno de los tres jóvenes había emitido palabra alguna, en relación a la reunión como a los futuros reyes, principalmente la joven Butterfly miraba a su mejor amigo y escudero, tratando de asimilar todo lo sucedido.-Pero Tom es mi novio, como fue que me case con Marco-se preguntaba entre dientes.

-Yo tengo que hacer algo-indico el castaño.-Se me había olvidado….es algo importante…muy importante.

-Star-dijo Tom.-¿Qué te parece si vamos por unas malteadas de maíz?-pregunto.

-S...si…claro- viendo a Marco de reojo y tomando la mano de Tom.-Ven con nosotros y podemos charla-comento.

-Vayan-dijo Marco mostrándose ansiosos.-Yo realmente debo hacer algo importante.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto pero el joven Lucitor se mostraba algo disgustado.-Di algo-índico.

-Quizás podrías venir con nosotros-dijo de mala gana y teniendo toda la intención del mundo de estar con la rubia completamente a solas, tratando de olvidar por lo menos de olvidar todo lo sucedido hasta el momento.

-Lo siento chico-contesto.

Star trataba de convencer a su mejor amigo y escudero, mientras el demonio disimulaba una mueca de disgusto, ninguno de ellos se percato de la presencia de la Star del futuro bajaba las escaleras con paso firme y delicado mirando la escena como si fuera Moon.

-Veo que están de salida-comento captando la atención de los tres.-Al fin podemos charla.

-Yo del futuro-dijo la rubia acercándose hacia ella y tratando de darle un abrazo pero su versión adulta, la esquivo sin ningún problema e incluso ignoro la presencia de Tom.-¿Qué?-se pregunto.

-Hola Marco-dijo mirando de pie a cabeza al joven Díaz.-¿Tienes algo de tiempo?-pregunto.

-Y..yo..yo-solo pronuncio.

-¡Hey!-dijo la princesa. -Quizás podríamos pasar de tiempo calidad-comento.

-Yo no merezco un saludo-protesto Tom.

La Star del futuro se quedo estudiando a su yo más joven como al príncipe de los demonios, solo mostro una expresión completamente de desagrado por ambos pero su atención solo estaba centrada en el joven Díaz.

-Si se ven bien-contesto.-Y pequeño Marco tienes algún plan, digamos que mi querido esposo tiene asuntos urgentes por atender y necesito matar el tiempo de alguna forma, quizás podríamos ocupar tus tijeras e ir por unos salchiduendes-comento.

-¿Qué diablos?- se pregunto Star viendo la escena.-Podemos ir los cuatro-propuso.

-Sí, no le veo problema-dijo Tom.

-Nosotros nos divertimos a otro nivel-comento.-¿Entonces me adelantas una cita?-pregunto.

-Claro-dijo Marco siendo arrastrado por la Star del futuro.

En cuanto a la Star de 15 años se quedo mirando como ambos se iban alejando, mientras Tom le comentaba algo sin prestarle atención, la rubia se mordió el labio inferior pensando sobre todos los recientes sucesos.

 _ **En la torre, cerca al jardín de las rosas.**_

Observo la puerta detenidamente y de paso confirmando que nadie lo estaba vigilando o siguiendo, penetrando en el lugar y la inconfundible voz de la mujer lo llamo apenas entro-Veo que ahora eres todo un hombre-bufo la mujer de cabello verde observando el jardín de las rosas mientras tomaba una taza té y comía algunos pastelillos.-¿Vienes por mis pulgas malvadas?-pregunto.

-Igual me da gusto verte-observando a la reina de oscuridad.-No para nada….¿Este lugar está ocupado?-pregunto.

-Adelante-fue su respuesta.

Marco observo a Eclipsa servir una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate y algo de té. La peliverde lo estudio detenidamente para confirmar, si era aquel chico que en ocasiones la ayudaba a llevar su mesa al jardín de la rosas y jugar una partida póker, e incluso ya estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido aquel día.

-¿Cómo te convertiste en esta persona?-pregunto y tratando de deducir como aquel chico de la tierra, se transformo en unhombre lleno de pecados.-Pobre niño, realmente has sufrido y visto cosas horribles para ser tan joven-comento.

-Muy pocos saben mis crimines y decisiones, ¿Qué más ves?-pregunto.

-Una gran sombra sobre tu persona y mucho dolor como arrepentimiento-respondió.

Marco se quedo en silencio pero Eclipsa sentía mucha lástima por él, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda por ver aquella sombra, realmente se preguntaba cómo alguien tan joven podía seguir vivo después de lo que ha visto.

-No creo que esta visita sea por placer-inquirió al castaño.-Debe existir una razón concreta por venir.

-Si-fue su respuesta, tomando su bastón-espada y retirando el pomo en ese momento coloco frente a ella un pergamino.-Vengo a darte algo muy importarte.

-¿Quieres un trato?-pregunto.-Realmente no tengo nada y pronto vendrá mi juicio-comento.

-En realidad te ofrezco tu libertad, la ubicación de tu hija y volver a tener tu familia-indico.

Eclipsa tomo el pergamino y leyó cada palabra detenidamente todo el contenido, desde la confección de los miembros de la alta comisión magia, el lugar donde estaría su hija Meteora y entre otros asuntos que ella debería lidiar en un futuro cercano.

-No puede ser-dijo mirando a Marco.-Ella realmente está viva.

-Pero a cambio necesito un favor-dijo.

-Te escucho.

Marco extrajo de su abrigo una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, siendo colocada en el centro de la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto.

-Se llama cazadora de magia, este artefacto se carga con magia sin importar el usuario. Necesito que la cargues por completo dentro de unos días me iré con Star o mejor dicho la reina Star, ahora yo soy el rey de Mewni en el futuro-comento.

-Veo que al menos solucionaron su pequeña indecisión amorosa-conteniendo una risita.-Pero tengo una duda como saldré de este lugar, si la reina Moon tiene un hechizo en todo el castillo para que no pueda huir.

-Esto es un regalo del maestro Erendin- sacando nuevamente de su bolsillo un trozo de papel con una formula detallada y todos los pasos a seguir.-Solo replica esta fórmula en la puerta, concentra algo de magia y textualmente: Llévame a lo que deseo encontrar. Nos iremos dentro de unos días hacia el norte y cuando creas que es seguro utilizas el hechizo.

-La fórmula para atravesar las dimensiones sin la necesidad de ocupar tijeras-tomando el papel entre sus manos.-Ahora voy a cargar tu pequeño juguete.

Cuando Eclipsa finalmente cargo con su magia la cazadora, Marco la guardo nuevamente en el bolsillo del abrigo y bebiendo el té. En el momento de regresar por donde vino la reina de la oscuridad lo detuvo.-¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?-pregunto.

-Cuando tenía 15 años, siempre fuiste amable a pesar de tus bromas de las pulgas y todo eso. Pero nunca has sido malvada como se dice y en el futuro en ocasiones eres la que cuida a mi hija-comento pero antes de salir de la habitación la reina de la oscuridad le agradeció por la información de donde encontrar a su hija y la forma de huir.

Luego de abandonar la habitación extrajo nuevamente la cazadora de magia que cargo Eclipsa y de paso una segunda esfera vacía.-Ahora solo falta Moon pero necesito comenzar a trabajar en la ruta-se dijo.

* * *

Cuando finalmente adquirió su forma humana, Ren se apoyo con gran dificultad en las paredes del antiguo templo de monstruos. Las consecuencias de la batalla contra Eclipsa y su ruptura mental por culpa de la pequeña Thalia, estaba provocando grandes consecuencias en ella.

-Tres días, serán suficiente y luego los matare-continuando su camino hacia los niveles inferiores para recuperar todas sus fuerzas.- Me siento mareada-se dijo.

* * *

 _ **En los salchiduendes, unas horas después.**_

-Sera legal tener una cita con una mujer mayor, que resulta ser mi mejor amiga y el futuro será mi esposa-se pregunto.

-Esto esta delicioso-dijo Star del futuro.-Pidamos más-comento.

Habían pasado un par de horas, Marco sentía curiosidad en como su yo del futuro y ella habían terminado casados y gobernando en el futuro. Mientras los clientes iban y venían, la rubia en ocasiones le limpiaba el rostro al tener rastro de comida provocando que Marco se sonrojara.

-Gracias-dijo apenado.

-No seas tímido, soy Star tu mejor amiga y en un futuro cercano tu esposa-indico.

-Sí, pero es algo….raro-comento.

-Sabes que no debes tenerme miedo y tampoco debes ponerte nervioso-dando un sorbo a su gaseosa.-Es tan divertido no ser reina por unos días y ser libre nuevamente.

-¿Cómo es mi yo de futuro siendo rey?-pregunto.

-Un buen rey pero no puedo decir nada más, son las reglas.

-¿Reglas?-pregunto.

-Es fácil-respondió y explicando que en el momento de tener contacto con sus versiones del pasado, se mantener cierta confidencialidad en relación a algunos aspectos del espacio-tiempo. Principalmente todo se debe a esas leyes para no dañar el tejido del tiempo y evitar serios problemas al padre tiempo-comento.

-Tantas reglas-dijo sorprendido.-Puedo hacerte otra pregunta.

-Sí, claro.

-Bien…..es sobre…ya sabes….como terminamos casados…-mostrándose apenado en ese instante.

-Jajaja, pero no muestres nervioso o avergonzado,... creo que es algo normal-dejando de lado su salchiduende. – Es una larga historia pero lamentablemente no puedes saberla, son las reglas-indico y a la vez recordando todo claramente.

-Creo que tarde o temprano voy a descubrirlo-indico.

Pero la Star del futuro en medio de su silencio, mirada con mucho aprecio al joven Marco, en el fondo deseaba decir muchas cosas pero estaba prohibido de un modo u otro, continuando con su pequeña cita.

 _ **En ese momento, en las malteadas.**_

Aquel día la tiendas de malteada del reino estaba ofreciendo por la compra de dos malteadas de maíz, un descuento por una segunda compra a mitad de precio. Muchos de los jóvenes del reino estaban haciendo fila pero el príncipe Lucitor y la princesa Butterfly estaban casi al final de la fila esperando su turno.

-Esto es una burla-comento Tom. -Deberíamos estar hasta el frente, pero estamos aquí-continuando con sus protestas mientras Star ignoraba sus dichos.

-No puedo creerlo, mi yo del futuro tomo a mi escudero y se fueron a los salchiduendes-se dijo entre dientes.

-Star-dijo Tom llamándola hasta captar su atención.-Creo que deberemos esperar por una hora por lo menos-comento.

-Si lo que sea-fue su respuesta regresando a sus pensamientos.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto.

-Si.

Tom no tuvo que hacer una gran deducción sobre lo que estaba pensando su novia, con la inesperada llegada de los versiones adultas, había comenzando actuar algo extraña luego de oír con quien iba a casarse en el futuro, desde hace un tiempo estaba mostrándose inseguro respecto de la presencia de Marco, trataba de estar el mayor tiempo posible con la rubia reafirmando su relación pero siempre había algo que de por medio truncando sus avances.

-Marco-se dijo.-¿Vamos por otra cosa?-pregunto.

-Si tú quieres-respondió.

Tom por inercia entrelazo su mano con la de ella, pero en el momento de abrirse pasos entre los aldeanos, Star continuaba sumergida en sus pensamientos pero capto la charla de chicos.

-Según el rumor del castillo, los recién llegados son la princesa y ese chico de la tierra aparentemente ambos están casados-comento uno de ellos.

-Pobre Lucitor, saber que su relación pronto se va ir por el desagüe y en lo personal es algo triste solo es el novio de turno-dijo el segundo chico y desatando la risa del primero de ellos. Con una gran fuerza de voluntad mantuvo su ira que iba acumulándose, durante los últimos meses había controlado sus problemas con facilidad pero había cierta ocasiones en que su ira podría estallar en cualquier momento.

-Mejor regresemos al castillo-dijo Star.

-Si me parece una buena idea-contesto y apretando con todas sus fuerzas su mano libre para tratar de aliviar su ira contenida.- ¿Dónde quieres ir?-pregunto.

-Quizás deberíamos ir a los jardines y pasar la tarde-contesto.

Tom no se iba a dejar vencer por la presencia del Marco del presente como del futuro, había logrado regresar con Star y tampoco se permitiría ser dejado a un lado se mantendría firme en reafirma su noviazgo.

 _ **Mientras.**_

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto Marco viendo al canino.

-Totalmente-fue su respuesta.

-Maldita sea-dijo en voz alta.

Cuando recibió el sello del fuego no solamente adquirió un gran poder sino una aliada muy poderosa para trabajar con junto a él. Su nombre era Amaterasu o simplemente Ami para abreviarlo, era un enorme canino con un gran parecido a un lobo de pelaje blanco como la nieve, tatuajes rojos y una cresta de fuego. Erendin le explico que ese ser tenía cerca de diez mil años de antigüedad y tenía un carácter bastante particular, a pesar de estar atado con él. Ambos habían desarrollado una relación de compañerismo completamente incuestionable.

-Fue durante la reunión, algo muy maligno se aproximo al castillo y después se fue hacia el sur-comento Ami.

-No puede ser.

-Catastro siempre ha sido un gran problema para la orden, para Star y principalmente ella quiere verte muerto por traicionarla-afirmo.

Marco se quedo viendo al canino, de cierta forma estaba acostumbrado a tolerar su inusual forma de expresarse quizás fuera por su longevidad o simplemente por capricho pero su virtud de hablar de frente, era algo bastante valorado por el castaño.

-Es muy extraño-acercándose hacia la ventana. -Podría lanzar un ataque fácilmente, el castillo no está preparado para su fuerza e incluso la reina Moon no podría hacerle frente, quizás uniendo la fuerza de las tres Butterfly adulta.

-Si piensas que Moon, Star y Eclipsa, unan fuerzas contra ella sería lo ideal pero deberíamos utilizarlo como último recurso-afirmo ella.

-Solo como último recurso pero me preocupa otro asunto-pensando en la princesa como su joven yo.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto.

Marco se quedo observando a su compañera por unos segundos, teniendo una idea en mente pero necesitaba tener un anzuelo para lograrlo y esperar el movimiento de Ren contra el castillo.

 _ **Esa noche.**_

Luego de despedirse de la Star del futuro como de la cena de aquella noche regresaba cerca de la media noche, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación con calma. Se había pasado gran parte de la jornada charlando y comiendo salchiduendes hasta más no poder e incluso había bebido grandes cantidades de gaseosa.

-Nunca había comido tanto-se dijo siguiendo su camino, en el momento de entrar en su habitación se encontró de frente a su yo del futuro con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión estoica.-Buenas noches-dijo sorprendido.

-Hola niño-acercándose hacia él.-Veo que te fuiste de paseo con mi esposa-indico.

-Te prometo que solo fuimos comer salchiduendes y nada más-viendo a su yo adulto observándolo de pie a cabeza.-Yo lo siento.

-Por amor al cielo, niño-inclinándose hacia él.-No te voy a golpear o arrojar hacia el vacio, necesitamos hablar o mejor dicho-sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña moneda.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto.

-Ten-depositando el pequeño objeto en sus manos.-Ahora promete que nunca vas a dejarla de lado y la llevaras contigo en todo momento.

-Si-fue su respuesta guardándola en el bolsillo del pantalón.-Sobre mí salida con Star-mostrándose nervioso nuevamente.

-Mira eso da igual pero promete algo muy importante-posando su mano sobre el hombro del chico.-Si algo llega a suceder, solo di tres veces remolino.

-¿Remolino?-pregunto.-Sucede algo-inquirió a su yo adulto.

-Todo a su momento- fue su respuesta, abriéndose paso hacia la puerta y deteniéndose.- A partir de mañana te presentaras en el patio de armas, te voy a entrenar un poco-comento.

Marco se quedo observando a su yo del futuro en silencio tratando de razonar lo sucedido pero la extraña moneda en su bolsillo tenía una espiral grabada.-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-se pregunto.

* * *

Cuando reunió todos los fragmentos de su mente había llegado el momento de dar el siguiente paso a su plan.-Solo dos días necesite para estar lista antes del gran espectáculo -colocándose de pie y estirándose.-Primero debo de sacar del camino a él y luego buscare a la mocosa, quizás algo de tortura le aplique para desquitarme.

Ren cargo con su bolso al hombro y comenzando ascender hacia las afueras del templo, pero antes se giro observando por última vez, al monstruo cristalizado de aquel lugar.

-Es un buen tipo pero realmente está furioso.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, en los astilleros del castillo.**_

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto River.

Marco estudio de extremo a extremo la pequeña embarcación de estilo Johansen que era muy similar a un navío vikingo de la tierra, pero con la diferencia de tener una cabeza de oso tallada en el frente en vez de un dragón.-Solo me importa que sea capaz de navegar rió arriba, solo cargare lo necesario e iré con Star, como fuimos la primera vez en el futuro-comento.

-Cumplirá su tarea, tenlo por seguro- pasando la mano por la frondosa barba.-¿Y no piensas llevar a Star y Marco de esta época?-pregunto.

-No, ellos deben seguir con sus vidas-contesto.

-Marco siempre trata de seguirte y como has estado ocupado estudiando y revisando los mapas, no ha querido interferir y se va con mi hija del futuro a matar el tiempo-comento.

-Pero lo he guiado en un entrenamiento básico-comento.

-E incluso la Star del futuro, se ha mostrando amistosa con él.

-Si me he dado cuenta-observando al rey.-Te preguntas que me paso.

-Me preocupas de cierta forma, estas cambiado y pareces cansado de algún modo-dijo River.

-River, he visto muchas cosas en los últimos 13 años y es mejor no saberlas-contesto.

Antes que pudiera responder, unos de los encargados de la reparación del navío le pidieron unos minutos a River para charla sobre el costo del navio para dejarlo en condiciones para navegar, Marco salió de lugar para aclarar un poco sus ideas pero apenas coloco un pie fuera una extraña presencia capto su atención.

-Esto debe ser una broma-estudiando los alrededores y desvainando su kukri.-¿Dónde está?-se pregunto, buscando por todos lados y tratando de agudizar su oído.

 _-Marco._

 _-Marco._

 _-Marco._

-Polo-respondió y sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.-Polo, Polo y Polo-respondió tratando de adivinar donde estaba oculta, pero River se quedo en el umbral de la puerta observándolo, con mucha preocupación por su actuar.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto River saliendo del lugar.-Pareces algo preocupado.

-River-tratando de no bajar la guardia.-Regresa al interior del astillero y cierra las puertas-ordeno.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto nuevamente.

-River esto es muy peligroso-viendo a su buen amigo.-Por favor, no quiero verte lastimado ni muerto.

-¿Muerto?-pregunto arqueando una ceja y al dar un paso cerca del castaño.-Perdiste la cabeza- y activando un círculo mágico en ese momento, Marco corrió rápidamente para sacarlo de aquella trampa y cayendo como River al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ambos fueron encerrados en una pequeña esfera de cristal, el objeto rodó lentamente hacia su propietario, el encargado de las reparaciones busco con la mirada a los dos reyes e ignorando por completo la presencia de una mujer con ropas negras guardando la esfera en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Querido Marco todo por preocuparte de ese inútil rey, caíste en un truco tan sencillo e infantil-dijo Ren.-Es tiempo de ir por la princesa, es una lastima pero la reina Star debe morir.

* * *

 _ **Fue un pequeño salto de un par de días, digamos que este capítulo no es tan extenso pero creo que es bastante interesante en el fondo.**_

 _ **Ahora en relación al personaje de Amaterasu me base en la diosa del fuego y los kitsune de la mitología de japonesas, la idea era darle un toque distinto a esta historia. El siguiente capítulo tendremos bastante acción y emoción.**_

 _ **Ahora los reviews:**_

 _ **Sugar: Lo de Marco es bastante complicado en relacion a Ren, sobre lo del personaje de Eclipsa en esta historia siempre he tenido la intención de darle un sello más personal y tendremos más de su personaje.**_

 _ **Kevbray: Ren es la combinación de varios villanos, ella es bastante inteligente y astuta, pero incluso posee más cualidades sin revelar, sobre Meteora debe estar bordeando los 12 a 13 años correspondiente.**_

 _ **MarcoSketcher: Gracias por tus eleogios, en relación a los que dijiste es verdad ninguno esta excepto de pecados, ambos han tenido sus decisiones, eso trata de darle un separación a la serie y mostrar que sus actos han tenido grandes consecuencias.**_

 _ **Realmente las versiones adultas están basadas en Jacob y Evie Frye, Marco realmente es algo sarcástico como sínico en algunos aspectos y Star trata de controlarse un poco más para tratar de ser más equilibrada.**_

 _ **Moon como varios personajes notan la atracción de cierta forma acepto el matrimonio del futuro, en relación a la alianza política todo es por conveniencia obviamente algunos miembros de la familia Butterfly deben tener sus ambiciones a futuro. Tom creo que debe aprender más cosas, en el caso del Marco del futuro él ha visto más cosas y vividos situaciones bastante extrema.**_

 _ **Bien lectores, ahora el siguiente capitulo se titula Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly: Star Butterfly Vs Ren Catastro, tratare de tenerlo lo antes posible y recuerden dejar sus reviews.**_

 _ **Paz y Amor.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola queridos lectores, buenos dias, tardes o noches dependiendo del lugar donde me estén leyendo, es un gusto verlos nuevamente espero que estén emocionados como yo y realmente estoy emocionado este capítulo.**_

 _ **Antes de empezar les explicare algo sencillo sobre el flash foward dentro de la literatura se le conoce un pequeño vistazo hacia el futuro, la idea es mostrar una situación en dos partes dentro del capítulo. Es tiempo de ponerse cómodo y disfrutar de la lectura, al final unas palabras.**_

* * *

 _ **Inicio del Flashforward.**_

La Maestra Mimi perteneciente a la raza de las hadas, pero con el aspecto de una mujer joven, teniendo una edad prácticamente incalculable pero en su voz y actuar reflejaba su infinita sabiduría. Star (20 años) cumplía su primer mes en la academia de los Altos Maestros Interdimensionales, luego de la intervención del propio Marco para ser aceptada y recibir una instrucción aún más profunda en la magia.

-La magia se puede dividir en diversos tipos, pero los dos tipos primordiales son la magia de la luz y la oscuridad siendo ambas los principios básicos-continuando la explicación y posando su vista en la princesa tomando nota de la explicación.-¿Alguna pregunta?.

-No, maestra Mimi-dijo Star mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mimi entre cerró los ojos estudiando a la rubia y revoloteando hacia ella.-Realmente no tienes preguntas o alguna duda-inquirió.

-Todo va quedando claro-contesto.

-¿Segura?-pregunto una vez más.-Esta princesa algo debe tener entre manos-se dijo.

-Maestra usted explica todo a la perfección, es mucho más didáctica que mi anterior maestra en la tierra-comento.-Todo está claro como el agua.

-¿Puedo ver tu libreta?-pregunto.-Te falta por los menos 1000 años antes de engañarme-se dijo.

-¡Mi libreta!-dijo sorprendida.

-Si, por favor.

La rubia lanzo un suspiro mostrando lo escrito en la libreta, Mimi apenas daba crédito de lo que estaba viendo en ese instante.-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto.

-Bueno vera…-tomando la libreta en cuestión y explicando que aquellos dibujos como los corazones con su nombre y de Marco, era la forma de expresar sus sentimientos hacia él. Algunos dibujos eran de ambos jóvenes tomados de la manos otros estaban relacionados a sus aventuras del pasado, también había corazones siendo atravesados por una flecha y con las iniciales de cada uno.-En este dibujo estamos peleando contra un monstruo de nombre Ludo, este otro estamos comprando malteadas de maíz y este…..-antes de poder concluir la explicación, la maestra desintegro la libreta.

-Princesa-dijo en tono autoritario.-¡Concéntrese!-grito.

-Pero mi libreta, tenía la portada de un pony-haciendo pucheros.-Me lo regalo Marco.

-Esta niña-girando los ojos.-Princesa, tengo entendido que usted y el joven cazador Marco tienen un noviazgo, pero él pidió una audiencia con el gran maestro Erendin y a nosotros se nos informo sobre su particular situación, creo que debe aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Sí, maestra-dijo avergonzada.-Marco, hablo en mi favor para ser aceptada en la academia y ser educada en el aspecto mágico-mostrándose completamente apenada.

-Princesa-dijo Mimi aterrizando en la mesa. -Comprendo su amor, pero creo que debería poner un poco más de atención a sus clases. Quizás este lo pueda interesar-haciendo levitar hacia ella un cofre de madera de tamaño mediado desde uno de los estantes.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto.

-Equilibrio.

* * *

 **Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly: Star Butterfly Vs Ren Catastro**

-River-dijo Marco.-hombre, despierta-tomando de los hombros y dándole una sacudida a su suegro.-¡Reacciona!-grito.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto despertando lentamente y mirando por los alrededores.-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto completamente desorbitado, tratando de entender toda la situación.

-Meno mal-flotando en el vació.-Estamos atrapados en un lugar fuera del espacio tiempo-contesto.

-Espacio-tiempo-se dijo.-Habla más claro, todo lo que sea relacionado a la magia o dimensiones siempre han sido un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto.

-Pues…claro-contesto.

Marco solo esbozo una sonrisa, comenzando a explicar su situación en sencillas palabras para River. En ocasiones los cazadores de los altos maestros necesitaban transportar objeto de inmensas dimensiones o especímenes hacia la academia, utilizando un artefacto llamado trampera.

-¿Cómo diablos demonios terminamos aquí?-pregunto.

-Veras…..-lanzando un suspiro.-Hace un tiempo una mujer de nombre Ren Catastro, traiciono a la orden en búsqueda de poder y formando una alianza con un grupo de renegados anteriormente perteneciente a la academia-omitiendo algunos detalles más personales.

-Entonces esa tal Ren, tiene algo en contra tuya y de Star-inquirió al castaño y notando cierta incomodidad.

-Solo puedo decirte eso, ya sabes las reglas del espacio-tiempo-contesto.-Díaz, realmente eres despreciable-se dijo.

-¿Cómo salimos de aquí?-pregunto.

-Sobre eso-indico.-Solo debemos esperar-contesto.

-¿Esperar?-pregunto.

-Pss…..solo debemos esperar a que mi joven yo, active cierto objeto para ser libres-respondio y viendo el rostro de preocupación de River.

 _ **En la tienda de calzone.**_

Antes de concretar la parte final de su plan, el apetito de los últimos días había comenzando a pasar la cuenta, ordenando dos calzone napolitano y una gaseosa de cola. El chico encargado de traerle el pedido se quedo de pie junto a ella, estudiándola con rostro de embobado como algunos curiosos del lugar.

-Ten-dijo Ren entregándole en las manos un par de monedas por traer su orden.

Algunos comensales masculinos no podían apartar su mirada de ella, en el momento de dar su primer bocado noto esos ojos inquisitivos. A pesar de una mujer temida en el futuro, en el Mewni del pasado era una completa desconocida y podía pasear libremente antes de dar su siguiente movimiento contra la reina Star.

-Si en el futuro son seres patéticos, en esta época realmente son aún más patéticos e insignificante-se dijo bebiendo un poco de su gaseosa. Continuando con su comida observaba su entorno en silencio y estudiando al resto de los clientes, en su mayoría eran soldados como sirvientes del castillo, pensando en la forma de cómo manipular alguno de ellos, sin ser detectada por parte de la reina Star.

-Es una lástima, querido Marco-lanzando un suspiro y teniendo entre sus manos la trampera.-En lo personal, me gustaría ver tu rostro cuando tú esposa muera-notando cierta cabellera rubia en ese su lugar observo a la princesa Butterfly y al príncipe Lucitor en una cita, ordenando unos calzones como el resto de los clientes. En el aquel momento una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro y teniendo en mente una idea bastante atrevida. Terminando de comer y bebiendo lo restante de su gaseosa, avanzo lentamente hacia la joven pareja presentándose.

-Hola-dijo en un tono educado y amable.-¿Usted es la princesa Butterfly?-pregunto.

-Si-fue la respuesta de la princesa Star.

 _ **Mientras, en el castillo.**_

Se encontraba vestido con la sudadera de gimnasia de la academia, pantalones cortos deportivos y calzado deportivo, con espada en mano preparando el siguiente ataque, siendo supervisado por la reina Star.

-Una vez más-ordeno.-Manos firmes y con seguridad.

-Está bien-contesto Marco.

Durante los últimos tres días había comenzando una sección de entrenamiento supervisado por su yo del futuro siendo instruido en artes marciales, esgrima y aerobics. Con espada en mano observo a una especie de muñeco holográfico con aspecto de caballero portando espada y escudo ajustado a un primer nivel de combate para bloquear solo ataques.

-Animo-dijo la rubia.

-Si-fue su respuesta cargando contra el holograma y lanzando la primera estocada.-1, 2 y 3- repetía mentalmente los golpes y el retroceso.

Marco al mantener la guardia y concentrando para realizar los siguientes pasos, su mente divago por unos segundos al preguntarse por mera casualidad porque razón estaba entrenando y en el momento de cargar, el holograma respondió el ataque arrojando la espada del castaño lejos de él.

-Esto es una broma-se dijo Marco viendo a la figura estática.

-Marco-dijo Star acercándose.-¿Todo bien?.

-Si...o…mejor dicho dude-contesto.

-No debes dudar, ya te lo explicaron. Debes ser seguro de ti mismo-indico.

-Si lo comprendo pero…-lanzando un suspiro.-Aun trato de encontrar una razón del porque entreno desde hace tres días, ni siquiera encuentro la motivación por Star del futuro se quedo de pie por unos segundos estudiando la expresión y teniendo una clara idea de las dudas del chico.

-¿Es por mi yo de esta época?-pregunto notando un leve rubor en él.-Acerté-se dijo.

-En parte-contesto un poco nervioso.-Digo soy tu escudero, en esta época y en el futuro seré caballero al servicio del reino.

-Marco-dijo con una sonrisa y tomando las manos del chico. –Prométeme que esto será nuestro secreto y no lo comentes con mi esposo.

-Lo prometo-contesto.

-En el futuro nunca llegaste a ser caballero…tú solo…..-tratando de elegir las palabras adecuada y doblar un poco las reglas.-Encontraste otra causa a la que servir como ya sabes, pero eres respectado y admirado por muchos.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto.

-Sí, viste como Marco adulto venció sin mayor problema a caballeros, soldados e incluso los miembros de la comisión se vieron en problemas.

-Pero eso fue asombroso, no soy como él-mirándose los pies. Pero ella lo observo en silencio apretando su mano tratando de contener esos sentimientos de culpa por lo que estaba pasando, había espiado al castaño en el transcurso de los últimos días, en especial cuando su joven yo y Tom estaban juntos mientras él se quedaba observando en silencio.

-Ahora me vas a oír-dijo en un tono autoritario.-Vas a tomar esa espada, continuaras practicando y no quiero volver a ver esa se quedo sin habla mostrando una sonrisa pero antes de tomar la espada, un rápido abrazo a la rubia antes de regresar a luchar contra el caballero holografico.

-Sí, mi reina-contesto buscando la espada.-Lo voy a derrotar.

Star continuo supervisando el entrenamiento en silencio, quizás tenía prohibido en revelar ciertos sucesos del futuro pero podía dar su apoyo al joven Marco para remediar el daño. En aquel momento miro sobre su hombro notando la presencia de la compañera de su esposo.

-¿Ami?-se pregunto.

 _ **Mientras**_

River observo en silencio al castaño mientras consumía unos extraños polvos, había repetido en dos ocasiones aquel proceso, mientras estaban aprisionado en aquel lugar.-¿Qué haces?-pregunto.

-Es una medida seguridad, apenas salgamos de aquí debo pelear-respondió.

-Realmente esa muchacha es tan peligrosa como dices-comento.

Marco mantuvo cierto silencio ante las palabras de River, mientras ambos estaban flotando en aquel espacio, el castaño digería esos polvos y luego bebió el líquido de un pequeña botella.

-¿Marco?-pregunto.

-No te preocupes-soportando el dolor como sus venas de cada centímetro de su cuerpo se marcaron, dejando sorprendido a River.-Duele-se dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto.

-Me estoy envenenando-fue respuesta.

-¡Estás loco!-acercándose a él.-Eso es muy peligroso.

-Tranquilo River-recuperando la compostura.-El líquido mezclado con ese veneno, me permite mantenerlo en mi cuerpo. Por algunas horas y en el momento de luchar contra Ren eso estará a mi favor.

-Realmente me pregunto, como cambiaste tanto-indico River estudiando al castaño.

-Muchas cosas pasaron-contesto.

-Solo habla, tenemos tiempo.

 _ **En Cambio.**_

Star y Tom guiaban hacia el castillo a la mujer vestida de negro, mientras ella les explicaba la razón de hacer un viaje tan largo a Mewni. Se había presentando como Ren Baxter y su misión consistía en obtener el autógrafo y un saludo para su princesa por parte de la aclamada princesa Turdina.

-La princesa Rita, apenas tiene 7 años pero es una gran fan y tenía como deseo de cumpleaños tener el autógrafo y un saludo exclusivo para ella, el rey me ordeno venir….-continuando con sus explicaciones.

-Eso es algo genial-contesto Star.-Nunca había oído de la princesa Rita, pero apenas tienen 7 años-se dijo pero Tom estaba callado en todo momento, antes de la llegada de la inesperada emisaria ambos jóvenes había salido en una cita, para almorzar juntos como los tres últimos días.

-¡Oh!, el castillo-dijo Ren.-Es fantástico-mostrando una actitud infantil.

-¡Hey!-dijo Star acercándose a él.- ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto.

-Nada-fue su respuesta.

-¿Nada o algo?-pregunto.-Tom dime al menos la razón de esa cara de amargado-inquirió al demonio. Tom se quedo mascullando un par de palabras en voz baja, pero la princesa Butterfly se planto frente a él para exigir algunas respuestas.-¿Tom?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Es esta desconocida- apunto hacia la emisaria.- ¿Dónde fue?-pregunto.

-Ella esta…..-notando la ausencia de Ren, pero un cuervo alzo el vuelo en aquel momento.-Pero si estaba aquí hace un segundo y se esfumo.

Star y Tom se miraron entre sí completamente sorprendido, buscando por los alrededores en cambio el cuervo en medio de su vuelo rodeaba el castillo tratando de dar con su primer objetivo pero antes se poso sobre un balcón estudiando a la pareja.

-Realmente es patética con 15 años-pero al fijar su mirada en el joven demonio y su falta de desconfianza, le causo cierta diversión.-No importa si es un perdedor aquí o en el futuro pero puedo manipularlo una vez más.

 _ **En la habitación de Star.**_

La reina Star le había dicho a Marco sobre la hora del almuerzo y de preparar algo, pero en realidad se había retirado para charla en privado con Amaterasu.

-Marco desapareció hace unas dos horas-indico.

-Dos horas-se dijo Star.-¿Estás segura? O quizás cambio de dimensión-inquirió al canino.

-Puedo rastrearlo entre las dimensiones.

Star se mordió el labio inferior temiendo lo peor en aquel momento, hace un par de días recordó la charla con Marco sobre la presencia de Ren Catastro. Apenas menciono su nombre sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo, recordando sus incontables luchas pero lamentablemente aquella mujer se mostraba como superior en los últimos meses.

-Ahora deberás ser más fuerte que nunca, reina Star-comento Amaterasu.

-Sí pero…..ella siempre logra burlarse de mí y escapa-recordando sus últimos combates.-¿Estás conmigo?-pregunto.

-Si-fue su respuesta.- También tenemos un as bajo la manga.

-Quizás pero…es muy inseguro de sí mismo-comento.

-Solo debemos confiar en el Marco de esta época y active en el momento preciso nuestra arma secreta-comento.

-No quiero ponerlo en riesgo-dijo Star tomando lugar en el borde de la cama.-Es muy joven.

-Star-dijo Amaterasu.-Si vas a pelear contra Ren, debes tener la mente despejada y enfocarte en ganar.

-Si-mostrando una expresión sombría y llevando su mano al collar con las iniciales de Marco.-Es tiempo de poner punto final a esto.

-Excelente-dijo Amaterasu y percibiendo cierta presencia-Ella está aquí-indico.

 _ **Torre de Eclipsa.**_

-Listo-se dijo estudiando y comprobando que todo estaba en orden.-Solo unos días más y seré libre para buscar a mi hija y liberar a mi esposo.-En aquel momento Eclipsa se percato de un par de ojos clavado en su nuca y girándose en aquella dirección, viendo a cierto hombrecillo de color azul actuando como un perro y diciendo sin parar.

-Glogbor-dijo Glossaryck ladeando la cabeza .-Glogbor-continuaba.

-Puedes dejar esa pésima actuación-dijo Eclipsa.- No te queda para nada-en aquel momento, el hombrecillo se reincorporo y aclarando la voz.

-Solo trato de divertirme unos minutos, con todo ese drama de los viajeros del tiempo y su misión-comento Glossaryck dejando su actitud de can y flotando, mientras Eclipsa estudiaba y comparando las runas del papel con la puerta.

-Ellos tienen asuntos importantes-revisando la formula.-Bien, esta todo en orden.

-El rey Marco fue bastante generoso en darte esa llave para ir en busca de Meteora, pero siento algo de pena por él-índico el hombrecillo estudiando la puerta.-Excelente.

Eclipsa se aparto unos metros de la puerta mirando detenidamente su trabajo y mostrando una sonrisa pero en cuanto a Glossaryck con su expresión de serenidad, se dirigió hacia la ventana estudiando el exterior con cierta curiosidad.

-Es muy raro-comento.

-Raro-bufo.-Sin duda es algo muy peligroso lo que ronda por el castillo-acercándose a la ventana.

Ambos miraron por los cristales tratando de detectar aquella inesperada visita, Eclipsa lanzo un suspiro caminando hacia su ropero, extrayendo su sombrero y guantes.

-Es una lástima-mirándose en el espejo.-Pero debemos defender el castillo.

-Concuerdo-volviendo adoptar la actitud de un can.-Suerte-fueron sus palabras.

 _ **En los jardines del castillo.**_

La joven pareja había recorrido los jardines como el acceso principal e incluso al momento de consultar a los guardias se sorprendieron por tal pregunta y afirmando no tener conocimiento de alguna visita inesperada. Luego de una larga búsqueda y reuniéndose con su novio mostrándose aun molesto, por la interrupción de su salida a comer.

-Nadie la ha visto-Indico y buscando con la mirada.

-Quizás ya se fue-hablando en un tono de completa molestia.

-¿Qué te sucede?... o mejor dicho has estado estos últimos tres días, insoportables-dijo Star plantándose frente a él.

-Nada-contesto.

-¿Nada?-pregunto nuevamente.-O algo-Pero el príncipe de los demonios se puso de pie, observando detenidamente a la rubia y comenzando a reclamar por la interrupción de su cita.

-Ese es el problema-dijo Tom.-Nada, siempre que tratamos de tener algo de intimidad o tiempo para nosotros, algo sucede.

-¡Tom!-dijo Star. -Tranquilízate, ella solo quiere un autógrafo y un saludo para su princesa, solo estaba siendo amable.

-Un guardia del castillo, la puede guiar hasta él- le indico.

-Genial lo que faltaba una escena de celos-bufo.-Odio cuando esto ocurre-se dijo.

-¿Has oído los rumores?-pregunto.

-Rumores-dijo desconcertada.-¿Que rumores?-pregunto.

-Soy el hazme reír del castillo Butterfly-cambiando su tono de voz.- Todos los guardias como sirvientes, hablan de los futuros Marco y Star. E incluso cuando vengo a visitarte ellos hacen comentarios en voz baja y se burlan de mi.

-No seas idiota-dijo Star-Tom, yo no siento nada por Marco. Somos mejores amigos y es mi escudero-Antes de responder algo, notaron la presencia de Marco caminando hacia ellos portando su espada y vestido con ropa deportiva.

-¡Chicos!-llamando a la pareja.-¿Todo bien?-pregunto ignorando por completo la pelea de la cual fue testigo.

-Si-dijo Star y viendo a Tom. –Compórtate –pensó.

-Si-fue la respuesta de Tom.

Marco en ocasiones notaba los roces de la pareja, pero trataba de mantener cierta postura y tratando de mantener cierta distancia para no afectar la relación de sus mejores amigos por su presencia o provocar algún mal entendido. Antes de poder decir alguna palabra la voz de una figura descendiendo de las alturas se planto frente a ellos.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Ren con una sonrisa y caminando hacia el castaño.

-La emisaria-dijo Star.

-Ella te busca, Marco-indico Tom.

-¿Yo?-pregunto viendo a la recién llegada. –Mi nombre es Marco Díaz-saludando cortesmente.

-Sí, conozco tú nombre-lanzando una risita coqueta.-Es todo un honor, conocerlo en personal-hablando dulcemente.

-Si…. Disculpa nos conocemos-inquirió a ella.

-Soy Ren- presentándose.- Vengo en una importante misión de mi princesa, veras ella es una gran fan tuya y pronto será su cumpleaños siendo su más grande deseo un autógrafo como un saludo-indico.

-¡Oh!-exclamo.- Ya veo por el asunto de la princesa Turdina, claro no tengo problema en hacer eso y mandar el saludo de cumpleaños-comento.

-Perfecto-dijo Ren.

La recién llegada coloco a los pies del castaño, el bolso que cargaba en todo momento con ella. mientras Marco la estudiaba en silencio encontrando cierta similitud con la Star del futuro, pero en aquel momento fueron interrumpido por una voz.

-¡Ren Catastro!-escucharon los tres jóvenes y la emisaria mostro una sonrisa se giraron en la dirección de la voz, la Star del futuro se acerco a ellos invocando una espada en ese instante mirando desafiante a la pelinegra.

-Star Butterfly-bufo.- Querida, es un gusto verte y realmente te vez encantadora en tus 15 años- comento.

-¿Star?-pregunto Marco.

-Los tres aléjense de ella-ordeno la rubia.-Ella es muy peligrosa.

-Peligrosa-bufo Ren.-O quizas astuta-haciendo tronar los dedos.

-Pero ella….-notando el círculo mágico e incluso Tom y Marco estaban dentro de aquella trampa. -¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto.

-Salgamos-dijo Tom tomando las manos de Star y Marco pero una jaula comenzó a materializarse dejándolos completamente atrapados.-¡Libéranos!-grito.

-Ahora soy mis prisioneros-contesto Ren observando a la Star del futuro.-En cuanto a ti reina Butterfly, voy a poner tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata.

-O quizás te arroje nuevamente a tu prisión y esta vez le diré a Rhombulus que te cristalice por milenios-respondió.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, dos auras surgieron en ese momento la primera era de completa oscuridad y la segunda dorada. En el momento de chocar ambas energías mágicas, un gran estruendo se escucho por todo el reino y provocando que el cielo de primavera se oscureciera.

* * *

 _ **Continuación del Flashforward.**_

La maestra Mimi revelo en el interior de la caja dos extrañas cartas con los dibujos de dos mujeres completamente diferente entre ella-¿Equilibrio?-pregunto y apenas entendiendo la situación.-No capto lo que quiere decir.

-Es fácil-dijo Mimi haciendo levitar ambas cartas.- Ellas son Lady Light y Lady Dark –indico.

-Parecen dos cartas común y corriente.

-Esta niña-se dijo Mimi y explicando que aquellas dos cartas fueron creadas por un miembro antiguo de la orden, tras varios siglos de experimentación y fallos. Logrando contener la esencia de lo que es la luz y oscuridad respectivamente.

-¡Oh!-exclamo.- ¿Cómo se utilizan?-pregunto.

-Cuando un usuario de la magia logra alcanzar un equilibrio completo tanto en su mente como en su alma y manifestado por medio de su magia, se conoce como el equilibrio de la vida.

-¿Equilibrio de la vida?-se pregunto y tratando de deducir los dicho de la maestra.-Significa que la luz y oscuridad deben convivir de alguna forma encontrando ese equilibrio según las experiencias de vida-indico.

-Correcto-dijo sorprendida el hada.-Si lo logras dominar aquel equilibrio de la luz y oscuridad, podrás superar cualquier obstáculo que se te imponga frente a ella.

-Genia-dijo poniéndose de pie.-¿Cómo lo hago?-pregunto.

-Estudiando y aprendiendo de las lecciones de vida.

* * *

 _ **En el interior del castillo.**_

Con su armadura puesta y corriendo hacia los jardines del castillo, la reina Moon trataba encontrar alguna puerta abierta pero al dar con ellas y tratando cruzar una extraña barrera mágica le impedía abrirla. Algunos soldados y caballeros apenas recuperados de sus heridas trataban de derribarlas como a de lugar.

-Esto no es bueno-se dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. -Quizás por la torre de las rosas-corriendo en aquella dirección. Moon percibía y sentía el ardor en su mano, alguien con magia negra estaba atacando el castillo. Pero antes de doblar en una esquina choco directamente con una pequeña mujer cayendo ambas al suelo.

-Duele-se dijo Moon.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto.

-Por lo mismo que tú-contesto Eclipsa ayudándola a ponerse de pie.-Alguien con un gran poder mágico, está aquí.

-Si lo note-ignorando como salió de la habitación.-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto nuevamente.

-La entrada principal hacia el jardín de las rosas, está bloqueado-respondió.-Por eso vine corriendo hacia este punto del castillo.

-¡Maldición-dijo Moon.-Yo iba hacia dirección y todas las puertas están cerradas por un hechizo muy poderoso.

Eclipsa y Moon comenzaron a pensar en alguna forma de salir del castillo. Pero ambas mujeres se sorprendieron cuando un portal se abrió en la pared y emergiendo un ser con aspecto canino de este, en especial cuando la reina de la oscuridad quedo atónita por verlo.

-No puede ser-dijo Eclipsa.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto.- Ha sido un tiempo, Amaterasu.

-Igual, Eclipsa Butterfly- plantándose frente a ella. -Siganme, es tiempo de hacer funcionar el plan de Marco.

 _ **En la batalla.**_

Las auras chocaban sin la necesidad de acercarse, las energías mágicas tenían vida propia dispuesta a desatarse en aquel jardín.

-No te tengo miedo-dijo Star transformando su aura en una mariposa.-Debo encontrar la forma de liberarlos y ponerlos a salvo, especialmente a mi yo de 15 años-se dijo y considerando aquella opción.

-¡Star Butterfly!-bufo Ren.- Es tiempo de jugar -lanzando una carcajada demencial y transformándose en un ser completamente de oscuridad, el cráneo de algún animal con afilados colmillos y extremidades de huesos.-Es tiempo de morir-en un tono gutural.

-Se ha vuelto más grande-se dijo manteniendo la distancia.

Ren creció en tamaño tres veces más, mientras la rubia comenzaba a conjurar su primer hechizo, en cambio los tres jóvenes observaron la lucha desde su cautiverio, pero la Star de 15 años con su varita conjuraba sus hechizos y Tom trataba de derretir la jaula fallando en sus intentos, en cuanto a Marco de 15 años, llevo su mano al bolsillo recordando las palabras de su yo del futuro.

-Remolino-apretando con todas sus fuerzas la moneda.-Remolino, remolino y remolino.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Sorprendente?, ¿Increíble? O ¿Quieren más?, lectores aquí dejamos este capítulo.**_

 _ **Ahora los reviews:**_

 _ **Sugar: Ren es la Bellatrix de esta historia, realmente necesita conocer a más gente. La cita de Star adulta y Marco chibi es muy divertido en escribirlo hace tiempo tenía la idea de esa parte. Marco creo que puede ser algo más reflexivo con su joven yo pero quiere ayudarlo en el fondo.**_

 _ **La relación de Tom y Star trata de reafirmarse pero igual surge pero realmente la Star adulta tiene mucho resentimiento por lo que hizo.**_

 _ **Guest: Gracias por tus palabras.**_

 _ **MarcoSketcher: Gracias por tus palabras y elogios.**_

 _ **Marco y Star del futuro necesitan recolectar algunas cosas, obviamente Marco rompe un poco más las reglas para reparar un poco el futuro, obviamente hay cosas que no puedo por los capítulos futuros y ciertas cosas que veremos pronto.**_

 _ **Esta ocasión estoy algo limitado para evitar el spoiler a futuro y lo que pueda suceder, pero en general hay bastantes huecos argumentales en la serie, digamos que eso me permite cierta libertad de llenarlo.**_

 _ **En esta ocasión tenemos como portada las cartas de luz y oscuridad de Sakura Card Captor, por tener una idea a las cartas vistas en el capitulo.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo se titula Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly: ¡He de aquí a Salamander, el legendario carnicero de Tenebris!, estén atentos tratare de tener el capitulo lo antes posible, eso es todo por el momento queridos lectores, hasta la próxima.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Una Reflexión Antes De Seguir Con La Historia**

 _ **¡Hola Queridos Lectores!**_

Primero voy a dejar en claro que esto no es un anuncio para un futuro Hiatus, sino un pequeño espacio para tratar algunos puntos dentro de la historia. Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia siempre me plantee hacer este breve espacio para ver algunos temas puntuales, esto también significa que cierro la primera parte de la historia y en el próximo capitulo daré inicio a la segunda parte o sea un final de temporada en otras palabras.

* * *

 _ **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**_

 **Cohenn:** Jajajaja entendí aquella referencia, hasta se vino la mente algunos aspecto de Rick y Morty como Volver Al Futuro. Fue bastante divertido el reviews.

 **Sugar:** Yo tampoco me puedo enojar con Tom el solo desea tener un noviazgo, al final siempre una relación de amorosa proviene de ambas partes, sinceramente Star solo tratar de concretar que todo va bien con ella y nada le afecta.

El Marco del pasado debe volverse más seguro pero es un largo camino que debe emprender por sí mismo, la Star de 15 años solo se ha mantenido en un punto de cero avance ocupando la excusa de ser una mejor princesa en poco tiempo.

 **Kevbray:** Ren es la Bellatrix de esta historia (entre otros personajes). Ella bastante inteligente y aprovecha todos los medios posibles. Tom tiene un papel que jugar, el cual me remito un poco más adelante. La relación de Eclipsa y Amaterasu se explicara.

 **Marco:** La secuencia de batalla sin duda la suprimí solo deben esperar, sobre lo sucedido de _Tenebris_ tendremos algo más próximamente. Ese comentario que Ren tiene menos vida social que Fergunson y Alonzo realmente me hizo reír un buen rato, ella realmente tiene mucho odio.

Para muchos personajes es muy sorprenderte ver al Marco adulto de esa forma, prácticamente es alguien que ha visto muchas cosas y adquirido cierto cinismo como sarcasmo en la vida.

Glossaryck para mí y siendo una opinión bastante personal, dice solo lo que le conviene. Sobre la reina Star busca la redención de sus actos, ella no lo paso tampoco para nada bien en aquellos años separada de Marco.

Marco de 15 años está en una etapa de confusión, sumando a ver a Star y Tom siendo novios, prácticamente se ha encerrado en el aspecto emocional, está en una edad difícil lo cual se puede reflejar en la vida real.

Eclipsa en mi opinión personal ella tiene otra visión, Moon le gusta seguir las reglas pero en ocasiones ella debe salir de aquella área.

No tengo idea de la edad de Glossaryck pero Amatarasu es mucho más antigua, ella sabe cómo actuar y aconsejar.

La Star de 15 años nunca ha tratado con seres como Ren, ella básicamente hablo de una forma en específico y la engaño por completo sin duda tendrá su reproche por dejarla entrar tan fácilmente.

* * *

 _ **Ahora trataremos algunos puntos en específico:**_

 _ **Sobre Ren Catastro:**_

El personaje se crea a partir de Bellatrix, se sumo algunos aspectos de otros personajes de la ficción ya sea Darth Vader, Magneto, algo de Toffee entre otros. Se puede especular que ella sin duda tendría mejores planes que tratar de asesinar a la Star y Marco de 28 años. En este caso el carácter de Bellatrix es aquel más marcado que es propensa a la locura y rabia. Ella aprovecha todos los medios a su alcance, sumando a que ha pasado toda su vida estudiando de libros y pergaminos.

Buscando la información necesaria para sus metas, lo cual la Star del futuro le cuesta algo más pelear contra ella, no es como sus otros enemigos sino alguien que la supera en otras facetas.

En los futuros capítulos veremos un poco más de ella y sus motivaciones, otro aspecto fue el comentario hacia Tom, muchos de ustedes deben tener una idea que lo manipulo a su antojo y todos se pregunta qué paso con él eso se verá en futuros capítulos solo deben esperar.

 _ **Sobre Los Altos Maestros:**_

Este punto ya fue tratado pero haciendo un enfoque aún más profundo, ellos tienen sus objetivos (Si alguien lo asocia a los mortifagos y el Credo de Asesinos u alguna otra organización ficticias en cierto aspecto es verdad, pero son de carácter neutral solo buscan recolectar artefactos, libros, pergaminos y entre otras cosas como aprovechan la tecnología para sus fines, en ocasiones su comportamiento es algo cuestionable pero todo obedece a una causa aún mayor), Ya hemos su comportamiento solo buscar, obtener e irse, si deben luchar lo harán.

 _ **Sobre la dimensión de Tenebris:**_

En este punto debo ser honesto, el nombre surge en medio de una lectura en realidad mientras estaba leyendo Lovecraft. Solo conjugue en mi mente la palabra tenebroso y para darle un toque algo diferente cambia la ultima letras y tenemos Tenebris, creo que fue un mal chiste pero que se le va hacer.

Esa dimensión es un lugar bastante peligroso y será próximamente el sitio de los futuros capítulos de voces al futuros, ya tengo una idea de donde partir ese lugar como todo se irá desarrollando.

 _ **Para el futuro de la historia:**_

Ya tenemos lista la primera parte de la historia, la segunda parte tengo ciertas nociones en concreto a como todo se irá desarrollando, hasta momento estamos en el arco argumental de Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly solo quedan dos capítulos para concluir esa parte de la historia sumando a un capítulo más, iniciando el siguiente arco y esto viene a continuación:

 _Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly: ¡He De Aquí A Salamander, El Legendario Carnicero De Tenebris!_

 _Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly: Luz y Oscuridad._

 _¡Carpe Diem!_

Creo que deben ya estar teniendo ciertas nociones a lo que vendrá en los próximos capítulos, tengo otras cosas en mente y ciertos personajes estarán presente en lo que viene.

* * *

El próximo capítulo digamos que se está trabajando, no tengo idea de cuando esté listo solo pido paciencia, en esta ocasiones tenemos como portada la forma que Ren tomo al final del capítulo anterior, todos los agradecimiento a su ilustrador.

 **¡Eso es todo, pueden dejar sus reviews y hasta la próxima(O en otras de mis historias)!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola queridos lectores ha sido un par de semanas desde la última publicación (En realidad ha sido una semana, solamente)….en primer lugar les traigo una capitulo de Voces del futuro, esta vez nos vamos a centrar en una parte de la relación de MarcoxRen.**_

 _ **Este capítulo también incluye el pasaje o fragmentos de un libro titulado Cuentos De Tinta y Sangre, creo que esta parte a mi parecer es bastante interesante y espero que la disfruten. La idea es hace una breve parada dentro del flashfoward e ir conociendo un poco más de la relación de los ya mencionados personajes, al final un pequeño adelanto a lo que viene en el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **Sobre el capítulo de Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly lo he trabajando con total calma para que sea un gran capítulo, creo que fines de mes o principio de agosto lo tendremos ya en publicación solo pido algo de paciencia.**_

 _ **Vamos con el capitulo y por ultimo palabras finales:**_

* * *

 _ **Contextualización:** Ha pasado un año desde la partida de Marco dejando atrás su vida en Mewni, la princesa Butterfly ha iniciado una búsqueda por las dimensiones, Marco ahora en su nueva vida y entrenamiento trata de olvidar su antigua vida, trabando amistad con la enigmática Ren Catastro._

 _ **Mewni, en el futuro.**_

Luego de lanzar un suspiro posando su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, había regresado de una nueva exploración por las dimensiones aún más lejanas de lo que podía recordar, pero lamentablemente siempre regresando con las manos vacías.

-¿Dónde estarás?-se pregunto.-Ha sido un año desde que se fue-recordando en la sucedido.

La búsqueda de su mejor amigo y escudero iba de mal en peor, había estado ausentada por casi dos semanas explorando lugares lejanos en compañía de Tom y Pony Head e incluso contando con la ayuda de los mapas dimensionales de Hekappo tratando de dar con su paradero. En medio de su contemplación sus ojos se centraron en un espectáculo poco común en Mewni, era de color rojo con forma de flecha rompiendo el cielo nocturno y su tranquilidad en medio de la noche.

-Una estrella fugaz-se dijo y cerrando los ojos.-Solo espero que se encuentre a salvo donde este-pensando en su deseo.

Los sollozos de la princesa fueron su única compañía en medio de su viaje por el espacio, el astro continúo su camino hasta perderse de vista sin dejar rastro alguno, como su mejor amigo.

* * *

 **Voces Del Futuro IV: Amistad**

-Por aquí-se dijo y sosteniendo la linterna mágica a su misma altura.

Marco (16 años) cumplía su primer año al interior de la academia de los altos maestros dimensionales,había crecidos varios centímetros en el último tiempo y dejando atrás su versión de sí mismo de la dimensión de Hekappo, que dictaba bastante en apariencia física.

Tenía el cuerpo un poco más espigando,de complexión esbelta y fuerte a diferencia de ese aspecto imponente y musculoso. Llevaba una camisa color azul y pantalones blancos siendo de lino las dos prendas, un calzado ligero, un cinturón de color negro bastante similar a los utilizados en karate coincidentemente se le señalaba como estudiante en la última parte de su entrenamiento, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de ser un cazador como sus amigos Geralt y Selena.

Pero a pesar de sus grandes avances como pupilo de los altos maestros, la alquimia continuaba siendo su talón de Aquiles al interior de la academia, pero afortunadamente contaba con la ayuda de cierta chica de cabellera negra experta en todo tipo de artes mágicas como de alquimia.

-Al fin- se dijo luego de atravesar la espesura de un bosque cercano y acercándose a la puerta de la pequeña cabaña.-¡Ren!-llamándola y tocando suavemente.

En el momento que la puerta se abrió por completo, la figura de una chica con una gran melena color negra como la noche, vestida con ropas de lino de las mismas tonalidades que su caballera y estudiando al castaño de pie a cabeza.

-Llegas tardes-dijo Ren.-Y bastante.

-Disculpa, fueron los chicos nos quedaos charlando un poco más de lo debido-mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa a su amiga.-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto en tono neutro.

Para muchos de los estudiantes y maestros de la academia, Ren Catastro era considerada como un gran peligro por sus grandes habilidades en las artes oscuras, hasta se hablaba que era una abominación en todo sentido de la palabra mientras no tomara su otra forma o como se le denominaba su aspecto de bestia. El castaño estudio el interior de la cabaña a pesar que no era tan espaciosa, había estantes repletos de todo tipo de libros como pergaminos, una pequeña mesa, un par de sillas, una habitación más pequeña, un baño, una cocina e incluso varias linternas mágicas que estaban flotando por el lugar.

-Este es el libro-indico y haciendo levitar un texto de tamaño mediando a las manos del castaño.-Tienes algunas anotaciones que hice, pero trata de memorizar todo lo posible-indico.

-De acuerdo-dijo Marco sonriendo a Ren.-Al menos no es un enorme ladrillo como el de la ultima vez-se dijo y tomando lugar en la mesa.

-Una cosas más-dijo Ren.-Los principios de la alquimia son la base de todo…..si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme-comenzando a levitar a pocos centímetros del suelo.

El castaño se puso manos a la obra comenzando a repasar lo ya estudiado en los últimos días, pero aun le quedaba varios temas pendientes que aprender, en cuanto a la pelinegra estaba completamente sumida en su lectura, había aprendido que su amiga le gustaba estar a solas, completamente sumergidas en sus asuntos pero en ocasiones ambos solían charlar sobre ciertos triviales principalmente siendo Marco que le explicaba como era la vida en la tierra.

Ren en ocasiones miraba sobre el libro para verificar como iba el estudio de él, inevitable se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro por la compañía de su amigo.

-En principio fue raro tenerlo aquí..…creo que es mi primer amigo en toda la vida, tal vez ya me he comenzando a encariñar con él, hemos sido amigo desde hace un año aproximadamente-mirando al castaño sobre el libro.-Me pregunto qué sucedió en su vida antes de llegar aquí-pensó.

La velada continuaba con suma tranquilidad entre ambos jóvenes, lentamente fue entendiendo cada palabra del libro y tomando nota de lo que se iba explicando. El castaño había logrado varias cosas en tan corto periodo de tiempo e incluso con la ayuda de Ren en alquimia, esgrima y conjuros le permitieron avanzar en su entrenamiento con mayor facilidad a diferencia del resto. Unas cuantas horas después, la pelinegra dejo de lado aquel libro con una sonrisa en su rostro y pensando en algo bastante divertido para aliviar el estudio.

-¡Marco!-captando la atención de él-¿Quieres oír una historia?-pregunto Ren.

-Una historia-se dijo.-Mmmmm…..si claro, no veo problema-contesto Marco.

Marco dejo completamente de lado sus apuntes mientras la pelinegra sostenía entre sus manos, un viejo libro y viendo en la portada un extraño lenguaje que no pudo identificar. Ren levitando a pocos centímetros del suelo pronuncio un par de palabras y las linternas mágicas emitían ahora una luz tenue mientras estaban suspendidas en el aire, aclaro su garganta y comenzó a leer:

… _Entonces Nazil creó al ave y los Dioses le dieron su Don, el Don de la Libertad, espíritu salvaje, indomable… libre. En honor a la naturaleza de su misma esencia, el ave fue liberada, llevando consigo el regalo más preciado que se le hubiese dado a cualquier criatura, poder recorrer el mundo y hacer en el mundo lo que fuera su voluntad, sin límites, sin leyes, sin reglas, sin fronteras, ni las cadenas divinas podrían someterlo, ese fue su motivo, su razón de ser._

 _Así pasaron los milenios y el ave fue testigo con su vuelo del paso de los años, de las horas y las eras; bajo lluvia, entre fuego y truenos, el ave fue libre fiel a su naturaleza, observando como el tiempo arrasaba con ciudades y montañas, como los hombres se ahogaban y nadaban entre batallas, como la tierra se quebraba y volvía a reconstruirse, planetas enteros desmigajarse, estrellas sofocándose, galaxias morir, viviendo y viendo incluso más que los antiguos… Entonces cuando los Dioses cambiaron de nombre y las palabras de forma y el universo de centro, el ave seguía igual, inamovible, inmortal y libre, así el primero, Nazil ya se había perdido entre las memorias y los tiempos, ahora reinaba Zeus y el ave fue atribuida a su hijo Hermes, quien en gracia y debido a su amor por tan milenaria criatura y en contra de los designios de sus hermanos le pinto las alas y le adorno las plumas, siendo estas de una hermosura tangible y eterna como un acto de provocación, todos deseaban las alas pero ninguno podía atraparlas… Dioses y hombres lo intentaron, con cadenas, lazos y jaulas, haciendo surgir leyendas y mitos acerca de aquella criatura pero ni las palabras, ni siquiera un hilo, nunca nadie había podido, nunca nadie pudo, pues era indomable, pues ese era su principio…_

 _El ave de Hermes viajaba, libre con la lluvia, con el viento, pero como todas las criaturas, grandes y pequeñas, conscientes e ignorantes, tuvo que enfrentarse a la fuerza que sacrifica vidas y revive muertos.. el treceavo misterio, amor. La conoció y cuando la conoció no pudo dejar de observarla, proyectando en ella la sombra de sus grandes y hermosas alas, ella, siempre ella, mujer mortal y ajena al canal de su naturaleza, él era considerado un eterno, un Dios y ella, solo humana._

 _El ave de Hermes destinada a viajar con el tiempo y por el tiempo y sobre el tiempo, libre de morir, matar o renacer, libre para hacer lo que quisiera sin límites, sin leyes, sin reglas, sin fronteras, repentinamente se encontró atrapado._

 _Bajó entonces por primera vez de su eterno vuelo y permaneció treinta y siete días negando su naturaleza libre a fuerza de su libertad y se entregó a las rejas de un cariño incierto… Pero en él palpitaban los postulados milenarios, era la libertad, era libre, no podía atarse, no podía quedarse, aunque su misma naturaleza se lo permitía, su misma esencia se lo negaba, la paradoja de Hermes… Entonces debajo de los cielos dorados y ante los ojos negros de ella, la mujer del aura morada, negó,_ _ **"el ave de Hermes es mi nombre… me domestique devorando mis propias alas"**_ _…_ _y volar ya no pudo._

La voz de Ren durante su relato se había transformado por completo, ya no era aquel habla completamente neutral sino un tono de voz diferente como si fuera otra persona.

- _ **"el ave de Hermes es mi nombre… me domestique devorando mis propias alas"-**_ concluyo Ren y cerrando el libro.-¿Qué te pareció?-regresando a su tono habitual de voz.

-Fue una buena historia…..nunca había oído algo así-comento.-Sera de la tierra-se pregunto.

La chica de cabello negro nuevamente volvió a subir la intensidad de las lámparas mágicas y de inmediato regreso el libro a su lugar en el estante.

-Mi madre….solía leerme esta historia, ella vio muchas cosas por largo tiempo y recolecto algunas cosas de otros lugares como ese libro-recordó.-Quizás sea algo aburrido pero quería compartir esa historia contigo, como siempre sueles hablarme de la tierra y todo lo relacionado a tu dimensión natal-mostrándose algo apenada.

-¡Oh!-exclamo. -Ella trata de abrirse un poco más conmigo-se dijo.

-Creo que debes regresar a estudiar, tienes a primera hora tu examen de alquimia-indico la chica y haciendo levitar otro libro hacia ella.-Si, tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarte-abriendo el libro en una página aleatoria.

-Sí, claro-contesto.-Esta algo apenada….quizás le cuesta expresarse como es debido-se dijo.

El transcurrir de las horas fue bastante tranquilo y completamente concentrado iba comprendiendo lentamente, los principios básicos como avanzados de la alquimia.

-Entonces la alquimia puede crear, transformar y destruir, bajo un círculo continuo sin interrupción alguno-memorizando cada principio explicado en sus notas. La pelinegra continuaba su lectura a pesar de tan altas horas de la noche, en reiteradas ocasiones mirada sobre su hombro para verla pero en el momento de girarse para consultar puntualmente sobre un tema, la chica se había quedado dormida en el suelo.

-¿Ren?-pregunto y colocándose de pie.-La llevare a su cama….luego voy a regresar a estudiar-se dijo.

Tomando entre sus brazos y llevándola hacia su habitación, la pelinegra estaba profundamente dormida pero el castaño mirada de reojo su expresión como si le recordara a alguien en particular, pero ese largo cabello negro y sus ojos de color grises siempre le causaban cierto interés.

-Son diferente entre sí…..pero ella ha estado mucho tiempo sola y creo que soy su primer amigo en la vida-entrando en el cuarto y recordando las palabras del alto maestro.-Descanza Ren...prometo hacerte unos deliciosos nachos, cuando apruebe mi examen.

Luego de arroparla con unas mantas que encontró en la cama y acomodarla, regreso nuevamente a su estudio mientras los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por debajo de la puerta y ventanas, dando inicio a un nuevo día.

* * *

 _ **En el presente.**_

-Mewni…..realmente existe una gran diferencia entre en el futuro y esta época-se dijo y estudiando los alrededores.

La chica de cabello negro peinando en dos coletas sujetadas por listones blancos continúo su camino por medio del bosque de la muerte segura, luego del ataque de Ren Catastro en contra del castillo Butterfly. Lady Higgs había contactado a los altos maestros dimensionales e informando sobre lo sucedido, como muchos de los cazadores de primera categoría y maestros estaban dispersos por las incontables dimensiones, siendo la elegida para viajar hacia el Mewni del pasado.

-Es tiempo de reunirme con…. _"mis queridísimos_ _padre y madre_ _"_ _-_ se dijo Scarlett, esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?, sin duda creo que fue algo diferente pero regresando al fragmento trate de buscarlo en línea, incluso visite cada librería de la ciudad pero fracase rotundamente en encontrarlo, busque el cuento en versión pdf fue otro fracaso más, tengo la fe de encontrarlo y poder leerlo (No me voy a rendir).**_

 _ **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**_

 _ **Cohenn: Gracias por tus palabras, quizás me emociono un poco pero suele pasar e igual es parte importante el desarrollo, un gran detalle que he dado cuenta, creo que trato de hacer un gran esfuerzo para publicar algo muy interesante y agradable para ustedes, gracias nuevamente por seguirme.**_

 _ **SugarQueen 97: Sobre el chiste de que Ren tiene vida social lo dijo MarcoSketcher, en realidad fue muy divertido pero es verdad en el fondo, ella en parte baso su vida en una sola persona que fue Marco pero aun nos queda por desentrañar aún más en esa relacion.**_

 _ **MarcoSketcher: Eso explica el usuaria Marco, sin duda fue un comentario bastante divertido y da risa en el fondo. En realidad veo la serie por diversión, solo fue un momento de reflexión interna y comprendamos que los 15 años son una época de la vida con varios cambios y situaciones aplicada a la realidad. Sobre la referencia de la reprimenda a Star, la actitud sarcástica de Marco, sus años de desaparecidos por 5 años, Marco junior, lo sucedido con Tom todo eso sera tratado en los próximos capitulos, no quiero adelantar nada pero no veo problemas en especulaciones a futuro de parte de todos los lectores.**_

 _ **Ren es un problema a todo nivel, tú mismo lo mencionaste ella es distinta a otros enemigos. Realmente me siento orgulloso de su concepto como personaje es alguien que sabe cómo actuar, manipular, jugar y principalmente es bastante difícil de ganarle, recordamos lo sucedido con Higgs en su combate y lo de Thalia.**_

 _ **Regresando al fragmento busque…¿Quién es Nazil?, digamos que me envíame el buscador de google a lo que es el nazismo quizás sea mera coincidencia pero viendo la mención de Zeus y Hermes, remitiéndome de inmediato a la mitología griega, posiblemente sea el nombre de un titán o el nombre de una deidad de alguna mitología de Europa del este o Asia menor.**_

 _ **Sobre la alquimia y los principios básico ocupe mi conocimiento de Full Metal Alchemist, videojuegos y lectura de algunos libros de fantasía.**_

 _ **En esta ocasión tenemos en portada a Scarlett el nuevo Oc, agradecimiento a su dibujante y basado en el personaje de Celestia Ludenberg….¡Hasta la próxima….Amor y Paz!.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola amados lectores hemos regresado con la continuación de los sucesos en relación a la saga del Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly, en esta oportunidad les sugiero ponerse cómodo frente a sus computadoras, celulares o cualquier pantalla para leer esta historia. Básicamente deseo que estén listos para lo que se viene este capítulo contiene emoción, acción, comedia y referencias, muchas referencias.**

 **Primero agradezco sus reviews enviado por Guest, Cohenn, Sugar, Mdw, Marco Sketcher e Inzanity 14 por dejar sus opiniones como impresiones del anterior capitulo en el fondo agradezco tanto a los que se manifestaron vía escrita, lectora e incluso en pm. Gracias a ustedes esta historia como las demás se vuelven cada vez más emocionante al momento de ser escrita y por eso le daremos hasta el fondo en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Segundo en referencias a sus teorías solo puedo decir…..realmente amo las locas teorías y deseo leer más de sus locas teorías…lo digo en el buen sentido de la palabra. Quien sabe….quizás** **tengan razón o estén cerca de la verdad…o hasta tengan la llave frente a ustedes…si veremos a un Marco con vestido. (Si, pensaron en Scarlett ella tendrá un capitulo en voces del futuro exclusivo para ella).**

 **Tercero los quiero mucho…inserte corazones y abrazos.**

 **Cuarto realizando una profunda revisión he decido dividir este capítulo en dos partes, básicamente todo se debe a un tema de planificación, ya saben cómo trabajo siempre soy algo inesperado en el fondo y ustedes lo saben.**

 **Quinto vamos con el desmadre, al final del capítulo hablare sobre lo que viene a futuro e incluso un par de sorpresa….**

* * *

 _ **En el bosque de la muerte segura.**_

-¡Por favor!-dijo el cartero. –¡No me hagas daño, solo soy un cartero mal pagado y mi empleadora es la reina Moon, ella es terrible como jefe e incluso paga mal!…-continuando con sus gimoteos.

Scarlett en medio de su camino en dirección del reino Butterfly, se encontró por azares del destino, con el carruaje encargado de repartir la correspondencia a los diversos pueblos como castillos lejanos del propio reino Butterfly, tras entregar una caja con destinatario a la familia Avarius, espero la oportunidad perfecta y tras dejar atrás la actual residencia de la familia de Ludo. La chica de las coletas utilizo una cuerda siendo llevada por el mismo cartero para atarlo de pies y manos, pero a pesar de sus habilidades en ciertas ocasiones su carácter le jugaba en contra en especial en ese momento.

-Cállate-dijo en tono educado pero aquel mewmano continuaba con sus lloriqueos y suplicas por largos minutos, mientras ajustaba la cuerda pero su paciencia estaba comenzando a verse completamente desgatada. -¡CALLATE INSIGNIFICANTE MEWMANO!...¡NO PONGAS MI PACIENCIA A PRUEBA!-le grito y teniendo una particular idea viendo el calzado del cartero.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto mientras la chica de las coletas le quitaba uno de los zapatos esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Abre tu boca-dijo Scarlett y cesando los gimoteos del cartero que trataba articular alguna palabra. –Arriba-metiéndolo al interior del carruaje.

Cuando finalmente el cartero estaba en cerrando con el resto de las cartas y cajas, se abrió camino hacia las riendas del guerricornio que se encontraba pastando tranquilamente y reflexionando sobre su actuar.

-Marco me daría un buen sermón por no ser profesional en mi trabajo-se dijo y lanzando un suspiro. –En fin….debo hablar con él-extrayendo de su gabardina un par de gafas de cristales de negro acomodándolo en su rostro.

En el momento de tomar las riendas del guerricornio se ubico en el asiento del carruaje y dijo:

 _-¡ARREE…..!_

* * *

 **Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly: ¡He De Aquí A Salamander, El Legendario Carnicero De Tenebris!**

 **Parte I**

Las respectivas reinas Moon y Eclipsa montadas a lomos de Amaterasu, luego de salir del portal se percataron en el lugar donde se encontraban. Tras un inesperado ataque al castillo Butterfly por la temible Ren Catastro, eran los únicos en ir a dar su ayuda a la futura Reina Star y compañía.

-Estamos en el lago-dijo Moon posando su mirada hacia el castillo. -¿Por qué llegamos a este sitio?-pregunto.

-No se preocupe, majestad-contesto Amaterasu. –La magia de Ren afecta las puertas del castillo, pero preferir abrir un portal en las cercanías, ahora debemos regresar, les sugiero prepararse de antemano. Ren Catastro no es cualquier mujer y mucho menos es fácil de vencer a diferencia del Monstruo Inmortal-posando su mirada en Moon.

-El ya está muerto-contesto ella. –Star, lo derroto.

-Todo gracias a mi hechizo mortal-intervino Eclipsa. –Amaterasu….¿Que más puedes decirnos de aquella mujer?-pregunto.

La legendaria elemental del fuego recordó los sucesos en Tenebris de hace un par de años, teniendo un escalofrió en todo su ser. Las dos reinas esperaban una explicación por parte de Amaterasu, ella solo se limito a explicar lo necesario principalmente hablo sobre aquella mujer vuelta loca de rabia, ansiosa de poder y solo tenía un par de objetivos.

-Marco y Star-dijo Amaterasu. –Han peleado con ella por mucho tiempo pero siempre encuentra alguna forma de escapar y preparar mejores planes.

-Típica villana-bufo Eclipsa. –Yo sigo siendo la villana de turno, se está metiendo en mi territorio.

-Eclipsa-dijo Moon mirándola con reproche. –Esto es serio.

-Yo también soy seria-contesto Eclipsa. –Soy la reina de la oscuridad….mejor dicho ese tonto de Shastacan me bautizo así….No como mi Glogbor-fantaseando y lanzando una risilla juguetona en ese momento.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-grito Amaterasu a las dos reinas. –Marco me dio instrucciones como debemos actuar, les recomiendo concentrarse y principalmente ustedes son parte del plan debemos darle con todo.

-¿Plan?-dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos reinas.

El plan de Marco estaba centrando principalmente en la unión Moon, Eclipsa y Star del futuro, básicamente las tres reinas debían atacar con todo para debilitar en lo posible a la temida Ren, en otras palabras se estaban jugando quizás la única oportunidad en vencerla definitivamente.

-Eso es básicamente-dijo Amaterasu. -¿Alguna pregunta?.

-Si-dijo Eclipsa levantando la mano. –O mejor dicho dos preguntas.

-Yo también tengo una pregunta-afirmo Moon. –Pero adelante Eclipsa.

-Gracias-contesto ella.

La pregunta de Eclipsa básicamente se refería como entraba en todo esto el propio Marco. En cuanto a Moon se quedo pasmada, ella tenía las mismas dudas de cierta forma estaba completamente sorprendida como estaba tomando toda la situación la reina de la oscuridad y coincidentemente sería la primera vez en pelear junto a ella desde su liberación.

-Existe la posibilidad que Marco fuera capturado antes de enfrentar a la reina Star. En el fondo planifico esto desde hace mucho….ahora debemos ejecutar el plan-dijo Amaterasu. –Reina Moon-cediendo la palabra.

-Mi pregunta quedo zanjada-contesto y viendo a Eclipsa. –Tenías una segunda pregunta.

-Si es verdad-dijo Eclipsa y formulándola. –Se me había olvidado por completo lo linda que eras…..¿puedo acariciarte?-pregunto.

-No puedo creerlo-se dijo Moon considerando nuevamente la opción de cristalizar a Eclipsa. –Siempre logras dejarme en vergüenza-viendo a la peliverde.

-Yo no le veo problema-contesto Amaterasu. –Pero debe ser rápido.

* * *

-Entonces….esa chica fue tu novia-dijo River flotando de cabeza. -¿Cómo te fijaste en una loca?-pregunto.

-No estaba loca-contesto. –Sino era una chica solitaria y todo le tenían miedo.

River apenas entendía como aquel chico que solía ver todo el tiempo por el castillo se había convertido en alguien tan sombrío, reservado y principalmente todas sus acciones en los últimos años hacia el futuro.

-En fin-dijo River captando la atención del castaño. –Como puedo serte de utilidad.

-Eso es fácil-contesto. –No mueras, mantente fuera de la línea de fuego y no hagas nada estúpido.

-Le quitas lo divertido-dijo River lanzando una fuerte carcajada.

* * *

En el momento de retomar el camino al castillo Moon le pregunto a Eclipsa como conocía a Amaterasu. Le explico durante su tiempo como reina Butterfly conoció por mera casualidad al anterior compañero del legendario can del fuego, lo recordaba como un sujeto algo reservado, elegante y de cierta ironía en su modo de hablar.

-Era una buena compañía, solía hacer truco con su magia de fuego y en ocasiones era algo misterioso-menciono Eclipsa. –Realmente era guapo-menciono.

-Eclipsa-dijo Moon. –Quizás….

-Un tanto haragán, hipócrita y sarcástico-intervino Amaterasu recordando a su anterior compañero. –Al menos Marco, es más divertido como buen cocinero pero sigue siendo algo irónico.

 _ **En los jardines reales.**_

Era un ser parecido a una enorme bestia de color negro, dientes afilados continuaba lanzando rayos de energía oscura desde sus fauces mientras la reina Star Butterfly esquivaba sus ataques tratando de responder, pero la furia de Ren Catastro estaba centrada en ella, en cambio a los tres jóvenes observaban desde la jaula contemplaban aquel combate, en cuanto Marco al de 15 años había terminado de recitar las palabras que le indico su yo del futuro.

-Una pistola gancho-se dijo y tomando entre sus manos una nota que estaba junto al arma. – _Querido Marco tienes tres tiros para disparar a Ren, te recomiendo utilizarlo sabiamente y no permitas que Star o Tom tomen el arma, ellos van arruinar todo con amor Marco_ -viendo una nota al margen. –Posdata: _¡Hablo enserio que Star y Tom NO tomen la pistola gancho!..._

El castaño examino la nota por ambos lado tratando de entender las palabras de su yo del futuro, pero aparentemente solo le dijo lo necesario para actuar. En cambio Tom y Star trataban de romper los barrotes para ir en ayuda de la reina Star, lentamente comenzaba a perder terreno frente a la peligrosa criatura en que se había transformado Ren.

-Ni mi fuego puede derretir estos barrotes-dijo Tom.

-¡GOLPE NAVAL!-dijo Star pero inesperadamente sus poderes mágicos se vieron completamente anulados. -¿Qué sucede?-pregunto.

-Ayúdenme-dijo Marco apuntado en la dirección de Ren. –Espero que funcione-se dijo.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto Tom.

-Te lo dio mi yo del futuro-inquirió la rubia. –Es algo simple.

-Me lo dio mi yo del futuro-indico Marco. –Tengo solo tres tiros.

Los pareja se miro entre sí por unos segundos tratando de entender como una simple pistola gancho podía serle de utilidad pero el castaño de cierta confiaba en las palabras del Marco de 28 años y aquella pistola gancho significaba, la única posibilidad de salir de aquella jaula.

-Dispara-dijo Tom. –Veo que Star del futuro está teniendo problema-indico.

El castaño apunto en dirección de la bestia en la cual se transformo Ren. Tratando de mantener la puntería inesperadamente la princesa trato de quitarle la pistola gancho comenzando a forzar con él.

-Te tardas demasiado-dijo Star. –Solo dispara.

-Mi…yo del futuro dijo que solo yo podía disparar-le replico Marco. –El confía en mí.

-Chicos-dijo Tom indicando en dirección de la batalla. –Miren…

Ambos miraron en la dirección señalada por Tom en medio del combate todo, se estaba mostrando a favor de Ren comenzando lentamente a ganar terreno frente a la futura versión de la rubia.

-Dispara-dijo Tom.

* * *

Los tres miraron en dirección de la batalla viendo claramente como Ren dominaba la situación sin mayores complicaciones. La reina Star trataba de mantener la distancia con su más peligrosa enemiga tratando de centrándola, pero la rubia sabia como enfrentarla lanzando ráfaga tras ráfaga de rayos mágicos.

-Muy lenta-dijo Star. –Has perdido algunas habilidades.

-Lenta-bufo Ren. -¡TOMA ESTO!-grito lanzando una esfera de energía oscura en dirección de la rubia siendo esquivada.

-Perdiste tu puntería-dijo Star alzando sus manos y preparando un nuevo ataque. –Toma esto.

-¿Segura?-pregunto Ren. –Mira bien-indico.

La esfera de energía iba a toda velocidad hacia ella esquivándola nuevamente pero el conjuro continuaba en movimiento persiguiendo a Star por los alrededores.

-¡No importa cuanto entrenes o mejores en tus habilidades mágicas!-dijo Ren. -¡Siempre te voy a superar en todo sentido, especialmente te haré recordar tus propios errores de mocosa…..¡Tú patética princesa nunca podrás ser mejor!... vete a llorar como lo hacías cuando él se fue de tu lado….¿Tienes miedo de ser abandonada nuevamente?-pregunto lanzando una desquiciada carcajada.

La reina Star del ignoro por completo los comentarios de su enemiga pero inesperada fue tomada por sorpresa por una segunda esfera de energía oscura, impactando en ella y cayendo entre las garras de Ren.

-Nunca te he tenido miedo-contesto Star tratando de zafarse de las garras de ella. –Te voy a destruir-mirándola desafiante.

-Miedo-bufo Ren. –Siempre me has tenido miedo….voy a devorar tus poderes mágicos y cuando lo haga destruiré a todos los que te importan…..luego ese maldito traidor de Marco….(risa siniestra)….lo haré pagar por traicionarme….-notando en ese momento en su brazo un gancho atado a una cuerda en dirección de la jaula.

-¡TIREN!-grito Marco. -¡CON MÁS FUERZAS!...

Los tres jóvenes trataron con todas fuerzas de jalar el brazo de Ren tratando de ayudar a la rubia.

-Patético-bufo Ren mirando detenidamente la jaula teniendo una idea bastante interesante. –Creo que me encargare antes de otro asuntos-conjurando un par de cadenas alrededor del cuello y brazos de Star del futuro. La pelinegra retomo su forma humana caminando en dirección donde se encontraban los tres jóvenes, en cuanto a la rubia trataba de liberarse para ir en su ayuda pero las cadenas suprimían por completo sus poderes.

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver-dijo Star. – ¡Son inocentes!-exclamo.

La pelinegra ignoro los comentarios de la rubia, tomando entre sus manos el gancho con la cuerda mirándolo con cierta diversión por el patético esfuerzo.

-Entonces-dijo Ren viendo a los tres chicos. –Creo que empezare por…..-en el momento de cruzar su mirada con el Marco de 15 años, se quedo completamente paralizada recordando lo sucedido con la pequeña Thalia, intentando concentrarse en sus objetivos ella solo se quedo en silencio haciendo memoria, ese par de ojos le estaban afectando nuevamente pero luchaba para no caer en un episodio del pasado.

-¡CON TODO!-se escucho en ese momento.

* * *

-¡CON TODO!-dijo Amaterasu lanzando sus ataques de fuego.

Ren Catastro observo al espíritu del fuego liderando el ataque en compañía de las reinas Moon y Eclipsa tomándola completamente por sorpresa lanzando sus ataques hacia ella. La figura de la pelinegra se vio envuelta en fuego, rayos mágicos y todo conjuro posible para derrotarla.

-¡MAMÁ!-grito Star de quince años. -¡AYUDA!...

-Solo resistan-contesto Moon continuando con su ataque.

Los ataques combinados de las dos reinas, en cuanto al cánido de fuego poso su mirada en Star del futuro, tratando de liberarse de las cadenas invocadas por la pelinegra.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Amaterasu.

-Si-contesto Star de 28 años. –Ella me tomo desprevenida-viendo como su madre y la reina de la oscuridad continuaba atacando sin detenerse.

-Quieta-dijo Amaterasu lanzando brevemente un poco de su fuego y destruyendo en el acto las cadenas de Ren. –Eso fue fácil-pensó.

Apenas se libero de inmediato se sumo a los ataques de las otras mujeres e incluso Amaterasu había reanudado su ataque en contra de Ren. En medio del combate lentamente la jaula donde se encontraban los tres jóvenes comenzó a desaparecer dejándolos libres finalmente, Tom se lanzo enseguida a dar su apoyo e incluso la princesa Butterfly conjuro algunos hechizos.

-¡ARAÑA CON SOMBRERO DE COPA!-dijo.

-¡MARCO!-grito Star del futuro. –Ven enseguida conmigo.

El castaño antes de poder dar respuesta vio como una pequeña esfera rodó hasta sus pies tomándola entre sus manos, pero inesperadamente una sombra se movió en dirección del joven demonio siendo sorprendido en ese instante.

-¡ERES MIO!-dijo Ren capturando a Tom mientras ejercía presión en su cuello.

Las cuatro Butterfly, Amaterasu y el castaño miraron toda la escena completamente sorprendido por ver a Ren completamente sana y salva. La pelinegra lanzo una carcajada tomando a Tom Lucitor su rehén.

-¡SUELTAME!dijo Tom comenzando a enfurecerse. –¡NO SABES CON QUIEN TE METES!-cambiando el tono de su voz.

-Tom Lucitor-bufo Ren haciendo algo más de presión. –Eres tan patético como te recuerdo siempre tratando de verte como aquel príncipe genial y varonil….en el fondo sigues siendo un niño malcriado…..dime aun te sientes inseguro del escudero de tu novia-inquirió.

-¡SUELTALO!-dijo Star del futuro. –Él no tiene nada que ver-conjurando magia entre sus manos.

-¡OH!-exclamo Ren mirado a Tom. –Supongo que ellos no lo saben-indico.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto Moon. -¿Star?...

La carcajada de Ren como su sonrisa cargada de completo sadismo se dejo ver viendo directamente a la rubia del futuro.

-Este estúpido mocoso llorón que tanto desea ser el novio ideal para la adorable princesa Butterfly. Tiene una historia bastante interesante conmigo en el futuro-contesto Ren viendo los rostros de confusión exceptuando por la reina Star y Amaterasu.

-¡NO!-grito Amaterasu. –Ellos no deben saberlo-le replico.

-¡CÁLLATE!-grito Ren. –Verán…..este mocoso lo manipule fácilmente, ofreciéndole a cambio el amor de la boba princesa, logre convencerlo y me prestó su ayuda. En el momento de atacar de la manera más cobarde a nuestro querido rey Marco…..casi murió….

-¡DETENTE!-dijo Star (28 años). –Él es inocente.

-Inocente-bufo Ren. –No….-antes de poder decir otra cosa, la princesa Butterfly adquirió su forma mariposa lanzándose contra ella para liberar a su novio, seguida de Moon como Eclipsa. –No me hagan reír.

Antes de poder realizar siquiera su ataque, la malvada mujer genero varios clones de ella en contra de las Butterfly. La batalla se volvió a reanudar en medio del fuego cruzado, Amaterasu tomo al castaño para sacarlo y ponerlo en un lugar seguro.

-¡Hey!-dijo Marco. – ¿Dónde me llevas?-pregunto.

-Debo ponerte a salvo-contesto Amaterasu. –Necesitamos liberar a tu del futuro-se dijo.

El castaño mientras iba a lomo del can, observaba la batalla sintiéndose completamente inútil extrayendo del interior del bolsillo de la sudadera, estudio en silencio aquella pequeña esfera en silencio pero ella al mirarlo brevemente identifico aquel objeto.

-¿Cómo lo obtuviste?-pregunto Amaterasu. –Eso es de Ren…

-Cuando estaba atacando a esa tal Ren, esto rodó hasta mis pies-contesto Marco. -¿Es importante?-pregunto.

-Es la prisión donde tiene a tu yo del futuro-contesto Amaterasu.

 _ **De regreso a la batalla.**_

-¡TOM!-grito Star viendo como su novio perdía sus poderes

En aquel momento mientras se continuaba desarrollando la batalla en los jardines reales, la peligrosa Ren absorbía los demoníacos acrecentando los suyos, antes de ir por su siguiente objetivo. El demonio estaba lentamente comenzando a debilitarse, en cuanto a las tres Butterfly continuaban luchando contra los clones viéndose superadas en todos aspectos del combate.

Quedándose completamente sin poderes, Tom trato de ponerse de pie mientras la pelinegra se fijaba en su próximo objetivo.

-¡Es tu turno!-exclamo Ren ignorando por completo la presencia de la princesa Butterfly, dirigiéndose hacia la reina Moon. –Fuera clon-ordeno comenzando su combate con la actual reina.

-Nunca has peleado contra alguien como yo-dijo Moon conjurando una espada.

-No me hagas reír-contesto Ren esquivando sus ataques. –Necesito tus poderes-indico.

La reina Butterfly respondía los ataques de la pelinegra con suma facilidad, Ren trato de buscar una oportunidad para tomar sus poderes generando nuevamente otro clon, atacando con mucha más fuerza a la peliblanca.

-Solo peleas con trucos-dijo Moon. –No eres rival para mi.

-Eso mismo le dijiste a Toffee-le en rostro. –O aun lloras por la muerte de tu madre-bufo.

Moon se quedo petrificada por el comentario y bajando la guardia en ese momento, aprovechando las dudas de la propia reina Butterfly, Ren apreso sus manos comenzando absorber sus poderes mágicos.

-¡Vaya!-notando la corrupción en ella. –Poderes de la oscuridad-comenzando a quitarles toda la magia a Moon.

-¡MOON!-dijo Eclipsa derrotando al clon. –Resiste- conjurando algo de magia pero la pelinegra de un rápido movimiento genero otro clon tomando por sorpresa a la reina de la oscuridad.

Ren poso su mirada en Eclipsa dejando completamente sin poderes a Moon, la reina de la oscuridad lanzo varios hechizos mientras estaba en su forma de mariposa tratando de obtener algo de ventaja pero inesperada fue abordada por otro clon de ella.

-Eclipsa-bufo Ren. –Me pregunto cómo Shastacan se rió en el momento de cristalizarte y tu esposo monstruo-burlándose de ella.

-¡Lo vas a pagar!-contesto Eclipsa conjurando nuevamente. –Hechizo mort….-antes de terminar, una esfera de energía oscura genero el clon lanzandola contra ella.

Impactando en la reina de la oscuridad tratando de reincorporarse en ese momento, tras dejar atrás a la reina Moon. Ren cargo contra Eclipsa comenzando absorber sus poderes mágicos mientras ella trataba de liberarse.

-Esto no dolerá-dijo Ren. –Mira tus acciones….

-No puede ser-dijo Eclipsa mientras su mente se venía completamente asediada por recuerdo de su paso principalmente recordó como fue cristalizada por los miembros de la alta comisión de magia viendo claramente a su esposo monstruo siendo capturando e incluso vio a su hija Meteora. – ¡NOOOOO!-grito ella.

-¡ECLIPSA!-dijo la princesa Butterfly. -¡GOLPE NARVAL!-lanzando su hechizo.

Ren vio como aquel hechizo se dirigía hacia ella, esbozando una sonrisa mientras otro de sus clones se lanzaba en contra de Star.

-¡NO!-grito Star del futuro. –No seas imprudente.

-NO TE TENGO MIEDO-dijo la princesa comenzando a conjurar un nuevo hechizo pero antes de poder lanzadlo fue capturado por otros dos clones. –Suéltenme- exigió.

-Realmente he esperado por esta oportunidad-dijo Ren. –Princesa….

-¡REY SALAMANDRA!- y una ráfaga de fuego aparto a la pelinegra de la joven princesa Butterfly, posando su mirada de dónde provino aquel hechizo lo vio a él. –¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS REN!-dijo Salamander.

 **En el bosque de la muerte segura.**

En medio de su viaje en dirección del castillo Butterfly, fue inesperadamente abordada por tres figuras que conocía a la perfección en el momento de detener al guerricornio se bajo de su medio de transporte quitándose sus gafas.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Scarlett. –Esto sí es una sorpresa-comento.

-Hueles a Butterfly y especialmente a la princesa Marco-bufo Meteora seguida de Gemini y Rasticore completamente regenerado.

-No parece una amenaza-dijo Rasticore. –Sera fácil.

-Aquí tengo la cuerda-intervino Gemini. –Solo inmovilicen y la atare en menos que canta un gallo.

La chica de las coletas se quedo viendo a la hija de Eclipsa en ese instante, en el fondo no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño, pero el septarian con su motosierra estaba dispuesto a todo lo contrario.

-Meteora-dijo Scarlett. –No tengo intenciones de hacerte daño, en lo personal prefiero solucionar esto de la manera civilizada…..y dile a ese reptil con fetiches de motosierra que la baje o lo haré pedazo-indico.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Meteora. –Nunca te había visto….pero tienes una horrible aura.

-Digamos que en algunas ocasiones jugamos juntas-contesto Scarlett. –Pero lo importante es…..no te voy hacer daño, pero tal vez podrías permitirme seguir mi camino tengo asuntos que tratar…

-¡SUFICIENTE!-grito Rasticore haciendo andar su motosierra.

Scarlett no se inmuto en ningún momento por la carga del enorme reptil mientras alzaba su motosierra contra ella. Solo necesito esperar el momento oportuno para acortar distancia, extrayendo del interior de su abrigo un naipe ingles.

-¡No sabes con quien te metes!-dijo Scarlett cargando la carta con energía mágica.

La chica de un simplemente movimiento lanzo la carta en dirección de Rasticore, desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedando tan solo su mano.

-Rasticore-dijo Meteora. -¡MALDITO LAGARTO INÚTIL!-le grito mientras la mano se arrastraba por el suelo.

-Creo que debemos retirarnos-dijo Gemini. –Debemos ir a Santa Olga-indico.

-Tienes razón-contesto Meteora. –Pero antes me las a pagar….mocosa insolente. Girándose en dirección de su fiel sirviente abrió el compartimiento de su pecho extrayendo el corazón y arrojando aquel objeto en dirección de la chica.

-¡METEORA!-grito Scarlett.

El corazón de Géminis estallo frente a la chica de las coletas invocando cientos y cientos de cartas para protegerse como al guerricornio, una gran nube de polvo cubrió todo el lugar esperando unos instantes hasta que todo se disipara.

-Meteora-se dijo Scarlett encontrando solo la mano de Rasticore y Géminis completamente inmóvil con una triste expresión. –Realmente necesita ayuda-mirando al hombrecillo.

La chica antes de abordar nuevamente su vehículo tomo al hombrecillo llevándolo junto al cartero que continuaba rogando por su vida e incluso la mano de Rasticore fue metida al interior.

-No te preocupes Gemini, te voy a reparar y podrás ver nuevamente a tu ama-se dijo y tomando nuevamente las riendas del guerricornio. –¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar?-se pregunto continuando su camino.

La figura de Meteora observo a los lejos como aquella extraña chica se iba alejando del lugar, tomando sus propias tijeras dimensionales cambiando de dimensión hacia la institución de Santa Olga.

* * *

-¡SALAMANDER!-dijo Ren. –Veo que pudiste huir de la trampera-viendo al castaño en sus dos versiones.

Marco observo el campo de batalla viendo a Tom, Moon y Eclipsa sin sus poderes, suponiendo todo lo acontecido. El castaño ni se inmuto por verla con todo los poderes absorbidos, solo le dedico una mirada fría y sintiendo lastima por ella.

-Ren…-dijo Salamander. –Realmente es necesario dañar a otros para verme enfurecido-inquirió.

-No seas modesto-contesto. –Nosotros nos conocemos a la perfección, todas esas misiones y aventuras. En el fondo somos parecidos o mejor dicho nacimos para destruirnos por las diversas dimensiones, seamos honestos ambos estamos…..dispuestos a destruir todo. Solo mírate…antes eras el legendario Salamander, el carnicero de Tenebris….¿Recuerdas?...ahora eres un rey, un esposo, un padre y lo más importante….alguien que busca paz…..(risa siniestra)….deja esa farsa, deseas viajar por las incontables dimensiones, eres alguien con mucha oscuridad y solo quieres dejar todo atrás….¡SALAMANDER!...-concluyo.

-Ya no soy Salamander-contesto Marco. –Reconozco todas mis acciones, decisiones y quien soy…(mirando hacia donde estaban los demás)…..he visto morir a muchos en mis años como miembro de la academia….podemos conocernos a la perfección…..pero ahora te voy a poner en tu lugar-mirando a su fiel compañera Amaterasu.

-¡TE ESPERO!-contesto Ren. –Es tiempo de morir…¡SALAMANDER, EL LEGENDARIO CARNICERO DE TENEBRIS!...

* * *

 **Aquí dejamos este capítulo, creo que todos deben estar diciéndose que esto se puso realmente interesante.**

 **Entonces como me réferi al inicio del capítulo, solo queda dos capítulos más para concluir la saga del asalto al castillo Butterfly, luego de eso vienen dos capítulos más….no digo que esto termine pronto aun queda camino por recorrer e incluso ya he pensado la siguiente saga pero no quiero adelantar nada por el momento, en fin estos son los títulos.**

 **Esto viene en los próximos capítulos:**

 **-Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly:** **¡He De Aquí A Salamander, El Legendario Carnicero De Tenebris! Parte II.**

 **-Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly: Luz y Oscuridad.**

 **-¡Carpem Diem!**

 **-La Princesa Y El Escudero.**

 **Eso viene en los próximos capítulos, lo importante que queda aun historia por delante. Bien entonces ahora….ahora recuerdo sobre el próximo capítulo lo tendré lo antes posibles…quien sabe solo deben esperar o posiblemente sean días para publicarlo, esto si fue emocionante prefiero que lo disfruten…quizás nos veamos cuanto antes.**

 **Hasta la próxima o en otras de mis historias!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola queridos lectores, hemos regresado con la continuación de la emocionante saga de asalto al castillo.**

 **Retomaremos desde donde dejamos el capitulo anterior pero con un pequeño bonus de Marco y Star de 20 años en Tenebris y luego continuaremos con el capitulo.**

 **Básicamente será todo aquello omitidos en el capitulo anterior desarrollando la batalla entre Ren y Marco, básicamente se viene la gran conclusión de esta saga para dar inicio a la siguiente. En fin solo pónganse cómodos, disfruten el capitulo y vamos con la batalla:**

* * *

 _ **Tenebris, cinco años en el futuro.**_

-Para llegar al pantano, debo atravesar esa aldea de todas formas, tampoco puede permitirme ser atacado por estúpidos aldeanos de Tenebris- se dijo pero cierta rubia continuaba con una conversación interminable sobre estos últimos cinco años. –La tengo ahora conmigo…¿Cómo una misión fácil se complico tanto?- se pregunto.

-Pony ha estado saliendo con un chico que resulta ser un caballito de mar….y Penélope Spiderbite está comprometida con Slime….¿lo recuerdas?- pregunto Star. –En fin luego de eso…con ayuda de Eclipsa, Hekappo, Tom y Pony Head….logramos detener a Meteora….ella increíblemente regreso a ser una bebe, mi mamá….dijo que ella merecía ser feliz….- continuando con su historia pero el castaño solo estaba pensando en cómo cruzar por aquel sitio.

-Podría dejarla atada a un árbol y seguir mi camino pero conociéndola de seguro…..comenzara un gran jaleo por todo Tenebris, preguntando por mi y hasta podría ponerla en peligro- pensando en esos instantes y viendo como una pequeña lagartija estaba cerca de su bota derecha merodeando. –Se ve apetitosa- se dijo y aplastando con el talón al pequeño reptil y tomándolo entre sus manos.

-¡MARCO!- grito Star. –Eso fue muy cruel…-siendo testigo de esa escena.

-Tengo hambre- contesto Marco. –No he comido nada-devorando al reptil.

-Eso es desagradable- indico Star. –Realmente esta cambiado, parece no importarle nada- pensó.

La pareja se encontraba a los pies de una colina repleta de arboles pero el castaño continuaba estudiando los alrededores, ignorando los comentarios de la rubia en relación a su actuar. Marco estaba comenzando a considerar seriamente en dejar atada a un árbol a la rubia para continuar con su misión.

-¡Puedes hacer algo con esta niña!- intervino una tercera voz. –Ya me tiene con una terrible jaqueca con sus continuos parloteos- indico ella.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Star mirando en todas direcciones. -¡Marco!...Un fantasma- tomando de la mano al castaño.

-Lo que faltaba- bufo Marco. –Más problemas- lanzando un suspiro.

-Debemos hacer algo- dijo nuevamente Star pero antes de decir otra cosa frente a ella se materializo un perro color blanco con algunas llamas a su alrededor. –¡Qué bonito!- exclamo.

-Gracias- contesto el cánido. –¡Salamander!...has comprometido toda la misión, tampoco puedes dejar que tus sentimientos se vean expuesto, eres un cazador de primera categoría y como tal debes comportarte…..y viendo a esta chica…..debo suponer que fue la responsable de romperte el corazón…..y para variar es una problemática Butterfly- bufo.

-Hola Amaterasu- contesto Marco. –Pensé que estabas durmiendo, como sueles hacer- bufo.

-En parte pero esta niña, debería regresar a Mewni- indico Amaterasu.

-¡HEY!- dijo Star. –No sabes con quien te estás metiendo…

-No le hables así- intervino Marco viendo a Star. –Ella es mi compañera de equipo.

-Compañera de equipo-se dijo Star. – ¡YO SOY LA COMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO DE MARCO!- protesto.

-Eso fue en el pasado, princesa- bufo Amaterasu. –En fin mándala de regreso a Mewni, tenemos trabajo por delante y me parece que tenemos un problema- observando el pueblo que estaba más adelante.

-¡¿Problema?!- dijo Star mirando en la misma dirección. –Parece un lugar tranquilo.

El cánido miro por unos segundos al castaño manteniendo su silencio mientras la rubia miraba la escena completamente confundida por las palabras de la inusual compañera de Marco.

-Ella no lo sabe- hablo Marco. –Es mejor así…

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Star mirando tanto a él como al cánido.

-¡Oh!- dijo Amaterasu. –Ella no sabe de tu apodo, Salamander.

-Es Salamader- índico Star. –O tienes otro apodo-inquirió a él.

-Salamander, el legendario carnicero de Tenebris- contesto Amaterasu. –En esta dimensión es buscado y existe una gran recompensa por su cabeza.

La rubia abrió los ojos completamente mirando al castaño que ignoro por completo las palabras del cánido.

-La única forma de pasar desapercibido es transformándome y necesitamos conseguir algo de ropa para Star- dijo Marco. –Espero que funcione mi transformación- considerando aquella opción.

* * *

 **Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly: ¡He De Aquí A Salamander, El Legendario Carnicero De Tenebris!**

 **Parte II**

 _ **En el presente…**_

-Ya no soy Salamander- contesto Marco. –Reconozco todas mis acciones, decisiones y quien soy…(mirando hacia donde estaban los demás)…..he visto morir a muchos en mis años como miembro de la academia….podemos conocernos a la perfección…..pero ahora te voy a poner en tu lugar-mirando a su fiel compañera Amaterasu, fusionándose con ella.

-¡TE ESPERO!- contesto Ren. –Es tiempo de morir…¡SALAMANDER, EL LEGENDARIO CARNICERO DE TENEBRIS!...

La pelinegra lanzo su primer ataque en dirección de Salamander, el cual esquivo sin ningún problema y respondiendo con su suma facilidad su hechizo.

-¡RELÁMPAGO NEGRO!- dijo Ren. –No ha perdido habilidades sigue siendo el mismo- se dijo.

-¡RELÁMPAGO INFERNAL!- dijo Marco. –Sus poderes han crecido monstruosamente- pensó.

Los respectivos hechizos lanzados chocaron entre sí, anulando por completo sus efectos provocando una leve explosión. La pelinegra esbozo una leve sonrisa empezando a correr seguida por el castaño lanzándo hechizos tras hechizos, la malvada mujer sentía en todo su ser como los poderes de Tom, Moon y Eclipsa, los iba canalizaba con suma facilidad pero en el fondo necesitaba obtener los poderes de las Stars para concluir su plan.

-¡VAMOS MARCO ESE ES TODO TU PODER!- bufo Ren. –Siempre ha mantenido la calma en estas situaciones- recordando sus años como compañeros en la academia.

-¡LO MISMO PODRÍA DECIR!- contesto Marco. –¡REY SALAMANDRA!- lanzando nuevamente su hechizo.

Ambos conjuros chocaron provocando una explosión, cuando el humo se disipo pasaron al ataque aplicando las artes marciales aprendidas en la academia.

-Veo que sigues tan rápido como siempre- comento Ren bloqueando un golpe. –Pero te falta- bufo.

-Gracias- contesto Marco. –Pero te veo algo cansada- comento conteniendo un golpe.

Las artes de marciales de la academia de los altos maestros dimensionales aplicaban una serie de estilo de combate, el castaño había identificado muchos de los estilos tenia semejanza con karate, kung fu, Jiu Jitsu y entre otras. Ren Catastro había estudiado cada uno de los estilos combate pero el castaño no tenia problema en contener y responder los golpes de la pelinegra, ella trataba de encontrar alguna forma de romper su defensa pero los movimientos de él iban a la par.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo Ren dando una voltereta hacia atrás y tomando algo de distancia. -¡NO TE PUEDES MORIR DE UNA SOLA VEZ!.

-¿ME TIENES MIEDO?- pregunto Marco. –Se está quebrando- pensó.

-¡MUERE!- grito Ren lanzando un golpe de energía mágica. –¡DOBLE HELIX SOMBRÍA!...

Marco esquivo el ataque con suma facilidad mientras una parte de los muros exteriores del castillo se hacía pedazo por completo. Ren lo miraba con rabia deseando verlo muerto, el combate recién había comenzando y pronto se volvería aun más difícil.

-¡SALAMANDER!- grito Ren alzando sus manos. –Lo voy hacer pedazo como lo hizo con mi corazón- recordando la traición del castaño.

 _ **Desde la reina Star…**_

-Marco le está dando pelea- se dijo Star del futuro. –Ren parece mucho más inestable que de costumbre, no parece ser ella….es como si algo la perturbara- viendo la razón a pocos metros de ella.

-¡No pienso quedar aquí mientras ese Marco, se lleva toda la diversión!- exclamo la princesa Butterfly, transformándose en mariposa.

-¡NO!- dijo River. –No debemos interferir- deteniendo a su hija.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la princesa. –Le puedo ganar fácilmente.

-No puedes- intervino Star del futuro. –Estas fuera de su liga, ella ni siquiera ha mostrado sus verdaderos poderes simplemente…ella sigue siendo más fuerte que tú o como yo.

-Tonterías- bufo Star a su yo del futuro. –Yo sigo siendo fuerte.

-No lo eres- contesto Eclipsa recuperándose. –Ella absorbió mis poderes e incluso la corrupción- mostrando sus manos desnudas.

-Las mías igual- intervino Moon. –Ella se apodero de todo, ahora no tenemos magia.

-Moonpie- dijo River abrazando a su esposa. –Marco tenía razón, ustedes iban a recuperarse pronto-recordando las palabras del castaño.

-Mi cabeza- dijo Tom poniéndose de pie. –Ella se llevo mis pequeños demonios internos.

-¡HEY!- indico Marco de 15 años. –¿Qué es eso?- apuntando hacia el cielo.

Los siete miraron hacia el cielo viendo como Ren, estaba reuniendo una esfera de energía entre sus manos mientras el Marco del futuro esperaba el ataque. La reina Star ordeno que todos ellos se quedaron junto a ella, pero inesperadamente una sombra se movió hacia ellos mientras se iba formando el campo de energía.

-¡No puede ser!- se dijo la rubia.

La sombra se abalanzo sobre la princesa Butterfly mientras la reina Star, apenas entendió como logro Ren generador. Un clon para atacar a su yo del pasado para reclamar sus poderes.

-¡NO, STAR!- gritaron Moon y River.

La sombra rodeo por completo la princesa Butterfly y elevándose hacia los cielos, la reina Star rodeo con su campo mágico a los demás, manteniéndolo a la distancia y siguiendo al clon de Ren.

-¡STAR!- grito Marco del futuro.

-Me descuide- se dijo siguiendo a la sombra. -¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!- grito hacia la sombra.

* * *

-¡SUELTAME!- grito la rubia de 15 años.

La sombra se materializo por completo en la pelinegra mostrando una sonrisa siniestra ante ella, mientras la Ren original se preparaba para lanzar su mortífero ataque sobre ellos.

-¡Sigues siendo tan patética como tu novio demonio!- indico a la rubia. –Siempre serás una mocosa inútil, nunca te vas a superar a ti misma ni tus decisiones, negando todo por él... Solo tratas de fingir que nada paso pero aun lo miras y te haces esas preguntas….¡MOCOSA!...(risa siniestra)…..puedes intentar esconder esos sentimientos…..pero nunca podrás borrarlo de mente y alma….¡Y ESTE ES TU FUTURO!- la princesa Butterfly lanzo un grito mientras un sinfín de imágenes invadieron su mente, mientras el clon extraía los poderes de la joven Butterfly hasta la ultimo gota de poder mágico y dejándola caer libremente.

-¡NO!- grito la princesa. –¡TANTO DOLOR Y MIEDO!...

La reina Star atrapo entre sus brazos a su yo del pasado tratando de calmarla, pero había sufrido un fuerte golpe emocional y apenas podía asimilar todas esas imágenes.

-Tranquila- le dijo su yo del pasado. –¡NO TENGAS MIEDO YO TE VOY A CUIDAR!- tratando de calmar a la princesa, llegando hasta el suelo utilizo su magia para sanar la mente de su joven yo pero el grito demencial de Ren, atrajo su atención y viendo como lanzaba su hechizo.

-¡ESTO TU FIN STAR BUTTERFLY!- riendo.

-No- se dijo ella abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a la princesa.

-¡STAR!-grito Marco del futuro dándole un empujón e invocando una espada mediana llameante y conteniendo el ataque de Ren. –Entra al campo con tu joven yo, tengo conmigo Amaterasu…..¡Estaré bien!..

-¡MUERAN!-grito Ren mientras una explosión remeció todo el reino Butterfly.

* * *

-¡MÁS RÁPIDO!- ordenaba Scarlett al guerricornio pero inesperadamente un fuerte temblor bajos sus pies asusto al animal. – ¡Hey!- tratando de calmarlo.

La chica de las coletas trataba de mantener el control del guerricornio lanzando relinches como patadas en distintas direcciones.

-¡Tranquilo!- repetía en innumerables ocasiones. –Eso vino del castillo, algo grande esta pasado y todo es causado por Ren- se dijo.

* * *

-¡¿Marco?!- dijo la reina Star viendo como su esposo contenía el ataque mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a su joven yo. –¡NO LO HAGAS!- le grito.

-Ve al campo de energía con los demás- respondió el castaño. –Yo estaré bien, prometo que saldremos de esta.

-Está bien- contesto la rubia tomando a la princesa y corriendo hacia el campo de energía mágica. –¡No mueras!- dijo antes de refugiarse y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El castaño había invocando la legendaria espada llameante de Amaterasu, gracias aquella arma podía contener aquel hechizo devastador de Ren, en cuanto a la pelinegra observaba todo con una sonrisa de victoria estaba comenzando a ver como su plan iba cumpliéndose paso a paso, pero en el momento de mirar hacia donde estaban los demás, fijo su vista en cierto chico de cabello castaño provocando nuevamente algo de inestabilidad al interior de su mente.

-Lo voy matar, esa mirada me está destruyendo pero necesito mantenerme centrada- se dijo pero recordó ciertos sucesos. –Tranquila, solo debes estar tranquila- se repetía concentrándose nuevamente en Salamander.

El hechizo de Ren continuaba siendo contenido por el propio Marco con la espada llameante, él mantenía su concentración para evitar cualquier daño provocado por la pelinegra, necesitaba pensar rápido para el próximo paso de su plan.

-Es mucho poder- se dijo. -¿Qué opinas?-pregunto.

-Sin duda sus poderes crecieron pero ella está demasiado inestable por tu joven versión presente- indico Amaterasu. –Quizás podamos sacar provecho.

-No voy hacerlo, Star me mataría- contesto. -¡No!...

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el cánido a su compañero.

-Estoy comenzando a desintegrarme lentamente- señalando como sus brazos, piernas y cuerpo, estaban desapareciendo. –Debo derrotar a esta enorme esfera de energía- se dijo.

-Tranquilo- repitió Amaterasu desde el interior del castaño. –Debemos resistir.

Ren miraba el gran esfuerzo del castaño, ella había planeado desde el inicio en obtener los poderes de Tom, Moon, Eclipsa y Star de 15 años, solo faltaba la reina Star para obtener todo el poder necesario y borrar de la faz de Mewni todo el reino Butterfly.

-¡Es tiempo de dar el golpe final!- se dijo. -¡CONDENACIÓN!- reforzando su hechizo con el mismo hechizo y lanzando una nueva esfera de energía oscura hacia el castaño, seguido de una gran explosión.

 _ **Desde Marco de 15 años.**_

-¡TODOS JUNTOS!- dijo la reina Star.

El segundo ataque de Ren arraso con todo a su paso y provocando nuevamente un fuerte temblor y acto seguido las murallas exteriores del castillo desaparecieron por completo, el campo de energía mágica resistió con algo de suerte, esperando unos minutos hasta que todo el polvo se disipara. La rubia deshizo el campo de energía y estudiando con cuidado los alrededores.

-Esto no me gusta- dijo el castaño. –¿Dónde está mi yo del futuro?-se pregunto.

-No te alejes- dijo la reina Star. –Ella puede…..- antes de terminar la oración, fue atacada por la espalda.

El joven Díaz se giro de inmediato encontrándose de frente con Ren. La pelinegra invoco entre sus manos una espada corta alzándola sobre su cabeza y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¡Yo…..!- fueron las palabras de Marco. –No me puedo moverme- temblando del miedo.

-¡NO, REN!- grito Star del futuro. –Yo me descuide-se dijo.

La pelinegra lo estudio fijamente, tratando de una vez por todas superar aquella mirada pero ese par de ojos estaban clavados en ella.

-¡No…!- dijo Ren tomando distancia y negando todo en ese instante. –¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ, MALDITO!...¡NO ME MIRES!...(lagrimas)…YO CONFIABA EN TI, YO TE CUIDE Y TE MI AMOR…..PERO SIEMPRE LA HAS PREFERIDO…ELLA ES LA RESPONSABLE DE TODO…..NUNCA…NUNCA PODRE SER ELLA…SIEMPRE PENSASTE EN ELLA…ELLA ES LA CULPABLE DE TODO, NOSOTROS DEBÍAMOS SER FELICES…PERO ME TRAICIONASTE, SEGUISTE CON TU VIDA, HASTA QUE LA VOLVISTE A VER…YO FUI DEJADA DE LADO…..MALDITO…..¿PORQUE ME HICISTE TANTO DAÑO MARCO?- pregunto y gritando mientras su mente volvía a fragmentarse.

Moon, Eclipsa, River, la reina Star, Tom cargando en su espalda a la princesa y por el ultimo Marco miraban la escena en silencio. Ren continuaba gritando, llorando y maldiciendo al castaño por su traición.

-¡CONFIABA EN TI!...¡SIEMPRE ESTUVE A TU LADO!...- continuaba gritando hacia al castaño. -¡ELLA VA A MORIR!- abalanzándose sobre la reina Star.

-¡REN!-grito Star del futuro.

-¡CÁLLATE!- contesto. -¡AHORA TUS PODERES SON MÍOS!-comenzando absorber la magia de la reina Star.

-¡STAR!- grito el joven Marco tratando de ayudar a la futura reina. El castaño miro la escena con los demás, la pelinegra estaba terminando de absorber los poderes de la rubia.

-¡TODOS VAN A MORIR!- grito Ren dejando de lado a su enemiga y alzándose hacia los cielos. -¡ES TIEMPO DE DESAPARECER PARA SIEMPRE ESTE MALDITO REINO Y TODAS LAS BUTTEFLY!- alzando sus manos y reuniendo nuevamente magia.

La reina Star fue atrapada por River tratando de hacerla reaccionar, e incluso el joven Díaz.

-Cariño- dijo River. –Estamos en peligro- viendo como Moon y Eclipsa se concentraba para reunir algo de magia y convocar un campo de energía mágica.

-Realmente perdí toda mi magia- dijo Eclipsa.

-Yo también- contesto Moon. –¿Tom?- pregunto.

-Nada- contesto Tom. –Estoy sin mis poderes demoníacos.

-Mi cabeza- dijo la princesa Butterfly y estudiando los alrededores –¿Qué sucedió aquí?-pregunto.

* * *

-¡MARCO!- escucho. –¡DESPIERTA!- dijo nuevamente esa voz.

Él estaba en un punto intermedio entre la existencia conocida como la inexistencia, ese punto lo mantenía atado a la vida y dependía completamente de él para regresar a la batalla. Mientras los gritos de Amaterasu continuaban, la mente del castaño realizaba un largo viaje por sus recuerdos.

-¿Falle?- se pregunto. –Siempre fallo de un modo u otro, soy un asco en el fondo. Fui un patán con mis amigos, padres, con la pobre Jackie….ella no se merecía eso…ella merecía algo mejor en todo sentido... Ni siquiera estuve para mi mamá cuando estaba esperando a mi hermano, tampoco pase mucho tiempo con mi papá….soy un terrible hijo…..me fui a Mewni….menospreciado, humillado, tampoco fui agradecido con Sir Lavabo…siempre fue bueno conmigo, Eclipsa estaba algo loca pero ella me respetaba…la tierra era mi hogar y a cambio estuve solo…..Star me rechazo….luego…..- la reflexión del castaño le hizo repasar muchas cosas entre ellas conocer a sus amigos Rook y Robin, la llegada a la academia, sus años de entrenamientos, como conoció a Ren y completamente culpable por todo lo sucedido.

Marco continuo vagando por su mente, cada uno de sus recuerdos los revivía nítidamente como si estuviera experimentándolo por primera vez. Él estudiaba todos sus actos preguntándose como repercutieron en sus acciones futuras, solo eran dolor, indecisión, sacrificio, dudas pero había un recuerdo en particular.

-Ese día- recordó. –Scarlett tenía tan solo 6 años, jure cuidarla y la lleve a la tierra para que fuera criada como una niña normal, en ese tiempo Ren estaba completamente estable no deseaba poder o algo más…mamá y papá accedieron a cuidarla... como una hija más en la familia…..luego vino mi hija Thalia…..ellas me enseñaron que existían cosas por las cuales luchar valían la pena…y Star….- recuperándose y viendo a su compañera.

-Menos mal- dijo ella. –Esto no termina, Marco.

-No- contesto él y cerrando los ojos. -¡Esto recién comienza!-se dijo y abriendo nuevamente los ojos viendo como Ren estaba dispuesta a lanzar su hechizo.

* * *

-¡DESAPAREZCAN!- grito Ren lanzando su hechizo. -¡PARA SIEMPRE!...

-¡EMPERADOR DRAGÓN!- se escucho.

El hechizo de Ren fue interceptado por el conjuro más poderoso del castaño, los demás estaban viendo como Salamander regresaba junto a ellos y coincidentemente la reina Star se recupero viendo a su esposo de regreso a la batalla.

-Disculpen si los preocupe- dijo Salamander y tomando a su esposa entre sus brazos. –¿Te quito tus poderes?- pregunto.

-Siempre sabes sobrevivir- contesto ella con una sonrisa. –Ella necesita tu ayuda- indico.

-No te preocupes- dijo Salamander viendo a su joven yo. –Bien hecho, chibi Marco…..¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!- revolviéndo el cabello a su yo del pasado.

-Gracias- contesto Marco.

-Quédense detrás de mi- indico Salamander y viendo especialmente a la reina de la oscuridad. –Eclipsa, recuerdas esto- inquirió a ella mostrando la esfera con su magia.

-Si- contesto Eclipsa. – ¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto.

-Ábrela y crea un campo de fuerza mágico trata de mantenerlo el mayor tiempo posible- explico. –Eso me recuerda….coloque hace unos días un campo de fuerza…..¿Quien fue la responsable de permitir entrar a Ren?- pregunto teniendo una leve idea de la responsable.

-Yo….- dijo la princesa Star. –Ella no parecía tan mala.

-Siempre me dio mala espina- comento Tom.

-¡STAR!- grito River. –Te dejaste engañar por una loca- inquirió a su hija.

-Las locas siempre ocupaban trucos para engañar- intervino Moon.

-Luego te daré un buen sermón por tu genial ideal- comento Salamander. –En fin….

La pelinegra descendió a tierra estudiando en silencio la escena y tratando de mantener su mente en equilibrio. Salamander vio como la reina de la oscuridad creaba con lo poco de magia, un campo de fuerza e iniciando la siguiente parte de su plan.

-Hechizo del espejo- dijo Salamander invocando a varios clones de él. – ¿Lista?- pregunto.

-Si- fue su respuesta. –Y prepárate para morir- reuniendo magia nuevamente.

 _ **Desde Ren.**_

-Es tiempo-se dijo Marco jugando su última carta. –Me juego todo por la victoria.

Ren Catastro disparo su mortífero hechizo destruyendo a todos los clones proyectado por el hechizo del espejo. Salamander observo cómo sus proyecciones iban desapareciendo en ese instante, poso brevemente su mirada en su esposa mostrando una sonrisa y centrándose nuevamente en reunir algo de magia.

La ráfaga de energía mágica literalmente arraso todo a su paso, los demás espectadores miraban la escena desde el campo de energía mágico generado por Eclipsa.

-Solo espero que dure lo suficiente- se dijo la reina de la oscuridad sin perder de vista la batalla. –Animo- le deseo al castaño.

-Miren eso- indico River.

Los clones proyectados apenas pudieron actuar borrándose en el acto, la demente mujer lanzaba una carcajada siniestra viendo como su mortal, ataque limpiaba el campo de batalla.

-¡Gane!-exclamo Ren. –Al fin.

La pelinegra miraba todo el sitio confirmando que cada unos de los clones proyectado por Marco habían desaparecido, encaminándose hacia donde vio por última vez al castaño encontrando, el abrigo de color rojo alzándolo como símbolo de su victoria.

-¡STAR!-llevando su mirada hacia su siguiente objetivo, exhibiendo entre sus manos los últimos vestigios del castaño. –Hagamos esto de la manera fácil, rindanse y prometo ser benevolente- riendo.

La reina Star miro desafiante a la pelinegra, ella sabía que pronto daría inicio a la siguiente fase del plan de Salamander. Ren comenzó acercarse hacia ella para terminar de absorber los restantes poderes mágicos que le quedaban antes de dar el siguiente paso, antes de dar el siguiente paso se detuvo abruptamente como si algo la perturbara percibiendo la presencia mágica de Marco.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- grito Ren estudiando el abrigo destrozado de él. –¿Dónde estás?-se pregunto.

La pelinegra miro en todas direcciones buscando alguna señal del castaño, posando su mirada hacia donde estaba la reina Star en compañía de su homóloga de 15 años, el joven demonio, el Marco de 15 años, Eclipsa, los actuales reina y rey Butterfly trataban de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No puede engañarme- se repitió posando su mirada en el Marco de 15 años. –Esa mirada-apartando rápidamente su vista de él.

-¡HEY!- grito Moon desde el campo de fuerza. – ¿Qué hiciste con Marco?-pregunto

Ren Catastro ignoro por completo aquella pregunta, la confusión estaba apoderándose de todos ellos.

-¡VAS A PAGARLO!- dijo River. –No mueras...

-Conocerás los diversos sinónimos de las palabras dolor y torturar- indico Eclipsa. –No puedo deshacer este campo- recordó.

Tratando de entender lo sucedido repaso rápidamente en su mente las palabras de Marco como sus acciones en medio del combate. Entre su propia reflexión interna un escalofrió recorrió todo su ser provocando una gota de sudor que cruzo parte de su frente y sintiendo sobre su hombro una mano.

-Eso estuvo cerca- bufo una voz femenina. –Pero mi pequeño truco funciono.

-No puede ser- se dijo Ren y un destello en su rostro la derribo por completo , en cuanto a los demás presente apenas daban crédito de lo que estaban viendo excepto por la reina Star Butterfly.

-¡Odio cuando hace eso!- dijo y estudiando el rostro de confusión de su mortífera enemiga. –Realmente está demasiado inestable.

Ren tomo algo de distancia arrastrándose por el suelo y tragando salida. Entendiendo finalmente lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Excelente trabajo!- esbozando una sonrisa. -¡Cuando Amatarasu se percato de tu presencia, me di cuenta que debía ganarte no solo en el aspecto mágico sino en astucia y algo de trampa!...¡Es verdad, nos conocemos a la perfección pero si soy hombre sería lo más lógico, el conjuro de transformación me tomo cerca de un año en dominarlo, todo gracias al maestro de los disfraces de la academia que me permitió estudiar el pergamino…. puedes tener todo el poder mágico que desee pero realmente estas mentalmente inestable…Te preguntas como logre dominar este conjuro es fácil…..mientras estuviste encerrada en ese sarcófago…. Me podía mover libremente por las incontables dimensiones sin importar si era hombre o mujer...en caso si debía hacerlo o si viajaba a Tenebris!...(risa sarcástica)...¡Hola Ren Catastro, te presento a mi alter ego femenino llamado Mercy Díaz!- dijo Salamander siendo una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de piel bronceada, mirada felina, llevando la misma ropa exceptuando por su abrigo y portando la espada de Amaterasu.

-Maldito- dijo Ren poniéndose de pie. –No puede ser…..¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ!-le grito.

La mujer de cabello castaño la miro fríamente, en el fondo sin importar si era hombre o mujer. Debía detenerla cuanto antes, la siguiente parte de su plan debía entrar en acción para acabar con su más peligrosa enemiga.

-En fin…- dijo Salamander. –Comencemos el juego, Ren- esbozando una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

Antes de lanzar el primer ataque, el relinche de un guerricornio capto la atención de todos ellos. la pelinegra poso su mirada hacia donde estuvo alguna vez la muralla exterior del castillo, apenas daba crédito de lo que estaba sucediendo. El carruaje ingreso en el campo de batalla con las ruedas destrozadas mientras el animal salió huyendo del lugar, percatándose de lo que vendría a continuación, la chica de las coletas miro la escena y dijo:

-Veo que llegue, justo a tiempo- comento Scarlett descendiendo del destrozado carruaje y colocándose un dedal en su dedo índice derecho. –¡Ha sido un buen tiempo Ren!...

-¡MOCOSA MALCRIADA!- grito Ren.

* * *

 **¡Y listo hasta aquí llega el capitulo!...Solo diré que nadie se espero todo lo sucedido….entonces vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen 97:** Ella es algo impaciente, como toda adolescente es algo impaciente. Tampoco es mala solo quiere hacer las cosas a su modo pero su carácter le juega en contra.

Esa locura entre Marco y Star realmente es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, es verdad la Star de 15 años necesita pensar más fríamente las situaciones y lo va aprender de mala manera en un futuro cercano.

 **Cohenn:** Espero que este capítulo cubra tu ansiedad pendiente del capítulo anterior, además cubro en parte lo de Tenebris en el futuro.

Creo que lentamente iré respondiendo todas las preguntas que han surgido en la historia. Creo que tenemos bastante tiempo para desarrollar esta historia.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Ren haciendo spoiler típico de ella, en el fondo la historia ha requerido un gran planteamiento, lo importante a futuro que estamos cerrando la saga de asalto al castillo. Realmente ha sido un gran trabajo creativo.

En el fondo la interacción entre los diversos personajes ha alcanzado un punto vital para historia. En cuanto a los personajes del futuro ellos han aprendido a la mala como actuar ante ciertas situaciones culminando en la batalla final del próximo capítulo.

 **Inzanity14:** Estaba realizando la corrección y note el reviews; en fin sobre Scarlett ella no es mala solo es impetuosa, en verdad que algunas cosas son un tanto cliché pero esos métodos utiliza Ren para aprovecharse de los demás, ella planea muchas cosas y no duda en utilizar a los demás, creo que en tu siguiente reviews responder de manera más completa y gracias por leer.

 **Ahora sobre el próximo capítulo será muy largo, no sabría decirlo realmente cuantas páginas. Prefiero tomarme mi tiempo desarrollar la idea tengo leves nociones del final de la batalla incluso ya he pensando los capítulos futuros pero debo concluir la batalla en el siguiente capítulo y el arco argumental de asalto al castillo. Hablando de la próxima saga estará enfocada en voces del futuro y posiblemente la veamos quien sabe, solo deben esperar y paciencia.**

 **Eso es todo queridos lectores hasta la próxima actualización o en otras de mis historia…¡PAZ Y AMOR!...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola queridos lectores hemos regresado para la emocionante conclusión de la saga Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly antes iniciar quiero realizar una pequeña aclaración a lo relacionado con el capitulo anterior principalmente con sucedido con cierto evento sucedido a finales del capítulo anterior, en cual nuestro querido Marco del futuro se transformo en mujer y esperando disipar algunas dudas:**

 **Aclaración de Templario:** Los reviews dejado con anterioridad me preguntaban la razón del porque nuestro querido **_Marco Aka Salamander,_ **se transformo en mujer. Todo se debe en parte de su plan en el fondo al ser ÉL sin duda alguna Ren conocerá todos su movimientos de combates, en otras palabras sabrá cómo luchar, siendo Ella o Mercy Díaz no sabrá actuar, al momento de combatir. En fin vamos con el capitulo y entenderá de lo que hablo.

 **E iniciamos al final más palabras, retomaremos desde donde quedo el capitulo:**

* * *

-¡MOCOSA MALCRIADA!- grito Ren.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior ahora estaba frente a una nueva oponente que resultaba ser su antiguo compañero de la academia transformado en mujer, tratando de idear alguna forma de anticipar sus movimientos y la segunda chica que resultaba ser una adolescente a la cual instruyo en algunos principios básicos de la magia, estaban comenzando a titubear.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- pregunto Scarlett. –No sería extraño, fuiste como una madre y a la vez mi primera maestra antes de lo sucedido- ladeando la cabeza y riendo.

En cuanto a Mercy que observaba en silencio la escena cargando la espada llameante de Amaterasu, estaba en guardia esperando un primer ataque por parte de Ren, estudio la escena tratando de enfriar su cabeza y mantenerse centrada.

-Ya cuento con los poderes de ese inútil de Tom, de las dos viejas brujas Butterfly, la estúpida princesa y Star- se dijo. –Pero tengo energía de sobra, debo tener cuidado con esa …..Mercy…..y esa mocosa malcriada de Scarlett ambas son un verdadero dolor de cabeza- considerando algunas opciones.

-¡SCARLETT!- dijo Salamander. –¿Lograste pasar la prueba de cazadora de primera categoría?-pregunto. La chica de las coletas esbozo una sonrisa buscando en el interior de su abrigo, un pergamino que desenrollo frente a todos y exhibiendo con orgullo.

-Si- contesto ella. – ¡Y CON HONORES!- mostrando su gran distinción.

-¡VAMOS POR ELLA!- ordeno Salamander cargando hacia Ren.

-¡YEAH!- contesto Scarlett corriendo junto a Salamander. –¡COMETE ESTO!- lanzando dos cartas cargadas de energía mágica hacia ella. Ren esquivo con suma facilidad el primer ataque pero un conjuro de fuego la tomo por sorpresa apenas bloqueando el segundo ataque proveniente de Salamander.

-¡CREEN QUE PUEDEN VENCERME!- dijo Ren esquivando ambos ataques. –Ni siquiera he comenzando a sudar- contesto.

* * *

 **Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly: ¡Luz y Oscuridad!**

-¿Quién es esa niña?- pregunto Moon a su hija del futuro. –Sabe moverse pero es algo joven realmente es una gran prodigio- viendo el combate.

-Es rápida- dijo Tom. –Le está dando pelea se parece algo….Marco o Mercy- tratando de decidir.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo River. –Se transformó en mujer…- viendo de reojo al Marco de 15 años.

-Ella se llama Scarlett- contesto Star del futuro. –Es la protegida de Marco, es una autentica prodigio en la magia pero tiene problemas de mantenerse quieta y tampoco le impide explotar todo su potencial. Incluso antes que Ren se volviera loca la instruyo en los principios básicos de la magia pero luego yo me hice cargo…..es como una segunda hija y se lleva bien con Thalia.

-¿Quién es Thalia?- pregunto la princesa Butterfly. –Otra niña adoptada.

-No- fue su respuesta. –Es mi hija en común con Marco- viendo el rostro de sorpresa de todos e incluso del joven Díaz.

-¡Al menos no han perdido el tiempo!- comento Eclipsa. –Un niña nacida del amor de dos personas, es lo más hermoso que puede existir y sin importar todo lo anterior- manteniendo el campo de protección.

-¡SI, TENGO UNA NIETA!- grito River celebrando.

La reina Star miro de reojo a su joven yo con una expresión de molestia como al joven Díaz. En cuanto a Tom estaba de brazos cruzados viéndose realmente incomodo ante la situación pero no podía interferir con algunas decisiones, debían resolverlo por su cuenta. Ella podía charla con la joven versión de su esposo, captando su atención.

-Tú puedes ser alguien muy importante, debes confiar en ti mismo y no permitas que nadie te impida alcanzar tus metas- mirando con una sonrisa tierna al joven Díaz. –¡Salamander!- dijo Star del futuro.

-Miren- dijo Eclipsa señalando el combate. –Realmente se está poniendo complicado el asunto para esa tal Ren.

El combate estaba comenzando a verse a favor de Salamander y Scarlett. En cuanto a la pelinegra resistía los constantes ataques tratando de idear algún plan para vencerlos.

-¡VAMOS SALAMANDER Y SCARLETT!- grito Star del futuro. – ¡USTEDES PUEDEN!- animando a su esposo e hija adoptiva.

 _ **Desde Salamander.**_

-¡GOLPE DE FUEGO!- conjuro Salamander. –Necesito enfurecerla y así podre ganarle, tengo una cantidad determinada de veneno mágico, cuando absorba mis poderes automática perderá los poderes robados del resto - repasando su plan.

-¡ESPADA DE LA SOTA!- dijo Scarlett invocando una hoja de tamaño mediano.

Ren estaba comenzando a verse lentamente superada por sus dos nuevas oponentes, tratando de tener un espacio para conjurar un ataque más fuerte se venía completamente complicada obligándola retroceder cada vez más.

-¡ESCUDO DE SOMBRAS!- decía Ren. –Yo soy superior en todo aspecto, estos dos me están comenzando a fastidiar- se dijo notando hacia donde estaba el campo de protección generado por Eclipsa, comenzaba a verse debilitado teniendo una idea para recuperar algo de terreno. Ren volvía a bloquear los ataques combinados, encontrando un pequeño espacio para lanzar su ataque.

Cuando Salamander conjuro un ataque de fuego llamado Helix De Fuego, esquivo el hechizo con gran facilidad y lanzando en respuesta uno propio.

-¡CONDENACIÓN!- y una esfera de energía mágica oscura se dirigía hacia el escudo de protección.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- dijo Salamander. –No alcanzo….a llegar…

Antes de poder actuar siquiera vio a Scarlett corriendo a la par con la esfera de energí de bloquear el ataque, mientras Eclipsa agotaba por completo su magia.

-¡ESCUDO DE ESCALA REAL!- dijo Scarlett.

 _ **Desde Scarlett.**_

-¡ESCUDO DE ESCALA REAL!- dijo Scarlett. –Justo a tiempo- lanzando un suspiro y manteniendo el escudo mágico.

La chica de las coletas concentro su magia en el escudo de protección sin tener la necesidad de estar vigilando todo el tiempo a diferencia de Eclipsa. Star del futuro se acerco a ella dándole un cálido abrazo por venir en su ayuda.

-Felicidades- dijo Star. –Ahora eres una cazadora de primera categoría con tan 16 años.

-Tuve grandes maestros- contesto ella viendo a los demás pero al cruzar su mirada con el príncipe de los demonios, su expresión cambio por completo. – ¿Qué hace esa basura de Lucitor aquí?- pregunto.

-Basura- dijo Tom. –Yo no he hecho nada ma….- recordando las palabras de Ren sobre su futuro y viendo al Marco de 15 años.

-No, Scarlett- dijo Star del futuro. –No es necesario pelear entre nosotros.

-¡Niña!- dijo River.

Scarlett se abrió paso haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras del resto y encarando al joven demonio, completamente confundido escuchando las palabras de la recién llegada.

-¡Si algo malo le pasa al Marco de esta época, te haré sufrir como nunca!...O si tratas de hacer algo en compañía de Ren, prometo arrancarte los cuernos de tu cabeza…..sigues siendo tan patético, es tiempo de crecer…. ¡INÚTIL!- exclamo Scarlett alejándose de él.

-No te tengo miedo- dijo Tom mostrando una mueca de disgusto. Solo fue un par pardeo antes de ver al propio Tom recibir un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de Scarlett ante la mirada de los demás pero la princesa Butterfly, trato de salir en defensa de su novio siendo detenida por la propia Moon para evitar más pelea.

-Mamá- dijo la princesa. –Ella ataco sin provocación.

-Ella debe tener sus razones- dijo Moon. –Es mejor no intervenir, en los asuntos de los llegados del futuro.

-Tiene razón- dijo River. –Pero creo que debemos preocuparnos de Marco- señalando el combate.

Scarlett se quito su abrigo dejándolo a cargo de la reina Star, preparándose para regresar al ataque contra Ren, se detuvo recordando en informar lo sucedido en el futuro sobre el ataque de la pelinegra. Explico con sumo detalle sobre la inesperada invasión por parte de ella y todos los daños causados en el castillo.

-¡Ren!- dijo Star del Futuro. –¿Qué hay de Thalia?- pregunto.

-Ella está en un lugar seguro, con la mejor protección posible- señalo Scarlett. –Antes de venir fui a verla y dice que le traigas un regalo.

-Menos mal- contesto Star. –Animo Scarlett…

-No te preocupes- contesto ella y viendo al joven Díaz. –Cuando esto termine te ayudare con la espada.

En ese momento Salamander esquivo un ataque por parte de la pelinegra preparándose para lanzar un nuevo conjuro.

-¡Scarlett, refuerza el campo de energía y no salgas!- ordeno. –No quiero oír protesta.

-Si- fue su respuesta. –Yo me hago cargo- viendo a Ren lanzar su conjuro más devastador.

-¡GRAN DEVASTACIÓN!- conjuro Ren. -¡MUERE SALAMANDER!...

* * *

-¿Lista?- pregunto.

-Siempre he estado lista- contesto Amaterasu. –El ataque del rey fénix, es más que suficiente- señalo.

-Aquí vamos- dijo Salamander. –Es tiempo- reuniendo magia. Ren continuaba reuniendo todo el poder mágico disponible pero Salamander había comenzado preparar su contraataque teniendo las esperanzas puestas en su su conjuro más mortífero.

-¡REY FENIX!- dijo Salamander lanzando su ataque contra Ren. –Hasta aquí llego yo- viendo de reojo a su esposa.

-¡MUERE!- grito Ren. -¡PAGA POR TU TRAICIÓN, MALDITO!- lanzando su ataque.

Ambos hechizos al ser lanzando uno contra el otro se dirigían a gran velocidad impactando entre ellos, desatando una gran explosión remeciendo todo el castillo como sus alrededores y la cortina de polvo cubrió todo aquel campo de batalla mientras el resto se encontraban a salvo detrás del campo de energía.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Amaterasu.

-Si- contesto. –Pero debo cubrir mis ojos.

-Debemos estar atentos- señalo el cánido. Lentamente recupero por completo la visión, busco en todas direcciones pero mostrándose intencionalmente descuidada para cumplir la ultima parte de su plan.

-¡ERES…..MIO!- dijo Ren capturando a Salamander y alzándose con su presa hacia los cielos. – ¡AHORA VIENE MI VENGANZA, MALDITO!...TE VOY A QUITAR TODO COMO LO HICISTE CONMIGO, LUEGO TORTURARE A tU AMADA BUTTERFLY, DESTRUIRÉ A TODOS LOS QUE AMAS…..Y LUEGO DEVORARE LOS PODERES DE CADA SER MÁGICO Y BORRARE A ESOS MALDITOS MAESTROS Y EN ESPECIAL A MI PADRE…..¡MARCO!- comenzando la extracción de los poderes.

-Ese es mi problema- contesto Salamander. –Tú padre siempre te ha visto como un arma, yo te vi como una chica normal- soportando la enorme agonía.

-¡CÁLLATE!- grito Ren. –ESTA ES MI VENGANZA, MALDITO. NO NECESITO DE TU LASTIMA…..TE VOY….- antes de concluir la oración, la apariencia de Salamander regreso a ser su yo masculino de 28 años y sin poder realizar algún ataque mágico en contra de ella.

-¡Esto no termina aún!- dijo Salamander. –¡No has ganado!- exclamo y siendo liberado por ella cayendo al vació. Ren observo al castaño completamente debilitado sintiendo todo el poder de Marco como de Amaterasu. Lanzando una desquiciada carcajada por lograr su cometido luego de 10 años, lentamente fue descendiendo hacia donde estaba el campo de protección generado por Scarlett y hablando.

-¡RINDANSE Y PROMETO NO TORTURARLOS HASTA LA MUERTE!- riendo y mirando a su rival. – ¡STAR ES TIEMPO DE RENDIRSE….- se percato de algo muy extraño en su persona en relación a sus poderes sintiendo su perdida de manera inexplicable.

-¡Has perdido Ren!- exclamo Salamander colocándose de pie. –Consumí un veneno mágico para drenar tus poderes, empezado por aquellos que robaste y lentamente iras perdiendo toda tu magia….te dije que iba a ganar- tratando de mantener su equilibrio.

Ren miro de reojo al castaño comenzando anotar algo las consecuencias del veneno mágico, empezando por sentirse mareada cayendo de rodillas.

-¡Basura!- contesto Ren cuando un fuerte ardor en sus manos comenzó afectarle. –¡MIS PODERES!- grito pero su derrota estaba comenzando y sus poderes empezaban a diluirse y notando la presencia del legendario can.

-Puedes tener todo el poder de los incontables seres mágicos, y sin importar como luches lamentable en algún punto, te veras completamente vulnerable como lo sucedido hace 10 años- comento Amaterasu. – ¡Lo siento Ren, hasta aquí llegas…No seas como tú madre o el imbécil de tu padre!- exclamo.

-¡CÁLLATE!- rugió Ren. –YO NO SOY COMO ELLOS, MI PADRE SIEMPRE ME TRATO COMO SI FUERA UNA ABOMINACIÓN Y….¡MI MADRE ESTA MUERTA!- contesto.

-¡ELLA TE AMO A PESAR DE SU MALDAD!- contesto Amaterasu. –Pero Marco te recordó lo que era amor, la amistad, los lazos que formas con los demás y… ¡ríndete por favor!- suplicando a ella.

-¡AUN NO HE PERDIDO!- contesto Ren. –Yo no soy como ella- se dijo.

La pelinegra trato de concentrar todo su magia comenzando a levitar lentamente mientras preparaba su conjuro pero antes de poder ejecutar su ataque, pudo percibir como las venas de todo su ser comenzaron a marcase en su piel y a carraspear cayendo nuevamente al suelo. Al intentar ponerse de pie un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un mareo le afectaron comenzando a sentir un extraño ardor en sus manos.

-¿Qué me …..hiciste?- pregunto Ren.

-Ahora perderás toda tu magia- contesto Salamander. –Todo depende de Star- cayendo nuevamente al suelo mientras Amaterasu se acercaba a él.

-¡NOOO!- grito Ren y de forma completamente involuntaria los poderes obtenidos en la batalla regresaban a sus legítimos dueños.

-¡Al fin!- dijo Star del futuro. –Ahora vamos por el segundo round- poniéndose en guardia.

 _ **Desde Star del futuro.**_

Cuando la futura reina Butterfly recupero por completo sus poderes mágicos, observo la escena frente a ella.

-¡Al fin!- dijo Star del futuro. –Ahora vamos por el segundo round- poniéndose en guardia.

-Aun tengo mis poderes originales- contesto Ren. – _cof…..cof…..cof…._ De todas formas voy a recuperar todo lo perdido- estudiando como Tom, la princesa Butterfly, Moon, Eclipsa y Salamander regresaban todos su poderes mientras ella percibía como los iba perdiendo.

-No te preocupes- dijo Star. –Ellos no van a intervenir, pondremos fin a esta rivalidad entre nosotras.

-Nos hemos tratado de matar por 8 años, aun recuerdo lo inocente de tu persona. Siguiendo al legendario Salamander por todo Tenebris, siempre me he preguntado como lograste estar a su lado y cuando te vi junto a él…..deseaba romperte esas estúpidas mejillas- comento Ren.

-¡OH!- contesto Star. –Sobre eso simplemente salte al portal, luego le dije que iba con él por esa horrible dimensión…..pero él era diferente…..he estado arrepentida desde mis 15 años, cuando lo aparte de mi vida…desearía retroceder el tiempo y reparar el daño provocado a….¡Mi esposo!- exclamo.

-Eso es muy dulce- bufo. –En fin….ahora es tiempo de decidir quién es la ganadora.

-¡Con gusto, linda!- contesto la rubia.

Apenas callaron rápidamente lanzaron sus respectivos hechizos provocando algunas explosiones e iniciando el combate final, en cuanto al legendario Salamander fue arrastrado por la propia Amaterasu fuera del campo de batalla hacia el interior del escudo protector de Scarlett.

-Al menos Marco está protegido- se dijo ella. –Solo debo controlar la situación y liberar mi mejor hechizo- esperando la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

-¡CONDENACIÓN!- conjuro Ren. –Me siento horrible- se dijo tratando de mantenerse en pie.

-¡RELÁMPAGO DE MARIPOSA!- contesto Star. –Necesito obligarla a quemar todos sus poderes mágicos- se dijo.

El combate prosiguió su rumbo pero lentamente la pelinegra estaba comenzando a verse completamente debilitada por los efectos del veneno mágico pero necesitaba hacer frente a su némesis y retomar todos los poderes que una vez tuvo bajo su control.

-¿Cansada?- pregunto Star.

-Ni siquiera comienzo a sudar- contesto.

Ren trataba de mantener en equilibrio sus poderes mágicos pero cada minuto que pasaba estaba perdiendo fuerzas como su concentración, en cuanto a la rubia seguía esperando ese momento para conjurar su más poderoso hechizo y vencer definitivamente a la pelinegra.

-TRIPLE HELIX DE MARIPOSA- conjuro hechizo se materializaba en tres mariposas que iban girando por los aires impactando en Ren, sin tener oportunidad de defenderse o responder ese ataque cayendo al suelo.

-No puedo seguir- pensó colocándose de pie. –¡DARDOS DE SOMBRAS!. conjuro Ren.

-¡ESCUDO DE AIRE!- conjuro e invocando una espada. – ¡En guardia!- dijo blandiendo una larga hoja de acero.

-No…..este maldito veneno mágico está acelerando, la perdida de magia- se dijo. –Nadie me ha derrotado con la espada, pero cuando ataque tu castillo en el futuro…..una tal Higgs trato de pelear pero le di una buena paliza….pero tu hija me impidió darle el golpe mortal- comento.

-Pagaras lo que hiciste en mi ausencia, pero mi hija es tan increíble como su padre y su madre- contesto Star.

Ambas espadas chocaron desatando algunas chispas pero claramente ese combate estaba a favor de la rubia mientras obligaba a mantenerse a la pelinegra defendiéndose en todo momento. Ren trataba de conseguir algo de ventaja pero estaba completamente debilitada, recurriendo a su última opción adquirió su forma de bestia pero esta vez había consumido demasiada magia.

-¡STAR BUTTERFLY!- dijo Ren.

-Está demasiado desesperada y se transformo en esa bestia pero necesito desgastarla otro poco antes de lanzar mi hechizo- se dijo y generando su aura con forma de mariposa elevándose hacia los cielos para hacer frente a Ren.

El aspecto de la pelinegra era demasiado inestable para mantenerlo pero necesitaba derrotar a su némesis para a recuperar sus fuerzas. Abriendo sus fauces trato de concentrar magia para ejecutar su ataque pero la rubia estaba obligándola a realizar un gran esfuerzo.

-¡TSUNAMI!- dijo Star invocando su elemental de agua.

El imponente elemental se presento frente a Ren complicando toda la batalla, la futura reina Butterfly estaba logrando su objetivo y completando la ultima parte del plan de su esposo.

-¡ATACA TSUNAMI!- ordeno Star. –Solo un poco más- se dijo.

Tsunami siguió la ordenes al pie de la letra propinando una verdadera paliza a la forma bestial de Ren, el veneno mágico estaba demasiado avanzado por su cuerpo y mostrándose incapaz de hacer frente a Star.

Ella trataba de resistir los ataques del elemental pero sus fuerzas estaban al límite como su concentración.

-Otro poco más- se dijo Star. – ¡TSUNAMI, GOLPE MORTAL!- ordeno.

Y cumpliendo la palabra de su invocadora, aquel elemental propino un golpe tan fuerte y gracias a la composición del agua pareciera que fue mil veces ese golpe en vez de uno. Ren estaba completamente debilitada retomando su forma, la rubia deshizo rápidamente a Tsunami y ejecutando su ataque final.

-Así pierdo- se dijo Ren. –No puedo creerlo ella sabe ese hechizo, fanfarrona- riendo por su derrota y viendo a la rubia en los cielos.

Star extrajo de un estucho que llevaba en el cinturón dos par de cartas muy antiguas que observaba con detenimiento, miro a la pelinegra sintiendo lastima por ella.

-¡INVOCO EL PODER DE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD!- comenzó a recitar mientras sus corazones estaban brillando. –VENGA EN MI AYUDA FUERZAS DEL EQUILIBRIO PARA DERROTAR A MI ENEMIGA PARA RESGUARDAR SUS TERRIBLES PODERES DEL MUNDO Y TRAER LA PAZ….¡VENGAN LADY LIGHT (Luz) Y LADY DARK (Oscuridad)!- concluyendo su conjuro.

Frente a la rubia dos hermosas mujeres se manifestaron la primera estaba vestida completamente de blanco y la segunda de negro. Star observo su más poderoso hechizo y lanzándolo hacia donde estaba la derrotada Ren, los espíritus de la luz y oscuridad rodearon a su némesis completamente indefensa y aceptando su destino.

-Lo siento- dijo Star. –Pero tus poderes son demasiado peligrosos para dejarte con simples cadenas, voy a sellar tu magia hasta regresar al futuro tampoco voy a dar muerte…..eso no me corresponde y…..voy a tratar de ayudarte.

Ren observo a las dos espíritus descender junto a ella simplemente se quedo tumbada en el suelo. Ambas invocaciones miraban a la pelinegra comenzando a sellar definitivamente sus poderes, un par de cadenas mágicas la rodearon y volviéndose invisibles de inmediato, la rubia bajo nuevamente viendo como su hechizo finalmente concluía mientras ambos espíritus regresaban a las cartas y luego a manos de su invocadora.

-Jajaja….y así terminaba todo- bufo Ren. –No me vas a matar pero él… ¿Lo hará?- pregunto.

-¡¿Marco?!- dijo Star del futuro viendo a su esposo abrirse paso llevando un par de grilletes. –Ella ya no es un peligro- índico.

Marco del futuro se inclino hacia Ren comenzando por quitarle su guantelete, luego le coloco los grilletes en las manos. Ambos se observaron en silencio por unos segundos pero la pelinegra perdió el conocimiento, el legendario cazador conocido como Salamander solo dio un par de pasos antes de caer al suelo y vomitar lo restante del veneno mágico quedando inconsciente luego de una larga batalla.

-Marco- se dijo la rubia viendo a su esposo mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre el reino Butterfly.

* * *

 _ **...Dos horas después de la cruenta batalla, la peligrosa Ren Catastro fue encerrada en unos de los calabozos del castillo. La reina Moon ordeno tener guardias a las afueras del calabozo las veinticuatros horas del día, para vigilar a la prisionera. En cuanto a Marco o mejor conocido como Salamander estaba recuperándose del combate, pero las consecuencias de la batalla aun…**_

* * *

 _ **En el calabozo del castillo.**_

-Al menos tengo con quien charlar- bufo Ren. –Me sorprende tener visitas tan ilustres- comento.

Las tres reinas Butterfly miraban a la nueva prisionera, pero Moon necesitaba saber al menos la historia completa antes de emitir algún juicio o simplemente comprender toda la situación,

-¿Cuáles son sus crimines?- pregunto Moon. –¡Star!- llamando a su hija del futuro.

-Realmente es alguien muy inestable- comento Eclipsa. –Incluso pudo derrotarnos con suma facilidad.

-Gracias- dijo Ren viendo a su némesis. –Si quieres puedo hablar yo…

-No- respondió la rubia. – Has cometido mucho crimines robar, asesinar, manipular, destruir las mentes de tus enemigos, torturar y…- tratando de decir algo más.

-Destruir la capital de Tenebris, manipular a ese príncipe inútil llamado Tom y casi matar al buen Salamander- bufo Ren. –Mis poderes fueron sellados….entonces…. ¿Cuál es mi castigo?- pregunto.

-Eso lo veremos en el futuro- contesto Star. –Por ahora te dejaremos….- notando cierta presencia.

Las tres reinas se giraron hacia la puerta del calabozo viendo la figura de la princesa Butterfly seguida del joven príncipe de los demonios, con la intención de obtener algunas respuestas por parte de Ren.

-Necesito hablar con ella- señalo la princesa Butterfly. –¡A SOLAS!...

-También quiero hablar con ella- dijo Tom.

Moon y Eclipsa se limitaron a intercambiar una mirada, mientras Ren estaba completamente tranquila minimizando la presencia de la respectiva pareja pero la versión adulta de la princesa miraba la presencia de los dos jóvenes con bastante molestia.

-Este no es lugar para niños- índico Star del futuro. –Vayan a jugar a otro sitio.

-¡HEY!- dijo la princesa Butterfly. –Ella dijo cosas muy extrañas sobre mi futuro y quiero saber más de eso.

-También menciono algo de traicionar e intentar asesinar a Marco- intervino Tom. –Quiero respuestas.

La futura reina Star se quedo silencio con una expresión de estoicismo bastante semejante a Moon. En cuanto a Ren solo estaba observando la escena con bastante diversión, esperando algo más por parte de su némesis.

-No se preocupen- bufo Ren. –Pronto cometerán errores…..pero creo que eres una verdadera profesional en provocar verdaderos líos…en cuanto al honorable príncipe de los demonios…(carcajada de sarcasmo)…seguirá siendo el bufón de todo Mewni…..creo que fue el día de la canción…..cuando se hablo de los verdaderos sentimientos de la princesa hacia el lindo joven Díaz….esos comentarios de los campesinos mewmanos deben saberlos…..¿O estoy mal?- pregunto a Tom.

-¿Comentarios?- pregunto Moon confundida.

-No lo sabes- dijo Eclipsa. –Me sorprendes…

-He estado muy ocupada revisando algunos antecedentes….- dijo Moon recordando su investigación contra Eclipsa. –Tengo mucho trabajo.

-Son solos comentarios- dijo la princesa. –Tom es mi novio.

-¡Que adorable!- bufo Ren. –Realmente eres patéticas niña…solo tienes 15 años, pronto comenzaras hacer eso…..apartarlo e insultarlo. Luego se apartara de tu lado…lloraras, lo buscaras por años …..Tendrás pesadillas…..me veras en tu cabeza, tendrás miedo….tu amor hacia remedo de ese príncipe del inframundo, es solo una farsa. Ese inútil pronto se dará cuenta y cuando eso suceda…mi yo de este tiempo…lo manipulara….y luego …..- antes de concluir, fue azotada contra la pared del calabozo en repetidas ocasiones.

-¡CÁLLATE!- dijo Star del futuro. –Eso fue hace mucho tiempo quedo en el pasado.

-Este es el pasado- contesto Ren. –No te hagas siempre piensas en eso, pueden pasar los años pero recuerdas lo sucedido en Tenebris…recuerda como lo buscabas por las dimensiones y tu búsqueda, en cambio él estaba entrenando y personalmente me encargue de darle mi amor…..¡AUN SUEÑAS COMO LO ATAQUE POR LA ESPALDA DEJANDO ESAS HORRIBLES CICATRICES, MIENTRAS LLORABAS POR SER UNA COMPLETA INÚTIL- riendo.

El silencio se apodero del calabozo cuando la reina Star en un momento de inflexión invoco una espada, colocando el filo en el cuello de su mortal enemiga y pronunciando un par de palabras.

-¡A la próxima que hables o digas algo en relación a Tenebris, personalmente te voy arrancar esa lengua de víbora, quizás recapacite dándote una muerte rápida!- señalo. –¿Entendido?- pregunto.

-¡Como ordene reina Star Butterfly!- fue la respuesta de Ren.

Cuando Star del futuro se giro caminando hacia la salida del calabozo, contuvo su rabia y algunas lagrimas para no verse afectada por las palabras de la pelinegra que continuaban retumbando en su mente.

-¡Odio Tenebris!- se dijo.

* * *

Moon terminaba de dar las instrucciones finales a los guardias para vigilar a Ren, en cuanto a su hija proveniente del futuro estaba a pocos metros con una expresión bastante perturbada como si algo en las palabras de la pelinegra le hiciera recordar.

-Pobrecita...- se dijo Moon. –Realmente ha sufrido pero a diferencia a mi hija de este tiempo algo más tuvo que pasar en el futuro para verse así.

-Debes hablar con ella- dijo Eclipsa. –Es tu hija independiente del tiempo de donde provenga, necesita tu apoyo principalmente algo muy malo le paso.

-Eso creo- contesto Moon abriéndose paso donde se encontraba. La reina Star observo en silencio a su madre tratando de mantener una charla con ella pero la presencia de la joven princesa podía complicar en parte esa conversación.

-Star y Tom- dijo Moon. –Regresen a los niveles superiores, necesito hablar con ella en privado- notando la expresión de molestia de su joven hija.

-Yo regresare a mi torre- señalo Eclipsa. –Me dio sueño y necesito descansar…..- caminando en la dirección de la salida. Moon estudio a su hija del futuro con mirada gentil esperando alguna respuesta por la actitud de ella en el interior del calabozo.

-Sí, quieres podemos tomar una taza té y comer algo- indico Moon. –Yo necesito saber cómo ayudarte.

-¡Hey!- dijo la princesa Star. –Yo estoy pintada o se te olvida que soy tu hija.

-Star o mejor…..Star de 15 años- dijo Moon. –Puedes ir con Tom a otro sitio, necesito hablar con ella en privado….esto es importante.

-Eso es injusto- protesto la princesa. –También necesito saber que sucede, ella es yo pero se pasa haciendo cosas en todo momento con Marco….Marco de 15 años…pero ni siquiera has tenido tiempo….además creo que debías eliminar con el hechizo mortal a esa loca de Catastro.

Por unos minutos las palabras de la joven princesa fueron lo único en escucharse por los pasillos de los niveles inferiores del castillo, en cuanto a su yo del futuro estaba completamente fuera de sí tratando de poner en orden su propia mente pero en ningún momento había perdido la noción de la realidad girándose hacia su joven yo.

-Esos piensas de mí- inquirió a la princesa.

-Si- contesto. –Además deberías ayudarme a mí, pero te la pasas con Marco…..parece ser lo único que te importa, solo andas con él e incluso lo ayudas a entrenar…..- antes pronunciar otra palabra, la reina Star descargo toda su frustración en una bofetada en su joven yo.

Moon se quedo sin palabras mientras Tom estaba completamente sorprendido por la acción de la rubia, la joven princesa estaba sin palabras por el gesto de su versión adulta mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla.

-No hables de esa forma contra Marco, o la próxima vez de daré una bofetada más fuerte. Tú fuiste la culpable que esa mujer inestable entrara en el castillo como una invitada, todo iba bien pero siempre lo arruinas…..crees que golpes narvales, decir que…... eres una mejor princesa te hace ver más madura….te hace ver patética, nunca podrás se mejor si continuas con esa actitud…..también piensa en los que te rodean, estas lastimando a muchas personas. Por esa razón te ignoro me haces recordar todo lo malo que hice, yo soy responsable de muchas cosas…..pero ahora no quiero verte…. ¡INÚTIL PRINCESA!- grito a su joven yo. –De paso me llevare a Marco de 15 años al futuro para educarlo como se debe y tenerlo protegido de tus propias estupideces.

 _ **Mientras.**_

Scarlett le explico a su padre adoptivo sobre lo sucedido en el futuro además estaban presente el joven Marco y Amaterasu escuchando todo lo relaciono al ataque de Ren, en cuanto al hombre conocido como Salamander llevaba algunas vendas, varios cortes en el rostro como magulladuras en el cuerpo, luego de concluir su relato le entrego un pergamino con toda la información de su examen aprobado.

-Estoy nerviosa- se dijo ella.

-No te preocupes- dijo en voz baja el joven Díaz. –Creo que esta feliz- tratando de entender la expresión de su yo del futuro.

-Scarlett debes sentirte orgullosa- comento Amaterasu viendo a su compañero sentando al borde de la cama. –Sin duda está feliz.

El castaño mantuvo silencio por varios minutos leyendo detenidamente aquel pergamino, en ocasiones se detenía a repasar algún punto en particular antes de dar su opinión.

-¡Scarlett!- llamando a la chica de las coletas.

-S….Si…- contesto ella. –Estudie mucho para ser cazadora de primera categoría e incluso me enfoque en las áreas donde soy débil pero mejore notablemente.

-Felicidades Scarlett- dijo con una sonrisa. –¡Estoy muy orgulloso de tu logro y espero que seas pronto una gran maestra!- tratando de colocarse en pie pero fue la propia chica de las coletas en acercarse mientras el castaño acariciaba la cabeza de su hija adoptiva.

-Gracias, Marco- contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-Eso me recuerda- dijo Salamander viendo a su joven yo dedicándole un par de palabras. –Realmente fuiste de gran ayuda, apenas me recupere podremos seguir entrenando y ahora necesito descansar.

-Me parece una gran idea- dijo Amaterasu. –No te preocupes, yo entretendré a estos dos jóvenes.

-Yo tengo hambre- señalo Scarlett. –No he comido desde hace varias horas.

-¡Quizás podríamos ir a los salchiduendes!- señalo el joven Díaz. –Claro, si ustedes están de acuerdo- inquirió a la chica de las coletas como Amaterasu aceptando de inmediato para dejar descansar al Marco del futuro. En el momento de quedar a solas el castaño volvió a recostarse en su cama esperando el regreso de su esposa para revisar su vendaje.

-Apenas me recupere viajare a la tierra para ver a mamá- se dijo tratando de conciliar un poco el sueño.

 _ **En algún lugar del castillo.**_

-¡Me duele!- dijo la princesa Butterfly soportando aquel ardor en su rostro.

Tom estaba tratando de revisar aquella bofetada en la mejilla de la rubia, pensando en lo sucedido en las últimas horas y como aquellas palabras continuaban en mente, respecto a la supuesta traición que ocasionaría en un futuro cercano tratando de negar todo.

-Yo no soy así…tampoco haría algo tan horrible a Marco- repasando aquellas palabras de Ren. –Yo creo que realmente ella…quizás este equivocada…..solo habla a partir de un completo resentimiento.

-No puedo creerlo siempre defiende a Marco, debería estar de mi lado y sin contar esa presumida de las coletas, se creen superior en todo sentido- continuaba Star. –Yo deje que Marco fuera mi escudero y ahora se paso al lado de ellos. Ni siquiera pasamos tiempo como antes simplemente va a relacionarse con ellos…

El príncipe de los demonios mantenia silencio y reprimiendo su furia en relación a las quejas de su novia, ella continuaba hablando en relación a su joven escudero.

-Siempre es lo mismo- se dijo. -¡Star!- llamándola.

-Déjame terminar mi idea- continuando. –Simplemente no lo entiendo desde que ellos llegaron todo se volvió raro, en ocasiones me los encuentros coqueteando por los pasillos o besándose a mi futura versión con ese Marco adulto. Los sirvientes hablan todo el tiempo, nadie sabe cómo me siento trato de ser una mejor princesa pero esta yo del futuro me dio un sermón y luego me abofetea.

-¡STAR!- grito Tom. –Escúchame al menos cinco minutos, siempre debo mantenerme cayado y aguantar esos comentarios, también estoy cansado de ser el hazme reír de todos…¡Siempre me pregunto cuándo podemos hacer algo como una pareja normal, necesitamos tiempo para nosotros!- exclamo.

-Siempre hacemos cosas de novios- contesto Star. –Pero esto es importante, necesito poner en su lugar a esa yo del futuro, debo ser una mejor princesa y lograr la paz entre monstruos como mewmanos.

-Ese es el problema- dijo Tom. –Yo también necesito algo de tiempo y ser una pareja normal.

-Si te vas a poner así, es mejor que regreses a casa. Fui golpeada, me quitaron mi magia y ahora te pones como un idiota- señalo a su novio. –¡HASTA LUEGO!- le grito alejándose del sitio.

-¡POR MI BIEN!- contesto Tom.

La princesa Butterfly continuaba su camino por los pasillos del castillo, tratando de poner algo de orden a sus pensamientos pero en el momento de levantar la vista observo a su escudero seguido de la chica de las coletas y el cánido del fuego abrir un portal mientras charlaban cambiando en el acto de dimensión.

-Sí, desea quedarse con ellos por mi bien- se dijo continuando su camino hacia su torre, al pasar por el lugar donde se abrió el portal se quedo de pie meditando en silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior por unos segundos y nuevamente aquel ardor en su mejilla le causo molestia. –Me pregunto donde fueron esos tres- pensando detenidamente en el castaño como su amistad estaba comenzando a verse afectada.

 _ **En la oficina de Moon.**_

-Y esa es mi historia, mamá- dijo Star del futuro bebiendo algo de coñac. –Fui una estúpida. Moon sirvió otro poco de licor para su hija del futuro como para ella tratando de dimensionar todo el relato y los acontecimientos del futuro.

-Eso es terrible- dijo Moon. –Realmente una pésima decisión, puede afectar tanto el futuro de una persona- se dijo.

-Pase mucho tiempo buscándolo en cada dimensión- recordó ella. –Cuando lo encontré nuevamente, no era ese chico que conocimos ...era un hombre sin sentimientos solo vivía el día a día. Mientras lo acompañe por Tenebris trataba de hacerlo reaccionar, él se mostraba como alguien frió en ocasiones tuvimos algunas discusiones pero recordaba, aquellas palabras…..

-Star- dijo Moon tomando la mano de su hija. –Eso ya paso pero no puedes seguir, culpándote por lo sucedido. Ahora eres una gran reina y tu esposo te ama, me he dado cuenta del amor que se profesan pero…..No quiero verte llorar de esa forma, derrotaste a una rival bastante poderosa.

La rubia se quedo en silencio mirando a su madre del pasado, esbozando una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Sin duda desaproveche hablar contigo en mis 15 años- dijo Star. –¿Cómo lo haces?- pregunto.

-Ni idea- contesto. –No existe un manual para ser madre….

-¡Oh!- exclamo. –Gracias por escuchar mi historia como dolor.

-Para eso están las madres- contesto Moon lanzando un suspiro. –Ahora tienes algunas fotos de mi futura nieta- inquirió a ella.

-Jajajajaja- lanzando una fuerte carcajada. –Trajes muchas- sacando del interior de su abrigo un pequeño álbum de fotografías de la pequeña Thalia.

-Miras esas mejillas- dijo Moon estudiando el álbum. –Esos soles sin duda la hacen un encanto de niña…

 _ **En los salchiduendes.**_

-Gastamos 650 dólares en salchiduendes- dijo Marco viendo a Scarlett y Amaterasu engullido cada uno de ellos.

El castaño dio una pequeña mordida a su salchiduendes estudiando detenidamente al cánido de fuego y la chica de las coletas, recordando tiempos más sencillos y divertidos.

-Realmente esta delicioso- dijo Amaterasu. –Quizás debamos venir nuevamente.

-Si- dijo Scarlett dando un sorbo a su gaseosa. –Pero que pague el Marco del futuro- señalo provocando las carcajadas en Marco y Amaterasu continuando su charla pero ignorando por completo la presencia de la princesa Butterfly mirando toda la escena gracias al hechizo del _ojo que todo lo ve._

* * *

 **Y así cerramos el primer arco argumental de esta historia primero que todo quiere decir a todos los lectores que dejaron reviews como SugarQueen 97, MarcoSketcher, Inzanity 14,** **Manueleduardokantunkumul50401** **, Cohenn como todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia como las otras que he publicado, mis más profundo agradecimiento, en esta ocasión preferí no responder los reviews por un motivo en especial, el cual es que ustedes mismos saquen sus propias conclusiones y puedan dejarla ahora al finalizar mis palabras como sus opiniones, impresiones e incluso locas teorías a futuro….las cuales adoro leer.**

 **En el fondo creo que este capítulo respondió las preguntas planteadas por ustedes mismo, ahora que hemos finalizados este arco argumental, eso me lleva que dentro de un par días aproximadamente miércoles a jueves, publicare una especie de capitulo número 13.5 para realizar una breve reflexión interna de todo lo acontecido e incluso hablare de los próximos capítulos, como la siguiente saga que iniciaremos pronto.**

 **Les agradezco nuevamente su preferencia enormemente.**

 **En esta ocasión tenemos como portada a las cartas de Luz y Oscuridad de Sakura Cardcaptor, no encontré a su artista pero todos sus agradecimientos correspondientes a su talento.**

 **Hasta la próxima…..o en otras de mis historias….Paz y Amor!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola Queridos Lectores les saludo, nuevamente tras el impactante capitulo anterior. Antes de iniciar con el esperado capitulo 13.5, debemos ver el epilogo de la saga del Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly, esta parte se ambienta prácticamente un par de horas después o mejor dicho entrada la noche luego del arresto de la temible Ren Catastro.**

* * *

 **Epilogo De Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly**

Las sombras se habían convertido en sus más grandes amigos, luego de pasar cerca de dos años encerrada en un sarcófago tras la traición de su antiguo compañero y coincidentemente su pareja amorosa. Ahora nuevamente estaba rodeada de sombras mientras cantaba en la soledad de su encierro, los guardias habían dejado sus puestos para ir a comer y aprovecho la oportunidad para acortar su aburrimiento.

 **So honey please don't let go** **  
** **Or you'll fall into the dead of night** **  
** **So honey please don't let go** **  
** **You'd better learn to fly** **  
** **Because they're going to point you up at the sky**

-¡Veo que tienes una voz encantadora!- exclamo.

Ren levanto la mirada estudiando al pequeño hombre con las manos metidas entre sus mangas con una sonrisa burlona, como si solo él supiera de la broma.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Ren. –Realmente me estoy volviendo popular, disculpe si no tengo algo que ofrecerle. La reina Star sello mis poderes.

-Esa Star- contesto Glossaryck manteniendo cierta distancia. –Veo que maduro en el futuro, pero tú realmente eres alguien fascinante, en especial tus pensamientos.

-Conozco tu truco- índico. –Quieres ganarte mi confianza, fingir ser mi amigo y luego contarte mi desgarradora de mi vida.

Glossaryck pasó de una sonrisa burlona a una mueca completamente desagradable, estudiando a la pelinegra como si ella adivinara sus intenciones.

-Me pregunto como el buen Marco, pudo relacionarse contigo- bufo Glossaryck. –No debes ser tan agresiva, tampoco grosera. Solo deseo hablar contigo.

-JAJAJAJAJA- lanzando una carcajada demencial. –Realmente me pregunto cómo puedes ser el gran consejero de la reina con aires de superioridad, ella aun sigue llorando en el fondo por su madre y ese estúpido lagarto que asesino a la anterior reina.

-Es algo bastante delicado- contesto Glossaryck. –Miran quien habla de llorar por su madre….

Antes de reaccionar fue solo un rápido movimiento de la pelinegra atrapándolo entre sus manos, él se quedo completamente con la boca abierta viendo por medio de sus ojos. La terrible oscuridad en toda su alma, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡NO ME PONGAS A PRUEBA, MALDITO ENANO!...CUANDO RECUPERE TODOS MIS PODERES, ME VENGARE DE TODOS ESOS QUE SE HAN OSADO A DESAFIARME ESPECIALMENTE DE STAR BUTTERFLY!- señalo y liberando a Glossaryck.

-Eso sí será interesante- contesto Glossaryck. –¡Realmente es peligrosa e inestable emocionalmente pero eso no le impede ser inteligente!- se dijo.

Luego de abandonar a la pelinegra en la comodidad de su calabozo, el hombrecillo retomo su papel de perro pronunciando continuamente el nombre del esposo monstruo de la reina de la oscuridad, por otro lado la pelinegra continúo cantando pero ambos habían ignorado por completo la presencia de Salamander regresando a su habitación, tras ser testigo de las terribles intenciones de Ren.

-A pesar de tener sus poderes sellados, ella sigue siendo peligrosa…..y ese Glossaryck, ya me está cansado con su actitud pero Ren es mucho más peligrosa…Quizás deba llevarla al templo de los Scrabnubianos…para mantenerla vigilada- considerando aquella opción.

* * *

¡ **Aquí finalizamos, el epilogo de la saga del Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly!...La canción que estaba cantando Ren es: In the heat of the moment de Noel Gallagher…..todo los créditos para él.**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Nº 13.5 O El Fin De Una Saga**

Antes de iniciar el anuncio que todos estaban esperando, quiero hacer un pequeño paréntesis. En relación a la historia principal por todos aquellos lectores han dejado sus reviews como **SugarQueen97, Guest, Cohenn, Carlos 9505, Adrian Wilder, MarcoSketcher, Claudiozero 777,** al igual que aquellos que solo han leído y ocasionalmente dejan reviews pero a todos se agradece completamente su preferencia.

Oficialmente terminamos la saga de Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly, personalmente leí cada reviews como Pm, llegados a mi personas. En la cual he seleccionado algunas preguntas que se dejaron como ciertas explicaciones, en este espacio contestare todo aquello lo cual pudo quedar en el limbo por así decirlo. También hablare sobre algunos personajes en específico, como ciertos aspectos de las siguientes sagas, vamos a las respuestas y futuros pasos:

 _ **Sobre el plan de Marco del futuro:**_

El plan de Marco estaba formulado en caso de algún ataque al castillo Butterfly en el futuro, este fue aplicado en el pasado pero existe un factor importante el cual jugaron tanto la reina Star y el joven Marco.

Comencemos en el momento que Amaterasu le menciona sobre la presencia de Ren, en ese momento el plan comienza a entrar en acción:

-Marco Adulto debe colocar el campo de fuerza para proteger todo el castillo, luego de colocar la barrera de protección contra Ren. El joven Marco al jugar su papel llevando la pistola gancho es el factor para provocar inestabilidad en Ren, sin contar que Star invito a ella al castillo.

-Ren buscaba obtener en un principio los poderes de Tom, Moon, Eclipsa, Marco adulto y las dos Star, en este punto al consumir el veneno mágico comienza el debilitamiento sumando a su inestabilidad mental, ella debía asegurar los poderes de otros para cumplir sus objetivos.

-El plan al ir cumpliéndose paso a paso, se debía buscar el mejor momento para atacar y provocar un momento de duda en Ren, el cual estaba presente con el joven Marco.

-La llegada de Scarlett estaba fuera de todo pronóstico, ella simplemente se presento en el pasado para informar sobre el ataque, pero el plan seguía su curso.

-Con una Ren Inestable mentalmente, el Marco Adulto se transforma en mujer para luchar contra ella, teniendo una oponente completamente diferente.

-Luego de absorber los poderes del Marco adulto, el veneno mágico afecta a Ren a nivel sanguíneo despejando el camino para la Star del futuro.

-Star del futuro o reina Star debía vencer a su más peligrosa rival, tras recuperar su magia ella hace frente a Ren completamente debilitada, en el fondo el plan de Marco era debilitar a la propia Ren.

-Marco al colocar los grilletes y caer agotado al suelo, es bastante significativo en el sentido que él logra derrotar a su antigua compañera sin necesitar de matarla, cuando estaba en el punto de reflexión dice varias cosas, y afirma que es su responsabilidad en todo esto.

Como ya todos sabes Ren esta prisionera en el calabozo del castillo, en cuanto a la Star del futuro ella le tiene miedo y sabe a la perfección como ella puede hacer cosas bastantes terribles pero su batalla significo un punto de inflexión entre ambas, ahora la reina Star ha sellado los poderes pero realmente con eso bastara...

 _ **Sobre Tenebris.**_

Al mencionar por primera vez en la historia la dimensión de Tenebris, es todo aquello que puede tener una dimensión completamente oscura y negativa en diversos aspectos. Piensen en un segundo en un lugar repleto de malvados de todos tipos como otras cosas peores.

Ahora esta es una muy importante revelación, **la cual es sobre Scarlett. Ella es proveniente de Tenebris, su dimensión natal. Sobre su familia deben esperar, todo a su momento.**

Ahora enfocándola sobre la próxima saga como ya mencione sucede todo en Tenebris, principalmente en voces del futuro siendo oficialmente la siguiente parte de la historia que abarcaremos en los próximos capítulos.

La gran pregunta que veremos en Tenebris, veremos varias situaciones principalmente. El viaje de Marco y Star de 20 años que son en otras palabras los de 28 años, comprendo que los cambios lineales de tiempos sean algo difícil de asimilar o principalmente les causen dolor de cabeza…lo importante que veremos una saga un poco más larga que la anterior.

 _ **Sobre el Renco o RenxMarco.**_

En la historia hemos visto solo un momento agradable la cual al momento de leer esa historia a Marco del futuro en sus 15 años.

Luego vimos como Ren busca venganza contra Marco por su gran traición, en un momento determinado debemos ver como ambos se relacionaban en un aspecto de amistad y amoroso, como llego todo al punto de la venganza como fue afecto la vida de los protagonistas. Obviamente fue una relación de dos personas como todas las demás, es el único aspecto que no hemos visto en esta historia debo tratar en los próximos capítulos.

Sin duda alguna veremos varios momentos entre ambos antes del gran desastre, debo profundizarlo pero solo me limitare a lo ya conocido en los capítulos anteriores.

 _ **Sobre los personajes que veremos en los próximos capítulos.**_

Hablando de algunos personajes como Kelly, los miembros de la alta comisión de magia, Angie, Rafael, Marco JR, Ruberiot y entre otros.

Ellos deben salir en los próximos capítulos, tendremos bastantes interacciones y algunas charlas muy importantes para dejar algunos asuntos en claro.

Eso me lleva a otro punto sobre si existirá algun capitulo basado en la serie, en otras palabras si tengo en mente un capitulo pero con un desenlace bastante inesperado en especial cuando esas charlas surjan para dejar todo en claro.

 _ **Sobre los Capítulos Futuros.**_

Como recordaran en algunos de los anteriores capítulos, ya di ciertas nociones de lo que viene pero solo fue una pequeña parte de lo que vendrá y ahora diré el nombre de los próximos capítulos.

 **¡Carpem Diem!**

 **La Princesa y El Escudero Parte I: ¡Pagando Nuestras Decisiones!**

 **La Princesa y El Escudero Parte II: ¡En La Aldea De Los Monstruos!**

 **La Princesa y El Escudero Parte III: ¡Mina LoveBerry Vs Los Legendarios Cazadores Invencibles Salamander y Catástrofe!**

Supongo que al momento de leer estos títulos comenzaran a idear sus posibles teorías, las cuales ya estoy esperando en leer, en realidad es una especie de mini saga que tenemos frente a nosotros. Digamos que es algo antes de entrar a la siguiente gran saga en relación a Tenebris.

Otro punto es sobre la escrituración los cuales serán bastantes extensos eso quiere decir que serán capítulos realmente de larga escrituración.

 **Palabras finales para concluir la primera parte de esta historia:**

Para cerrar esta conclusión desde los próximos capítulos serán mucho más intensos, eso me lleva que veremos el próximo capítulo titulado **¡Capem Diem!**... de mediados a finales del próximo mes para dar inicio a la siguiente, es una forma de decir Hiatus pero no tan largo simplemente es una forma de que algunos lectores se pongan al día, dejen sus impresiones de lo que llevamos hasta el momento, eso incluyen que estos siguientes capítulos serán bastante más extensos.

Espero que de esta forma respondamos los reviews de manera más general simplemente preferí optar por esta vez responder así las impresiones dejadas por todos ustedes.

Eso es todo por el momento, nos veremos nuevamente en la siguiente actualización del próximo mes o bien en otras de mis historias.

 **¡Hasta La Próxima! …..recuerden es solo una simple pausa antes del siguiente capitulo, el cual saldra el siguiente mes a finales de este…..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola queridos lectores ha sido un largo tiempo, en realidad ha sido solo un par de semanas desde la última publicación siendo esta el epilogo de la historia de la saga de Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly, solo fueron realmente pocas semanas.** **Antes de iniciar quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que han manifestado su gran apoyo por los capítulos a traves de reviews como lectura, ahora bien les traigo de manera oficial tres cosas:**

 **Un tráiler escrito de la siguiente saga,**

 **El opening**

 **Un ending.**

 **Sobre el siguiente capítulo vendrá en la próxima actualización, ahora vamos con los especiales que he traído para ustedes:**

* * *

 **Inicio de secuencia e introduzca canción épica de tráiler.**

 **(Inicio del Trailer)…** Varias figuras observan como un sarcófago es sellado, en algún lugar lejano. Alguien pronuncia un par de palabras en voz baja mientras los demás asistentes cambian de dimensión.

 **El Peso De Nuestras Decisiones**

 **Saga De Tenebris**

(Cambio de secuencia, futuro)…un joven adulto se encuentra bebiendo un licor color ámbar en medio de la noche en un enorme salón, en solitario. Una figura masculina se acerca y tomando lugar junto a él.

-Lo que sucedió a Ren….¡No fue tu culpa!...¡Salamander!...- (Rook a Marco)

(Cambio de secuencia, presente)…los miembros de la alta comisión de magia, Moon, River, los dos Marco, las dos Star, Scarlett y Glossaryck se encuentra discutiendo a pocos metros de la torre destruida de Eclipsa, teniendo una fuerte discusión entre ellos.

-¡Oh, por favor!- Marco (28 años). –Es fácil culparme de muchas cosas, pero hablemos en serio…..querida comisión de magia,….¿Recuerdan lo sucedido con Meteora?...¿Y Festivia?...- provocando una conmoción en los presentes.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunta Hekapoo.

-Soy un perro de los altos maestros dimensionales, así fue como me describieron...¡Todos ustedes!- responde Marco.

(Cambio de secuencia, futuro)…Marco y Star (20 años)..., continúan su viaje en medio de un tenebroso bosque, la princesa Butterfly trata de entablar una conversación pero Amaterasu, en el subconsciente de Marco pronuncia un par de palabras.

-¡Sabes que ella no debe ser una distracción, te recuerdo que hace 5 años fue la causante de tu auto-exilio de Mewni!...¡Es tiempo de elegir!- Amaterasu a Marco.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta….¡Soy un cazador de primera de primera categoría!- es la respuesta de Marco a Amaterasu.

(Cambio de secuencia, presente)…Marco de 15 años, llega hasta la mazmorra y buscando entre las celdas a Ren, coincidentemente es espiado por Star de 15 años para saber algo más del futuro. El joven Díaz llega hasta la celda donde se encuentra la temible mujer y ella solo le dedica un par de palabras.

-¡Bueno!...¡es el joven Salamander, que agradable visita!- dice Ren con una sonrisa macabra.

(Cambio de secuencia, presente)…en el salón del trono del reino Butterfly, un grupo de soldados trae a Ren completamente encadenada, Marco del futuro se abre paso bajo la atenta mirada del resto y le dedica algunas palabras.

-Tenemos un problema….Y necesito de tu ayuda- dice Marco a Ren. –¡Compañera de equipo!...

-Esas palabras….llegan a endulzar mis oídos…¡Querido Compañero!- responde Ren viendo a Star del futuro con una mueca de disgusto. –Solo exijo una condición para ayudarte y esa es…¡Al Marco de 15 años!...

(Preparase para la batalla).

(Cambio de secuencia y varias imágenes)….una enorme ciudad, es atacada por extraña criaturas y un grupo de cazadores de la academia se preparan para luchar. Luego vemos una mansión en ruina con varias tumbas, tres figuras navegando por un rió.

(Todo cambiara).

Mina Loveberry inicia su ataque sobre la aldea de los monstruos coincidentemente Star (15 años), Marco (15 años) y Tom (16 años)….tratar de ayudar a los monstruos, Moon habla con la Star del futuro, Scarlett y Marco (15 años) están entrenando en la laguna cercana al castillo Butterfly.

(Para siempre).

Varios personajes e incluso nuevos personajes, relación a los eventos de Tenebris. Y un enmascarado alza los brazos al cielo y pronuncia unas palabras.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!...¡CREÍSTE QUE HABÍAMOS OLVIDADO, CREÍSTE QUE HABÍAMOS PERDONANDO!...¡CONTEMPLAD LA TERRIBLE VENGANZA DE REN CATASTRO!- mientras Marco (20 años), continua luchando contra varias criaturas. -¡MUERTE A SALAMANDER!...

 **(La pantalla se oscurece y una última secuencia).**

Tom (21 años) se encuentra en una fiesta del inframundo, una figura femenina lo aborda comienza a charlar con él proponiendo un trato a cambio de su ayuda.

-¡Simplemente debe ayudarte a sacar del camino a ese tal Salamander!- dice Tom.

-Y a cambio….te daré el…..¡amor de la princesa Butterfly, para siempre!- es la respuesta de Ren.

 **(Fin del tráiler).**

* * *

 **Ahora vamos con el opening oficial:** antes de iniciar en el opening las palabras en negrita y cursiva es la canción, en cambio las demás palabras se describen las acciones del tráiler.

 _ **¿Acaso existirá un amor inmortal?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Por el mundo estará y lo voy a encontrar.**_

En el jardín del castillo Butterfly, se ve charlar a Marco y Star con tan solo 15 años. Luego de ser rechazado, se ve al castaño irse del castillo como de la dimensión de Mewni para emprender su viaje, en dirección desconocida.

 _ **Mis lágrimas son una canción,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tan dentro de mi llevo el dolor, él robó mi corazón.**_

Star ahora de 16 años busca con ayuda de los mapas de Hekapoo y el hechizo del ojo que todo lo ve a Marco, revisando incontable dimensiones en compañía de Tom y Pony Head. En contraste Marco continua su entrenamiento, bajo la mirada de diversos maestros como cazadores, Ren lo observa en silencio.

 _ **¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Creer en mí ir más allá, de la adversidad.**_

Star todas las noches mira al cielo mientras va creciendo, solo desea encontrar a Marco. Siguiendo los mapas dimensionales pero su relación con Tom comienza a desgastarse, pasando más tiempo estudiando mapas como viajando por otras dimensiones sin obtener resultado alguno. Marco va creciendo comenzando a escalar posiciones llegando a ser cazador mientras Ren desarrolla sentimientos hacia él.

 _ **Aún puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **por el mundo olvidará, nuestro amor que era inmortal.**_

 _ **Cuando tuvo que marchar, se llevó mi corazón**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no lo puedo olvidar, su recuerdo es mi dolor.**_

Marco ahora convertido en Salamander, ahora es reconocido como aquel cazador respetado como temido en algunas dimensiones, en compañía de Ren demuestran su gran trabajo de equipo. Coincidentemente su relación de amistad pasa a ser romántica pero ella sabe en quien piensa realmente todo el tiempo, comenzando a caer hacia la oscuridad.

 _ **No acepto que ya no esté,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **por el mundo lo he de encontrar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mis sueños me llevarán a mi amor inmortal.**_

Star habla con Tom, rompiendo con él. La princesa Butterfly llora en silencio por sus decisiones como ha dañado a muchos en especial por negar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo en su corazón, Moon se hace presente para consolarla, en cambio Marco ve como a Ren es encerrada en el sarcófago, lamentando su destino como sus terribles decisiones, sus amigos al interior de la academia tratan de ayudarlo.

 _ **Su niñez fácil no fue pues muy solo él creció,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **a la luna le pidió que calmara su dolor.**_

Una serie de imágenes retrospectivas tanto de Marco como Star, en la tierra enfrentando a Ludo y su banda, como los sucesos en la batalla final contra Toffee y Mina Loveberry.

 _ **El destino lo traerá,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **muy pronto a mi mundo él volverá.**_

Marco y Star (20 años) se reencuentran después de 5 años, desatando los sucesos conocidos para cumplir su misión en la peligrosa dimensión de Tenebris, la sombra de Ren comienza a ceñirse sobre ellos en compañía de sus seguidores, desatando la terribles consecuencias de sus actos pasados.

 _ **Sé que en mi piensa donde sea que esté,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Esto es más fuerte porque es amor inmortal.**_

Sobre una mesa se despliega una baraja de cartas de tarot representando a cada personaje de la historia, coincidentemente la carta de Marco (28 años) y Star (28 años) quedan juntas pero la carta de Ren se hace presente entre ambas representaciones.

 **Nota: la canción es tomada del opening de caballeros del zodiaco, de la saga de hades.**

* * *

 **Ahora vamos con el ending oficial:** Advertencia contiene spoiler la siguiente secuencia.

 **Amor floris, vicinum rumor**

Una figura se adentra en una enorme mansión en ruinas, cargando entre sus brazos un gran ramo de flores y una vieja linterna con velas en su interior recorriendo aquel sitio, con sus ojos estudiando y recordando mejores tiempos, especialmente habitado por personas de todas las edades.

 **Boris ventus Nobis sonus**

 **Oblibio**

La invasora recuerda a una niña de cabello negro corriendo hacia los brazos de un hombre y una mujer alzándola, riendo junto con ella. Especialmente al detenerse en una habitación en particular viendo la cama, viendo a la joven pareja de padres junto a su hija arropándola para dormir.

 **Immemoratus Dominus**

Luego de dejar la habitación, continuando por el largo pasillo. En tiempo pasado la niña observa la visita de un hombre de abrigo rojo y una mujer de negro charlando con el joven padre de manera cordial.

Nuevamente esa niña observa todo desde cierta distancia a los dos desconocidos, en especial al hombre del abrigo rojo.

 **Dona gradus**

 **Renutio**

La enigmática figura pasea en silencio sumida en sus recuerdos, deteniéndose en un retrato familiar viendo al padre, madre y la niña. Inesperadamente se queda en silencio recordando a todos los que alguna vez vivieron en aquel lugar.

 **Amor floris, vicinum rumor, Boris ventus**

Siguiendo su camino por la mansión, recorre varias habitaciones deteniéndose en un viejo piano. Tras dejar el interior del sitio, se abre camino hacia el patio interior de la enorme residencia viendo las incontables tumbas.

 **Nobis sonus oblibio**

Scarlett deposita las flores en cada tumba en medio de la noche en el patio posterior de la enorme residencia, estudiando las tumbas marcadas con las armas de todos los difuntos. La luna llena que se alza sobre el cielo nocturno, la lleva nuevamente a sus recuerdos de infancia mientras un par de lágrimas corren por sus mejillas recordando la noche donde perdió todo tras un ataque inesperado, pero la figura de aquel hombre de abrigo rojo se hace presente para rescatarla.

 **Boris ventus, nobis sonus creditum**

En su mente repasa todo lo sucedido en silencio mientras las velas de la linterna comienza lentamente a extinguirse, sus recuerdos la llevaban a la residencia de los Díaz recordando aquel día de su llegada siendo recibidos por Angie, Rafael y el hijo menor de nombre Daniel.

Salamander le explica que ahora ellos serán su familia.

Scarlett sonríe recordando que siempre tendrá un lugar con los Díaz por acogerla y brindarle un nuevo hogar. La figura de la chica se va alejando de la mansión mientras cambia de dimensión tras dejar las flores a toda su familia.

 **Nota: la canción se llama Demeter, perteneciente al anime Hellsing.**

* * *

Sobre la _**Saga De Tenebris**_ es oficialmente la tercera parte de la historia, la primera fueron los acontecimientos antes del gran desastre provocado por Ren, la cual no tiene nombre. La segunda saga es **Asalto Al Castillo Butterfly,** ahora entrenando en materia de la tercera parte de la historia puedo decir que será la saga más extensa que tendremos en lo que resta del año y parte del próximo año, además que los capítulos de esta nueva saga serán mucho más extenso.

Tampoco tengo claro cuánto capítulos serán, solo diré disfruten con cada una de sus letras. Ahora luego de una pequeña revisión iniciaremos la saga con un capitulo de Voces Del Futuro y una lista que ya conocen:

 **Voces Del Futuro: En El Bosque.**

 **¡Carpe Diem!**

 **La Princesa y El Escudero Parte I: ¡Pagando Nuestras Decisiones!**

 **La Princesa y El Escudero Parte II: ¡En La Aldea De Los Monstruos!**

 **La Princesa y El Escudero Parte III: ¡Mina LoveBerry Vs Los Legendarios Cazadores Invencibles Salamander y Catástrofe!**

Ya tengo en mente como se irá desarrollando toda la tercera saga de esta historia.

Por último quiero agradecer **SugarQueen97, Guest, MarcoSketcher, Adrian Wilder, Claudiozero 777, Cohenn y como todos aquellos lectores fantasmas que han leído la historia.** En la siguiente actualización, responderé los reviews en esta última ocasión y como entenderán fue más que nada para ver sus impresiones en relaciones a lo ultimo actualizado, aquí dejo en este punto abierto para que reflexión y comiencen a formular sus…¡Locas teorías que tanto me gustan y en ocasiones me parecen que realmente abordar, la idea hacia donde nos dirigimos en esta historia!...

 **Por último les recuerdo que a finales de este mes regresaremos con el primer capítulo de la tercera saga, esto fue para darles un pequeño adelanto y a cambio pueden leer otras de mis historia.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola queridos lectores les saludos nuevamente, así damos inicio a la tercera saga de…¡El Peso De Nuestras Decisiones!...siendo una de las extensas en lo que va de la historia.**

 **Ahora en relación a este capítulo, tiene cierta inspiraciones en los clásicos cuentos como Hansel y Gretel o Caperucita Roja….pero con algunas modificaciones, desde ya que advierto que tendremos ciertas situaciones como acción, psicológicas, recuentos de vida, algo de Ecchi… y más acción, eso incluye una secuencia de batalla quedan advertidos desde ya…ahora vamos con el capitulo y con los sucesos de Tenebris con el Marco de 20 años antes de ser nombrado cazador de primer categoría, luego con la historia e iniciamos:**

* * *

 _ **Meses antes, salón comedor de la academia.**_

-¡Realmente me duele!- se dijo viendo frente a él, un vaso con un licor de color ámbar. –Por que las mujeres al dar una bofetada, siempre debe arder- se pregunto mientras su mejilla derecha de su rostro tenia marcada la palma de una mano.

Todo había iniciado hace un par de semanas, coincidentemente en medio de una evaluación médica realizada por una joven elfa perteneciente a la rama médica al interior de la academia de los altos maestros dimensionales. Un par de palabras fue el inicio de todo, en los siguientes días fueron algunas charlas ocasionales luego un par de caminatas y el resto es historia pero tras un par de semanas nuevamente todo se volvió complicado para él, en especial por recordar sus pecados como pésimas decisiones derribando en aquella situación.

-…Esa si es una bonita bofetada- comento un hombre alto tomando lugar frente a él. –Déjame adivinar….esa elfa de la enfermería fue la responsable de esa bofetada- señalo.

-Si- fue su respuesta. –¿Un trago?- pregunto.

-Con gusto- fue su respuesta recibiendo la botella y dando un largo trago directamente desde el envase. –Realmente…me parece que debes tomar una vacaciones…¡Has estado cumpliendo misiones por dos años sin tomarte un descansó!- indico.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, además tampoco quiere ir a la casa de mis padres…¡Ellos tienen que criar a esos dos!- exclamo Marco. –Y supongo que….Selena..(Robin)…te envió- viendo a su amigo Geralt (Rook).

-Esos dos resultan ser tú hermano menor…y….Scarlett…ella te ve como su padre, debes ir a verla como se encuentra…la dejaste con tus padres, luego regresaste a cumplir misiones- dijo Rook. –Esa niña necesita de ti…

-Mis padres le ayudaran con lo necesario- contesto Salamander.

El cazador de primera categoría y amigo del castaño, Rook. Lo estudio en silencio en especial por tomar aquella actitud tan fría como depresiva.

-…Lo sucedido con Ren….no fue culpa tuya…¡Salamander!...- dijo Rook. –Tú siempre estuviste con ella, nadie estaba preparado para ese ataque de rabia en contra de nuestros hermanos y hermanas….el gran maestro Erendin…hizo todo lo posible pero al final tuvo que sellarla en el sarcófago…también estoy al tanto que sueles visitar ese lugar- comento.

-Aún recuerdo ese día- contesto Salamander. –En ocasiones creo que es mejor mantenerme al margen de todos a los que amo, por eso prefiero evitar ir a la tierra.

Rook recordó claramente como varios maestros y cazadores tanto de primera como segunda categoría escoltaron aquel sarcófago, hacia el punto más lejano de todas las dimensiones para sepultar a la temible Ren Catastro y sus devastadores poderes, como parte de aquel grupo recordaba al maestro Erendin lamentar profundamente aquella situación.

-La primera vez que te vi…me dije a mi mismo ese chico tiene un futuro bastante especial….pero necesita ayuda…quizás yo puedo marca esa diferencia- comento Rook. –Selena….estuvo de acuerdo, luego que aceptaras nuestra oferta…te hemos visto crecer y nos hemos preocupado mucho por ti…pero realmente estamos preocupados por tu actitud.

-¡Estoy bien!- contesto Salamander. –Solo debo esperar otra misión y todo será como siempre.

Aquel hombre se puso de pie viendo a Marco dedicándole un par de palabras antes de regresar a su habitación.

-Sí, piensas que nunca has hecho algo bueno por los demás…te recuerdo que los padres de Scarlett te confiaron su cuidado- dijo Rook alejándose de él. –Buenas noches.

-¡Buenas noches!- contesto a su amigo. –Solo quiero otra misión pero Scarlett merece una vida normal en la tierra…eso es algo que no puedo darle pero mis padres sí- se dijo sirviéndose otro poco de licor en su vaso y bebiendo en silencio mientras recordaba tiempos más sencillos.

Mientras la noche seguía su curso continuo sumergido en sus recuerdos, había fallado en mucho sentidos como lastimar a varios de sus más cercanos.

-¡Me pregunto por qué razón tuve que regresar a Mewni!- se dijo. –Creo que mi lugar siempre fue en la tierra- bebiendo otro poco de licor.

* * *

 **Arco Argumental Nº 3: Tenebris**

 **Voces Del Futuro: En El Bosque**

La princesa Butterfly iba vestida con un pantalón color negro, un abrigo color azul, un sweater de color gris en parte desgatado, una bufanda y por ultimo calzaba un par de botas de color azul con forma de tiburón en la punta del mismo calzado pero a pesar de continuar viajando junto a Marco en ese instante estaba realmente impactada como incomoda.

-¡No puedo creerlo, él…se transformo en mujer!- se dijo mirando de reojo a una mujer que le sacaba una cabeza de alto, con rasgos felinos y una larga caballera de color castaña. –Marc….digo…Mercy… ¿Qué camino debemos seguir?- pregunto.

-Solo cállate y haz lo que yo te diga- fue su respuesta. –Tenemos una larga jornada por delante- señalo.

La rubia había quedado completamente sorprendida por verlo a él, transformándose en mujer frente a sus ojos. En principio creyó que era una broma de pésimo gusto en especial por ese actuar tan seguro y a la vez engreído, al poner un pie en la aldea se le explico que debía mantener un bajo perfil como llamar al castaño por el nombre de Mercy Díaz, su alter-ego.

Luego de una parada en una tienda de ropa de segunda mano, como deshacerse del vestido de la princesa continuaron su camino en dirección del bosque para la siguiente parte de su viaje.

-Esto es incomodo….él simplemente camina y camina, no dice nada o hace algún comentario- se dijo Star acomodándose la capucha de su abrigo. –Estas ropas son de segunda mano, ni siquiera son nuevas- meditando en su interior.

En cambio Salamander ignoraba a los curiosos pero mantenía en todo momento la guardia alta, en especial por evitar algún escándalo por parte de la princesa Butterfly.

-Realmente es interesante- comento Amaterasu desde el subconsciente del propio castaño.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Marco. –Habla de una vez.

-Ella…- contesto. –¡Sabes que ella no debe ser una distracción, te recuerdo que hace 5 años fue la causante de tu auto-exilio de Mewni…¡Es tiempo de elegir!- le planteo en ese instante.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta…¡Soy un cazador de primera categoría!- contesto Salamander. –Ella no será una distracción….tampoco pienso seguir sus juegos...- continuando su camino.

-¡Es tu decisión!- inquirió Amaterasu. –Ahora regresare a dormir y por favor…trata de ser delicado…yo no soporto…el melodrama- indico.

Por cerca de una hora luego de dejar aquella aldea atrás e internándose en el bosque que estaba a solo metros. Salamander aprovecho de regresar a la normalidad frente a los ojos de la princesa que apenas daba crédito como podía cambiar su género con tanta facilidad.

-¿Es alguna clase de hechizo?- pregunto Star alcanzándolo. –Me gustaría aprenderlo.

-Es un hechizo para pasar desapercibido….pero no es para jugar- contesto Salamander. –Y es mejor seguir caminando…tenemos que cubrir mucho terreno en dos días…- comento.

-¿En dos días?- pregunto Star. –Pero supongo que buscaremos algún lugar para comer y pasar la noche…y podemos ponernos al día- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nada de dormir…, podemos comer…pero debemos hacerlo mientras viajamos…- contesto Salamander. –Quizás no sea mala idea, atarla aún árbol- se dijo.

-Al menos dime cuales son los pasos a seguir, ahora que somos un equipo…¡necesitamos comunicación!- señalo Star. –Como nos coordinaremos para luchar…contras las amenazas de Tenebris- pregunto pero sin recibir ninguna respuesta a cambio.

Salamander se mantuvo en silencio continuando su camino pero la princesa Butterfly se quedo en el mismo sitio viendo como él seguía ignorando por completo sus palabras.

-¡MARCO!- grito Star siendo nuevamente ignorada. –No puedo creerlo- se dijo.

Rápidamente se abrió camino tratando de acortar toda la distancia pero él estaba determinado en cumplir su misión había realizado su elección de una forma u otra. Las siguientes dos horas de viaje por aquel bosque fueron en silencio, la princesa trataba de encontrar la forma de poder entablar una conversación con el castaño pero aquel chico que alguna vez fue, había cambiando para ser una persona completamente diferente mostrándose indiferente como frío hacia ella.

-¡Marco!- dijo nuevamente Star alcanzándolo. –¡Hey!... dime algo simplemente salimos de aquel pueblo y ahora has mantenido….¡¿la ley del hielo?!- señalo.

El castaño se acomodo su sombrero de copa sobre su cabeza sujetando firmemente su bastón con la hoja de acero oculta en ella, simplemente dio otro paso en la dirección elegida por él sin emitir alguna palabra hacia la princesa.

-Eh….necesito que hablemos….no puedes caminar por dos horas... ignorándome- dijo Star sujetando firmemente la mano de Marco. –¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto.

-Nada- fue su respuesta en un tono frío. –Estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

La princesa se quedo en silencio ante tal indiferencia como verlo continuar su camino, al quedar con tal visión recordó aquellos años de búsqueda en cada dimensión como mapas tratando de encontrarlo e incluso suponiendo la peor de las situaciones en relación al que alguna vez fue su escudero.

-¡Hiciste un juramento!- le reclamo viendo como él se quedo detenido. –Juraste ser mi escudero….pasamos muchas cosas juntos, peleamos contra la banda Ludo, nos infiltramos a Santa Olga y salimos victoriosos, viajamos a distintas dimensiones…derrotamos a Toffee….dime algo….o simplemente responde esto…¿Por qué me besaste?- pregunto.

Marco se giro lentamente caminando hacia ella, plantándose a pocos centímetros y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¡Solo me pareció divertido!- contesto Marco una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo. –Y sobre ese juramento maldigo aquel día que regrese a Mewni….lastime a muchas personas por ejemplo a mis padres, amigos e incluso a Jackie… buenas personas, que me querían por quien realmente era...pero claro fui un…CRETINO...con cada uno de ellos, todo por una estúpida capa….que simplemente era una servilleta para carne….de un rey que apenas sabe que sucede a su alrededor….fui humillado, despreciado por todos los caballeros de tu reino…hasta los escuderos….me miraban como un chiste…¡¿ahora me reclamas?!- señalo.

Star inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de pensar que aquellas palabras eran una completa mentira.

-Acaso estás jugando conmigo- inquirió a él. –Pensé que nosotros….tu y yo podíamos…

-Ni te esfuerces, princesita- dijo Marco. –Siempre es igual….yo he estado viviendo mi vida por estos largos 5 años y ahora vuelves aparecer…aclárame una cosa….¿Acaso Tom volvió a cansarte con sus pequeños problemas de ira de niño? O….¡Tal vez estabas buscando algo de diversión con otro chico para reemplazar a tu novio príncipe, te recuerdo que yo era el plebeyo…al cual le dijiste que debía irse de Mewni….y tu eres la princesa que simplemente hace a un lado todos sus problemas!- mientras sus ojos destellaban.

-Marco- dijo Star. –¿Por qué no me dijiste como te sentías hace cinco años?...o al menos dime porque me hablas de esa forma…¿Qué te sucedió en estos cincos años lejos de Mewni?...tú no eres así, siempre estabas junto a mí para ayudarme...

-¡El juego termino, princesita rebelde!- contesto Marco. –Quizás deberías regresar a Mewni….llamar a Tom y solucionar sus asuntos…de parejas….es tu novio y podrán gobernar juntos…ambos son de la realeza….y yo seguiré con mi vida… tampoco te preocupes que regresare a Mewni simplemente seguiré con mi vida como lo he hecho, tal vez conozca a una mujer con la cual pueda tener una familia…hasta hace poco estuve saliendo con una elfa...

La rubia se quedo pasmada antes todas esas palabras, negando como si aquel hombre frente suyo solo era alguien que estaba suplantando al verdadero Marco.

-¡¿Marco?!...tú no eres así…- dijo Star tratando de negar cada palabra. –Yo termine con Tom…solo he estado enfocada en mejorar mis habilidades mágicas, como tratar de lograr que Mewmanos y Monstruos….pero siempre he estado concentrada en tratar de dar….- viendo al castaño lanzar una carcajada.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...No puedo creerlo luego de cinco años, aun sigues empeñada en lograr que los monstruos y mewmanos sean amigos, hasta puedan vivir en paz…realmente has estado en el mismo punto de hace 5 años….JAJAJAJA…realmente es algo que se metió en la cabeza…- dijo Salamander. –Es mejor que regreses a casa- indico.

La princesa se mordió el labio inferior con todas sus fuerzas hasta que un pequeño hilo de sangre finalmente recorrió por debajo de su barbilla.

-¡Te….- dijo en voz baja tratando evitar aquella respuesta pero él estaba frente suyo, con esa sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

-Ya sé como esto va a terminar- se dijo Marco esperando aquella respuesta.

-¡te….o….!...¡te odio!...¡TE ODIO!- grito Star. –¡TE ODIO!...eres alguien despreciable….he estado preocupada por ti…..busque en cada dimensión….pasaba noches en vela pensando donde pudiste ir…..- encarando al castaño.

-Eso suena lindo- bufo Salamander. –Quizás debas regresar…a Mewni y tal vez…llamar Tom…solucionar todos tus problemas en privado…"En tu habitación"- mostrando esa sonrisa burlona.

Star apretó con todas sus fuerzas su puño conteniendo en su palma toda su rabia, el castaño simplemente se limito a observar.

-¡Esto va dolor!- se dijo Salamander mientras la princesa le planto en su rostro aquella bofetada que retumbo por todo el bosque e incluso su sombrero de copa cayo un par de metros lejos de él. –En fin…fue un gusto verte…PRINCESITA...- comenzando nuevamente a caminar.

En cambio la princesa cayó de rodillas mientras lentamente las lagrimas iban cayendo por sus mejillas viendo como aquel chico que alguna vez conoció nuevamente se iba alejando hasta perderse de su vista, en cuanto a Amaterasu que había sido testigo de toda la escena en el subconsciente del propio castaño le dedico un par de palabras a su compañero:

-¡Realmente eres un tonto, no debiste ser tan duro….todo por proteger a tu amada princesa….en fin es asunto tuyo!- mientras Salamander respiro profundo. –Ren... habría deseado ser testigo de aquel espectáculo…

-¡Solo cállate!- fue su respuesta.

 _ **Desde Star.**_

-No…puedo creerlo…lo encuentro luego de 5 años…y sucede esto- se dijo Star sentada bajo un árbol limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su abrigo.

Había pasado cerca de dos horas desde que Salamander se había marchado nuevamente dejándola como hace cinco años con la leve diferencia de estar en una la dimensión más peligrosa, aquel bosque por donde se mirara le parecía ser completamente ordinario teniendo cierta familiaridad con aquella vez en que acampo en la tierra junto a los Díaz.

-Quizás debería ir regresar a Mewni- se dijo Star recordando que minutos antes de abandonar el pueblo donde compraron sus ropas, había recibido las tijeras por parte del castaño. –Es muy distinto a su versión de adulto en dimensión de Hekapoo, es más alto….- mostrándose nuevamente dolida por sus palabras.

Al colocarse de pie se dispuso a utilizar las tijeras del castaño para regresar a su hogar, antes de poder siquiera cambiar de dimensión una voz se escucho a pocos metros de su posición captando por completo su atención.

-¡Ayuda!...¡Ayuda!...¡Ayuda!...

La rubia guardo al interior de su abrigo aquel par de tijeras dimensionales buscando por los alrededores a la persona que estaba en problemas por alguna razón completamente desconocida, solo bastaron diez minutos hasta dar con el origen de esa voz.

-¡Hola!- dijo Star viendo a una mujer anciana trayendo consigo un enorme costal. –¿Está bien?- corriendo hacia ella.

Era una mujer de avanzada edad con el cabello completamente encanecido, resultando de cierta forma adorable por llevar un largo vestido como una capa con una capucha de color rojo.

-¡Gracias al cielo!- dijo la anciana. –He estado tratando de cargar este enorme costal con algunas provisiones…pero ya no soy tan fuerte como antes….quizás me podrías ayudar, cariño- mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

-No se preocupes- dijo Star invocando algo de magia e invocando un pequeño carrito rojo. –Con esto será más fácil.

-¡OH!...qué maravilla- dijo la anciana. –Sabes hacer magia…sin duda fuiste bendecida…cariño.

-Gracias- dijo Star. –Digamos que no quiero hacer alarde pero soy una princesa de otra dimensión- se presento.

-¿Cuál es tu dimensión natal?- pregunto a la rubia. –Déjame adivinar…vienes de Mewni y puedo saberlo con ver tus mejillas.

-Sí, así es- contesto Star. –¿Acaso usted viajo entre dimensiones?- pregunto.

-Sí, cariño….pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo cuando solía ser tan joven como tú….buscando nuevos sitios, tesoros….en otras palabras una aventura…ahora ya paso mi tiempo- contesto y mirando inquisitivamente los alrededores. –¿Estás sola?- pregunto.

Mantuvo ese silencio por algunos segundos recordando nuevamente a Marco, como sus advertencias en relación a esa dimensión descrita como un verdadero peligro.

-Estaba viajando con alguien, pero surgió algo- contesto Star.

-¡Oh!...discúlpame….no quería ser entrometida…pero si es así, que te parece acompañarme a mi hogar que esta solo atravesando aquellos arboles y este bosque en la noche digamos que no es…un lugar muy seguro…ya sabes…¡esta dimensión es muy peligrosa!- indico la anciana.

-Yo….- dijo Star recordando nuevamente las palabras de advertencia del castaño pero prefería ayudar aquella anciana. –Claro….yo la acompaño me puedo quedar con usted…así las cosas peligrosas no van a acercarse a su hogar….disculpe no pregunte su nombre- inquirió Star.

-Es Barbará- contesto la anciana. –¿Y tú nombre?- pregunto.

-Star…Butterfly- contesto. –Es un gusto…Barbará- siguiendo a la anciana.

* * *

Había encontrando en medio de su camino una granja completamente abandona con señales de un terrible ataque realizado hace solo un par de meses, él inspecciono aquel sitio tratando de encontrar alguna pista en relación al atacante.

-¡Ya veo!- se dijo Salamander. –Fue esto rápido y sin compasión…me parece bastante familiar…¡Quizás!- se planteo.

-¡O tal vez….es una vieja amiga!- dijo Amaterasu materializándose frente a él. –Creo que tenemos la misma idea.

-¡Eso parece!- contesto a su compañera. –Pero siempre ha sido…un verdadero dolor de cabeza..tal vez encontró a una joven mujer…pero solo pudo extraer su juventud…pero no tenia poderes mágicos…- mirando en dirección del bosque.

-¡¿Salamander?!- pregunto Amaterasu. –¿Está todo bien?- viendo a su compañero.

-¡No...!- contesto él. –Espero que regresara a Mewni...

El cánido de fuego se quedo sentando sobre sus cuartos traseros estudiando el rostro del castaño mientras la noche se dejaba caer por completo sobre toda la región.

-¡Tenemos trabajo pendiente!- se dijo Amaterasu.

 _ **En la cabaña de Barbará.**_

El hogar de la anciana estaba fabricada completamente de madera solo se dividía entre una habitación que era utilizada como sala principal, cocina y con un caldero en el centro teniendo tan solo algunos muebles pero todo estaba separado de un segundo cuarto más pequeño con una cortina impidiendo ver lo que estaba en su interior.

-¡Es un bonito lugar!- comento Star estudiando todo el lugar. –Se parece a la cabaña de Buff Frof- se dijo.

-Gracias, Star- contesto Barbará vigilando el contenido del caldero y agregando algunas especias al estofado. –Digamos que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última visita.

-¿Enserio?...¿Y su familia?- pregunto Star.

-Ellos…ya no están- contesto Barbará con una voz melancólica. –Digamos que perdí a mis seres queridos hace mucho tiempo.

-Disculpe…no quería decir algo muy incomodo- dijo Star. -Pero a pesar de su edad se ha mantenido a salvo- se dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, cariño- dijo Barbará. –En ocasiones voy a un pueblo cercano…y charlo con viejos conocidos…pero digamos que estoy acostumbrada a la soledad….y en especial por vivir en este bosque.

-Parece un bosque muy tranquilo- comento Star. –Con…- callando antes de pronunciar su nombre.

-Entonces…¿Como se llama?...- pregunto Barbará. –Aquel joven que te rompió el corazón- mostrando un destello y una sonrisa algo amigable estirando en parte sus arrugas.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- contesto Star pensando nuevamente en él.

-¡Oh!- contesto. –El amor joven…siempre ha sido difícil….en especial….a tu edad…una sonrisa, un par de palabras pueden desatar muchas pasiones…entre dos jóvenes…he vivido mucho tiempo para ver ese ciclo interminable- comento y sirviendo el estofado en un tazón de madera.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Star recibiendo su tazón. –Gracias…y esta delicioso- probando otro poco de su cena.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Barbará tomando lugar cerca de ella. –Como iba diciendo cuando los jóvenes…

La princesa Butterfly escucho cada palabra de la anciana con atención pasando algunos minutos como probando aquel estofado inesperadamente comenzó a sentirse cansada, lentamente sus parpados comenzaron a venirse abajo hasta tener una visión borrosa de la anciana.

-Algo me sucede, Barbará- dijo Star antes de caer dormida. –Creo que debo….

La anciana se quedo a su lado con una sonrisa siniestra mientras la rubia se quedo profundamente dormida.

-¡Y cómo iba diciendo en ocasiones niñas estúpidas que tienen poderes mágicos, no saben en los peligros que se meten cuando conocen a una anciana inofensiva y exhiben sus poderes!…- riendo tétricamente. –Y hueles a ese maldito de…¡SALAMANDER!..- con sus ojos destellando de ira.

* * *

Lo primero en recordar fue aquella discusión con Marco, luego siguió su inesperado encuentro con la anciana y por ultimo estar cenando con ella.

-Mi cabeza…y la boca me sabe completamente terrible- se dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos percatándose de su situación actual. –¿Dónde estoy?...y ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?- se pregunto.

-¡Vaya!- dijo una voz familiar. –Veo que despertarte pero eso no importa…princesa…está a tiempo.

La princesa entrecerró los ojos tratando de identificar aquella voz frente a ella estaba una mujer de alrededor de treinta años vestida de pie a cabeza con ropas de cuero con una figura bien definida, de cabello color blanco, sus ojos destellaban de completa rabia y con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Barbará?- pregunto Star.

-Hola, Star- contesto Barbará. –Justo a tiempo….pero es una lástima….digamos que fue muy agradable conversar contigo pero ya es tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?- se pregunto percatándose de estar atada de pie y manos con una cadena a un enorme madero de aproximadamente cuatro metros de largo y un metro de ancho en exterior del hogar de la mujer.

-Confundida- inquirió a Star. –Veras…yo soy una bruja de Tenebris…como tal en ocasiones para aumentar mis poderes…necesito absorber los poderes mágicos de otros y en esta ocasión también tomare tu juventud- mostrando una sonrisa.

-Me mentiste- dijo Star tratando de liberarse. –No puedo liberarme ni ocupar magia.

-¡Es fácil!- intervino Barbará. –Al comer mi estofado…le agregue una droga…que suprime por completo las habilidades mágicas….pero no te preocupes…robare tus poderes como juventud…luego iré por él.

-¿Él?- pregunto Star.

-Ya sabes….por ¡Salamander!- contesto. –Ese cretino tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo….hace un par de años junto a su compañera….ejecutaron un ataque en contra de mis hermanas brujas…yo fui la única en sobrevivir…y esa maldita de Ren Catastro...me dejo con serias secuelas, las cuales lentamente me he ido recuperando pero mis poderes mágicos se vieron afectado...realizando sencillos trucos...- contesto en un tono desagradable.

-¿Quién es Ren Catastro?- pregunto Star.

-No lo sabes- dijo Barbará. –Pero tú eres su nueva compañera…deberías saberlo….¡En fin!- exclamo.

-Ni idea lo que dices- contesto Star.

-Eso no importa ahora…te voy a robar todo- contesto Barbará. –Luego iré por ese tal Salamander…con esto…- exhibiendo la varita mágica.

-¡Mi varita!- dijo Star. –Regrésamela….¡AHORA!- rugió.

-Con este pequeño juguete mis poderes pueden canalizarse fácilmente…- percibiendo cierta presencia. –¡NO PUEDE SER!- grito buscando en todas direcciones.

Star se percato en el cielo nocturno como un destello rojo se iba moviendo por los cielos, hasta formar un círculo sobre sus cabezas desde una gran distancia antes de lanzarse en picada.

-¡MUERE!- rugió Barbará alzando los brazos hacia el cielo nocturno y conjurando varios círculos mágicos lanzando su ataque.

El ataque fue directamente hacia aquel destello rojo convirtiéndose en un autentico ave fénix lanzándose sobre su presa en especifico sobre la cabaña.

-¡EMPERADOR FENIX!- dijo una voz.

-¡WHOA!- dijo Star viendo como aquella figura de fuego impacto en contra de la cabaña de la bruja Barbará, mientras ella lanzaba un grito de rabia por ver su escondite completamente destruido y consumido por el fuego.

-¡TE MALDIGO!...¡SALAMANDER!- grito Barbará mientras la figura de un joven adulto emergía de entre las llamas.

-¡Hola, Barbará!- dijo Salamander.

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

-¡Hola, Barbará!- dijo Salamander.

La bruja inesperadamente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás tragando saliva viendo al castaño abrirse paso hacia ella mientras la silueta de Amaterasu rodeaba por completo a su compañero.

-¡Tú!- dijo Barbará. –Déjame adivinar realizaremos…..el burdo espectáculo de siempre tratando de matarnos entre nosotros…..pero esta vez yo seré quien gane…el cuento del invencible héroe pasara a la historia.

-Ese es el punto- contesto Salamander. –Iniciaremos la pelea….como siempre…pero nunca he sido un héroe simplemente soy el sujeto que debe ponerte en tu lugar…y de paso te recomiendo liberar a la …¡Princesita!- señalo.

-No te tengo miedo- contesto Barbará. –Tampoco veo a novia…¿Dónde está Ren Catastro?- pregunto.

La rubia al oír tal declaración se quedo en silencio pensando que simplemente se podía tratar del típico intercambio de palabras entre dos enemigos.

-¡MARCO!- grito Star. –ELLA TIENE MI VARITA- le anuncio.

-Ya veo- contesto Salamander. –Entonces es….¡tiempo!- desvainando la hoja oculta en su bastón transformándola en una espada llameante.

-¡Por ella!- dijo Amaterasu.

-¡MUERE!- grito Barbará comenzando a canalizar su poderes a través de la varita.

Salamander se quedo en silencio al ver como la varita mágica de Star, se vio completamente inútil en las manos de la bruja aprovechando la oportunidad que tenía en frente, cargo contra ella pero en respuesta al ataque de su enemigo arrojo a un lado la varita y lanzo un conjuro propio.

-¡Sin duda, Ren le quito una gran cantidad de poderes….apenas ha podido canalizarlos!- susurro Amaterasu. –¡Esta en una seria desventaja!...

-¡SI!- fue la respuesta de él lanzando una estocada contra ella.

Barbará trataba de mantener toda la distancia posible de la espada de fuego del castaño, lanzando en respuesta varias esferas de energías percatándose como sus poderes iban drenándose rápidamente.

-¡Realmente ahora comprendo la razón del porque te estás ocultando en este bosque!- comento Salamander. –La batalla de hace un tiempo….fue demasiado para ti….Ren tomo todos tus poderes…dejándote apenas con vida…mientras acabábamos con tus hermanas huiste de aquel lugar….y sobre la niña de aquella familia…¡Nunca podrás tenerla entre sus manos!- preparando su próximo ataque.

-¡Infeliz!- contesto Barbará recordando aquel fallido ataque. –Esa niña tenía un poder innato….¿Donde la ocultaste?- pregunto.

-Ella está en buenas manos y tiene un nuevo hogar- dijo Salamander. –¡SALAMANDRA DE FUEGO!- lanzando su ataque en contra de la bruja. El fuego generado por hechizo afecto en gran medida a Barbará.

-Cof…cof….- tratando de articular palabra alguna. –¡Salamander!...- viendo al castaño.

Rápidamente él lanzo un segundo ataque más violento en contra de ella, lentamente el combate comenzó a inclinarse a favor del castaño viendo como su oponente, era una sombra de lo que fue alguna vez.

-¡Te tengo!- dijo Salamander dando un salto hacia atrás.

-¿Qué?- fue la última palabra de Barbará.

En aquel momento bajo los pies de la bruja un círculo mágico se formo atrapándola, al posar su mirada en su rival lo miro.

-¡En fin…así termina esto…sobre la varita realmente no tienes absolutamente nada de poder mágico….iras junto a tus hermanas, pagaras por todos tus crímenes!...- dijo Salamander manteniendo el hechizo. –¡Adiós!...¡FURIA DE DRAGONES!- ejecutando su hechizo mientras la bruja lanzaba un grito por su destino.

La princesa Butterfly miro atónita como la bruja desaparecía como si fuera un mal sueño. La figura del castaño se presento frente a ella pronunciando un par palabras mientras las ataduras en sus manos como pies desaparecían, entregándole su varita como las tijeras dimensionales.

-Tú varita y la tijeras de Hekapoo- dijo Salamander. –¿Puedes caminar?- pregunto.

-No…me siento mareada y algo débil- contesto Star.

-¡Debes irnos de aquí….lo antes posibles!- dijo Amaterasu materializándose frente a ellos. –Otros seres pronto vendrá a este sitio…y es una terrible idea quedarnos aquí!- indico.

-¡Amaterasu!...me escoltaras hasta una distancia segura….ocupare el hechizo del paso flash mientras cargo a Star en mi espalda…- contesto el castaño.

La rubia asistió viendo como era cargada en la espalda del castaño, mientras el can de fuego se preparaba.

-¡Solo cierra los ojos!- dijo Salamander moviéndose a una gran velocidad a través del bosques seguido de Amaterasu para cubrir su retaguardia.

* * *

 **Luego de la derrota de la bruja Barbará a manos del joven cazador, la princesa Butterfly como Salamander continuaron su camino en dirección Norte de la región, quedándose en una pequeña ciudad luego de dos días de viaje a través del bosque pero su misión se vio interrumpido luego de una intensa lluvia en su tercer día de camino hacia el pueblo del pantano.**

* * *

 _ **En la posada de la ciudad, noche.**_

Su llegada a la ciudad se produjo coincidentemente en medio de una intensa lluvia que se prologando por toda la tarde y parecía continuar prologándose por toda esa misma noche.

Había sido un largo viaje luego de lo sucedido con la bruja siendo cargada gran parte del trayecto por el propio castaño en su espalda, tras salir del bosque llegaron finalmente a ese sitio pero apenas había cruzado palabras e incluso aquel extraño polvo que anulaba sus poderes continuaba afectado según lo explicado por Salamander, aquel efecto debía verse anulado dentro de poco días.

-¡Al menos recupero mi varita, pero ni siquiera hemos mantenido una charla…luego de lo sucedido…también me pregunto esta es la vida que ha llevado luego de 5 años al dejar Mewni…y qué sucedió con esa chica llamada Ren Catastro….solo me tomo, cargándome por algunos días en su espalda….esa tal Amaterasu solo me dice que debo mantenerme tranquila- surgiendo cada vez más interrogante en torno al castaño.

Los habitantes de aquel sitio solo los miraron como si fueran un par de extranjeros tras un largo viaje. El castaño rápidamente busco una tienda de ropa encontrando en el mercado local, comprando una nueva camiseta con mangas largas, un sweater y un abrigo de mejor calidad a diferencia del anterior.

Esa noche se encontraban en una posada bastante cómoda, tomando una habitación con tan solo una cama igual de cómoda como todo aquel sitio. Tras una cena sencilla compuesta por sopa, pan y fruta de la temporada apenas termino de comer regreso de inmediato a la habitación para descansar pero él había preferido quedarse en el salón principal jugando cartas como apostando algo de dinero.

-¡Solo me dijo que pronto desaparecían los efectos de aquel polvo que impide, invocar mis poderes!- se dijo tumbada en la cama escuchando tan solo las risas de la planta inferior como el sonido de la lluvia en contra del vidrio de la ventana. –Realmente es una vida difícil.

Ella se mantuvo tumbada en la cama y arropada con una gruesa manta, sosteniendo en todo momento su varita para sentirse más segura, el resto de la noche continuo con la lluvia cayendo sobre aquel lugar, las voces de la planta inferior había sedados por completo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió levemente, ella se mantuvo tranquila en todo momento mirando en dirección opuesta mientras él, tomaba una silla arrastrándola hacia una esquina luego de quitarse su abrigo, chalequillo, el guantelete con la hoja oculta, el cinturón con algunas de sus herramientas, su sombrero y bastón con la hoja oculta.

Espero en silencio en la cama algún otro movimiento de su parte, minutos después en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación se giro lentamente encontrándolo a él, apoyado en la pared descansando mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo en el exterior.

-¡Tal vez…!- se dijo Star saliendo de la cama vistiendo tan solo su camiseta de mangas largas y su ropa exterior. –Debemos hablar las cosas….tampoco podemos tratarnos como dos desconocidos…

Se movió silenciosamente en su dirección recordando aquel chico de 15 años en ese instante pero la visión se esfumo por completo encontrando ahora a un joven adulto en su lugar, completamente cansado y endurecido por llevar esa vida.

-¡Marco!- susurro en voz muy baja y acariciando su rostro.

En ese instante fue sorprendida cuando la mano del castaño tomo parte de su muñeca, dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás como si fuera un gato asustado, perdiendo completamente el equilibrio cayendo al suelo revelando inesperadamente su ropa interior, teniendo claramente el castaño una visión completa de la prenda en cuestión.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto él.

-¡Ehh…um…ah!- tratando de articular alguna palabra mientras cubría su ropa interior para evitar otra situación más embarazosa. –Yo creo….que….- trataba de decir mientras mantenía cubierta su prenda con la parte baja de la camiseta.

-Es algo tarde…regresa a dormir- indico.

-Yo creo que podemos compartir la cama- dijo Star tomando su mano pero completamente ruborizada. –No puedes…quedarte….en un rincón necesitas descansar…

-¡No!- fue su respuesta.

Él regreso nuevamente a su rincón mientras la princesa bajaba su mirada y trataba que el rubor de la situación sucedida hace un par de segundos quedara en el olvido pero ni siquiera el castaño se inmuto por ver tal escena.

-Pues…yo…comprendo- contesto Star regresando a la cama. –Soy una tonta….realmente somos dos completos desconocidos- pensó.

-¡Star!- dijo Marco.

La princesa Butterfly se giro encontrándose al castaño a un lado de la cama mientras se quitaba la camisa como las botas, llevando tan solo su pantalón.

-No quiero que lo malinterpretes...- dijo Marco. –Apenas he dormido y necesito recuperar fuerzas…¡Solo me voy tumbar a un lado tuyo…!- señalo a la princesa. Ella solo se movió un par de centímetros mientras él simplemente se acomodaba en la cama.

-¡¿Marco?!- dijo Star.

-¿Si?- pregunto él.

-Yo quiero….pedirte disculpa por lo de hace cinco años….quizás deberíamos comenzar desde cero….- pero antes de pronunciar otra palabra, el castaño contesto a sus dichos.

-Sobre lo sucedido en el bosque….como hace 5 años….deberemos hablar en su momento…¡Cuando esta misión acabe, lo discutiremos!- contesto Marco.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo Star. –Quizás…pero podrías darme un abrazo- esperando alguna respuesta pero los brazos del castaño la rodearon por completo.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto acomodándose junto a ella.

-Si…- contesto Star ocultado su rubor. –Y gracias por rescatarme.

-De nada pero..."Es mi trabajo"- fue la respuesta de Marco.

* * *

 **Bien lectores así damos inicio a la nueva saga de esta historia, siendo una de la más extensa que tendremos, quiero agradecer a Sugar, Hina 590, claudiozero777 y Cohenn por dejar sus impresiones en el capitulo anterior….como a todos aquellos que han seguido mi historia de igual forma en la siguiente actualización del siguiente mes contestare los reviews.….el próximo capítulo se titula:**

 **¡Carpe Diem!**

 **En portada tenemos a Ren Catastro, esa imagen la había subido como portada hace un tiempo pero regresamos con ella...todos los agradecimientos a su artista.**

 **Eso es todo hasta la próxima queridos lectores!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Imagen esto lectores por algunos minutos….el telón se mantiene quieto y me presento ante ustedes cargando entre mis manos una tarjeta y digo:**

 **El termino Carpe Diem fue concedido por el poeta romano Horacio el cual se traduce como "Aprovecha cada día, no te fíes del mañana"….y ahora vamos con el capitulo o primera parte de Carpe Diem al final hablaremos con más calma.**

* * *

 _ **Una semana después, tras el ataque de Ren.**_

* * *

 _ **Castillo Buttefly, lugar de la batalla contra Ren.**_

Salamander había aprendido en sus primeros años de estudio al interior de la academia de los altos maestros, cambiar su apariencia y mezclarse fácilmente entre la multitud.

-Detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente- se dijo recordando las palabras de su amigo Rook o en este caso de Khalil Gibran. –Mi yo de 15 años merece un descansó...Ren está bajo arresto pero sigue siendo una amenaza, Star, Scarlett y Amaterasu se quedaran y yo estaré fuera por todo el día- lanzando un suspiro y estudiando todo el lugar devastado por la temible mujer.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaba a manifestarse, aquel nuevo día vestía una camiseta color blanca, un par de pantalones de mezclilla ajustado, zapatillas Vans y por ultimo una gabardina de color azabache con capucha incluida, había adquirido la costumbre de viajar con los primeros rayos de sol hacia una nueva misión o en esta ocasión un simple viaje dimensional hacia la tierra en la linea temporal presente hacia su natal Echo Creek.

-¡Oh!...- se dijo emprendiendo su camino hacia la tierra y cambiando de dimensión –Realmente Glossaryck y Eclipsa…son pésimos espías- desapareciendo en ese instante.

En cambio el pequeño hombrecillo de color azul y la temida reina de la oscuridad espiaron por largos minutos al castaño en medio de su reflexión.

-Simplemente se va…es demasiado enigmático, pero me pregunto la razón de su viaje- comento Glossaryck. –¡¿Eclipsa?!- pregunto.

-Yo creo que…simplemente se debe ir, ya sabes cuándo debes hacerlo- contesto. –Realmente van a pasar muchas cosas sin su presencia, además yo también me iré en busca de mi hija Meteora- índico.

-Podría acompañarte pero digamos que hoy tengo otros asuntos, vendrán Hekapoo, Omnitraxus y Rhombulus- señalo Glossaryck. –Aparentemente tienen cierta información de nuestro Marco proveniente del futuro.

-¡Oh!- dijo Eclipsa. –Acaso no pueden dejarlo en paz, es un buen hombre pero ha sufrido mucho realmente me pregunto cómo ha podido vivir llegando consigo tales pecados.

-Eso mismo pienso- contesto Glossaryck. –En fin ya va siendo hora de asumir nuestros papeles, le deseo un buen viaje- alejándose de la antigua reina.

-Gracias, Glossaryck- contesto Eclipsa mirando por última vez todo el castillo. –Creo que pasara un buen tiempo antes de regresar- se dijo.

* * *

 **¡Carpe Diem!**

 **Parte I**

 _ **Salón comedor.**_

Había sido una semana difícil para la princesa Butterfly especialmente luego de su pelea con el príncipe de los demonios, la reprimenda recibida por parte de su yo del futuro e incluso su escudero y mejor amigo estaba más involucrado con los visitantes del futuro que pasar tiempo con ella.

-Debería decirle algo apenas hemos hablado…pero siempre que trato de acercarme, ellos intervienen y se lo llevan hacer algo divertido- se dijo mirando su tazón de cereal y mienrtas sus padres estaban con las manos completamente atadas aquel día.

-Ni quiero imaginar que me va a decir la comisión de magia por este ataque- comento Moon a su familia.

-Ya tenemos suficiente problemas y las reparaciones del castillo apenas han avanzado…dos ataques en menos de dos semanas…fue más que suficiente, pero debemos reponernos- dijo River mirando de reojo a Star. –Cariño...¿cuáles son tus planes para este día?... quizás podrías ayudarme a supervisar la reconstrucción del castillo- señalo.

-Pues…yo- alcanzo a decir la princesa, cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron de par, captando la atención de los tres mientras la figura de una mujer alta de largar cabellera rubia, una chica con coletas y por último el cánido se hacían presente en salón.

-¡Buenos días, familia!- dijo Star del futuro. –¡¿Dónde está Mini-Marco?!- pregunto.

-Debe estar durmiendo…ayer por la tarde estuvimos entrenando con la espada- indico Scarlett revisando su ligero maquillaje en su espejo. –Perfecto- se dijo.

-Y sin mencionar que Salamander fue de viaje- comento Amaterasu tomando lugar en la mesa como Star del futuro y Scarlett. –Yo quiero tocino- índico.

Manfred que se encontraba presente en ese instante en compañía de algunos sirvientes miraron a los recién llegados y luego a la reina Moon que asistió levemente en cumplir los deseos de los recién llegados.

-¿Dónde fue Marco?...¿Fue al futuro?- pregunto River.

-No- contesto Star del futuro. –Él tenía asuntos pendientes- recordando su charla de hace un par de noches y mirando de reojo a su joven yo.

La princesa Butterfly solo se limito a morderse el labio inferior ignorando por completo a los recién llegados especial a su yo del futuro y recordando la bofetada propinada hace una semana.

-Cuando pienso en eso me duele la mejilla- se dijo Star continuando con su desayuno.

Los siguientes quince minutos fueron bastante tranquilos pero River luego de terminar su desayuno pregunto:

-¿Dónde está Marco?- viendo al resto. –Digo…Marco del futuro- tratando nuevamente de averiguar su destino.

-Pues…- dijo Star del futuro. –Él fue…o mejor dicho viajo a la tierra de esta línea de tiempo…me dijo que debía resolver un asunto de suma urgencia.

-¿Urgencia?- se pregunto la princesa.

-Salamander en algunos aspectos es bastante reservado a pesar de estar unido a él, siempre actúa con cierta cautela…en ocasiones me es complicado entender sus decisiones y eso que han pasado 10 años- comento Amaterasu. –Ha sido una coexistencia bastante…"interesante"- lanzando un suspiro.

-Sí, el rey Marco…debe atender unos asuntos, no veo nada de malo en tomarse un día libre- dijo Moon. –Que mala suerte, deseaba que estuviera aquí para la reunión con la comisión de magia- pensó.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo una voz.

Cuando el joven Marco Díaz se hizo presente en el desayuno vistiendo su ropa deportiva perteneciente a la academia de Echo Creek y tomando lugar junto a Scarlett.

-Veo que dormiste como un bebe- comento la chica de las coletas. –¿Listo para hoy?- pregunto.

-Ehm…supongo- contesto el castaño.

-¿Dónde piensan ir?- pregunto River.

-¡Iremos a la dimensión de los gigantes elementales!- anuncio Star del futuro. –Un lugar donde gran parte del año los gigantes elementales suelen dormir todo el tiempo, claro ese no es el problema…pero todo cambian cuando despiertan y comienzan a luchar entre sí…. Pero falta cerca de una semana para eso y nosotros solo vamos por el día.

-¿Dónde queda esa dimensión?- pregunto Moon. –Es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre.

-¡Majestad!- dijo Amaterasu. –Esa dimensión es bastante lejana…pero visitar aquel lugar vale la pena…especialmente antes del despertar de los gigantes cuando inician sus…"juegos"- comento.

-Ahora lo importante- dijo Star del futuro. –Marco debes desayunar como si fueras un gigante..hoy nos vamos divertir en aquel lugar.

-¡Ok!- contesto Marco comenzando a desayunar.

En cambio la princesa Butterfly se mostraba en el exterior desinteresada pero deseaba profundamente ir con él, conocer aquella dimensión como todos sus secretos que ocultaban, encontrar algun tesoro, luchar contra los gigantes elementales o cualquier amenaza desconocida para ella mirando con recelo a su yo del futuro.

* * *

Unos minutos después en la entrada principal del castillo aquel grupo compuesto por Star del futuro, el joven Marco, Scarlett y Amaterasu se encontraban listos para dar el salto hacia la dimensión mencionada por la rubia en el desayuno.

-¿Esta todo?- pregunto Amaterasu.

-Si- contesto Star. –Llevamos dos mochilas con todo lo necesario para pasar el día e incluso una tienda de campaña en caso de lluvia…como siempre suele tener esa dimensión un clima algo loco.

-Excelente- dijo el cánido centrando su atención en ambos jóvenes. –¡Scarlett y Marco!...comprendo que sean jóvenes pero si algo llegara a suceder quiero que de inmediato me lo hagan saber para salir de aquel lugar, tampoco necesito ver demostraciones de valor absurdo…vamos a realizar un entrenamiento especial para ambos…con Star somos responsables de su seguridad…¿entendido?- pregunto.

-¡Sí, Amaterasu!- contestaron al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes.

-Ya va siendo tiempo- índico Star.

El cánido de fuego permitió a los tres montarse sobre su lomo soportando con suma facilidad el peso de cada uno de ellos y dijo:

-Recuerden sujetarse firmemente, tratare que sea lo más rápido posible- cambiando de dimensión.

En cuanto a la princesa Butterfly que había observado por medio del ojo que todo lo ve, como su mejor amigo se marcho hacia un lugar completamente diferente.

 _ **En cambio, Echo Creek, línea temporal del presente.**_

-¡¿Lluvia?!- se dijo con la capucha de la gabardina cubriendo su cabeza mientras observaba hacia el cielo. –Un café y una caja de rosquillas para desayunar…estos es vida.

Salamander se encontraba en el parque de la ciudad disfrutando su desayuno mientras las nubes comenzaban a cerrarse por completo. Las primeras gotas solo fueron un pequeño aviso antes de desatarse por completo sobre toda la ciudad, buscando refugio mientras continuaba bebiendo su café.

-¿Acaso la ciudad me da la bienvenida con una lluvia?- se pregunto pero tal vez fuera una coincidencia recordando que estaban en la época de lluvia. –Sera mejor continuar mi camino.

Luego de depositar en el basurero más cercano su vaso de café como la caja de rosquillas completamente vacía, prosiguió su rumbo hacia su hogar pero antes decidió dar un pequeño paseo por todo el lugar para recordar tiempos más sencillos especialmente con la diversión que una aventura hacia otras dimensiones podía ofrecer.

-He recorrido infinidades de sitios, conocidos incontables seres pero Echo Creek siempre me hace recordar mis propios errores- se dijo.

La figura de Salamander se mezclo entre los transeúntes de la ciudad convirtiéndose en uno más mientras el sol nuevamente emergía de entre las nubes, su mente fue invadida por recuerdos del pasado antes de convertirse en aquel hombre con sus incontables pecados.

 _ **En el castillo Butterfly, salón de reuniones.**_

La reina Moon estudio la expresión de Hekapoo, Rhombulus y Omnitraxus Prime.

-¡Buenos días!- comento Moon viendo los rostros de los tres que se mantenían completamente estoicos. –Es la primera vez que los veo actuando así- se dijo.

Los primeros minutos de la reunión fueron bastante tensos en especial como si los miembros restantes de la comisión de magia trataran de decir algo más pero todo parecía apuntar que aquella junta estaba destinada a ser un verdadero desastre de alguna forma.

-¡¿Está todo bien?!- pregunto Moon.

-¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE!- grito Rhombulus. –Reina Moon….¿dónde está el terrestre?- pregunto.

-Tranquilo, Rhombulus- dijo Omnitraxus.

-Por eso siempre te castigamos- dijo Hekapoo. –Debemos hablar con Moon, en primer lugar y luego procederemos.

Moon observo a los tres miembros completamente confundida en especial por los dichos de la encargada de las tijeras dimensionales pero el imponente Prime hablo:

-Estuvimos realizando ciertas averiguaciones, en principios necesitamos comprender ciertos asuntos- comenzó Omnitraxus. –Obteniendo ciertos resultado sbastantes…"intrigantes"- indico.

-¡¿Intrigantes?!- pregunto Moon.

-Con todo respeto- dijo Rhombulus aclarando su voz. –Ese terrestre que se hace llamar el rey de Mewni en el futuro, es una amenaza.

-¡Alto!- dijo Moon poniéndose de pie y observándolo fijamente. –Marco Díaz es un buen chico y ustedes lo conocen, en cambio Marco proveniente del futuro puede ser algo reservado e incluso misterioso en sus propios asuntos pero defendió el castillo…de esa tal Ren Catastro.

-Eso también nos lleva a Ren Catastro- dijo Hekapoo.

Omnitraxus Prime extendió su mano dejando en frente de la reina Butterfly dos carteles que resultaban ser ordenes de captura y detallando los crimines.

-Se busca…Salamander…. Catástrofe…- leyó Moon e incluso se les busca vivos o muerto. –Catástrofe…tiene varios crimines pero no me sorprende, ya he visto de lo que es capaz.

-Reina Moon- dijo Omnitraxus. –Vea el otro cartel.

-Salamander….vivo o muerto (preferencia muerto)….tanto dinero- se dijo leyendo la recompensa. –Se le busca por terrorismo, conspiración, robo, destruir un burdel, vestirse de mujer….- continuando con la larga lista de cargos criminales.

Los miembros de la comisión de magia escucharon cada uno de los cargos pero la reina Butterfly dejo de lado aquel cartel.

-Creo que deben irse- propuso Hekapoo. –Cuanto antes mejor- se dijo.

-Marco…mejor dicho…Salamander, planeo apenas percibió la presencia de la terrible Ren Catastro...la defensa en contra de ella- dijo Moon. –Este cartel para mí no significa nada- concluyo.

Hekapoo tomo el cartel entre sus manos intercambiando rápidamente una mirada con sus respectivos compañeros.

-Entonces queremos hablar con ella- indico.

-¿Ella?- se pregunto Moon recordando las palabras de Salamander. –No quiero que se involucre con Ren suele ser bastante persuasiva y provocar fácilmente aquellos que nunca han tratado personalmente con ella.

En su propia reflexión interna medito las palabras de él en torno a la temible mujer que fácilmente destruyo una cuarta parte del exterior del castillo e incluso derribo un par de murallas por primera vez en la historia del castillo por mero capricho.

-Solo una pequeña entrevista- propuso Omnitraxus.

-Sí, llega a causa problemas la cristalizamos simplemente- intervino Rhombulus.

La reina se mordió el labio inferior teniendo un extraño presentimiento en cuanto a la nueva prisionera estaba completamente debilitada como sus poderes y dejando de ser una amenaza para todos.

-Yo creo que…tal vez, unos cinco minutos- contesto Moon. –No veo que pueda causar algún daño, Star sello sus poderes después de todo- y los miembros de la comisión de magia asistieron.

 _ **En cambio, en el lugar de la batalla contra Ren.**_

-¡Con más fuerzas, señores!- ordenaba River. –Debemos poner en forma este sitio.

River en persona tuvo que contratar a gran parte de la fuerza trabajadora para comenzar la limpieza y reconstrucción de aquella área exterior del castillo. En cuanto a la heredera del reino Butterfly retomando en torno a su complicada semana se encontraba observando a los trabajadores como algunos soldados de la armada real sentada sobre una estatua derribada en el combate contra Ren.

-¡Que aburrido!- se dijo y lanzando un suspiro.

Star tomo entre sus manos su espejo comunicador móvil verificando los mensajes o llamadas entrantes.

-Nada- guardándolo nuevamente.

Los siguientes minutos observo a un grupo de mewmanos moviendo los escombros de lo que fue algunas vez la muralla del castillo.

-¿Qué clase de chica puede causar tantos desastres en pocas horas?- pregunto River tomando lugar junto a ella. –¡¿Cariño?!.

-Ni idea….o es un huracán andante- contesto Star.

-Jajajajaja…- comenzando a reír por aquel comentario. –Ese idiota de Marco proveniente del futuro, realmente pensó en todo….claro como el nuestro siempre suele pensar un poco más que el resto….siempre he pensando en convertirlo...en mi asesor pero ya sabes como desea ser caballero y todo eso.

-¿Enserio? - pregunto Star sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, cariño….el chico no es ningún imbécil como la mayoría de…ya sabes- indico River en cierta dirección. –Pero me sorprende que accedieras en ayudarme.

-Solo quería pasar un rato contigo- contesto Star mostrando un sonrisa nerviosa.

River acaricio el cabello de su hija con una sonrisa pero él sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

-Y sobre Tom…¿está todo bien?...digo no lo he visto por aquí hace una semana…y yo pensé que ustedes tendría algún…"problema"- comento a ella.

-No- respondió.

Él con solo escuchar tal respuesta le pareció como si fuera la propia Moon estuviera sentada a su lado.

-Ya veo- dijo River colocándose de pie. –Cariño, todos tenemos problemas especialmente cuando somos jóvenes. Lo que quiero decir que en ocasiones tratar de huir de ellos como un receso puedes hacerlo pero siempre te alcanzaran….bien debo seguir trabajando- comenzando nuevamente a vocifera ordenes.

Star observo a su padre desde su posición completamente sorprendida por sus palabras poniéndose de pie para dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores para aclarar su mente.

Unos minutos después se encontraba en el interior de castillo caminando sin un rumbo fijo solo deseaba ordenar todas su ideas o encontrar alguna forma de solucionar sus propios problemas.

-Sin duda fue un consejo pero yo…tampoco tengo muy claro como afrentar todo de una sola vez…debo lograr la paz entre mewmanos y monstruos…mi relación con Tom…- quedándose quieta pensando en él. –Y Marco.

-¡Globgor!...¡Globgor!...- se escucho en repetidas veces.

Llevando su mirada hacia el suelo se encontró con Glossaryck repitiendo incansablemente aquellas palabras, en principio prefirió ignorarlo por completo pero su incesante llamado finalmente le presto la atención requerida.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- pregunto a él.

-¡Glogbor!- dijo una vez más Glossaryck caminando en dirección opuesta por donde vino la princesa y jalando su vestido.

-Como quieras…vamos donde sea…- contesto. –Tal vez quiera ir al baño- se dijo. En medio de su trayecto escucho un par de voces bastante familiares a través del pasillo.

-Recuerde ella a pesar de tener sus poderes sellados sigue siendo peligrosa- dijo Moon a la comisión de Magia. Star tomo entre sus manos al pequeño hombrecillo azul y tapándole la boca escuchando toda la conversación.

-Ellos van con Ren….- se dijo y siguiendo a la comisión de magia hacia el calabozo del castillo.

 _ **Dimensión de los Gigantes Elementales.**_

-¡Whoa!- dijo Marco viendo todo el paisaje y cargando una de las mochilas.

Aquella dimensión resulto ser un verdadero paraíso natural recordando los programas sobre National Geographic con extensos bosques, titánicas montañas y grandes ríos aquel sitio con la furia de un autentico gigante elemental.

-¡¿Emocionados?!- pregunto Star del futuro.

-Esto es increíble…realmente es mejor que las ilustraciones de los libros de la academia o las historias de los otros cazadores- dijo Scarlett cargando la segunda mochila. –Marco…aquí vamos entrenar nosotros dos- completamente emocionada.

-Es un lugar tranquilo y perfecto pero los gigantes están durmiendo….así que deben aprovechar esta experiencia….claro solo un cazador ha podido sobrevivir a este sitio con los gigantes despiertos….- comento Amaterasu.

-¿Y quién fue ese cazador?- pregunto Marco.

Star, Scarlett y Amaterasu mantuvieron cierto silencio especialmente por la pregunta del castaño pero la rubia despejo por completo sus dudas.

-Fue alguien…- comenzó a decir Star.

-¡Salamander!- exclamo Amaterasu. –Ni siquiera aun comenzábamos a trabajar juntos, aparentemente fue en su tiempo de cazador iniciado….cuando un mal cálculo en una misión antes de dar el salto a otra dimensión se desvió…por una semana se las arreglo él solo y cuando fue rescatado por dos cazadores llamados Rook y Robin…lo encontraron casi muerto.

El rostro del castaño se torno completamente pálido por escuchar tal declaración del cánido pero la rubia expreso una mueca de disgusto.

-En ocasiones es insoportable…pero debo mantener la compostura mientras no esté Marco…debo cuidarlos a Mini-Marco y Scarlett- se dijo Star.

-Cuando me inicie en la academia algunos maestros hablaban de este sitio es un completo misterio pero incluso los pocos mapas existentes están incompletos- comento Scarlett. –Los gigantes elementales lo impiden por alguna razón….debe ser por donde nos encontramos.

-¿Pero exactamente dónde estamos?- pregunto Marco.

Amaterasu se detuvo girándose hacia el castaño indicándole que colocara atención a lo que iba a decir.

-¿Conoces del reino de la magia?- pregunto.

-Si- contesto Marco recordando lo sucedido con el sonambulismo de Star. –Digamos que no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de eso.

-Eso lo hará más fácil- dijo Amaterasu. –El reino de la magia no es un punto lejano….ahora nos encontramos más allá de ese reino….estamos en el boca de una serie de dimensiones casi inexploradas….tan antiguas como el tiempo mismo e incluso existen la posibilidad de infinitas dimensiones desconocidas para la comisión…los maestros dimensionales se han dedicado en estudiar estos sitios…la dimensión de Tenebris es un nexo entre las dimensiones conocidas y estas….pero la comisión de magia prefiere controlar una limitada área.

-En otras palabras…es como la idea del universo que se expande constantemente- intervino Star. –Ahora estamos en la dimensión de los gigantes elementales, luego viene la dimensión fantasmagóricas un lugar muy horrible y retorcido….después viene la dimensión del caos…gobernada por…un sujeto extraño con sombrero de copa y bastón- haciendo memoria.

-¡¿Cómo se llama?!- pregunto Marco.

-Ese es el punto….nadie le gusta tratar con él o su dimensión…el gran maestro prefiere que evitemos a toda costa ese sitio- índico Scarlett. –Pero el asunto que vienen incontables dimensiones pero en los últimos años se ha comenzando a trabajar en un mapa completo de las diversas dimensiones pero pasara un buen tiempo antes de finalizarlo...pero eso es hacia el futuro.

-¡Oh!...creo que deberé esperar hasta entonces….cuando sea cazador- comento Marco dejando sorprendida a la reina Star.

-Quiere ser cazador- se dijo ella mientras Amaterasu la observo de reojo por unos segundos antes de retomar el camino hacia donde iban a entrenar en aquella jornada.

-Es tiempo de avanzar….tenemos que entrenar a nuestro joven Salamander- comento Amaterasu. –Y sin mencionar que conocerá de todas formas a Ren- se dijo.

 _ **En el calabozo del castillo.**_

Cuando los cuatros se presentaron en la celda destinada para la temible Ren Catastro, una siniestra carcajada se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar. Moon recordando las palabras de Salamander se mantuvo estoica, mientras el resto de los miembros de la comisión de magia se mostraban ansiosos por conocer en persona a la responsable del asalto al castillo Butterfly.

-¿Siempre es así?- pregunto Hekapoo a Moon.

-Ella puede en ocasiones ser algo persuasiva- contesto y buscando la llave de la celda. –Hola, señorita Ren- entrando en la celda seguida por el resto.

-Jajaja...buenas tardes distinguidos visitantes, me disculpo por ser una pésima anfitriona…pero mi situación actual me impide ir de compras…ni siquiera una taza de té puedo disfrutar, en especial la comida que se me ofrece en mi confinamiento es un…"asco"- bufo Ren mostrando un leve destello en sus ojos. –La comisión de magia y la reina Butterfly….perfecto- se dijo.

Moon estudio en silencio a la pelinegra viendo un rostro algo demacrado, más delgado e incluso mucho más inestable desde la última vez pero esa sonrisa cargada de maldad, resentimiento y deseos de venganza continuaba en su lugar.

-Mis entrañas dicen que tiene mucha maldad…deberíamos ponerla en un cristal por la eternidad...- propuso Rhombulus adelantándose al resto.

-Tranquilo, Rhombulus- dijo Omnitraxus. –Necesitamos cierta información y tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo- viendo a Ren.

-Todo depende de tu cooperación con ciertos asuntos- dijo Hekapoo.

-¡Esperen un minuto!- dijo Moon viendo a la comisión de magia. –Ella es una verdadera amenaza e incluso lo sucedido con Toffee, que nos costo la vida de Lekmet fue un golpe duro….he visto de lo que es capaz y podría destruir nuestras mentes fácilmente y un leve esfuerzo- comento.

Ren observo cada uno de ellos teniendo cierta idea en su mente para lograr algo ventaja y conseguir su libertad para continuar con sus planes.

-No veo problema en ayudar, honorable comisión de magia…- dijo Ren.

Hekapoo se planto frente a ella llevando entre sus manos aquel cartel con la orden de captura hacia Salamander, en el instante de verlo se formo en su rostro una mueca de desprecio.

-Es una broma- bufo Ren. –Realmente siguen siendo tan patético como los recuerdos, a pesar que Salamander está de su lado…..no muestran una pizca de confianza, claro ustedes son la "gran comisión de magia"…los seres encargado de mantener a raya a todos aquellos que deseen romper aquella jerarquía, es divertido que estemos hablando luego de nuestra pequeña historia…en especial tú querida Hekapoo- viendo a la encargada de las tijeras dimensionales.

-¿Yo?- pregunto ella. –Nunca nos hemos visto.

-Jajajaja- riendo y mostrando aquella sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo. –La linda Hekapoo…nunca cambia especialmente cuando suele meterse en los asuntos de los demás...ahora me puedes mirar con desprecio como si fuera una demente pero seamos sinceros…"yo no soy una ladrona de niños o mejor dicho niñas mestizas"- lanzando una carcajada aun más siniestra

Los cuatros al escuchar tal declaración principalmente Hekapoo, Rhombulus y Omnitraxus sintieron como un escalofrió recorría todo su ser. En cambio la reina Butterfly se mostro confundida por tales palabras, plantándose frente a su prisionera.

-Ya estoy más que advertida sobre tus trucos mentales….ahora necesitamos respuestas- dijo Moon desplegando el cartel con la imagen de Salamander. –¿Qué sabes de esto?- pregunto.

Ren estudio en silencio aquel cartel teniendo ciertos recuerdos de sus años junto a Salamander pero solo se limito a lanzar otra carcajada.

-Jajaja….no me digan que acaban de romper las reglas del espacio-tiempo…ustedes son realmente unos idiotas, y piensan que van a lograr algo…sin duda nuestro querido Salamander se va enfurecer, en especial con usted reina Butterfly- dijo Ren. –Solo un poco más cerca- pensó.

-Nosotros solo necesitamos respuestas- dijo Omnitraxus.

-Quizás debamos sacarle la verdad a la fuerza- propuso Rhombulus.

-No sería mala idea- secundo Hekapoo.

-O tal vez podríamos…tener una pequeña charlar en privado querida Hekapoo, claro pero en esta ocasión nadie vendrá a salvarte como la ultima vez- comento Ren.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto ella.

-¡Hekapoo!- dijo Moon. –No debes caer en sus juegos o provocaciones…eso va para ambos- viendo a Rhombulus y Omnitraxus.

-Jajajaja….lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer- comenzó Ren. –Ustedes trió de bufones trataron de emboscarme pero digamos que algo salió mal, simplemente los aplaste sin mayores complicaciones pero la señorita encargada de las tijeras deseaba seguir peleado…así que simplemente decide darte una pequeña lección- mostrando una sonrisa aun más siniestra.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- pregunto Hekapoo teniendo un extraño presentimiento. –Habla- ordeno.

-Personalmente mi venganza está centrada en contra de Salamander y Star…e incluso prefiero no lastimar a inocentes como los niños- contesto Ren. –Claro, excepto por esa mocosa de Thalia Butterfly….todo por tener esa maldita mirada heredada de su padre- se dijo.

-Mejor no sigamos con esto- dijo Moon posando su mano en el hombro de Hekapoo.

-No sea aguafiestas….estoy a punto de llegar a la mejor parte- intervino Ren.

-¡Solo habla!- ordeno nuevamente Hekapoo. –Crees que por ser una demente, debemos tenerte miedo….con tus poderes sellados solo resultas ser una habladora especialmente aquellas que solo…- antes de poder decir otra palabra, su cuello fue rodeado por las cadenas de la pelinegra.

-¡Escucha!- dijo Ren con los ojos destellando de ira y manteniendo una distancia de pocos centímetros. –Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras…pero no necesito mis poderes para humillarte especialmente luego de dejarte completamente traumatizado…aun recuerdo esos gritos….cuando te deje tuerta…- lanzando nuevamente esa carcajada siniestra.

-¿Tuerta?- pregunto Hekapoo.

-Jajajajajaja….¿sorprendida?- pregunto. –No fue nada personal…pero realmente me obligaste hacerlo…pero todo se interrumpió cuando el valeroso Salamander llego en tu ayuda, siempre suele ser un aguafiestas- riendo.

Moon solo expreso una mueca de disgusto en el instante de acercarse para separarlas, la pelinegra hizo a un lado a Hekapoo tratando de alcanzar a la reina Butterfly. Ren solo necesito rozar su cabello para obtener un pequeño objeto metálico pero Omnitraxus intervino en el último segundo azotandola en contra de la muralla.

-¡Quieta!- dijo Omnitraxus. –Solo se una buena prisionera.

Ren solo necesito una mirada para ver donde cayó aquel objeto y retomando su papel de prisionera ahora solo quedaba esperar el momento indicado. En cuanto a Moon ayudo a colocar de pie a Hekapoo posando su mirada nuevamente en ella.

-Siento una profunda lastima por usted, Ren- dijo Moon seguida de los miembros de la comisión de magia y asegurando la puerta de la celda. –Pero tampoco pienses que esa lastima podrá ayudarte a librarte de tu destino, en especial al recibir tu castigado por todos tus crimines en contra del reino Butterfly.

Cuando volvió a quedar a solas solo necesito atrapar entre sus manos aquel pequeño objeto metálico para el cabello y ocultarlo entre los pliegues de su ropa.

-Jajajaja...Solo es cuestión de tiempo- se dijo Ren.

* * *

 **Hola lectores luego de aquella tan atípica presentación que vimos al inicio como dividir el capitulo en una segunda parte básicamente sucede que al ir escribiendo algunas situaciones decido dar un desarrollo más profundo a los puntos de vistas que he escrito para la siguiente parte o actualización, básicamente tampoco deseaba meter mucha información de un solo golpe. Prefiero que disfrutaran cada palabra y eso me recuerda que:**

 **¿Valió la pena y valdrá la espera del próximo capítulo?.**

 **Retomando la idea básicamente puedo decir que ha sido un verdadero reto y eso me lleva que la siguiente parte de Carpe Diem he escrito un par de páginas con algunos puntos de vistas bastante emocionantes, lo que me lleva que la siguiente actualización saldrá en el transcurso de diciembre tampoco quiero poner una fecha tentativa solo llevara de golpe como este capítulo.**

 **En torno a los reviews como impresiones del capítulo anterior lo voy a responder de manera general en este espacio debemos comprender que esta historia maneja dos tramas.**

 **La primera es la conocida por todos con las versiones adultas en el pasado, Ren, Scarlett y todo lo que compete y en relación a la segunda trama tenemos los sucesos de Tenebris algunos de lectores que dejaron reviews piensan ciertas referencias pero esto ha pasado antes con otras historias mucho más antiguas, es algo que siempre va sucediendo.**

 **En relación a la "Acción" no solo existe una Acción de combate sino que suele ser un término más genérico en torno a la trama, sucesos e incluso revelaciones y va desarrollándose según se vaya actualizando, esta es la saga más larga que tendremos como iremos avanzando todo se irá resolviendo.**

 **En relación a los Marco y Star de la línea de Tenebris, deben comenzar básicamente desde cero. Ellos son unos completos desconocidos en todo el sentido de la palabra, la inspiración para un Salamander proviene de ciertos personajes que han tenido tomar ciertas decisiones muy importantes en su vida para el bien común del resto, en los siguientes Voces Del Futuro se irá aclarando.**

 **En torno a la parte "Ecchi" de cierta forma me sorprendió sus reacciones siendo bastante sincero en el fondo fue un momento de humor bastante leve por así decirlo, les recuerdos nuevamente el titulo de esta historia que todos los sucesos tienen una consecuencia.**

 **Quiero agradecer por los reviews a SugarQueen97, Claudiozero777, Cohenn, Hina 590, Marco Sketcher y Adrian Wilder.**

 **Bien lectores eso fue por el momento y estén atentos el próximo capítulo será muchos más impactante, hasta la próxima.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola lectores hemos regresado con la segunda parte de los sucesos de Carpe Diem, estoy completamente seguro que muchos de ustedes están muy ansiosos por sabes que vendrá a continuación, pero les quiero decir que pasaran muchas cosas especialmente en este capítulo, mejor que vayamos con esta nueva actualización, pónganse cómodos e iniciamos:**

 **Al final más palabras.**

* * *

 _ **Desde Eclipsa.**_

-¿Cómo iba esto?- se dijo y estudiando por última vez las instrucciones dejadas por Salamander para ir en búsqueda de su hija. –Cargar con magia, concentración y por ultimo…decir su nombre.

Eclipsa respiro profundamente comenzando a reunir magia mientras la puerta de su habitación, con las inscripciones rúnicas se iluminaban en un tono rojizo como la flama de un dragón e incluso las marcas de sus mejillas comenzaron a brillar mientras en su mente recordaba a su hija Meteora.

-¡Mamá va en camino, mi pequeña Meteora!- dijo Eclipsa y cargando sobre sus hombros una mochila con todo lo necesario para su viaje, dando un pequeño salto por el portal dimensional. –Gracias, Marco…

Coincidentemente al dejar la dimensión de Mewni, lo que su habitación como celda comenzó o en su totalidad la torre ubicada a un lado del jardín de las rosas, se percibió un leve temblor en todo el castillo Butterfly e incluso los guardias que patrullaban en las cercanías vieron aquel espectáculo dando la alarma por todo el sitio.

-¡QUE SUENE A ALARMA!- dijo uno de los guardias. –¡Y LLAMEN DE INMEDIATO, A LA REINA MOON!...¡TENEMOS SERIOS PROBLEMAS!...- algunos guardias vieron como la torre finalmente cedía quedando solo escombros frente a ellos.

* * *

 **¡Carpe Diem!**

 **Parte II**

 _ **10 minutos después, desde Moon.**_

-¡No puede ser!- se dijo Moon viendo la torre en el jardín de las rosas completamente destruida, mientras los miembros de la comisión inspeccionaban el sitio. –Ella no podía cambiar de dimensión…tampoco cuenta con aliados….pero Eclipsa…- pensando y mostrando cierta preocupación por la reina de la oscuridad.

Unos 30 soldados del reino movía con ayuda de guerricornios como cerditos-cabras, los enormes bloques de piedra para encontrar algunas pistas sobre los posibles cómplices en la fuga de la legendaria reina Eclipsa.

-¡Nada!- dijo Hekapoo. –Primero...Marco como Star del futuro…luego esa demente de Catastro y ahora Eclipsa…escapo con la ayuda de alguien.

-Sin mencionar que esos dos…están fuera de Mewni- dijo Rhombulus.

-Es verdad- dijo Omnitraxus. –Sin duda alguien esta simpatizando con Eclipsa.

La reina Butterfly de turno, se limito a lanzar un suspiro estudiando los alrededores tratando de encontrar algún indicio pero la torre se vino por completo abajo, algunos soldados encontraban envolturas de chocolates, ciertas herramientas e incluso una guitarra fabricada con huesos y hasta un pésimo dibujo de la propia Moon con la firma de Eclipsa.

-Sin duda...no sabe dibujar- se dijo Moon estudiando aquel dibujo de su persona que la ridiculizada por completo. –Tampoco estoy obesa….- destruyendo con sus propias manos la ilustración. Los miembros de la comisión continuaban buscando entre las ruinas hasta dar finalmente con la puerta principal de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- pregunto Moon viendo la puerta destrozada con las inscripciones rúnicas. –¡¿Hekapoo?!...

La encargada de los tijeras dimensionales, estudio por completo cada una de las partes tratando de comprender esas extrañas marcas grabadas en la madera y concluyendo:

-No puede ser…esto es una broma de pésimo gusto- con una mueca de disgusto. –Es magia espacio-temporal de una dimensión muy lejana donde sus habitantes suelen dar saltos entre dimensiones…pero en esta región…es casi imposible de encontrarla.

-¡FUE ESE TAL, SALAMANDER!- comenzó Rhombuls. –Él sabe cosas extrañas de sitios muy remotos...¿verdad?- viendo a sus dos compañeros.

-Creo que es algo excesivo…Marco…o mejor dicho Salamander…en realidad ya saben a quién me refiero…al rey Marco…eso suena mejor- dijo Moon. –Ha demostrado…ser de gran ayuda, lucho a la par contra Ren Catastro y fue el encargado de poner un nuevo campo de protección para esa mujer tan inestable….lo ponen en duda…

-En realidad- intervino Omnitraxus. –No es muy conveniente tener a un cazador de los altos maestros, en este sitio…ya vio lo que paso con esa tal Ren.

-Yo confió en él- contesto Moon. –No quiero equivocarme…con Salamander…pero quizás tuvo sus razones en ayudarla- se dijo.

-Es magia espacio-temporal….muy pocos saben, la aplicación de este hechizo…solo los…"perros de la academia"…lo dominan para viajar entre dimensiones sin la necesidad de las tijeras pero este es muy diferente parece ser alguna clase de rastreador inter-dimensional...- intervino Hekapoo.

Moon solo limito a reunir con el poder de su magia todas las partes de la puerta con los extraños símbolos rúnicos. Los miembros de la comisión sabían que todo estaba relacionado a la intervención del propio Salamander pero la reina Butterfly prefería hacer sus propias deducciones.

-Yo iré a mi despacho a estudiar estos símbolos…recuerdo tener un libro en torno a marcas extrañas utilizadas en magia- señalo Moon haciendo levitar la puerta. –¡Por favor!...al menos espero que Salamander….tenga sus razones, no quiero verlo en más problemas…ya tenemos suficiente con esa tal Ren Catastro- alejándose del sitio bajo la mirada inquisitiva de los integrantes de la comisión de magia.

 _ **En el inframundo, habitación de Tom.**_

-Para esto gaste tanto dinero…- se dijo. El príncipe de los demonios había adquirido una de las últimas versiones de su vídeo-juego favorito pero luego de unos días estando completamente encerrado en su habitación dedicado a completarlo, sufriendo tal vez por sus recientes conflictos con su novia y demostrando ciertas dudas en torno a su relación. –Me tomo casi una semana en completarlo…pero me siento decepcionado con el final- dejando el joystick sobre la silla.

Su mente era un verdadero caos, tan parecido como lo que causaba un huracán alterando todo a su paso, al recorrer su habitación finalmente se detuvo frente a su equipo de música de ultima generación.

-Quizás escuche algo de música…tampoco tengo grandes planes para el resto de día- bufo.

Luego de poner algo de Heavy Metal a todo volumen, simplemente se dirigió a su cama tumbándose sobre esta. En medio de su propia soledad le permitió reflexionar sobre los últimos sucesos en torno a su vida especialmente su relación con la princesa Butterfly, su amistad con el castaño y las palabras de Ren en torno a su futuro.

-Esa mujer está loca…nunca me dejaría manipular…por alguien así…pero…- se dijo. –Claro antes deseaba incinerar vivo a Marco…pero somos amigos...tampoco tengo una razón para hacerlo…sin contar que…regrese con Star…ella tampoco…y yo…¡AHHHH!...¿como todo se volvió tan complicado?- se pregunto.

El demonio trataba de poner orden en su cabeza especialmente a su relación con la princesa y su amistad con el castaño pero esa voz continuaba rondando por su cabeza.

-Con Star todo comenzó a…"complicarse"….- se dijo y repasando los últimos meses. –Fue cuando llego…Marco…- recordando.

Tras reincorporándose y tomando lugar en el borde de su cama que en su mirada reflejada cierta preocupación, sumado a los rumores como burlas por parte de los habitantes del castillo Buttefly al ir de visita.

- _Ese Lucitor…sin duda debe pasarlo mal…recuerdan la canción de Ruberiot._

 _-Sin duda es un chiste...pero es asunto de la princesa, si desea…tener su propio…"harem"…es su problema._

 _-Sí, lo piensan con cuidado al menos ese chico terrestre fue de ayuda con el asunto de la invasión por parte de ese tal Toffee….en cambio ese demonio solo le gusta divertirse y creerse la gran cosa….el chico solo utiliza el nombre de su familia, en cambio el otro fue nombrado escudero personal de la princesa….es irónico de alguna forma._

 _-Un demonio como rey de Mewni…se lo imaginan…jajajaja…especialmente cuando deba nombrar a ese chico caballero…si se queda más tiempo._

El joven se limito a expresar una mueca de completo disgusto por hacer memoria en torno a los comentarios de los habitantes del castillo, regresando con su reflexión se volvió a colocar de pie y saliendo de su habitación para dirigirse a cierto sitio.

-Iré al reino Butterfly...voy a poner todo en orden de una sola vez...

 _ **Reino Butterfly, desde Star.**_

-¡Perfecto!- se dijo la joven princesa Butterfly aprovechando la ocasión para descender hacia el calabozo del castillo mientras los guardias se retiraron del sitio, ademas fue testigo de la expresión de su madre y la comisión de magia en torno a la pequeña entrevista con Ren, luego de salir de los niveles inferiores pero antes de intentar algún hechizo para abrirse paso, se percato que los guardias que custodiaban la entrada dejaron sus puestos. –Es demasiado fácil- corriendo a toda velocidad confirmando que los alrededores de la entrada estaban sin vigilancia. –¡Es mi oportunidad!- dijo en voz alta.

-¡¿Dónde vas?!- se escucho en ese preciso instante

Star se giro lentamente hacia el origen de aquella voz que pudo identificar inmediatamente pero estaba completamente segura que recibiría una reprimenda por parte de su madre que al ver su actuar, utilizo su magia para atrae hasta donde se encontraba ella.

-Estoy muerta- se dijo.

La reina Moon con ayuda de su magia atrajo su hija mientras traia consigo los restos de la puerta que alguna vez, fue la entrada principal de la torre privada de Eclipsa.

-¡Hola, Star!- dijo Moon mirándola con reproche. –Pensé que estabas con tu padre- inquirió a ella.

-Hola…mami- contesto Star con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Me da gusto verte y… ¿Qué sucedió afuera?- pregunto.

-¡Hablaremos en privado!- contesto Moon. –Justo a tiempo...ya tengo suficiente problemas con la huida de Eclipsa..- notando el rostro de resignación de su única hija.

* * *

Cuando madre e hija ingresaron en el despacho personal de la reina, Star se percato de una enorme pila de papeles, libros e incluso algunos viejos pergaminos sobre el escritorio. La princesa siguió en todo momento en el más absoluto silencio esperando alguna clase de sermón y hasta un posible castigo por otro lado la reina simplemente dejo la puerta de la habitación de Eclipsa en un rincón del cuarto.

-¿Agua o jugo de fruta tropical?- pregunto Moon en tono sereno.

-Jugo de fruta- contesto Star.

Luego se servir dos vasos con jugo de frutas tropicales y asegurar la única puerta del despacho personal de la reina, madre e hija iniciaron su charla en torno del porque la princesa se encontraba merodeando cerca del acceso principal de los calabozos.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estabas merodeando cerca de los calabozos?- pregunto Moon. –Es mejor tenerla apartada de Ren- se dijo.

-Yo…estaba….jugando- contesto Star. –Jugando a los exploradores- teniendo como única idea en mente.

-¡¿Jugando a los exploradores?!- pregunto. –Ni me la creo ibas...hablar con esa demente de Ren- se dijo.

-Si…veras es un juego que aprendí en la tierra…es divertido- contesto.

-¿Divertido?- bufo y lanzando un suspiro. –Este es el asunto...y debes mantener silencio con lo que voy a decir….¿lo prometes?- pregunto.

-Si…- contesto Star poniendo atención.

Moon luego de dar un sorbo a su juego de frutas tropicales, comenzando a explicar todo lo sucedido en la celda de Ren como ciertas revelaciones en torno a los miembros de la comisión de magia e incluso sumo algunos hechos que le relato Star del futuro, a sus continuos enfrentamientos con la peligrosa mujer en los últimos 8 años.

-Ambas han combatido….sin cuartel...han pasado días luchando pero siempre resulta en empate…lamentablemente parece que sus peleas apenas han tenido algún resultado positivo…- dijo Moon.

-Yo la habría derrotado como lo hice con Toffee- dijo Star.

-Ella es muy distinta- dijo Moon. –Ren fue concebida como el arma perfecta pero enloqueció por adquirir cada vez…más poder...-recordando las palabras de Star del futuro e incluso omitió sobre la relación de Ren y Marco.

-Mi…"yo" del futuro simplemente habla pero tampoco la veo preocupada de algo…..simplemente pasa todo ese tiempo con Marco…digo Marco de 15 años- continuando con sus protestas.

La reina Butterfly escucho cada palabra teniendo la extraña sensación que su propia hija estaba completamente celosa de su "Yo" proveniente del futuro e incluso se percato del rechazo hacia Salamander con su actitud.

-Entonces te molestas que Marco…este todo el tiempo con ella, la señorita Scarlett y Marco del futuro- inquirió a su hija.

-Si…me molesta- contesto Star. –Ellos llegaron… parece que todo se volvió confuso e incluso esa Scarlett amenazo a Tom.

-Sin duda le molesta que Marco este con su versión adulta todo el tiempo…y sobre Tom no lo he visto por un tiempo…sin duda tuvieron una fuerte discusión- se dijo Moon. –Quizás debas hablar con Marco…siempre han afirmado que son los mejores amigos…o acaso…

-¿Acaso?- pregunto Star completamente desconcertada.

-Ya sabes estas completamente…."celosa"…- señalo.

Star no pudo expresa alguna mueca de molestia o palabra por aquella afirmación, simplemente se limito a mantener silencio, solo necesito una sacudida de su cabeza para retomar la conversación y evadir la respuesta.

-No…Tom es mi novio- contesto.

-Pero se me informo o mejor dicho una sirvienta me comento sobre tu pequeña pelea, el jardinero una vez me hablo de otra discusión y así sucesivamente….podríamos seguir toda la tarde, Star- señalo Moon.

-Ehm…es solo…que…Marco…olvido su deber como escudero- contesto.

-Esta niña…sin duda debe aprender del modo difícil- se dijo Moon. –Entonces debo comenzar a emitir órdenes de búsqueda…como Eclipsa huyo de Mewni quizás este cerca…- señalo.

-¡¿Eclipsa huyo?!- pregunto Star. –Simplemente se fue.

-Sí, pero debemos traerla de vuelta…estamos preparando su juicio y tengo mucho material por cual revisar…antes de preparar el caso.

-¿Cómo huyo?- pregunto Star.

-Esa es la pregunta- contesto Moon revisando un libro con ciertos registros. –Tampoco quiero hacer esto- se dijo.

Cuando Star se retiro de la oficina privada de su madre recorrió solo un par de metros por el pasillo, pensando en lo sucedido con Eclipsa.

-¡Quizás!...- se dijo y corriendo en dirección opuesta teniendo una leve idea de él o los responsables. –Al menos están todos fueras…es una gran oportunidad.

 _ **En la dimensión de los gigantes elementales.**_

-¡Con más fuerza!- rugió Scarlett.

El grupo se había establecido junto a un enorme lago, donde incluso el campamento base se instalo por el resto de la jornada. En cambio la reina Star en compañía de Amaterasu observaba la práctica con espada entre el castaño y la pelinegra manteniendo una charla bastante casual.

-Sin duda muestra entusiasmo- comento Amaterasu. –¡Que recuerdos!- murmuró y con solo ver el entusiasmo del castaño recordaba su primer encuentro como posterior pacto entre ambos.

-Son idénticos...claro son la misma persona...- se dijo una vez más.

-¿Recuerdos?- pregunto Star esbozando una sonrisa.

-Si…en parte…aun recuerdo aquel chico de cabello castaño deseoso de probarse así mismo…realmente fue muy divertido jugar con él...demostrando su valía...- comento.

-Siempre estuviste a su lado- dijo Star demostrando cierta nostalgia por su tiempo separado. –Al menos…Amaterasu…siempre estuvo a su lado para cuidarlo- centrándose en el entrenamiento. Los dos jóvenes continuaban entrenando en el lago, todo gracias al calzar un par de zapatillas deportivas que les permitían moverse por el agua. Scarlett demostraba sus habilidades de esgrima provocando varios problemas al castaño que trataba de seguir el paso pero estaba a la defensiva estudiando a su oponente de turno.

-Con más animo…- dijo Scarlett.

-Solo hablas…- contesto Marco recordando las lecciones de su versión adulta. –Los habladores suelen ser los más…fáciles de desarmar…pero debes encontrar la oportunidad perfecta- repasando los consejos.

-Te tengo…- dijo Scarlett lanzando una estocada de su espada de entrenamiento. –¿No puede ser?- se dijo. La joven Scarlett observo como su espada de entrenamiento fue a dar varios metros específicamente hasta la orillas del lago.

-¡Bien hecho!- dijo Amaterasu. –Sin duda Marco le estuvo entrenando…ya tiene el conocimiento necesario para derrotar a un espadachín avanzado…- intercambiando una mirada con la reina Star.

-Creo que podemos pasar a la siguiente parte…esto fue solo el pre-calentamiento...- poniéndose de pie y pidiendo a los dos jóvenes acercase para impartir las próximas instrucciones. –Ahora vamos a pasar a practicar velocidad…y sus límites son el lago- señalo Star.

-El lago- se dijo Marco mirando sobre su nombre toda la extensión de agua. –¿Entonces serán carreras por todo el lago?...- pregunto. Scarlett lentamente había tomado distancia del castaño compartiendo una sonrisa traviesa hacia el canido como la reina Butterfly.

-Ahora deberán….- logro decir Amaterasu.

-¡Marco, tú las traes!- dijo Star tocando el hombro del castaño. –¡Corre, Scarlett!- viendo a la pelinegra tomando una gran distancia.

El castaño reacciono solo unos segundos después, iniciando su persecución por todo el lago bajo la atenta mirada del can y Star del futuro.

-Entonces…tenemos como una hora en la que estarán persiguiéndose mutuamente…y es hora de preparar el almuerzo- señalo la rubia.

-Perfecto- contesto.

 _ **En los pasillos del castillo Butterfly, desde Tom.**_

Cuando el joven demonio descendió de su carruaje personal en el patio central del castillo Butterfly, observo con detenimiento como los trabajadores continuaban con las reparaciones luego del devastador ataque de la malvada Ren Catastro. Tom observaba en todas direcciones sin poder dar con la joven princesa o el joven Díaz todos parecían estar concentrados en las reparaciones pero al ingresar por la puerta principal algunos guardias con solo verlo realizaron una simple reverencia y murmurando en voz baja.

-Ese demonio es un verdadero chiste- escucho conteniendo su furia siguiendo los ejercicios de su terapeuta Bryan. –Respira y mantener la calma- se repitió una docena de veces.

Unos minutos después luego de recibir indicaciones por parte de los sirvientes, guardias y caballeros del reino Butterfly donde se encontraba Star, en principio considero ir directamente a la habitación de la princesa pero conociendo su carácter y estando completamente seguro debía estar deambulando en compañía del castaño.

-¿Por dónde?- se pregunto.

-¡¿Tom?!- se escucho.

El joven Lucitor poso su mirada en las cercanas escaleras encontrándose con la princesa Butterfly vistiendo su clásico atuendo compuesto por un vestido de color verde mar, sus medias a rayas y sus botas con forma de rinoceronte.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunto Star.

-Vengo hablar contigo….- contesto él. –Marco no está junto a ella…eso es extraño siempre suelen deambular juntos…- se dijo.

-Supongo que me vienes a dar la razón- replico ella. –No puede ser…justo debe aparecer- se dijo. En principio ambos jóvenes simplemente se limitaron a intercambiar algunas miradas pero aun debía charlar sobre lo sucedido hace un par de días.

-¿Y Marco?- pregunto Tom.

-Marco se fue de excursión con mi…"yo" del futuro, la loca de las coletas y ese perro pulgoso- contesto Star.

-¡Oh!...en realidad vengo o mejor dicho quiero charlar con ambos…especialmente contigo…ya sabes quiero ser un mejor príncipe- contesto.

-¿Mejor príncipe?- bufo Star. –No tengo tiempo para esas charlas…debo ir a la habitación de… "los viajeros del tiempo"…necesito averiguar ciertos asuntos….- señalo.

-Crees que eso…está bien- dijo Tom. –Entrar en la habitación de Marco y Star del futuro…es algo tentador…pero…- meditando en su interior.

La princesa solo observo al joven demonio con bastante molestia recordando lo sucedido hace un par de días, luego de recibir la bofetada por parte de Star del futuro y su posterior discusión.

-Es fácil…si quieres ayudarme…puedes hacerlo o puedes regresar…tú decides- señalo Star siendo detenida por Tom.

-¡Hey!...tampoco quiero que pienses que iras solas…ya sabes…ellos tienen extraños artilugios que pueden causar ciertas complicaciones…viste lo que sucedió con esa demente…simplemente nos manipulo…fuimos sus juguetes y luego nos golpeo- contesto Tom recordando las palabras de Ren. –Te manipule…- escuchando su voz.

Star se giro quedando frente a él y sin apartar su mirada pero el joven demonio demostraba en sus ojos en seguirla.

-¿Qué decides?- pregunto Star.

 _ **De regreso a la dimensión de los gigantes elementales.**_

-¡Estofado de la academia!- dijo Amaterasu viendo a la rubia preparar el almuerzo.

-Siempre sabe bien….pero yo prefiere agregarle algo muy especial- contesto Star.

El estofado de la academia consistía en una comida con todas las proteínas, vitaminas o en otras palabras todo lo recomendado para una alimentación balanceada, especialmente los cazadores cuando solía realizar largas misiones por varios meses y les permitía recuperar sus fuerzas por completo.

-Traje todo lo necesario e incluso…"el ingrediente especial"- señalo Star.

Amaterasu en ocasiones centraba su mirada hacia el castaño que trataba de alcanzar a la pelinegra con sus coletas pero al pasar los minutos, Marco en ocasiones se detenía para recuperar el aliento recordando lo sucedido hace un tiempo con Hekapoo pero Scarlett resultaba más rápida como mezclar su velocidad con sus movimientos marciales.

-¡ANIMO, MARCO!- dijo Scarlett volviendo a correr.

-Creo que lo hace bastante bien- señalo Star.

-Si…pero Scarlett es rápida…tengo la teoría que sus coletas…la hacen aerodinámica…por completo…esa rapidez…es un verdadero don…- comento Amaterasu.

Scarlett demostraba varias piruetas como saltos esquivando al castaño continuamente, en cambio Star seguía preparando el almuerzo agregando todos los ingredientes en la pequeña olla que trajo para el día de entrenamiento pero en ocasiones le parecía que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

-Tal vez…todo es muy perfecto- comento Star.

-Si...me di cuenta desde que llegamos…esta tranquilidad es normal con los gigantes durmiendo pero…algo no me agrada…debemos estar atentos y cambiar…de dimensión cuando sea necesario…- contesto Amaterasu.

-¿Ellos deben despertar?- pregunto.

-Buena pregunta…pero según mis cálculos falta para eso…sin duda deberemos huir si es necesario- contesto.

La rubia continúo preparando el estofado pero percibía en los alrededores aquella tan extraña energía que le parecía demasiado inestable a pesar de llevar un par de horas en aquella dimensión.

-Sera fácil…yo me encargare de todo…si llega a suceder lo peor- comento Star.

-Entonces…como usted diga…majestad- dijo Amaterasu.

-Gracias…y el almuerzo está listo…- colocando la tapa a la olla y agregando algunas ramas a la fogata. –Espero que les gustes…mi ingrediente especial…todos aman los ojos de salamandra…- se dijo.

 _ **Habitación de Marco y Star del futuro.**_

-Mi fuego derretirá por completo la cerradura- dijo Tom.

Cuando el joven demonio conjuro entre sus manos algo de su fuego para ingresar en la habitación de los visitantes del futuro pero antes de poder llevar a cabo su idea, fue detenido en el ultimo instantes por la propia Star.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto.

-¡Ocupare mi magia para abrir la cerradura!- contesto Star. –¡Llave de mil puertas!...- conjurando una llave mágica que cedió fácilmente sin causar daño alguno. Los dos jóvenes solo necesitaron esperar unos segundos para ingresar en la habitación que con solo oír el mecanismo ceder finalmente invadieron aquel sitio y estudiando cada centímetro.

-¡Mira eso!- dijo Tom acercándose hasta la cama de la habitación. –El abrigo de Marco adulto…la tela es muy extraña y la hombrera parece ser de un metal…muy ligero como resistente.

-¿Cómo sabes de metales?- pregunto Star.

-Pues…digamos que aprender y recolectar metales es un pasatiempo que he desarrollado…en los últimos meses… es algo fascinante- contesto Tom.

-Eso no lo sabía- se dijo Star percatándose de su completo desconocimiento en torno a uno de los pasatiempos del joven demonio. –Y eso- señalo.

El siguiente objeto en despertar su curiosidad fue un bolso deportivo a un lado de la cama, en principio lo estudiaron cierta desconfianza hasta que la rubia finalmente reviso su contenido.

-¿Es broma?- pregunto Star.

-¡Whoa!...son toda clase de dagas, cuchillos arrojadizos y un arco plegable pero es posible que sea mágico… y esto- indico Tom tomando entre sus manos dos esferas cargadas con magia. –Realmente me parece muy extraño sin duda…esto fue dejado por alguna razón…¿Dónde fueron?- pregunto a la princesa.

-El Marco adulto simplemente se fue y mi yo del futuro con el resto…a una dimensión muy lejana- contesto Star haciendo memoria. El joven demonio le pareció que todo lo concerniente a la habitación le parecía algo extraño, percibía ciertas influencias de la magia.

-Creo que…debemos irnos- menciono Tom. –Este lugar a pesar de ser una habitación del castillo Butterfly me parece muy extraña y escalofriante….- señalo.

-¡¿Enserio?!- pregunto Star mirando por toda la habitación hasta posar sus ojos sobre la mesa de centro instalada en el cuarto. –¡Mira eso!...un libro.

Aquel libro resultaba tener grabado en su portada de extrañas runas como símbolos mágicos, la princesa lo cargo entre sus manos abriéndolo al azar y leyendo el titulo de un extraño hechizo.

-(Furia elemental)- tratando de pronuncia aquellas palabras en un lenguaje completamente desconocido. –No comprendo... lo que dice…pero los dibujos parecen indicar que es algo muy poderoso.

-¡Déjame ver!- dijo Tom

Inexplicablemente el joven demonio al tomar el libro sintió en sus manos, un extraño ardor que lo obligo a dejarlo caer al suelo y la princesa con ver lo sucedido tomo nuevamente el volumen sin sufrir daño alguno.

-Me quemo y…eso que soy un demonio- dijo Tom estudiando sus manos.

-Pero esta frío…sin duda es algo extraño…mis manos no se han quemado…y este libro…- logro decir Star antes que su atención se posara en el piso de roca viendo aquellos dos extraños círculos mágicos que brillaban con intensidad. –No puede ser…

-Eso es…- dijo Tom centrándose al igual que la princesa en los extraños círculos que cada vez iban iluminándose hasta el punto que aquel tono azul iba pasando a ser completamente de color blanco.

Ambos jóvenes retrocedieron hasta ver los símbolos grabados en el piso, iluminaron por completo la habitación pero lo siguiente fue un verdadero espectáculo al ver emerger dos enormes seres portando armaduras completas y empuñando armas dispuestos a atacar.

-¿Qué hemos hecho?- se dijo Tom viendo a las dos figuras que debían medir cerca de tres metros alzándose sobre ellos. –¡¿Star?!- pregunto.

-¡INVASORES!...- dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos seres.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos con la segunda parte de los sucesos de Carpe Diem, en realidad tuve que cortar el capitulo, en la próxima actualización veremos el final de los sucesos en torno a Carpe Diem especialmente veremos varios importantes sucesos que dejamos pendiente e incluso, creo que después tendremos un capitulo en torno a Voces Del Futuro retomando los sucesos con Marco y Star cercanos a los 20 años, es una forma de preparar antes de los siguientes eventos que tendremos de La Princesa Y El Escudero.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen 97:** En realidad en parte, solo pongo una escena ecchi...muchas piensan enseguida algo más pero solo fue una broma. Gracias pero una cosa es Star joven dándose cuenta de su soledad como al ser muy diferente su mal actuar donde las consecuencias vendrá enseguida. En realidad le da igual que lo vean y fácilmente pueden pensar que es algún pariente de Rafael o primo, y sobre Hekapoo tuvo varias secuelas luego de su encuentro con Ren, en realidad ahora veremos un poco más de su…"hermandad".

 **Cohenn:** Tranquilo, debes esperar al final de esta primera parte de la nueva saga. Interesante suposición pero mejor ve el capitulo, es importante el giro malvado por así decirlo.

 **Elcansado69:** Gracias.

 **Hina59:** O tal vez sea parte de su plan.

 **Claudiozero777:** La guerra por el Marco-Chibi…sin duda es algo exagerado en el fondo. Obviamente Ren aun debe seguir con su plan, al final todo tendrá grandes consecuencias pero todo ya está en su posición para comenzar, pero a los jóvenes les falta por crecer y entender varias cosas.

 **Ahora bien espero tener el siguiente capítulo en cierto periodo de tiempo, pero creo que los primeros días de marzo lo tendremos aproximadamente, hasta aquí llegamos queridos lectores nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Posdata: Si alguien se pregunta por Marco adulto esta en Echo Creek y Ren en su celda...en el próximo capitulo los veremos nuevamente.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola lectores de "El Peso De Nuestras Decisiones", creyendo que exista un potencial linchamiento por no actualizar desde febrero pero hemos regresado con ustedes trayendo la conclusión de los eventos de Carpe Diem Parte III.**

 **Digamos que personalmente he revisado como borrado en reiteradas ocasiones cada punto de vista y evento que he redactado en el transcurso de este ultimo tiempo.**

 **Creo que me presione a mi mismo en diversos aspectos para lograr este capítulo luego de un tiempo, centrando mis ratos de inspiración pero lentamente debo sacar toda la historia por adelante, en fin luego de esta actualización veremos dos títulos y al final hablare más a fondo de cada uno pero así se titulan:**

 **-Voces del Futuro: La Bestia del Pantano.**

 **-Conversaciones Importantes.**

 **Y sin mayores palabras iniciamos en el capitulo o nueva actualización:**

* * *

 _ **Mazmorras del castillo Butterfly.**_

–¡Jajajaja!– su carcajada retumbada por su celda y contemplando entre sus manos aquel pequeño objeto metálico perteneciente a la reina Moon.

Sus carceleros simplemente ignoraban sus continuas carcajadas y estando al tanto de la inestabilidad mental de la pelinegra como continuos comentarios donde dedicaba sus palabras al Marco del futuro.

–¡Cállate de una vez! – dijo el encargado de la mazmorras golpeando los barrotes de la celda. –¡Silencio, Catastro!...

–Esa bruja debería tener una soga en el cuello y ser expuesta en la plaza– dijo un segundo carcelero a su compañero.

–La reina Moon desea mantenerla aquí y tampoco tiene magia solo debemos lidiar con sus carcajadas de loca– contesto el primer carcelero.

Los dos carceleros habían aprendido por las malas en tolerar, los comentarios de la pelinegra como sus palabras despectivas a cada segundo de sus turnos.

–Podrían intentar colocarme una soga al cuello, los idiotas que lo intentaron la ultima vez se llevaron una gran sorpresa y ellos terminaron colgados… jajajaja… aún recuerdo sus caras…. Jajaja… se parecían a ustedes – señalo Ren. –Vamos idiotas… entren a mi celda – se dijo.

Con el pasador metálico entre sus manos, lo introdujo en la apertura de sus grilletes como esposa tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras y torturar por diversión a los carceleros.

–Me pregunto cómo logran conseguir alguna cita… jajajaja… sin duda su trabajo es algo muy fascinante y conocen a toda clase de sujetos interesantes como mi distinguida persona…– continuo riendo.

La siguiente hora toleraron cada palabra que pronunciaba Ren sobre ellos, en principio ignoraban los comentarios y cantos donde ellos resultaban ser los protagonistas donde acaban siendo torturados por su persona describiendo con sumo cuidado su destino.

– ¡Ella vendrá y te destripara!– cantaba y repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez.

Los dos carceleros finalmente agotaron su paciencia, tomando un par de macanas fabricadas de madera y reforzada desde la mitad con acero, ingresaron en la celda de Ren Catastro que callo de inmediato manteniendo una actitud serena.

–¿Sí? – pregunto Ren.

El primer carcelero la tomo de sus ropas sujetándolo firmemente y el segundo hizo tronar sus nudillos cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

–Ahora sabrás quien manda bruja– dijo el primer carcelero.

–Comencemos por esa carita de muñeca, quizás un par de dientes menos y romperte la nariz mejore tu actitud– señalo el segundo carcelero.

Ren emitió un brillo en sus ojos y el sonido de las esposas como los grilletes cayendo al suelo sorprendió a los carceleros con rápido movimiento al primero, el segundo mewmano retrocedió por la impresión solo fue cuestión de segundos antes de escuchar ese horrible sonido como si fuera una espada al romperse por la mitad y el primer carcelero lanzo un aullido de dolor tan escalofriante por su brazo roto en tres partes.

–¡Ayúdame!... y mátala…

El segundo carcelero noto como su pantalón se empapaba por completo y viendo como su valentía se esparcía por el suelo sucio de la celda.

–¡Oh!... un moja-pantalones… jajajaja– dijo Ren y rompiendo en una cuarta parte el brazo derecho del primer carcelero.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos en abrir la puerta de la celda de la pelinegra y correr por el pasillo para buscar a la reina Moon que estaba con la honorable comisión de magia charlando ciertos asuntos a la huida de Eclipsa.

Había realizado ese tramo por al menos un centenar de veces pero ahora debía correr por su vida, pensando en llegar con Moon. Su carrera se vio interrumpida al ser atrapado por las cadenas de la pelinegra que logro alcanzarlo sin ningún problema y riendo.

–¡Ven a jugar conmigo!– dijo Ren y llevándolo de vuelta a su celda.

El carcelero trato de clavar sus uñas en las piedras del extenso pasillo de las mazmorras perdiendo algunas uñas en el proceso y suplicando por ayuda hasta regresar finalmente a la celda, siendo esposado con su compañero llorando por ver su brazo roto en cuatro partes.

Ren cerro nuevamente la puerta, asegurándolo desde adentro y tomando entre sus manos una de las macanas viendo el rostro de terror de sus presas que suplicaban por sus vidas.

–¡Por favor!– dijo el primer carcelero. –Yo tengo familia.

–Yo tengo una hija en camino– indico el segundo carcelero. –Solo era un juego.

–Un juego – bufo Ren percibiendo el miedo proveniente de sus nuevos compañeros de juego. –No es nada personal… pero yo no confió en ustedes, tampoco deben hacerlo conmigo pero mucho menos en Salamander, pueden verlo como el rey heroico y toda esa parafernalia que están acostumbrado a ver… jajajaja… ¡Oh! noble Salamander, salvamos de la demente Ren Catastro… o mejor ¡Valiente, Salamander!... debes vencer a los esbirros de ese demente Duque que nos acosa y roba a nuestras hijas… jajajaja… Les diré un pequeño secreto para entrar en confianza, Salamander puede verse como el noble héroe de los cuentos de hada pero en realidad, es un monstruo y me refiere a la clase de monstruo que habita las pesadillas de las personas, yo he sido testigo de su crueldad como furia sin duda es un espectáculo digno de ver…. Jajajaja…– riendo por recordar su tiempo como compañeros de equipo.

–¡¿Quién es Salamander?!– pregunto uno de los carceleros.

La carcajada de Ren desapareció simplemente y expresando una mueca de disgusto por oír esa pregunta.

–Estúpidos mewmanos sin duda, las Butterfly los dirigen como les complace y obligados a vivir en la miseria e ignorancia– contesto Ren. –Ahora les voy a dejar algo en claro y esta macana me ayudara– riendo nuevamente.

Los demás prisioneros de las mazmorras escuchaban aterrorizados los gritos y suplicas de los carceleros, agradeciendo su suerte por estar en las celdas adjuntas pero los alaridos de dolor tampoco pudieron ocultar el estruendo proveniente desde el exterior.

–¡Ella vendrá y te destripara!– cantaba Ren.

* * *

 **¡Carpe Diem!**

 **Parte III**

 _ **Desde Tom.**_

–¿Qué hemos hecho?– se dijo Tom viendo a las dos figuras que debían medir cerca de tres metros alzándose sobre ellos. –¡¿Star?!– pregunto.

–¡INVASORES!...– dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos seres.

–¡Golpe Narval!– dijo Star lanzando su hechizo más afectivo contra los dos seres, provocando que una parte de la muralla cediera y cayendo las piedras al vacio.

La cortina de humo que se levanto impidió toda visibilidad pero el príncipe de los demonios tomo de la mano a la princesa Butterfly moviéndose rápidamente y tratar de poner toda la distancia posible entre ellos como los dos seres.

–Cof… cof… ¿estás bien? – pregunto Tom.

–¡Sí, pero tampoco debemos alarmarnos yo los derrote! – contesto Star inflando el pecho con orgullo. –Son unos debiluchos…

–¡Invasores!– se escucho.

Los dos seres resultaban ser caballeros con armaduras negras y pertenecientes a la reina Star donde solía ser utilizados como guardianes o soldados regulares en caso de algún ataque imprevisto. La rubia preparo un sello especial par cuidar sus pertenencias en su ausencia pero los dos jóvenes habían penetrado en la habitación y activándolos para repeler cualquier potencial amenaza.

–Eliminar primer objetivo mewmana usuaria mágica– dijo el primer caballero mecanizado.

–Segundo objetivo demonio y se requiere su destrucción inmediata– indico el segundo caballero mecanizado alzando su espada.

–¡Utilizare mi mejor hechizo!– dijo Star.

La princesa Butterfly empuño su varita girándola entre sus dedos y apuntando en dirección de los mecanizados caballeros que se abrían paso hasta su posición. Tom observo detenidamente que ambos seres mecánicos ni siquiera mostraban algún daño o debilitamiento solo estaban centrados en ellos.

–Imposible… esos dos no se mueren con nada…– dijo Tom siendo ignorado por Star. –¡Star!...

–¡Araña con sombrero de copa!– conjuro.

La pequeña araña se ubico a metros de sus dos objetivos comenzando a liberar su cañón laser iniciando su ataque, el joven demonio se adelanto lanzando un poderoso hechizo de fuego para reforzar el primer ataque manteniéndose en su lugar deseando que los dos seres mecánicos fueran destruidos.

–¡Hey!... – dijo Star. –Yo puedo con ellos.

–Yo solo hago mi parte, ni siquiera pudiste hacerle un rasguño…. Al combinar mi poder con tu hechizo podremos vencerlos…– contesto.

Cuando el polvo se disipo tras el brutal ataque mágico, los dos seres mecánicos con aspectos de caballeros se encontraban en el suelo completamente destruidos. Tom atrajo a Star a sus brazos compartiendo un abrazo y dando saltitos de alegría por vencerlos.

–¡Los vencimos!– repetían.

El sabor de la victoria fue dulce en los primeros minutos pero se fue adquiriendo un sabor amargo con verlos nuevamente activados y reconstruyéndose por completo.

–No puede ser– dijo Tom.

–Pero ocupe mi mejor hechizo– murmuro Star tratando de comprender donde fallaron.

Las dos figuras se iban alzando nuevamente cada tornillo, extremidad, articulaciones internas o cualquier parte se unían para volver al ataque en contra de los dos jóvenes.

–Debemos salir de aquí– dijo Tom viendo una compuerta pequeña que resultaba ir al cuarto de lavado. –¡Star!... – tomando la mano de la rubia.

–Imposible… ellos son indestructibles– guiada por el demonio.

– ¡Destruir! – dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos seres mecánicos.

 _ **Echo Creek, residencia Díaz.**_

–Sin duda mi vida, tras dejar la tierra ha sido un pésimo chiste– se dijo.

Salamander dio un mordisco a su sándwich de queso con jamón, tomando asiento en el sillón de la residencia Díaz y bebiendo una gaseosa de cola pareciéndole su situación bastante irónica.

En principio solo deseaba ver cómo estaban sus padres del pasado, quizás decir un simple hola o una charla pero la realidad resultaba ser bastante irónica por estar solo en su hogar.

Posiblemente sus padres se encontrarían en algunas de sus vacaciones espontaneas por algunos días, recordando que gran parte de su vida siempre se encontraba en parte dejado de lado por sus propios progenitores y encontrando algo de amistad entorno a los estudiantes de intercambio que eran designado en el hogar de los Díaz.

–Al menos he sido mejor padre… con Scarlett y Thalia…– viendo hacia el techo.

Se reincorporó al terminar su pequeño aperitivo, recorriendo cada rincón de su hogar y acomodando algún objeto fuera de lugar.

Llegando a la segunda planta vio lo que fue su habitación siguiendo su camino y quedando frente a un cuarto que en el pasado fue utilizado por Star en su tiempo en la tierra.

–Quizás sería mejor que regrese a Mewni y….– viendo una tercera puerta entreabierta e ingresando en dicho cuarto.

Se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta contemplando los distintos muebles especialmente una cuna y un cambiador de pañales.

–¡Oh!... mamá debe estar ya embarazada y todo es para niño… Daniel… debe estar ahora en clases en mi línea de tiempo– quitándose la chaqueta y poniendo algo de orden en el interior.

Tal vez fuera sentirse completamente culpable en irse de la tierra, alejarse de su familia y estar ausente en los primeros años de vida de su hermano menor o buscar limpiar sus pecados.

–Quizás algo de orden para adelantar trabajo, papá siempre suele demorarse…

Lo primero fue ubicar la cuna en medio de la habitación, mover un armario que estaba destinado para la ropa y pañales de su hermano, desembalar algunos móviles con animales instalándola sobre la cuna, instalo un cuadro de payaso, abrió una caja repleta de juguetes y cuentos infantiles.

El castaño siguió por al menos una hora poniendo orden en el cuarto que seria para su hermano menor.

–Creo que iré por otro sándwich y luego daré un par de vueltas por la ciudad antes de regresar…

 _ **Dimensión de los Gigantes Elementales.**_

–Tenemos estofado instantáneo de champiñones– anuncio Star o la reina Star.

Scarlett esbozo una sonrisa forzada viendo a Marco y Amaterasu comiendo tranquilamente pero al ver a la rubia le dijo:

–¡Come y nada de quejas!– comiendo el estofado.

–Sabe bien– dijo Marco.

–Eso es verdad– secundo Amaterasu.

–Yo quería estofado de carne… – murmuro Scarlett probando en silencio su almuerzo.

La reina Star nuevamente repartió lo restante de la olla entre los tazones y el rostro de la chica de las coletas se empalideció.

–¿Enserio?– pregunto Scarlett.

–Solo te diré esto… "come y calla" o le diré a Marc… – viendo a la versión adolescente de su esposo. –Le diré a Salamander que eres una mala niña por rechazar la comida que recibes… o acaso la señora Diaz educo a una desagradecida.

–No– contesto Scarlett avergonzada y agachando la cabeza.

La reina Star dio varios bocados pero esa sensación de encontrar todo el sitio tan tranquilo, le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta sentimiento que compartía con Amaterasu. La rubia inspeccionaba todo el sitio mientras seguía comiendo, el ambiente se iba poniendo cada vez más tenso especialmente en el corazón del bosque y cerca de la cascada.

–Soy yo…– dijo Marco captando la atención de todos. –Soy yo o este sitio se coloco… algo… ya saben….

–¡Extraño! – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Star, Amaterasu, Scarlett y Marco apuraron el almuerzo comenzando a levantar el campamento, en medio de su tarea la primera sacudida de la tierra fue tan imprevista limitándose a guardar lo esencial.

–La tienda al demonio… fue comprada en una barata y nunca me gusto su color– señalo Star.

–¿Y nos deshacemos del estofado de champiñones? – pregunto Scarlett.

–¡No!... siempre sabe bien en todo toda hora…– contesto Star.

–Mierd…– logro decir antes de recibir un pequeño golpe en la frente por parte de Star. –¡Auuuch!...es duele… no soy una niña.

–Lenguaje, señorita– dijo Star del futuro. –Acaso vez a Marco decir groserías o malas palabras– señalando hacia el castaño que reunían las armas de entrenamiento y Amaterasu vigilaba los alrededores.

–En realidad Marco o la versión adulta le han salido algunas feas palabras pero siempre estas lejos para oírlas– señalo Scarlett.

–Luego lo hablo con él– se dijo. –¡Debemos salir de aquí y regresar por donde llegamos!– ordeno.

El grupo rápidamente tomo lo indispensable regresando por el camino por el cual ascendieron pero nuevamente un segundo temblor daba claras señales del despertar.

* * *

En un lapsus de cinco minutos se produjeron varios temblores, significando básicamente el despertar de los terribles Gigantes Elementales que iniciarían nuevamente en un ciclo sinfín de luchas devastando toda la dimensión por razones desconocidas para el resto.

–Acaso no faltaba para que despertaran– inquirió Marco al resto.

–Quizás un fallo de cálculo pero el problema ahora es salir de aquí– contesto Amaterasu.

–Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes que comiencen a pelear– dijo Star.

–Ya he contado cerca de siete temblores– anuncio Scarlett.

Fueron ocho, nueve, diez, once y sucesivamente continuaron. El grupo avanzo rápidamente por el camino natural, siguieron corriendo tan rápido como les permitieron sus piernas pero el primer gigante elemental emergió de las aguas y el segundo de la tierra que con solo tener un vistazo iniciaron su lucha.

El castaño y la chica de las coletas miraron estupefactos a los dos seres chocar pero el tercero estaba formado por piedras que avanzo lentamente hacia los otros dos iniciando una batalla de proporciones épicas, golpes, temblores, el terreno se alteraba y de los cielos emergió el cuarto gigante parecido a un huracán.

–¡Rápido a mi lomo!– dijo Amaterasu.

Al montar el lomo del cánido se concentro rápidamente para cambiar de dimensión y regresar a Mewni. El entorno ahora era un verdadero caos y más gigantes se sumaron a la lucha.

–¡Mewni!...

El salto dimensional fue demasiado brusco dejando atrás dicho sitio donde los gigantes continuaban su lucha. La llegada a Mewni resulto ser bastante confusa encontrándose a varios kilómetros del castillo Butterfly, específicamente estaban a los pies del templo de los monstruos.

–¿Alguien está muerto?– pregunto Amaterasu.

–Creo que volví a nacer– contesto Marco.

–Yo vomite– dijo Scarlett.

–Y yo vi toda mi vida frente a mí– anuncio Star.

–Nadie…– logro decir Amaterasu percibiendo la inestabilidad proveniente del castillo.

–¡No puede ser!– dijo Star.

La rubia verifico al levantar la manga de su gabardina azul, una especie de reloj mágico que emitía constantemente una pequeña luz roja.

–Tengo una idea de la posible responsable de activar a esos dos– se dijo Star viendo a su pequeño grupo. –Bien, es tiempo de regresar al castillo y debemos ser rápidos o sino solo encontraremos un montón de piedras…

 _ **Lavandería del castillo.**_

–Al fin– se dijo Tom emergiendo de la montaña de ropa sucia y buscando a Star. –¡¿Star?!...

El joven demonio se abrió paso entre las prendas usadas y buscando a la rubia pero solo necesito andar unos metros antes de encontrarse con ella y en compañía del encargado de dicho sitio.

–Al menos no fue exterminado por los monstruos de pelusa de la lavadora– señalo Lavabo.

La princesa Butterfly se abrió camino con una expresión de molestia y comenzando a reclamar.

–¡Hey!... ¿Qué estabas pensado? – pregunto Star con un tono de molestia.

–Salvarnos y esas dos cosas ni siquiera pudimos hacerle un solo rasguño… viste que se reconstruyeron en cuestión de segundo– contesto Tom.

–Yo estaba a punto de poner en marcha mi siguiente plan pero debiste arruinarlo…– contesto Star. –Sí, me dejaras llevarlo a cabo ellos estarían fuera del juego y a la próxima vez

El joven demonio cerró su puño tratando de mantener controlada su ira pero la princesa Butterfly continuaba explicando su plan pero hasta el encargado de la lavandería noto la vena hinchada en la frente del demonio y alejándose lentamente del lugar.

–Mejor regreso a seguir con mis tareas y esos dos deben hablar…. Sin duda el amor de los jóvenes es algo complicado– se dijo Lavabo.

Star seguía declarando que su plan resultaría un completo éxito pero el demonio solo deseaba poner todo en orden que finalmente estallo diciendo todo lo que pensaba.

–¡Star….no tienes la razón en todo!– comenzó Tom.

–Pero…

–Yo también tengo derecho a decir lo que pienso– se mantuvo firme. –Por esa misma razón hasta Marco se ha distanciado de ti y prefiere la compañía de la otra Star, simplemente crees que haces todo lo correcto pero estas equivocada, nunca tuvimos que ir a la habitación y evitaríamos estos problemas…. ¡Yo solo vine aquí para hablar contigo sobre nuestro noviazgo!...

Star solo se quedo silencio por las palabras del joven demonio, su cabeza adsorbió cada palabra como si fuera una esponja pero al intentar dar una respuesta, la sombra se alzo sobre el demonio tomándolo desprevenido.

–¡Tom!– moviéndose rápidamente y conjurando un hechizo. –¡Golpe Narval!...

El demonio se giro viendo a un monstruo de pelusa rugiendo y dispuestos en atacarlos pero el hechizo fue interrumpido, cuando el techo cedió finalmente pero la criatura merodeadora de la lavandería fue aplastada por uno de los caballeros mecanizados.

–Destruir– empuñando su arma. –¡Mewmana!... y…. ¡Demonio!... deben ser destruidos.

La princesa y el demonio combinaron sus poderes tratando de derribarlo pero nuevamente se vieron incapaces en hacerlo. El caballero mecanizado se abría camino y alzando su arma que impacto en el suelo provocando un leve temblor.

–Esa cosa… no se muere con nada…– dijo Star siendo jalada por Tom para tratar de salir de la lavandería.

–¿Dónde está el otro?– pregunto Star.

El segundo caballero mecanizado había desaparecido pero debía lidiar con uno que apenas era dañado y seguía en su persecución. Alzo su arma nuevamente pero fallo nuevamente, su mano derecha se transformo disparando una ráfaga de proyectiles mágicos pero Tom género un poco de su fuego.

–Debemos salir de aquí– dijo Star.

Y el primer caballero mecanizado dio otro paso pero el proyectil enviado por Lavabo les permitió ganar algo de tiempo.

–Ni un paso más– dijo Lavabo.

 _ **En el exterior del castillo.**_

Los soldados como caballeros retrocedieron rápidamente, el segundo caballero mecanizado con sus dos espadas se imponía con cierta facilidad.

–¡Fuego!– ordeno River y las catapultas liberaron sus proyectiles pero al impactar en el caballero mecanizado se vio inmune. –Recarguen…

Moon en compañía de la comisión de magia tampoco se vieron capaces en enfrentar al poderoso guardián.

–¡De donde salió esta cosa!– rugió Moon viendo a los lanceros mantenía la distancia y algunos caballeros apenas se atrevían a lanzar un ataque.

–Ni me poderes de cristalización pueden detenerlo– dijo Rhombulus.

–Tampoco puede acercarme o me golpea con fuerza– afirmo Omnitraxus Prime.

–Mucho menos tomarlo por sorpresa– señalo Hekapoo luego que sus clones fueron aplastado sin mayores complicaciones.

El caballero mecanizado avanzo y golpeo la tierra haciendo perder el equilibrio a los soldados.

–Destruir– dijo. –Mewmana y seres mágicos enemigos de la reina Star.

–¿Star del futuro? – se pregunto Moon.

Trataban por todos los medios en tenerlo a raya pero el ser mecanizado era un hueso duro de roer. En medio de la batalla un segundo caballero mecanizado emergió de forma inesperada, la reina Butterfly observo a su hija y al príncipe de los demonios corriendo en su dirección.

–¡Mamá!– dijo Star seguida de Tom. –Esas cosas nos quieren destruir.

–¡Destruir!– rugieron los dos caballeros mecanizados.

Los soldados y caballeros se vieron entre ellos rompiendo filas y huyendo por sus vidas. En cambio Moon, River, Star, Tom y la comisión de magia vieron como eran dejados a su suerte pero la voz que interrumpió en la escena atrajo su atención de inmediato.

–Ellos deberían estar vigilando– señalo Salamander y comiendo algunas palomitas de maíz. –Me voy cinco minutos y estamos a punto de irse al demonio… sin ofender– viendo a Tom.

–No te preocupes– contesto Tom. –Yo fui culpable con Star– levantando la mano.

–Fantástico– dijo Star y viendo las miradas de reproche.

–¡Gancho de captura!– dijo uno de los caballeros mecanizados.

El gancho atrapo a la princesa Star siendo arrastrada hasta donde se encontraban los dos caballeros mecanizados, los miembros de la comisión de magia se quedaron impávidos pero Salamander dejo de lado sus palomitas de maíz y tomando una lanza.

–Es su día de suerte, princesa– señalo Salamander realizando unos rápidos movimientos con el arma. –¡Yo solo rescato a doncellas en peligro!...aunque sean doncellas latosas o mágicas… una doncella es una doncella.

–¡Ayuda!... – grito Star viendo el rostro del caballero mecánico. –Estas cosas son muy feas…

Salamander estudio a los seres que se fijaron en su persona manteniendo la distancia, el segundo caballero realizo un análisis rápido con su escáner incorporado arrojando los resultados.

–Usuario de magia oscura y malvado…debe ser eliminado de inmediato– disparando su gancho de captura.

–¿Magia oscura?– preguntaron todos los presentes viendo al castaño con esa sonrisa sarcástica y malintencionada.

Esquivo el ataque con suma facilidad moviéndose y arrojando la lanza que solo sirvió como distracción. Se deslizo rápidamente pero los dos seres mecánicos le pisaban los talones y preparando en lanzar sus proyectiles antes de disparar, él solo necesitaba escabullirse para ascender por una de las piernas.

En cambio el resto observo al castaño moverse como si se tratara de una ardilla, era rápido pero en ocasiones trepaba como si fuera un mono. Los dos caballeros mecanizados apenas podían verlo, trataban de atraparlo pero el primer golpe recibido fue tan impredecible que el visor del primer caballero fue dañado con una roca.

–Daño severo– dijo el caballero liberando sin intención alguna a la princesa que cayó al vacío siendo atrapada.

–¡Solo salvo doncellas!– exclamo Salamander. –A pesar que eres algo impredecible… eres después de todo una doncella que debo salvar…

La princesa Butterfly observo a su salvador y coincidentemente la estela que cruzo el cielo dejando rastro de fuego.

–¡Pirueta!– rugió la reina Star Butterfly.

Los dos caballeros mecanizados se desactivaron con solo oír la palabra clave y quedando paralizados completamente. En cambio a la distancia específicamente en una torre cercana la pelinegra que fue testigo de toda la escena le pareció bastante divertido ver como los dos seres mecanizados resultaron ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza pero su mirada se fijo en el castaño de los quince años y la joven princesa.

–Sin duda fue aburrido y siempre Salamander siendo el héroe… me pregunto qué dirán ellos, cuando se enteren sobre sus pecados…jajaja… en fin solo debo seguir esperando un poco más– se dijo Ren.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

Lo primero en explicar fue lo sucedido en la dimensión de los Gigantes Elementales, donde al sacar las cuentas y ajustando en parte los cálculos llegaron a la conclusión que cometieron el error en ir a la dimensión.

Lo segundo en explicarse fue la huida de Eclipsa donde solo han encontrando algunos envoltorios de dulces, un par de dibujos pésimamente realizados y alimañas que rondaban por la torre de la reina de la oscuridad.

Por último llego el turno de la princesa Butterfly y el príncipe Lucitor en torno a invadir la habitación que era ocupada por los visitantes del futuro. La reina Moon prefirió tratar el asunto a primera hora de la mañana, en ese momento estaba decidida a colocar algo más de orden como reprender a la fuerza militar del reino por huir.

La reina Star observo a su versión joven acercarse al principio de los demonios e intercambiando algunas palabras alejándose rápidamente del resto, los miembros de la comisión de magia siguieron a Moon, River solo índico que deseaba comer y beber algo para tranquilizarse, Scarlett señalo que iría a poner algo de orden y buscar otras habitaciones para pasar la noche. En cambio Marco simplemente se había retirado a su cuarto pero Star del futuro le pregunto, sí toda estaba bien y recibiendo a modo de respuesta.

–Estoy algo cansado y quiero mi cama.

La rubia le deseo un buen descanso que al girarse para regresar a sus dos caballeros mecanizados, se percato que Amaterasu regresaba junto al interior del subconsciente de Salamander.

–¿Cómo te fue en la tierra?– pregunto Star. –Esposo mío...

–Fui a la tierra y mis padres no estaban… ellos simplemente fueron vacaciones… ya sabes esos viajes de días pero al menos pudo ayudar– contesto.

Noto la melancolía en la voz de su esposo, parecía que deseaba con todo su corazón encontrarse con sus padres y hermano nonato. Ella lo rodeo con sus brazos para reconfortarlo por unos segundo le pareció que estuvo a punto de soltar algunas lagrimas pero ese era Salamander, el legendario carnicero de Tenebris.

–Tendrás otra oportunidad… tampoco eres tan malvado como todos pueden pensar….y me debes mi beso– dijo Star.

Salamander solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa y recuperando en parte su compostura, tomando entre sus brazos a su esposa.

–Deseo que en ocasiones mi apodo sea borrado y ser simplemente Marco– contesto.

–No debes tener vergüenza en tus acciones– dijo Star besándolo. –Sabes que siempre te voy a cuidar– le susurró.

Coincidentemente los miembros de la comisión de magia desde cierta distancia y esperando el momento propicio para hablar en privado con Salamander.

–Solo debemos esperar– señalo Omnitraxus.

 _ **Noche, habitación de Marco.**_

El joven Marco Díaz pensaba en su jornada e incluso deseaba preguntarle a la Star del futuro en ir al otro Mewni. Quizás ir un tiempo pero al estar tumbado en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo preguntándose que debía hacer realmente viajar a Mewni en el futuro, regresar a la tierra o simplemente abandonar la dimensión de Mewni hacia su posible destino con los Altos Maestros dimensionales.

Intentando en dar con una respuesta a sus dudas, surgían los "pros" y "contras" que podrían acarear su decisión comenzando a verse inseguro antes un posible escenario como sus consecuencias a su vida.

–¿Qué debo hacer?... o ¿Qué camino debe seguir?– se pregunto.

Cerró los ojos imaginando como seria su vida lejos de la dimensión de Mewni y sus pasos que debía dar, podría regresar a la tierra con sus padres retomar sus estudios en la academia, graduarse e ir a la universidad para ser psicólogo ayudando a los demás con ciertos aspectos de su vida o podría irse con la reina Star donde tendría otra vida y hasta pasar tiempo con su versión adulta.

–Quizás viajar a la tierra me ayude– considerando esa opción pero debía ver las caras de todos aquellos que dejo atrás para venir a Mewni. –Tengo hambre y ha sido un día muy agitado…

Ubicándose en el borde la cama se percato de un trozo de una carta sellada, poniéndose de pie avanzando hasta el escritorio tomándola entre sus manos y leyéndola para sí mismo.

–¿Me extrañaste?– pensando en el responsable de aquel mensaje. –¿Me extrañaste? – reflexionando sobre las palabras en el trozo de papel y tratando de identificar la letra.

–¡Eres un ingrato, Salamander!...

Esa voz con cierto encanto pero con solo pronunciar un par de palabras podía fácilmente devastar un reino entero y ahora estaba a merced de Ren Catastro.

Solo fue un rápido movimiento dejando inmovilizando al castaño que trato de defenderse pero ella era demasiado impredecible para pensar en algo a modo de respuesta pero Ren estaba frente a él.

–Te lo advirtió… en caso que grites por ayuda o salgas buscando a esa estúpida de Star, te arranco la lengua con mis propias manos– señalo Ren viendo asistir al castaño aterrado por verla nuevamente. –Ese es el Salamander que recuerdo– dejándolo libre y ella aseguro la habitación de Marco para tener privacidad.

Ren se ubico en la silla del escritorio cruzando las piernas y viendo fijamente a Marco, lo estudio detenidamente por algunos segundos buscando algo en particular. En cambio él trago saliva recordando las palabras de su "yo adulto" en torno a la pelinegra y pensando en la forma de huir de sus garras pero ella solo lo miraba inquisitivamente.

–Yo… o mejor dicho, mi yo adulto….– buscando la forma en evitar alguna ofensa a Ren. –¿Quieres algo de comer?– pregunto.

Los ojos de Ren a través de las gafas oscuras brillaron por un solo instante.

–Con gusto– contesto Ren.

Marco se coloco de pie caminando hasta su armario, abriéndolo con cierta cautela y tomando varias bolsas con frituras en su interior. En ocasiones solía comprar algunas papas con sabor, nachos o golosinas provenientes de Quest Buy.

–¿Cuál deseas?– pregunto Marco.

Extendió su mano tomando la bolsa de papas sabor barbacoa y comiendo algunas en silencio, él regreso a ubicarse en el borde la cama.

–Entonces…– dijo Ren. –Tú vida es tan miserable como lo fue en algún momento con la versión adulta tuya…o acaso todos se mofan por ser escudero solo por tener amistad con esa estúpida de Butterfly– inquirió a él.

–Mi vida… no es…– logro decir y pensando en su situación actual. –Mi vida no es así– contesto.

–Mentiroso– dijo Ren acabando la primera bolsa y tomando otra con sabor a cebolla. –No puedes poner esa excusa conmigo, al conocerte me hablaste de todo lo que sucedió con tu vida como fuiste tratado y luego te rompieron el corazón, dejando atrás esta vida buscando una mejor…

–¿Romper el corazón?– pregunto.

–Créeme pronto te van a romper el corazón y te irás muy lejos por varios años… personalmente– contesto Ren saboreándose el sabor de las frituras. –Personalmente nunca pensé en hacerte daño, al momento de atacar…

Marco se quedo mudo por la revelación por parte de Ren y pensando con cuidado su siguiente pregunta.

–¿Yo te agrado? – pregunto Marco y creyendo que era algo superficial su pregunta a la pelinegra.

–Sí me agradas pero no tú versión adulta– respondió. –Nunca pensé en dañarte como todo fue un caos y debía pelear contra tu versión adulta, estabas fueras de peligro… y digamos que en mi tiempo en el calabozo me permitió ordenar mis ideas o sino estaría demasiado inestable con solo verte pero es parte del juego de las mentiras o verdades.

–¿Juego de las mentiras o verdades?– arqueando una ceja.

Ren terminaba de comer la segunda bolsa de fritura, esbozando una sonrisa sincera hacía el castaño por mencionar aquel juego inculcado en la academia de los Altos Maestros Dimensionales.

– ¿Quieres que te lo explique?– pregunto. –O mejor te lo voy a enseñar…

 _ **En el jardín de las rosas.**_

Contemplo en silencio las ruinas de la torre de lo que fue alguna vez, la residencia de la reina Eclipsa Butterfly.

–Suerte, Eclipsa– se dijo percatándose de la extraña calma que invadía todo el jardín de las rosas e incluso los animales que solían merodear por el lugar habían desaparecido por arte de magia.

Salamander solo se limito a observar las estrellas por algunos segundos antes de lanzar un chasquido de sus dedos, su vestimenta cambio por completo ocupando ahora su habitual traje de la orden de los Altos Maestros Dimensionales, empuñando su bastón y dejando de la lado su sombrero de copa alta.

–La honorable comisión de magia– dijo Salamander girándose sobre sus pasos y viendo a los miembros restantes seguido de un grupo de caballeros del reino Butterfly. –Unos 50 en total– calculando el número de refuerzos de la comisión.

Hekapoo, Rhombulus, Omnitraxus Prime y el grupo de caballero lo observaron desafiante pero mantenían una distancia prudente. Él solo se limito a expresar una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo y jugando con el pomo del bastón entre sus manos.

–Debo suponer que este encuentro tiene sus razones– inquirió.

–Sabemos de todos tus crimines– contesto Rhombulus.

–¡Carnicero de Tenebris!– anuncio Omnitraxus.

–Te aconsejo que te rindas y nos explique varias cosas– señalo Hekapoo exhibiendo el cartel proveniente del futuro específicamente de la dimensión de Tenebris.

Le pareció bastante divertido ver nuevamente aquel cartel donde se le acusaba de los más diversos crimines a lo largo de sus viajes hacia la siniestra dimensión. Sabía a la perfección que sus decisiones y pecados siempre lo perseguirían sin importar donde fuera.

–Son unos hipócritas de cierta forma– dijo Salamander dando solo tres pasos y dejando lado su bastón. –Les deseo suerte en sus futuras decisiones…

–¿Suerte? – se preguntaron todos los caballeros.

–¡Te voy a cristalizar!– rugió Rhombulus.

–¡Última oportunidad!– anuncio Hekapoo.

–¡Te superamos!– señalo Omnitraxus. –¡Ríndete!...

Los caballeros desenfundaron sus espadas esperando la orden de sus "líderes", después de todo habían sido humillados por él.

Los ojos de Salamander destellaban tenuemente pensando en el fastidio de involucrarse en una pelea con todos ellos pero en su tiempo de adolescencia recordaba las burlas y comentarios despectivos hacia su persona pero la voz de su fiel compañera se manifestó.

–No puede creerlo… buscan pelea y solo piensas neutralizarlos con algunos huesos rotos o heridas leves pero esos tres bastardos sin corazón deseas humillarlos de una vez por todas… creo que me mantendré al margen por esta ocasión, querido Marco.

–Ha sido un día difícil y necesito liberar algo de ira– contesto.

–¡Ya me canse!– rugió nuevamente Rhombulus lanzando una gran ráfaga de cristales para lograr capturar a su objetivo.

Los cristales cruzaron en cuestión de segundos pero el rechazo del ataque provoco tal sorpresa mientras él, solo mantenía fija su mirada en sus atacantes dando lentamente los siguientes pasos pero Rhombulus nuevamente lazo otra ráfaga siendo bloqueada.

Salamander solo alzo su mano invocando en torno a su persona un juego de espadas, una alabarda, dagas, hachas y tomando una espada de doble filo lanzándose contra ellos.

Los dos primeros caballeros trataron en detenerlo pero fueron rápidamente sacados del caminos con algunos cortes en sus manos dejándolo imposibilitados de combatir.

–¡Rhombulus!– grito Hekapoo. –¡Tenemos más problemas!...

Rhombulus observo en la dirección señalad viendo a una alegre Scarlett trayendo consigo un par de Luceros del Alba a los hombros para involucrarse en la pelea.

–¡Disculpen el retraso!– anuncio Scarlett comenzando a manejar sus armas y partiendo algunos huesos en el proceso.

* * *

 **Y continuara lectores, espero que disfrutaran el nuevo capítulo luego de un tiempo desde la ultima actualización, muchas cosas están pasando como otras situaciones que deben suceder próximamente, ahora hablemos de los dos siguiente capítulos que son:**

 **Voces del Futuro: La Bestia del Pantano:**

Siguiendo los sucesos del capítulo 16, nuevamente Marco y Star de 20 años se ven involucrados en una situación peligrosa en torno a los enigmáticos habitantes del pantano.

 **Conversaciones Importantes:**

Retomando los sucesos del capítulo 19, varios de los protagonistas charlan en torno a varios sucesos como dejando varios asuntos en claro, especialmente una joven pareja.

 **Por esta ocasión dejare pasar los reviews pero agradezco a SugarQueen97, Hina590, Claudiozero777, Cohenn como todos aquellos lectores que han seguida esta historia, en la siguiente actualización responderé, nos vemos.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola lectores de El Peso de Nuestras Decisiones, les saludos cordialmente, trayendo lo prometido con la siguiente actualización con un nuevo capítulo de Voces del Futuro.**

 **Como mencione este título se denominada "Voces del Futuro: La Bestia del Pantano", básicamente retomaremos los sucesos del tan denominado capitulo o la actualización numero 16, básicamente continuamos donde quedamos.**

 **Esta nueva actualización tiene ciertos tintes en torno a viejas historias que se desarrollan en los pantanos sobre monstruosos seres. Tampoco quiero adelantar mucho pero digamos muchas cosas van a pasar y otras sucederán….ya saben cómo funciona.**

 **Entonces vayamos con la nueva actualización, comenzaremos con el siguiente Voces del Futuro:**

* * *

 **Voces del Futuro: La Bestia del Pantano**

 _ **En la posada.**_

El sonido de la lluvia contra la ventana fue la razón de su despertar tan repentino. Ella se encontraba rodeada de los brazos del castaño, su rostro se ruborizo levemente y recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior al tratar de despertarlo.

–No lo entiendo… – se dijo y recordando lo sucedido en las últimas jornadas, especialmente el asunto de la ropa interior pero tampoco él le prestó atención a lo sucedido.

La rubia seguía entre los brazos del castaño que dormía plácidamente, se mantuvo junto a él por al menos dos horas y su mente se le formulaba una serie de preguntas sobre el paradero de su amigo y antiguo escudero, especialmente en sus años de ausencia.

El castaño con los ojos aún cerrados hablo:

–Debo suponer que ya descansaste lo suficiente para seguir con lo nuestro– saliendo de la cama de un salto. –Tenemos mucho terrero que cubrir pero debemos desayunar antes de irnos.

–¿Has estado despierto?– pregunto.

–Sí, bueno en parte pero tenemos que salir a más tardar antes del medio día– contesto él. –Y eso me recuerda que es parte de "mi trabajo" en rescatar a doncellas… aunque sean latosas o mágicas, una doncella es una doncella...claro que aun sigas siendo una– indicó y viendo el rostro de Star tornarse rojo como un tomate. –Esa expresión me basta, doncella Butterfly.

Unos treinta minutos después, se encontraban comiendo un desayuno compuesto de café con leche, huevos revueltos, tocino ahumado, pan tostado, algunos embutidos, fruta de la temporada y una gran jarra de té sabor a menta.

La rubia en principio se mostro algo arisca con su desayuno, especialmente por tan extraños platillos que se le sirvieron. Por su parte el castaño solo disfrutaba bebiendo su café con leche y comiendo algunas tostadas con huevos revueltos y tocino.

En el fondo deseaba tener simplemente algo de cereal azucarados con leche pero solo se limito a lanzar un suspiro y dando un primer bocado.

–Come y disfruta de este desayuno… tenemos un viaje bastante largo, claro solo sí deseas continuar conmigo– dijo Salamander.

–Iré contigo– replicó. –No pienso apartarme…fueron cinco años y ahora no lo dejare ir– se dijo.

El resto del desayuno fue tranquilo con sutiles intercambio de palabras por parte de Salamander, trataba de llevar la presencia de la princesa con bastante holgura. Apenas terminaron de comer, pagar por la estadía y emprender el rumbo.

Antes de continuar el castaño le dijo:

–Dejando este sitio, nos adentraremos en regiones boscosas y pantanosas...sera un largo viaje con mucha agua...– riendo.

 _ **Cuatro días después, limites del bosque-pantano.**_

Habían sido tres extenuante días de caminata atravesaron un extenso bosque, durmiendo a la intemperie, comiendo lagartijas, escarabajos o cualquier pequeño animal que se le cruzara en el camino.

El castaño tampoco resultaba ser un gran conversador solo se limitaba a decir:

–Es tiempo de seguir…ya es tarde debemos acampar…. O simplemente puedes regresar por donde viniste– a cada comentario o pregunta que realizaba la princesa.

Star trataba de abordar algun tema en especificó, pero él solo se limitaba hacer oídos sordos.

Al comienzo de la cuarta jornada de travesía, tuvieron que detenerse abruptamente y refugiarse en las inmediaciones del bosque bajo un enorme árbol que los protegía de la constante lluvia que caía sobre la región. El castaño se encontraba recostado sobre una enorme roca plana y con su sombrero de copa cubriendo parte de su rostro, esperando continuar el viaje rumbo a la aldea para contactar a su asociado.

–¿Cuándo llegaremos?– pregunto Star sentada en una ropa y viendo caer la lluvia, sintiéndose agradecida por estar al menos seca bajo aquel árbol. –Hemos caminado y caminado….caminado por cuatro días.

Él solo se limito contener un bostezo y escuchando el sonido de la lluvia.

–Varios días...a lo mucho pero no quiero ser detectado debemos llegar al pantano…..pero debemos cruzar otro pantano antes.

–Dos pantanos– y teniendo una sensación algo incomoda por la siguiente parte del viaje. –Podrías compartir el mapa o al menos ser más "sociable".

–Bueno…me gusta trabajar solo y ser bastante discreto con mis actividades– replicó.

–Comprendo– contesto y deseando que fuera, ese chico que conoció.

Paso al menos una hora donde apenas intercambiaron una palabra, él solo seguía recostado sobre la piedra plana esperando que la lluvia cesara. La rubia se mantenía en su lugar viendo al joven de cabello castaño, pensaba en la forma de mantener una charla algo más extendida para limar asperezas pero cada comentario que realizaba, se respondía con palabras bastantes puntuales.

–Entonces…– dijo Salamander apartando su sombrero y manteniendo tumbado sobre la roca plana. –¿Qué fue de Tom?... recuerdo que dije algunas palabras y recibí una bofetada de tu parte.

Star sentía que en su garganta se formaba un nudo por la pregunta del castaño y recordando lo sucedido.

–Bueno nosotros estamos…algo distanciados y mis padres han pensado en buscarme un miembro de la nobleza mewmana pero digamos que son algo... "estirados"– contesto Star recordando a los últimos 25 chicos que le presentaron.

–Ya veo– dijo. –¿Y esos 25 pretendientes son de tu agrado?– pregunto.

–Trata de hacer cosas para ganar mi afecto, lo usual y en ocasiones hemos tenido citas pero nunca se repiten solo voy, cenamos y un par de palabras...al menos el postre es mi parte favorita.

–¿Enserio?– pregunto él.

–Es la hora de terminar esa cita– contesto.

–Nosotros tenemos una charla pendiente pero luego de hablar, podrás buscar a tu príncipe azulado quizás debas hablar con Tom para zanjar esos pendientes… pueden casarse y tener hijos e hijas– señalo Salamander. –Jajaja…que lindo tratas de apartarla de tu vida– comento Amaterasu en su interior.

–Me lo dijiste– replicó Star. –Y dime algo interesante que viste en estos años...ya no quiero hablar de esas citas a ciegas que organizan mis padres.

–Bueno en realidad he visto de todo– contesto.

El castaño le relato sobre las diversas dimensiones y seres que había conocido a lo largo de sus años lejos de Mewni. En algunas le relataba sobre sus andanzas al conseguir ciertos libros o pergaminos para los Altos Maestros Dimensionales, en ciertas situaciones un sujeto deseaba dichos objetos y debía simplemente sacarlo de su camino, algunos peleas, reírse de sus rivales o simplemente ser "Salamander" en sus asuntos.

La princesa escucho sin dar ningún comentario, por las vivencias de su amigo.

–Sin duda has vivido muchas cosas y, ¿Chicas?– pregunto. Ese sabor le resulto ser aún más amargo de lo considerado.

–Bueno sin duda he conocido chicas… algunas amables, coquetas, seductoras– dijo y recordando a ella en especifico. –Y Ren– pensando para sí.

–No has perdido el tiempo...– replicó Star viendo de reojo al castaño. –¿Y seres poderosos?– pregunto nuevamente.

–Uno que otro…pero alguien en particular, ella era un verdadero prodigio– comenzó el castaño.

Salamander apenas comprendía las razones y recordar lo sucedido con ella, la princesa escucho atentamente la historia de la poderosa Catastro y sus habilidades innatas. Los ojos de rubia demostraban su asombro, la siguiente parte del relato del castaño abordaba sobre la caída en la locura de la mencionada joven mujer y sus ansias de poder, sumado por la culpa de un idiota que cumplía órdenes pero mantenían una relaciona amorosa bastante intensa con ella.

–¡Que horrible!– exclamó Star. –¿Y que sucedió con ella?– pregunto.

–Ella fue apresada y encerrada al interior de un sarcófago, dejada en un sitio seguro para mantenerla controlada– contesto Marco recordando en su mente los gritos de Ren por lo sucedido y maldiciéndolo.

–¡¿Y esa basura que jugó con ella?!– pregunto. –Ese idiota debería morirse.

–Él solo vive con la culpa y cargando con toda la responsabilidad sin duda es alguien despreciable– contesto él, ni con esas palabras podía dejar atrás su culpa y cada palabra le resulto le producía ese sabor amargo en la boca.

–Creo que le debes decir la verdad– señalo Amaterasu. –Al menos se lo merece.

–Cállate es mi responsabilidad todo lo sucedido con Ren– contesto Marco y viendo como la lluvia finalmente se detenía. –Tiempo de seguir nuestro camino– indicó a la rubia.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, en la Isla Flotante del Pantano.**_

–Bueno solo debes mantenerte cerca de mí– dijo Salamander. –Y recuerda no te separes de mí– recalcando esas palabras.

La rubia con ver a los extraños habitantes de la isla flotante en medio del pantano, asintió de inmediato. A pesar de crecer en Mewni y ocasionalmente visitar a los monstruos le parecía que los habitantes de aquella dimensión resultaban ser aterradores, sin mencionar el parecido con humanos o mewmanos resultaba innegable.

Los habitantes de Tenebris o ciertamente los nativos solían tener implantes robóticos para sobrevivir al hostil sitio. Ella trataba de mantenerse apegada a él, el castaño en principio quería moverse rápido pero con ver la lentitud, le tomo la mano asegurándose para no perderla de vista y dijo:

–Trata de ser un poco más rápida… y no hables con extraños.

–Ehmm….gracias por cuidarme– contesto Star.

–No hay de que…– replicó.

Él solo bajo su ritmo y caminando tranquilamente con la rubia, su particular acompañante Amaterasu se moría de la risa por las acciónes del castaño.

–Qué lindo…realmente me llegas a sorprender con tu dulcera y amistad…¿Dónde queda el besito? – riéndose.

Salamander solo mascullo un par de palabras y continuando junto con la rubia. Cruzaron media isla flotante antes de llegar al puerto oriental, recorrieron todo el sitio buscando una embarcación en especifico que les permitiera cruzar el pantano hacia otras regiones colindantes.

–¿Dónde está?– se pregunto.

Finalmente llegaron hasta una vieja caseta con un farol que emitía una luz roja y un letrero escrito en un idioma incomprensible para la rubia.

–Eso es malo– inquirió Star.

–Dice que regresara a media-noche…y tampoco quiero tomar otra embarcación…. Es de confianza– contesto. –¿Hambre?– pregunto.

Star observo las primeras estrellas en el cielo nocturno, había caminado como nunca en su vida, comido pequeñas sabandijas, bebido agua de lluvia y dormido a la intemperie.

–Sí– contesto.

Solo debieron caminar menos de cinco metros hasta llegar un sitio donde se anunciaba con dibujos, la comida que se ofrece. Al ingresar observaron algunos comensales de dudosa reputación, camareras, músicos y hasta una maquinita de vídeo-juegos de los años 80.

–¿Qué desean?– pregunto la anciana camarera.

Star trato de leer el menú y apendas podía distinguir una letra de otra. El castaño conocía de memoria lo que se ofrecía en el menú y pidió:

–Dos estofados de zarigüeya, pan negro quemado, ojos de sabandija… ya sabes esos con la cosa gelatinosa en ellos, dos platos de lagarto asado, una gran jarra de esa cerveza con nuez moscada y miel.

–Enseguida–contesto la camarera.

El rostro de Star solo expresaba cierta incomodidad por lo pedido. En lo personal deseaba comer algo más agradable al paladar, posiblemente unas papas fritas o unas hamburguesas y hasta las dos opciones resultaban ser bastante apetecible.

–Aun que no lo creas, en ciertas dimensiones el maíz es considerado un asco o se ocupan los granos para hacer collares…y creo que sirven para hacer hasta ropa dependiendo del sitio…– dijo Marco. –No es tan malo como suena– esbozando una débil sonrisa.

–¿Enserio?– pregunto.

–Pues… puede que la cosa viscosa sea algo desagradable.

–Marco…– dijo en voz baja.

–Solo Salamander– replicó en un tono gélido.

En teoría comenzó siendo una cena algo silenciosa, al pasar los minutos comenzó a tornarse algo más agradable con el castaño charlando sobre ciertos asuntos triviales. Star se había animado teóricamente en comer dicha cena pagado por él, el sabor de la zarigüeya le pareció similar al pollo algo más viscoso, el lagarto asado le resultaba insípido y ni hablar de los ojos.

–Prefiero ser algo más sincero…luego de cruzar este pantano…el siguiente tramo se pone más difícil hasta el siguiente pueblo…y la comida escasea en cierta medida– comento Salamander. –Disfruta la comida en lo posible.

–No inventes– dijo Star viendo la cena y esbozando una sonrisa forzada por ver los ojos de sabandijas. –¿El pan negro quemado sabe bien?– pregunto.

–Bueno…– tomando algo de pan negro quemado y untando algo de lo viscoso. –Es delicioso a mi parecer.

Sujeto la cuchara y la sumergió en el estofado de zarigüeya dando el primer bocado.

La media-noche había llegado con algo de lluvia, él le explicó que en ocasiones un poco de agua caída del cielo resultaba ser bastante provechoso para continuar con su viaje, esperaron bajo la vieja caseta con el farol rojo, iluminando hacia las aguas del pantano. La rubia con ver hacia el cielo nocturno observo el intenso brillo de las estrellas, en la isla flotante los residentes solían continuar con sus vidas y parecía que se multiplicaban especialmente aquellos que buscaban realizar ciertos negocios ilícitos.

–Soy yo o es un nido de criminales– inquirió Star.

Salamander solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa por tal comentario e ignorando a los habitantes de la isla flotante.

–Ellos no nos molestan…hagamos lo mismo– respondió.

Ella se estaba acostumbrando a esa personalidad algo distante y desagradable. En ocasiones ansiaba darle un puñetazo o una paliza, luego recordaba que fue rescatada por su mejor amigo de las garras de la malvada bruja.

–Ya viene– dijo Salamander.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– pregunto.

Él solo debió señalar las aguas que se mecían suavemente, en principio le pareció una broma de pésimo gusto hasta notar esas extrañas ondulaciones y ver emerge a ese ser. Resultaba ser una gigantesca rana de color amarillento con rayas negras en la espalda, sus ojos brillaban y nadando rápidamente hasta el muelle de la isla flotante.

–¡Salamander!– dijo ella.

La rubia observo a un pequeño goblin con un cayado, envuelto en un poncho desgatado, de colores oscuros y llevando en su espalda un banyo. Camina con cierta encorvadura, sus garras eran pequeñas y negras, sus ojos apagados con una horrible nariz en su cara, riendo continuamente.

–Jejejeje…el poderoso Salamander y su nueva…¿mascota?...¿amante? o ya se…Su nueva aprendiz– dijo Greta.

–Ni lo uno ni lo otro– contesto Salamander realizando las presentaciones correspondientes. –Star, Greta…Greta, Star…luego pueden hablar, tengo trabajo por delante y te pagare el triple.

–Jejeje…bueno no tengo problema pero tu nueva noviecita, se ve algo cansada y viajar en mi pequeño Bog…puede ser poco placentero, ya sabes…ella parece muy de la realeza…¿verdad?– pregunto.

–¿Cómo lo supo?–pregunto Star.

Salamander solo expreso una mueca de disgusto y arrojando a las manos de la guía una bolsa con el dinero prometido. Greta palmeo la bolsa, riendo nuevamente por recibir su pago y diciendo un par de palabras en un idioma gutural a su rana Bog.

–Por aquí y recuerden…nada de brazos, cabeza o piernas fuera de Bog…animales con dientes largos pueden arrancárselos…jejejeje– indicó Greta.

Bog solo expreso un croac, acomodándose cerca del muelle y permitiendo subir a los dos pasajeros para emprender el viaje. Ubicados a lomos de la bestia del pantano emprendieron el viaje hacia el interior de la región para llegar al otro extremo y proseguir la travesía.

–Jejejeje…Salamander siempre ha tenido un buen gusto por las chicas…siempre hermosas, con cierta elegancia y tu mi pequeña niña de corazones en las mejillas…eres muy diferente a esa chica de cabello negro, era el mal en persona…jejeje…– comento Greta.

–Solo concéntrate– señalo Salamander con cara de pocos amigos, la rubia solo arqueo una ceja por aquel comentario.

 _ **Tres horas después, cabaña de Greta en corazón del pantano.**_

La lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre el pantano y la guía de la travesía decidió hacer una parada en su cabaña ubicada en el corazón del pantano.

Salamander solo se limito a expresar un simple "si" en el fondo deseaba continuar el viaje por la zona y llegar hasta el punto de desembarque pero Greta le dijo que podía ser algo más peligroso especialmente con los depredadores que merodeaban las cercanías.

–Pasa, pasa…ponte cómoda y te daré algo de estofado de lagarto para calentar el cuerpo…jejeje, pobre Star está demasiado delgada eso sucede por viajar con ese canalla, una chica tan linda debería buscarse un buen esposo alguien que la quiera y le de muchos hijos e hijas…esa vida es buena…y solo sufrirás con este malvado…jejeje– comento Greta.

–Yo estoy bien con él– contesto Star.

Greta con solo oír esa respuesta, su mirada basto para expresar su pena por la rubia. En cambio el castaño se encontraba en el exterior de la cabaña, reuniendo algunos leños para la cocina y calentar el interior.

–¿Hace cuanto se conocen?– pregunto Greta. –Es raro verlo que sea tan sociable y amable con alguien.

–Desde los 14 años y es mi mejor amigo– replicó Star.

–¡Oh!–exclamó Greta. –Mejor amigo…me resulta algo difícil imaginar que sea de la clase que tiene amigos y una mejor amiga.

–¿Hace cuanto se conocen?– pregunto Star.

La rubia se le relato el día que la propia Greta conoció al castaño. Había comenzando como cualquier otra jornada, llevando de un sitio a otros pasajeros, esa misma tarde un pequeño grupo de los cazadores se presento en la isla flotante, le pareció un grupo bastante interesante especialmente por ver al castaño junto a dos adultos y una joven siniestra.

–Un chico un tanto melancólico…me pareció y luego paso el tiempo, siempre me buscaba para moverlo a distintas áreas del pantano, tendría él unos 16 años...jejeje...jejeje...Salamander, se presento como tal.

–¿Una joven siniestra?– se pregunto Star, siempre decían algo de esa joven extraña y cabello negro, esperaba preguntarle a él de quien se trataba al estar algo más a sola. –Igual lo conoce hace tiempo.

Ella se ubicó cerca de un brasero, extendiendo sus manos para obtener algo de calor. Greta tomo un cucharon sirviendo el estofado de lagarto, el sabor resultaba ser algo más picante pero agradable al gusto, el castaño regreso con algo de madera y agregándola al brasero.

–¿Qué noticias tenemos de la región?– pregunto Salamander.

Greta terminaba de poner madera al brasero y saboreando las palabras.

–Muchos rumores, dicen que hay brujas peleando contra sus hermanas, la nobleza sigue siendo cada vez más decadente con el pasar del tiempo….extraños seres merodean por los alrededores, el pantano siempre fue temido pero ahora resulta ser el sitio más tranquilo para los habitantes de Tenebris, sin mencionar que en la capital apenas se puede transitar por los malvados criminales que la dominan…solo algunos nobles buscan la paz, son tiempos difíciles pero a la vez buenos...

–¿Y la realeza?– pregunto Star. –Debe existir algún rey o reina que garantice la paz.

–Por esa misma razón se asesino al último monarca de Tenebris– comento Salamander.

–El rey fue un bastardo insensible y se merecía su muerte…ahora las cosas marchan de un modo más tranquilo, yo me gano la vida llevando a viajeros y mi lindo Bog puede comerse a los problemáticos...jejejeje– indicó Greta.

–Cuando vine por primera vez a este sitio, ya era por sí bastante malo y ahora al menos puedes deambular sin la necesidad de sobornar a cada patrulla o pasar una temporada en una mazmorra…Tenebris es un rincón donde la maldad esta a la orden del día…y sin mencionar que la muerte está en cada rincón, por eso nuestro viaje ha sido en parte pacifico…hemos evitado ciertas zonas– replicó Salamander.

Star empezaba a entender lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en la dimensión, carecía de una estructura o alguien que pudiera garantizar la paz. Greta repartió lo restante del estofado y pasando el resto de la noche, tocando su banyo.

La noche continuaba su curso, la rubia deseaba descansar un poco antes de continuar con la siguiente parte del viaje, el castaño le dijo que podía dormir un par de horas e incluso le facilito su abrigo rojo para dormir.

Se recostó a menos de veinte pasos del brasero y él se quedo junto a ella sosteniendo su mano.

–¿Cuándo llegaremos a la capital?– pregunto Star percibiendo algo más de calor, gracias al abrigo del castaño.

–Unas dos semanas…tomamos la ruta más larga pero llegaremos según lo previsto, mejor duerme un poco mañana caminaremos hasta pasado del anochecer– contesto. –Trata de descansar.

La rubia solo mantuvo una sonrisa que prefirió mantener oculta, bajo el abrigo rojo y cerrando los ojos para dormir unas pocas horas.

–Deseo que esta aventura nunca termine– se dijo Star.

 _ **Medio-día, en el punto de desembarque.**_

Se despidieron de Greta y Bog, regresando a la isla flotante para tomar otros clientes. Según el castaño el pago realizado le permitiría subsistir por un tiempo bastante holgado, la rubia con la mano alzada se despidió con gran entusiasmo y siguiendo al joven.

El punto de desembarque resultaba ser un pequeño sitio con algunas embarcaciones antiguas que apenas se mantenían a flote, un par de chozas, una cantina de mala muerte y un grupo de soldados portando alabardas, escopetas y un enorme carruaje que identifico de inmediato.

–¡Oh, maldita se!– dijo Salamander buscando un camino alterno o al menos escabullirse rápidamente.

–¿Los conoces?– pregunto Star. –Y ese carruaje sin duda es grande.

–Bueno los conozco y a la dueña igual– contesto Salamander viendo a los soldados que se iban acercando, tras reconocerlo.

–¡Vaya!...el poderoso Salamander.

El castaño trato solo expreso una mueca de disgusto por ver a la joven mujer vestida para la cacería, llevaba un grueso abrigo, sombrero tricornio como el resto de los soldados, pantalones, botas de montar y portando un sable con la empuñadora adornada de joyas.

–¡Valerie!– dijo y recibiendo una bofetada en el rostro por parte de la duquesa Valerie. Él ni se inmuto con el golpe o el ardor en su mejilla, solo percibió el sabor metálico en su boca mientras la sangre recorría su labio inferior hasta su mentón. –Eso me lo tengo, en parte merecido.

–Y mucho más, imbécil desconsiderado– contesto Valerie notando a la rubia. –Parece hambrienta y algo sucia...¿Verdad, Marco?...

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo queridos lectores. Donde retomaremos ciertos sucesos, titulado "Conversaciones Importantes". Sin duda me odiaran de distintas formas, hasta me he hecho cierta idea de lo que desarrollare.**

 **Ahora vamos con los review:**

 **MarcoSketcher:** Gracias por tus palabras,obviamente aun quedan varias cosas por saldar y ver en los próximos capítulos especialmente conversaciones y sucesos.

 **Sugar:** Sin duda fue un esfuerzo en varios aspectos y situaciones en la actualización pasada. Especialmente con algunos de los comentarios realizado por los protagonistas.

 **Cohenn:** Abordando esa parte de sobre el final de serie y ese declive de la sección. Yo seguiré trabajando en las historias publicadas que llevo e historias independientes. Tampoco me dejo influir por el fin de la serie simplemente seguiré escribiendo.

 **Hina590:** Gracias por tus palabras.

 **Bueno espero que disfrutaran de esta nueva actualización, eso me lleva que ya estoy trabajando en mi próxima actualización pero de otra historia mejor les dejare lo que vendrá esta semana que espero tener publicado a más tardar a finales de este mes y es:**

 **The Evil Princess Star Butterfly.**

 **Y luego tendremos una publicación de:**

 **In Search The Lost Legacy.**

 **Agradezco nuevamente su preferencia, espero que disfrutaran de la actualización, nos vemos pronto.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola queridos lectores del El Peso de Nuestras Decisiones, les saludo cordialmente trayendo con ustedes:**

 **Un Omake con Predicciones al Futuro de la Historia**

 **Es la parte final del año y he estado algo distante de los Fanfiction, fuera por atender mis historias independientes que deje en parte de lado y debía actualizar.**

 **Además es final de año ósea he tenido algunas horas extras en mi empleo a tiempo-parcial, lectura de libros y cuentos, videojuegos y más videojuegos….es una de las razones por publicar este "Omake", tenia pensando hacerlo antes de Navidad y dejar en claro algunas cosas, actualmente estoy terminando de escribir una nueva actualización de una de mis historias de Fictionpress que tenía planeado hace un buen tiempo.**

 **Es posible que exista cierta molestia, por mi falta de atención y solo diré…"Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para desarrollar bien las cosas"…. Ahora la idea de esta mini-actualización es referirme a la historia en sí de "El Peso de Nuestras Decisiones" y hablar de lo que vendrá, una lista de los capítulos que saldrán.**

 **Entonces:**

 **El primer aspecto que todos hemos visto, el desarrollo de los sucesos, la relación Marco-Ren o el Renco, lo sucedido con Star (del futuro), y las versiones jóvenes. Pero lo que no hemos visto han sido a Tom (del futuro) y lo sucedido con su persona, eso será un capitulo en Voces del Futuro. Y el tiempo de Marco con los Altos Maestros Dimensionales, su singular amistad con Amaterasu y Scarlett, son historias que se deben contar y todo se irá desarrollando con calma.**

 **He considerado que no pasaremos más allá del capítulo 65 y tendremos el final. Puede que sea menos la cantidad de capítulos o actualizaciones, eso dependerá como se aborde los próximos sucesos y el cierre de la historia.**

 **Un segundo aspecto, es la suma de los próximos eventos que han ido surgiendo y en la siguiente actualización número 22 tendremos un primer cierre y varios corazones rotos. Y mucho drama…y algo de tragedia de por medio.**

 **Tercer aspecto aborda que las siguientes cuatros actualizaciones o mencionadas en publicaciones pasadas seguirán como tal, luego tendremos tres capítulos para bajar un poco todo el drama y situaciones surgidas. Por último una buena dosis de capítulos de Voces del Futuro.**

 **Un cuarto aspecto, es sobre lo que vendrá en torno a ciertas heridas provocadas en el pasado. Eso se suma que Marco (20 años), seguirá recibiendo bofetadas o cachetadas y viendo algunos aspectos de su vida entre sus 15 años a 19 años. A Ren siendo uno poco más joven y su rabia contra Marco.**

 **Un quinto aspecto, es una pregunta interesante…¿Como finalizara esta historia? y es así:** **Bueno eso Sí, pero aquello No. Y Si, o puede que No, eso Sí y tal vez No, Si, Si, No, No y eso tampoco…y Sucederá…sin duda, algunos van a quedar amargados con el final y enfurecidos. Jajajajaja…**

 **Vamos con los próximos títulos:**

 **1.** **Conversaciones Importantes.**

 **2\. La Princesa y el Escudero Parte I: ¡Pagando Nuestras Decisiones!.**

 **3\. La Princesa y el Escudero Parte II: ¡En la Aldea de los Monstruos!.**

 **4\. La Princesa y el Escudero Parte III: ¡Mina Loveberry vs Los Legendarios Cazadores Invencibles Salamander y Catástrofe!.**

 **5\. La Balada de Eclipsa.**

 **6\. Una Tarde en Echo Creek Parte I.**

 **7\. Una Tarde en Echo Creek Parte II.**

 **8\. Voces del Futuro: Amaterasu.**

 **9\. Voces del Futuro: Una niña llamada Scarlett.**

 **10\. Voces del Futuro: La Melancolía de Lucitor.**

 **11\. Voces del Futuro: Crueles Intenciones.**

 **Eso vendrá en las próximas actualizaciones de "El peso de Nuestras Decisiones". Ahora vayamos a contestar los reviews:**

 **MarcoSketcher:** Obviamente existen complicaciones en determinados aspectos de la relación de Star y Marco en los correspondientes 20 años, es peligroso en todo sentido de la palabra y próximamente se irán abordando otros temas que surgirán en su intento de reiniciar su amistad. Tampoco es necesario tomarse todo muy enserio especialmente al decir algo y suponer todo un escenario. Todo puede cambiar inesperadamente.

 **Sugar:** Ese es el punto del asunto, cambio por completo la relación de Marco y Star. Obviamente tendremos más bofetadas, su decir "ya no somos mejores amigos si es que alguna vez no fuimos recuerdo ser más el sirviente de la señorita", es verdad… debe venir el aceptar de Star que todo cambio entre ellos y comenzar prácticamente de cero…y sobre Tom pronto sabremos algo más…en cuanto a Ren pronto se debe zanjar aquel asunto y dejar varias cosas en claro.

 **Starco4everr:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

 **Claudiozero777:** Bueno han pasado varias cosas y muchas de ellas pronto tendrán un punto final y sucederán otros asuntos que se abordaran lentamente. También quedan más capítulos por delante y como se irá desarrollando dichos sucesos y tenemos bastante por desarrollar.

 **Bien lectores finalmente quiero agradecer a los que han seguido la historia y tenemos bastante por delante. Y eso me lleva que mi siguiente publicación de esta historia o el capítulo 22 titulado "Conversaciones Importantes", saldrá en las primeras semanas de enero 2020 y eso me lleva que esta nueva semana, vendrán las siguientes actualizaciones de mis otras historias** :

 **My Neighbor The Bad Boy: Un 14 de Febrero en Echo Creek Parte II.**

 **Y posteriomente:**

 **The Evil Princess Star Butterfly: El Baile de la Luna Roja.**

 **Entre otras sorpresas antes de finalizar el año, espero que disfrutaran el pequeño Omake y les deseo, ¡Felices Fiestas de fin de Año!, nos vemos.**


End file.
